


The Green- Eyed Alpha

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A/B/O, Animalistic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Control, Minor Character Death, Non-Sexual Submission, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gabriel, Rejection, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 102,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: Long ago a tale was foretold that one day an Alpha and Omega would be born. But not just any Alpha and Omega, because society was full of Alpha’s, beta’s and Omega’s. An Alpha born with green eyes that possessed the touch of death in his claws and one special Omega that could tame him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

When Adrien was born, he was the light of his parents’ life. He took after his mother and had blond hair and hazel eyes. It was common for children to have hazel eyes when they were born and the child’s eyes would change three times during the course of their development; birth to age 5, adolescent 6-12, and teen 13-18. Which would change to the final eye color. Black to light-brownish for a beta, blue to blueish-black for an alpha and hazel for an omega.

The elders of the society always paid a visit to the new infants that were born to see if the ancient one’s predictions were true. That a rare Alpha born with the power of destruction would destroy their way of life and the only one that could calm the beast was his rare Omega. Her presence alone would cause him to bow or kneel at her feet.

Panic swept across the city when a practical joker of a teen wore a shirt that said **_I AM THE GREEN-EYED BEAST_** and had worn green contacts. He was arrested for causing widespread panic in the city and ultimately only given a reprimand because he was underage, an omega, and did it because he was bullied.

After that boys’ prank, the elders banned all green contacts and stepped up their review process by doing house visits and examining all the teen’s themselves instead of letting the parents tell them what color their teens eyes were.

So, when Adrien turned 13, he was visited by the elders as was the custom to do so for every teen, his eyes stayed hazel which was a sign that he would forever be an omega, so they wouldn’t need to check him anymore. They logged him in their charts and books as being a no-threat Omega.

“I don’t understand! Was he not a strong baby with the cry of a predator? I was hoping he would at least be an Alpha like me; every male in my family was born an Alpha!”

“I don’t care what he is Gabriel, he could be nothing and I would still love him.”

“Emilie, being an Alpha in society means power! It means people look up to you, are afraid of you, that you are their leader! An Agreste never follows anyone!”

“Well honey… I guess Adrien will be changing all of that; besides, it’s rare now-a-days for an Alpha to be born.”

 

When Marinette was born, she was a sickly frail little thing and her parents were scared for her. Everyone who had a child like Marinette was told to leave the child out in the wilderness to die at the hand of wild beasts, because no child like that would ever be accepted in society; being a constant burden to everyone. Her condition already stated that she was an Omega because Alphas and Beta’s were always born strong and let out a hearty cry. Marinette was weak and silent, and her eyes lacked much color and looked silvery-white.  The elders ran a red line through her name and left, and Sabine cried. Marinette was already considered dead to them.

Tom and Sabine thought it over for days and couldn’t go through with it. They loved her despite her condition. It was already hard enough on Sabine trying to conceive her, and she knew Marinette would be the only child she could ever have. So, they took her home and gave her their own special care. It was hard, and at times they wanted to give up, and even paid the town’s healer, Master Fu to treat her. He refused their money and offered to help the child regardless, because he felt something special about her. So, to everyone’s joy, Marinette made it through to her first birthday. Then her second and third, fourth, fifth and sixth. She was still frail, but she was getting stronger as time went on. Everything about Marinette’s development was a couple of years late, her canines, her eye color, her growth rate. She even tripped over her own feet a lot. Tom and Sabine made her stay out of the way when they were tending customers, because they always received disapproving looks from them the moment they looked upon the little girl. Some customers even refused to go back to the bakery because of her. It didn’t matter that the bakery was the best place all around. It was a matter of pride and association. The schools wouldn’t even allow her to attend based on her condition. They didn’t want to be responsible if she got hurt in any way. They also knew the other children would bully and taunt her. It happened once already when an 8-year-old child came in with her parent’s and Sabine heard the customers child growl and call Marinette a defect. Sabine could forgive the child for her ignorance, but the proud look on the Bourgeois’ faces at what their spoiled daughter said, left a sour taste in her mouth. She could see from the temperament of the girl that she was on her way to becoming an Alpha, and she could tell her parents already knew it too. Sabine didn’t care though, because even if you are born an Alpha, exuded power and demanded submission, respect always won the heart in the end.

 

On Adrien’s fourteenth birthday party, the Dupain’s were hired to cater. Every one of his father’s friends’ kids attended as well as his mothers. Adrien was homeschooled much of his life and didn’t know many kids because his father was famous, and Adrien was the face of the business. He was featured on ‘Roar’ magazine as well as ‘Teen Claw’ many times. The Agreste’ never knew about the Dupain’s daughter and the Dupain’s wanted to keep it that way. The Agreste paid very well and they didn’t want to lose them as a client. It didn’t stop the claw pointing and whispers amongst the adults as they stared at the bakers.

“Why do they stare at us like that Tom?”

“I-I’m not sure Sabine, but they keep looking at the bottom of the table.”

“I’ll go around and see if something fell on the floor.”

When Sabine rounded the table, she saw Marinette’s foot sticking out from underneath the tablecloth and she panicked. She reached under the table, grabbed her daughter’s hand and quickly made for the nearest exit. Unfortunately, she ran into the birthday boy who was being escorted to the main hall by his bodyguard.

The teens collided with each other and fell to the floor and Adrien’s bodyguard helped the boy to stand while Sabine helped her Daughter.

“Oh, my… We are soo sorry for running into you like this. I-I was just trying to get my daughter away from here so she wouldn’t be any trouble.”

“Trouble? Why would… she be…trou…” Adrien stared at the girl trying to hide behind her mother. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to see her; wanted to touch her.

“She wasn’t supposed to leave home, I don’t know how she got here without us seeing her. Please don’t be upset with us, we need this job.”

“I’m not upset, Madam… can your daughter come out from behind you? I’d like to see her.”

“I don’t think that’s wise, she’s not…”

“Please? It’s my birthday and it’s all I ask of you.”

Sabine felt scared, no one has really seen Marinette in almost 5 years. Not since Chloe first called her a reject. She did finally catch up in height with the other girls her age. But one thing that stood out about her now was her eyes. They were blueish- green or bluebell colored which was not normal for any canine class.

Sabine trembled at what she was about to do because Marinette held her mother’s apron tight.

“Come dear… the birthday boy wants to meet you; can’t you be the sweet daughter that I know you are and show yourself?”

“You know he’ll laugh at me maman… just like everyone else does.”

“I promise I won’t laugh at you; you have my word.” Adrien pleaded.

 

When Gabriel saw his guess, he inquired what all the whispering was about. His strong presence made his friends coward away in fear of his anger that they were judging him. When Emilie saw what was happening, she also stepped in and implored for information. The only one to step forward was Audrey Bourgeois.

“Emilie, as always you look perfectly divine I must say, and Adrien would make a fine omega to my soon to be an Alpha daughter, Chloe.” Audrey said as she checked the sharpness of her claws.

“Why that’s kind of you to say and offer, Audrey…”

“But I’m not finished Emilie, dear… Why would you and Gabe of all the prominent elite, hire the baker’s that have a child with them that the elders deemed worthless?

“They have no child!” Emilie protested “I- I’ve never seen a child!”

“It figures… if they hide their worthless daughter, what else are they hiding!”

Emilie left a smirking Audrey and went to her husbands side. She pulled him away in private and informed him of everything Audrey had said. Gabriel’s canines elongated out of anger and he walked over to Tom.

“Mr. Dupain, may I have a word?!”

Tom put his head down and followed the Alpha Agreste to his office.

“Close the door!”

Tom did and then turned around to face the man.

“It has come to my attention that you have an undocumented child! and no less, at my son’s birthday party?”

“If you mean, cast away by the elders like trash? Then yes, I do have an undocumented daughter and I’m not going to throw her away just because everyone thinks I should!” Tom said boldly to the Alpha, even though he was a Beta. It was dangerous to stand up to an Alpha; an older one at that.

“And you bring this… _girl,_ that has no documentation as to what she is to my son’s birthday party without telling me or my wife?”

“She’s an Omega, sir… we know that for sure, the elders wanted us to let her die because she was weak and frail at birth; that’s all. I didn’t know she was here, she’s usually at home in her room. I-I guess she must have been bored and wanted to see what a birthday party was.” Tom said sadly.

Suddenly there was a shriek and a growl and Tom and Gabriel quickly left his office to see what happened. Everyone was piled up around the hallway, trying to get a good look. When they made it through the crowd, Chloe was holding a passed-out Adrien in her arms.

“Child, what happened? And where is Adrien’s bodyguard?”

“The baker’s daughter! She… she touched him and… and he fainted!” Chloe cried. “His bodyguard made them leave!”

Everyone turned and looked at Tom like they wanted to claw him to death.

_“I knew that girl had a contagion! Her germs will probably kill the boy!”_

_“Didn’t the elders tell them to kill her?”_

_“Someone should call the police and have them all arrested!”_

“Please, everyone! My daughter isn’t contagious and I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation to what happened!” Tom pleaded.

“I think you should leave now Mr. Dupain… your services are no longer required!” Gabriel practically growled.

Tom looked at the angry crowd and slowly backed away. He took one last look at Adrien and turned and left.

Gabriel picked up his son and carried him to his bedroom. When he laid him down on his bed, Adrien stirred and opened his eyes.

“Father? Wh-what happened?”

Gabriel brushed the hair away from his face. You fainted son… you’re going to be just… “Gabriel froze after looking into his son’s eyes. He stumbled backwards a few steps and then composed himself being the Alpha that he was. He couldn’t let his son see him about to fall apart.

‘Son… I want you to stay in bed, I’ll be back in a moment, yes?”

“Okay father… but what about my party?”

“Don’t worry about that, just give me a moment.”

Gabriel left Adrien’s room and locked the door, to Adrien’s confusion. Gabriel did something he never did before,

He ran.

He ran until he found his wife; she was doing damage control.

“ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I have to regretfully inform you that the party is over!” Gabriel announced.

“Honey… is something wrong with our son?”

“Gabriel gave her his panicked grin and she hurried off to see Adrien.”

“Awe…but it just started, we haven’t even seen Adrien long enough to do the werewolf shuffle and cut his cake!”

“Yeah, I wanted to get his clawtograph!”

All the parents gathered around Gabriel with fear in their eyes…

“Gabriel, was it the baker’s daughter? Did she make him sick or something? Do we need to have our children checked out?”

Gabriel removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, that won’t be necessary, my son was already feeling a little under the weather this morning but insisted he was fine. I don’t believe she had anything to do with him fainting and I overreacted. We all did. I’ll be stopping by the bakery later to apologize to them.”

There was a collective sigh of relief that went through the room.

“I’m glad that’s all it was, can you imagine what would happen if that girl did infect us? Let us know how Adrien is recovering will you?”

“You have my word” Gabriel nodded

Gabriel couldn’t wait for everyone to leave. He left Nathalie and the Gorilla in charge of clearing the house of visitors. When he made it to his son’s bedroom, his wife was passed out on the floor with a burn mark on her shoulder. Adrien was standing in the corner crying.


	2. unstable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is scared, including Gabriel.

“Father… I -I killed her, didn’t I?” Adrien sobbed. “I don’t understand what happened! “

“No, Adrien … don’t say that!” Gabriel said to his son while he checked his wife. She was still alive but barely.”

“But father, look at mom’s shoulder! I did that and all I did was touch mom and she fell down! Am I the Alpha monster?”

“No Adrien! They said you were an Omega!”

“Father! I was an omega an hour ago, not… NOT NOW… I FEEL DIFFERENT!” Adrien growled which caused a vibration to pass through Gabriel and he shivered. It was like his nerves were pulled taunt on a bow and let go. It was something he never felt before and never wanted to feel again. Gabriel knew Adrien was indeed different. His eyes were bright green and the burn only confirmed his fears. From the way Adrien was acting, he didn’t appear to know his eyes were green yet and time was fastly approaching when Adrien _would_ know.

“Son… calm down.” Gabriel said in a soothing voice. ‘’You’re not a monster, you’re Adrien Anthony Agreste and we need to figure out what happened and what we’re going to do. But first, I need to help your mother. Here, take these and lay down and rest until I get her the help she needs?”

Gabriel reached into his pocket and took out a foiled package. He took his claw and punctured two squares and drew out two purple pills and gave them to Adrien. Gabriel nodded and Adrien swallowed them.

“She… she’s really not dead?” a teary-eyed Adrien looked hopeful.

“She’s still breathing son, so fear not and get some rest.” Gabriel made his son lay down and hoped the wolfsbane pills would help him sleep like they did for him. He was winging it. He didn’t know anything about the green-eyed alpha legend, he only heard rumors from the elders. He would have to ask them about the legend without implicating his son. If they were going door to door in search for the Alpha, then what did it mean? If they got their hands on him; what would they do? There was no way he’d be able to explain the burn on his wife shoulder in the shape of a clawed hand, everyone would know.

Or would they?

Adrien was documented as a no threat Omega. He could buy some hazel contacts to cover his green eyes.

He could start there.

But right now, how could he help his wife? He placed her in their bed and jumped on his computer to search for any and all things that had to do with the legend.

Between doing his research and tending to his wife, the time ticked by. Nathalie had knocked on his door three times in the past two hours, wondering if he and his wife needed anything…

Gabriel finally caught a break and found a story about someone who survived the ‘touch of death’ and he spoke of the method that helped him to survive.

Gabriel went to work on it.

He paid enough money to have everything he needed delivered within 6 hours. He had a glass coffin housed in the lower utmost part of the house. Purified water, herbs, freshly picked wolfsbane flower, and a list of 30 other items he purchased. Nathalie didn’t know what was going on or why so many couriers were showing up at the door. Or why Mrs. Agreste suddenly went missing.

Gabriel turned the coffin unit on, and the sound of air could be heard being pulled out of the coffin. The oxygen level began to drop dangerously low and he started to panic when his wife started to turn blue. But when it reached the lowest level, the coffin began to fill with the purple mist of wolfsbane and then with a white fragrant mist of the herbs. Her color began to return to normal and he nearly fell over with relief. He didn’t know how long he would have to keep her this way or if the treatment would actually work. All he knew was that he was a desperate Alpha that was not ready to lose his mate.

“I’m going to save you Emilie… even if it’s the last thing I do!”

* * *

 

“Tom? Why are you home so soon? You should still be catering at the birthday party, did something happen?”

“You could say that.” Tom ran a hand through his hair. “Mr. Agreste told me to leave, might as well call it being fired the way he reacted over his sons fainting spell or whatever he had. Did something happen with Marinette? The bourgeois girl said Marinette touched the boy and he fainted. Is that true?”

“Dear no! The young man begged to see Marinette, and just as she stepped out from behind me to show herself to him, he dropped to his knees and fell over. Marinette never had a chance to introduce herself. It scared her so much that she started howling, Tom. His bodyguard escorted us out when that nasty little girl Chloe came around the corner and started growling at us when she saw the poor boy. I guess his bodyguard didn’t want to cause a scene, so he left the boy with Chloe and walked us to our car. He didn’t speak but was really nice about it and even acted really nice to our daughter.”

“Where is she now? Is she okay?”

“She’s up in her room, probably asleep after all the howling and crying she did. She thinks her looks caused him to faint. Her self-esteem about the way she looks is very low. She hates everything about herself and even wishes her eyes were still silvery-white.”

“I think she’s beautiful with her bluebell eyes. She should be proud of them for making her look so unique.”

“Well unfortunately, she doesn’t want to be unique, she wants to fit in with the other kids.

“You know Sabine… no one has seen her eyes, why don’t we get Omega contacts for her and let her go to school? It would be a real confidence booster.”

“I don’t know Tom… that’s a huge risk to her safety.”

“I- I want to do it.”

Sabine and Tom turned to see their daughter standing in the doorway. They looked at each other and then looked at her again.

“I want to go and see what school is like; to see other kids my age and not be stuck in my room all the time.”

“But honey… what if…”

“I’m a big girl now maman… if I have trouble, I’ll just come home, okay?”

Tom and Sabine smiled. They worried, but they were so proud of her. She was finally starting to act and sound like a true omega.

“We’ll get you some contacts from Master Fu and tonight you can practice wearing them.”

Marinette smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

When Adrien woke up, he didn’t feel at all like himself. His memory was a little foggy and he stumbled all the way to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He dried his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Not sure about who was looking back at him, he shook his head to get the grogginess out and looked at himself again, but only fell back in a panic at seeing his new bright green eyes. He started to hyperventilate and the hand that was on his sink started to itch. He raised his hand to look at it and saw black particles beginning to dance on his claws. He grabbed a towel and it turned to ash the second he touched it. He grabbed another and it did the same thing. He started to cry because he knew what it meant, and he came to the realization that his father knew it too and lied about it. He couldn’t blame his father for being scared because he too was terrified and his father probably decided to give him more than something to help him sleep. That’s when he remembered his mom. He calmed down enough for the black particles to disappear and when nothing happened upon touching another towel, he put some sunglasses on and ran out of his room.

He ran room to room looking for her and calling her name. He asked the help and then asked Nathalie; no one knew where she was. He started to panic and went looking for his father. He was in his office on his computer.

“Father… where’s mom? Is she okay?”

“Hmm? Oh… she needed to go away for a while to recover, son.” Gabriel said without looking away from the computer. He was still doing research on his wife’s treatment and also trying to find anything on the Alpha legend.

(((GRRR~AHH!!!….))) Adrien raised his head and roared. Gabriel’s head shot up to look at his son. “SHE… SHE’S GONE! … AND NO ONE SAID ANYTHING TO ME!!! DID SHE DIE!? TELL ME THE TRUTH!?” Adrien began to howl and shook uncontrollably. He snatched the glasses off his face and they turned to ash in front of Gabriel's eyes. Adrien knew he was upset, but he’s never been this level of upset before and he didn’t know how to control it. He was terrified that he was turning into the uncontrollable Alpha so many people talked about. He was scared and vibrating in anger. Pacing back and forth like he wanted to pounce on something; attack anything he could. Gabriel jumped from his chair and had to steady himself from the harshness of Adrien’s growl and what he just witnessed with the sunglasses. Under normal circumstances, he’d be proud of his son’s development as an Alpha. But this Alpha was anything but normal. His pacing was beginning to worry him. He possessed the touch of death, and he wasn’t sure if he could even touch his son. He wasn’t sure how it was triggered. Does it just happen for no reason? Adrien said he just touched his mother, why would that trigger it?

“Son, calm yourself! I never said she was dead!”

“IF SHE WASN’T DEAD! WHY DIDN’T YOU LET ME SEE HER BEFORE SHE WENT AWAY!” Adrien sobbed.

“Because… you would have been more upset then you are now, son.” Gabriel said softly as he walked over to his son. He stood two feet away from him; not sure how to approach him, not sure how to touch him when he wanted so badly to console him. Adrien raised his arms to hug his father and Gabriel took two steps back out of his reach.

“You’re afraid of me aren’t you, Father?” Adrien said as he put his head down and looked away.

“I’m… concerned; respectfully concerned, Adrien. All this is new to us, never in a million moons would I have believed this would affect this family.”

“Are you going to turn me in to the police? Or maybe the elders?”

“You’re my son, Adrien; I’m not turning you over to anyone!”

“Thank you.” Adrien said sadly. “I didn’t mean to hurt mom, father… I was laying down like you told me to, and I guess I fell asleep. I had some crazy nightmare about a talking, flying black cat thing. He looked at me with these glowing green eyes and said he had to give me something, and when I held out my hand, he gave me a ring and told me to put it on. It said it would help my problem and I had to keep it on until I found my _balance_ or something. It didn’t feel right to take it, so in my dream I refuse to take it. The little flying cat flew in my face and hissed at me and I tried to bat it away. The thing kept flying at me and when I finally grabbed it, it hissed and yelled at me. But I woke up and it was mom in my hands screaming at me in pain and she fell on the floor when I let go.  I didn’t know It was her, Father... I swear I didn’t know!”

“Did this talking, flying cat have a name or something?”

“It called itself Plagg.”

“And Plagg said this _ring_ will help your problem until you find your _balance?_ ”

“Yes, but I’m not sure what finding my balance means.”

“Don’t worry son… I’m going to go see the Elders and find out exactly what they’re not telling us.”

“And you won’t tell them about me?”

“No Son… not a chance.”

“What about the ring? Do you think what Plagg said was true?”

“When you woke up, did you see a ring anywhere?”

“Sadly no.”

“Then that’s all it was son, just a dream.” 

Gabriel made Adrien stay home from school until they could get a handle on Adrien’s problem. Adrien was always losing his temper for no reason and leaving ash piles everywhere. The cleaning crew was dumbfounded and annoyed at seeing ash piles all over the mansion after just cleaning an area. When the cleaners complained, Mr. Agreste just offered more money. Everything was going fine with the help after that, but quickly went downhill when the help complained at the scary sounds of a predator echoing through the halls. Some said it was one creature and others said it was many. One by one the help quit and pleaded with Gabriel to hire someone to find and kill the thing. No one knew the sounds were coming from Adrien.

After five days went by, Gabriel was finally able to meet with an elder who wasn’t on the counsel. One being Master Fu who just made it back into town after being away in Tibet for the last four years. He had nothing to do with the bi laws that were placed on the people. Master Fu just kept the records and did his own thing.

“Master Fu, what can you tell me about the Green-eyed Alpha Legend?”

“It’s not a mere thing for someone to inquire about that… is there something you want to say?”

“It’s for my curiosity, the elders make laws but never elaborate on why they made them. It’s good business to be informed on everything.” Gabriel said as he poised himself in his Alpha stance.

“Ahh… very interesting answer.” Master Fu nodded his head. “How’s your son?”

“Fine, he’s adjusting nicely to being a no threat _Omega._ ”

“Hmm, he’s an omega? I thought he would have been a strong Alpha. It’s rare for an Alpha to have and Omega son.”

“Can we just get to the part where you tell me about the Alpha legend? I must get back to work.”

“Yes… my apologies, I’ve been in Tibet for many years and they talk very little there. The Green-eyed Alpha is described in ancient text as one who bore a rare genetic strain from a sick Lycan creature that infected one of our common ancestors. The infection caused the infected persons eyes to turn bright green. It was passed down through centuries and the elders thought the strain died off.  No one knew that the conditions had to be right for you to become the Alpha. You know the stars, the moon, the person, their health and condition. Everyone of us have a common ancestor but we are all different in nature. Some are Alpha’s like yourself and then there’s the Beta’s and Omega’s. The infected strain only affects those born to be an Alpha. So, your son could never be affected.”

“But the Elders are checking all the children?” Gabriel questioned.

“Only because children can produce a false negative, especially boys if they don’t get enough red meat and rest. The boys today are always so busy with one thing or another; never sitting in one place long enough to just relax and let their bodies recover; Depleting nutrients that would otherwise fight the virus.”

Gabriel ran his hand through his hair. “How many…”

“Green-eyed Alpha’s? there is only one in existence at a time, and usually they’re born centuries apart. I only know of two that ever was. The first one caused the dinosaur extinction.”

“That’s impossible! The books talk about a meteor strike killing the dinosaurs and things like the ice-age!” Gabriel refuted.

“Who knows, it was before my time, so I only know what was written.” Fu shrugged his shoulders and handed Gabriel some bone tea.  

“What else can you tell me about the Alpha?”

“The last Alpha called himself ahhh… Helix? Or was it…Felix? Yes, Felix was his name. He was 17 when he changed, and he destroyed his town. He destroyed everything in his path because he didn’t know how to control his rage and anger that surfaced from the infected Lycan strain. No one could stop him, it was hard to kill him, everyone was afraid of him except one Omega female that could tame him.”

“An Omega female?” Gabriel perked up at that. Maybe this was the good news he was looking for.

“From what I understand, He was walking up behind her, ready to turn her to ash with his claw and she turned to look at him. She was never afraid of him and she possessed something that calmed him. He just stared back at her and fell to his knees…Or maybe he was tired? probably worn out after turning town after town to ash. Whatever it was she had, it did the trick; because whenever he was close to her, he was normal.”

“Did anyone survive his attack?”

“I suppose so, but then again, the book only talked about the original virus strain and Felix and the omega; not the victims.”

“If the Green-eyed Alpha showed up in our time and hurt someone, how could we help them?”

“Hmmm… well, if the Alpha didn’t completely destroy them, then I would say rest, medical intervention if it’s a minor attack and time. Any attack from the Alpha, even a growl can disrupt your body and send it into severe shock. Not much can be done for major attacks. You should be glad you're an Alpha Mr. Agreste.”

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Alpha's are stronger than the others and can recover better from a minor attack."

“I see.” Gabriel looked down at his tea. His thought went back to his wife who was a Beta."

“Are you… okay Mr. Agreste? You’re asking a lot of specific questions.”

“Yes, I’m fine… what happened to them, the girl and the Alpha?”

“They were sent away together to live the rest of their lives away from any town.”

Gabriel was torn, he didn’t want to send Adrien away. That would make Adrien feel abandoned.

“The Elders are checking the children, why now?”

“Most likely the time frame between the original infection, Felix and now. In addition to the moon and stars’ position. It’s a guess but they’ve been planning for a while.”

“What are they planning to do to him?”

“There’s nothing that they can do, other than search for a girl that could tame him. They believe she has to be born around the same time.”

“So, they’re not just looking for the Alpha; their checking for the Omega as well.”

“Not the Omega, they’re listing all Omega’s, so they know where to go if needed.”

“Would the Omega have some sort of mark?”

“If she does, it wasn’t written in the book.”

Just then, the door chimed as if someone just walked in.

“Excuse me, Mr. Agreste while I see who…”

“No, we’re done here, you can go and help whomever that is.”

“Very well, Mr. Agreste.”

“Oh… just one more thing, while they look for the Omega, how is the Alpha cared for until she is found?”

“I would do everything I could to keep him as relaxed as possible. It’s hard enough as it is fighting to keep a destructive power like that under control. No need to complicate things with outside stressors. I would surround the Alpha with his friends and keep wolfsbane plants around him. I wouldn’t recommend eating them but smelling them would calm him a little and act as a temporary suppressant.

Gabriel nodded his head and they walked to the front. Sitting in the waiting room was Sabine and Marinette. Marinette was wearing a pair of dark glasses and a head covering that covered her face. She put her head down when Gabriel came out of the back room with Master Fu.

“Ah… The baker, I want to personally say that I and Adrien’s party guest did your family a disservice. I apologize on behalf of myself and the others for assuming your daughter played a role in Adrien’s sudden illness. Will you consider continuing to be our supplier of baked goods at double your wage?”

Sabine smiled and nodded respectfully. “Thank you for your generosity and your apology. My daughter is very shy, and she was deeply hurt about what happened. Is Adrien well now?”

Gabriel could feel Master Fu’s eyes on him. He didn’t want to give off any impression or scent they could pick up from him that would suggest he feared something. He could definitely smell Sabine’s anxiety and her daughter’s fear. It was custom for Beta’s and Omegas to stand and show respect to Alpha’s, but the girl just sat there with her head down. He decided that he wouldn’t show his canines and put the girl on the spot and make her stand in his presence. He’d forgive her transgression after what he and his guess already did to her family.

“Adrien was just a little under the weather from modeling so much; he’s doing much better. In fact, after he took a nap, he was up and around like nothing ever happened.”

Gabriel was good at saying what people wanted to hear. He was an Alpha and Alpha’s were notorious for controlling all situations.

Except for the new Adrien of course. If an Omega female was what Adrien needs, then he would look for her himself. He looked at the bakers daughter and remembered what Tom said. That she was rejected by the elders because she was born weak and frail. Gabriel decided to overlook the girl because if the elders redlined her, she was most likely not someone that could tame his son. 

So he bid everyone a good day and left.


	3. getting help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Adrien and Marinette get help. Adrien continues to see a hallucination of Plagg. Chloe was hiding a secret from her parents.

 

After listening to Sabine and helping Marinette over the years, he was astonished to see Marinette’s eyes. Never in his life had he seen an Alpha, Beta or Omega with Blue-bell colored eyes. Even her personality was different. Sometimes she was sure of things, sometimes she second guessed herself and other times she was shy and closed off. She seemed to take on all the designations at the same time and not just one. He didn’t know what to make of it and he wasn’t sure if what they were asking for would work. Master Fu was happy to give her some colored contacts, but the contacts were based on enhancing the average A, B, and O color. Most people would only use them as a fashion statement, and everyone knew they were fake. It was another law the Elders put into practice as to not deceive anyone of the status you were born with, but Marinette didn’t apply, she was designated by the Elders as nothing. It was humiliating when a beta tried to wear Alfa contacts. He pretended to be an Alpha and immediately regretted his decision when he was challenged by a pack of Alpha’s. They could smell his weakness and his posture screamed _afraid_. They knew the truth about him, and he didn’t know that.

Master Fu allowed Marinette to try on the three colors. Her natural eye color shown through all the contacts. So, his only choice was to remove the color on the contacts and design a pair just for her that would hide all the blue.

Two days later, Marinette was a Beta with brown eyes.

“My eyes look just like papa’s now!” Marinette grinned. “This is the best day ever!”

“I would like you to practice taking them out and putting them in to get use to it. Don’t sleep with them in, and make sure you keep them clean.”

“I will.” Marinette grinned as she looked at her eyes in the mirror. Master Fu’s heart warmed for the girl whose life was so hard to live.

“So, do you think you can pass yourself off as a Beta?” Master Fu questioned.

“I watch a lot of T.V. shows so I believe I can do it.” Marinette said proudly.

Sabine was enthused at Marinette’s sudden excitement, but she also worried that Marinette was acting a little overconfident when she’s never socialized with many kids her age before. Television was full of actor portrayal and they never showed what real Beta’s were like. Her only real knowledge was from her parents and they were bias on the way they treated her.

“Come by in a month and tell me how things are working out for you, yes?”

“I will Master Fu, thank you so much.” Marinette and her mother bowed and they both left.

Gabriel was sitting in his Limo outside of Master Fu’s clinic. He knew Master Fu was well skilled in many things, and making contacts was one of them, but he wasn’t sure he could ask him to make any because Adrien’s secret would get out, and there was no reason to wear them himself since he was an Alpha and everyone already knew that. Just then, he noticed the Baker and her daughter leaving the clinic and he was surprised at seeing her daughter’s face and eyes for the first time. She was a beta? But Mr. Dupain said she was an Omega. Is that why they were at Master Fu’s a few days ago? Because her eye’s changed and they wanted to understand why after being redlined by the Elders? She did seem more confident now than a few days ago.

“Well the Elders _did_ make the mistake of calling Adrien a no-threat-omega, so it’s possible.” He mumbled to himself as he watched the girl happily interact with her mother as they walked to their car. “Such a cute girl, too bad I’m looking for Omegas.”

Gabriel sat there a little longer; debating what he should do when he saw one of his models walking with two girls fawning over him. He was a beta wearing the Agreste’s Alpha fashion contacts that he swore were misplaced. Did he forget what happened to the omega that tried to pass himself off as an Alpha? Besides making a mental note to have Nathalie send him a termination letter, it did solve his problem. He could just as easily pass Adrien off as a blueish-black eyed Alpha with his own designer contacts. Adrien was more than an Alpha after all, so he wouldn’t be deceiving anyone of his status like the model heading his way. He lowered his window and called the model over to his car.

“Oh… Mr. Agreste, what are you doing in this part of town?” The model nervously asked.

“Do these ladies know you’re a Beta wearing Alpha Agreste contacts that you claim you misplaced?”

“A beta!” The girls howled at the same time. “We thought you were an Alpha!” Lisa continued and glared at him.

“We should report you to the Elders!” Rose growled.

“I never said I was an Alpha! You both approached ME and just assumed I was!”

“You never said you weren’t!”

“I have a great job and two beautiful Beta’s trying to get with me and you want me to say something? Are you crazy?”

“You **_Had_** two beautiful Beta’s! **_Had_** _!!_ ” the two girls stormed off.

The Model looked at Gabriel.

“What just happen?”

“Well, you _had_ two Beta’s and you _had_ at job with Gabriel fashions; now you have neither!”

Gabriel smirked as he raised his window up on the model and ushered for the gorilla to take him home. At least now he could give Adrien some news that could cheer him up a little.

Adrien was chained in a room that was meant to be a panic room. It was heavily fortified with concrete and steel. He proved how inefficient it was. The room was filled with wolfsbane plants and everything Gabriel gave him to eat or drink had a few drops of wolfsbane oil in it. It was mild compared to the fresh plants and just strong enough to keep him feeling groggy. He didn’t want to chain him up, but it was Adrien who suggested it, Adrien who refused to talk to his father unless he did. Adrien’s last straw was almost killing one of the Help. He walked up behind them and was about to touch them to get their attention, because they had headphones on and didn’t hear him call their name. He saw the black particles dancing on his claws and he ran away upset. Gabriel didn’t like seeing his son chained up like an animal in a cage, but he knew his options were limited; he didn’t have the girl, his wife was in an induced coma, and he still has of yet haven’t starting looking for the omega; or even knowing if the girl was even in their province, let alone town. His mansion was suffering after only a few days. Adrien scared everyone away with his predatory growls echoing through the halls. His only source of reprieve was Nathalie who accidentally stumbled onto Adrien’s conditions when she walked into his room without knocking. She thought he was at school and he dropped down on all fours and growled at her for intruding on his territory. His green eyes boring into her and Canines elongated; It terrified her. Other than the green eyes, it was something their uncivilized ancestors did. Before he was ready to pounce on her, she prostrated herself in an act of submission and looked down to the floor while slowly backing herself out of his room. Gabriel was just walking down the hall when he saw Nathalie shaking and sliding down the door in a daze. He ran to her side and apologized over and over until she raised her hand to shush him. That’s when he told her everything.

_“Adrien… he’s the Alpha, isn’t he?”_

_“…”_

_“Gabriel answer the damn question!”_

_“Yes! He changed sometime during his birthday party and I’ve been trying and looking into everything to help him! I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”_

_“Where’s Emilie?! Does she know?!!”_

_“…”_

_“GABRIEL! WHERE IS HIS MOTHER!!!”_

_“She’s in the Atrium in a coma.”_

_“Adrien… did he hurt her?”_

_“It was an accident during his birthday party, he was asleep and didn’t know he did it, and I’ve been at a loss, Nathalie… I’m worried I’m going to lose both of them. All the help quit, and I can’t sleep.”_

Nathalie took pity on him that day and she stuck around as best she could to cover for them.

“Did you find anything useful today, Gabriel?”

“Only what happen to the Alpha contacts that Josh said he misplaced. He was wearing them today while he entertained a couple of Beta females.”

“Should I notify the Elders?”

“No, just terminate him and retrieve the contacts. I won’t be held responsible if someone gets hurt because a model I employed, deceived someone with them.  He _did_ help me to realize I could use an Agreste pair on Adrien. He would be allowed to wear them because he’s an Alpha.”

“I took the liberty of getting the names of the Omegas the Elders collected while you were gone.”

“How did you manage that, Nathalie? That information is usually kept secret by the elders.”

“Let’s just say one of the Elder’s wives had a secret she didn’t want to get out and she owed me a favor.”

“I look forward to seeing who’s on that list. Maybe we can throw an Omega party and see how Adrien responds? How is he doing by the way?”

“Not good, I think you should go see him while I type up that termination letter. He really needs his father right now.”

“I will, but I’d like to know if there’s any names on the Omega list you recognize?”

“As a matter of fact, Chloe Bourgeois is on it.”

“No, that can’t be right, she’s supposed to be an Alpha.”

“She was checked more than anyone else, she’s an Omega who’s acting like a different class because of her parents. She doesn’t want to disappoint them.”

“I’d like you to invite her over tonight to see how Adrien responds to her; we can start there.”

Adrien just stared in front of him. The flying black cat was back, and he was staring back at him while eating cheese.

“You know, you’re the first Green-Eyed Alpha that ever refused the ring. Well it’s only been two others, but Felix wore it. He was thankful, you are stubborn.”

“Go away, you’re just in my head!”

“That maybe true, but who do you think gave you those purr-ty green eyes?”

Adrien rolled said eyes. “My father told me it was an infected virus strain that changed the first Alpha’s eyes green.” Adrien responded groggily.

“Ta da… that would be, moi.” Plagg bowed as he floated in the air.

“Why did you do it?”

“ME?!?... I was sick and just minding my own business when some Lycan decided I was going to be his helpless meal. He bit me and I bit. Him. Back! I maybe small but my bite is bigger than a pack of those smelly dogs. I didn’t care that my bite made it sick and I didn’t know it would go crazy and attack your kind! You just can’t go around attacking beautiful creatures like myself and not pay the price!”

“I… I didn’t do anything to you! Why is this happening to me?”

“You’re just collateral damage kid, the virus strain woke up inside you and it woke me up; I’m just here to prevent another disaster from happening.”

“Dzzzzasster?” Adrien slurred.

“You sound awful, but yeah… you guys can’t handle my awesomeness; well Tikki can, but she isn’t talking to me. But anyway, you wear my ring, get out of these chains, and you’ll feel a little better until you find your balance.”

“You’re a virus, viruses are bad, and you want me to get out of these chains so I can destroy everything!”

“Destroying can be good… but no, I’m just here to help you.”  

Gabriel watched and listened to Adrien from the security monitor. It broke his heart to see his son talking to himself. It looked like he was having a conversation through his grogginess.

 He decided to go into the room when he heard Adrien speak Plagg’s name.

“Son… is everything alright?”

“Father? Are you here or are you in my head like Plagg?”

“I’m here son.”

“Plagg said I should wear his ring; what should I do?”

“What did he say about it?”

“The same thing he said before, it would make me feel better until I found my balance or something, but I don’t know what to believe, Plagg said he is the virus.”

“What!” Gabriel stood up and looked around. “Whatever you are! Wherever you are, I demand that you fix my son, now!”

“You tell your fart head of a father that he is treading on dangerous ground! I will bite him like I did that Lycan dog centuries ago!”

“Father, Plagg wants you to respect him or he’s going to get mad.”

“I didn’t say I would get mad! I said I was going to bite him!”

“Plagg, you’re in my head, it’s my interpretainimum!”

“You mean, interpretation?” Gabriel questioned as he sat next to his son.

“Yeah… whatever!”

Gabriel looked at his son and he was at a loss for words. The wolfsbane was working to keep him groggy but it was making him lose his mind. His son was seeing something that no one else could see or hear that claimed to be the Virus strain. That was some dangerous stuff to deal with.

“I think you should accept the ring, it’s only in your head anyway, what more could this strain do to you?”

“Don’t underestimate me old man, I could kill him if I wanted to!”

Adrien didn’t like what Plagg said and the power of destruction began to dance on his claws.

Feeling it, Plagg turned to face Adrien and hissed at him. He flew up to his face and got eye to eye with him. After having a hissing match at each other, Plagg crossed his paws.

“Well kid, that was fun… do you want to get some relief until you find the yang to your Yin?”

Adrien narrowed his eyes and nodded. Gabriel watched his son closely, not sure what was going on.

Plagg spun in a circle around the destructive matter until it grew smaller and smaller. He compressed it down until it was in a shape of a ring, and when he blew on it, a flash of light was given off that Gabriel could see. When the light disappeared, a ring shape shadow of darkness was on Adrien’s finger.

“I… father?... what just happened?”

Adrien lifted his head and noticed that he felt a lot better. Gabriel unchained him and looked at his sons’ finger. He touched his finger but felt nothing.

“It looks like there’s a ring on your finger, but nothings there... it’s like an illusion or something.”

“I feel the pressure from it, like it’s a real band; I don’t understand.”

Plagg appeared again.

“Kid, it’s not an actual ring. It’s that destructive power condensed down into that dark shadow. The pressure you feel is the power wanting to come out of you, but that shadow band is holding it in. It won’t stay contained forever. I’m just giving you time to find the key that will keep it contained.”

“And how much time do I have to find this _Balance_ , or _Key,_ or whatever it is?”

“The dark circle on your finger will grow lighter as time goes by and you’ll feel less in control the lighter it gets; when it disappears completely…”

“I’m… doomed?”

“No, kid… everything around you is.”

“What is it saying, son?”

“Plagg said I’m fine right now, but when the shadow disappears, I’ll… destroy everything around me.”

“Can’t he just tell us how to remove the dam virus and be done with it!”

Adrien could see a very angry Plagg floating in front of his father’s face and he was scared at what Plagg would do.

“So… you want to disrespect me now? you old goat! I’ll show you what happens when I try to pull a part of myself from another creatures body!”

Plagg’s head whipped around to Adrien and Adrien started howling and writhing in pain.

“STOP!!! MAKE IT STOP!! IT BURNS!!!”

But Plagg didn’t stop, Adrien skin from head to toe turn devil red. He started convulsing and his nose started bleeding. Sweat was dripping off of him so bad that his clothes were getting soaked.

Gabriel panicked. “I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt him anymore!” Gabriel said to the air. “I’m sorry, I get it now, I didn’t realize!”

Plagg stopped what he was doing and flew over to a panting Adrien. Gabriel pulled out his handkerchief and began to clean the blood from Adrien’s nose. Adrien skin color was returning to normal.

“Sorry I had to do that kid, it’s not pleasant for me either… but your stupid father made me mad. He doesn’t understand that I’m so deep inside of your cells that I’m apart of you. Even if you died, I’ll still exist! The power you have won’t go away, but it can be controlled. Find your balance and you’ll be okay.” Plagg disappeared.

“Plagg’s gone, Father… But I still don’t know what that means.” Adrien said after Plagg disappeared. “What does finding my balance mean, father?”

“I think I know son, and I’ll get to work on it.”


	4. another party so soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries to get his plans into motion by throwing another party for Adrien.

Gabriel didn’t wait in setting up a get together with Chloe. The girl was a shot in the dark at helping his son. He could live with her self-centeredness for Adrien’s sake, if she was the girl, he was looking for of course. When he thought about it more closely, it dawned on him that Adrien could actually hurt the girl. Sure, they were longtime friends, but what does that even mean if you can’t control yourself?

“Nathalie, make sure Adrien’s bodyguard is in the room the whole time Miss Chloe is here. I can’t have the girl setting Adrien off.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And how are the party arrangements coming? I would like to bring the Dupain’s back to cater again, I wrongly accused them before and It would give their daughter a chance to see what a party is like.”

“I was under the impression the girl was rejected by the Elders?”

“She was, but it seems she’s actually a beta.”

“You want a beta female around a bunch of Omega’s?”

“She’ll only be here to help her parents with the party, she won’t be a part of it.”

“Very well, sir.”

Chloe was due to arrive within the hour and Gabriel thought it wise to inform Adrien of his plan.

“I don’t know father; it sounds really dangerous and I’m not sure if I can... that I won’t lose it for no reason.”

“How does the shadow look on your finger?”

Adrien showed Gabriel his hand.

“See, it’s pretty dark; which means, you’ll be fine to socialize. This will give you the chance to have the party you missed last month.”

“Thank you, father… are the Dupain’s catering again? I really like their food.”

“I already asked.” Gabriel winked. “I like their food too.”

Adrien was thrilled the Dupain’s were returning to cater his party. He wanted to see their daughter again. He didn’t get the chance to really meet her because as soon as she stepped out from behind her mother; it was like the weight of the world was laid on him, and all he could do was drop to his knees and fall face down on the floor.

It was embarrassing.

Or it would have been if he was conscious of it.

She was all he thought about for the last month, even when his friend Chloe blew up his phone to bad mouth the girl. Calling her an Elder documented reject, that should have been put to death as a baby. He never got the chance to respond to her because he was chained up most of the time and would have turned his phone to ash. He was actually glad he didn’t talk to her; he probably would have hurt her and now he was about to see her face to face.

“Oh boy!” Adrien groaned when Nathalie informed him that his guest was there. He was glad his father requested his bodyguard to stick around.

“Adrikins… it’s utterly ridiculous that I haven’t seen you since your party! We just have to get to-… Wait...you’re an ALPHA?!...” Chloe shrieked and stared at Adrien’s midnight dark blue eyes.

“Chloe…” Adrien’s nose flared at her stench.

“This is great! I’m almost an Alpha too!

“Chloe…” Adrien pinched his nose; Her scent screamed Omega not Alpha.

“We’re destined to be together! I knew it and daddy knew it too!”

“CHLOE!” Adrien’s eyes twitched at the sound of her voice.

“Just wait until I tell everybody; everyone is going to be soo…”

 **“CHLOE!!!”** Adrien nearly roared but Arthur stepped in just in time between them. Adrien rubbed his temples and backed away.

“Wow Adrikins… you really got that natural Alpha growl in you; You’re going to be a strong leader and a husband to die for. Maybe you could be the one to put that Dupain girl out of her misery!”

That was it. Adrien clenched his fist when he felt it itch. The shadow ring was flickering in and out but it was holding his cataclysm back, but Chloe was pushing it out. He didn’t know how much more he could take from his friend and what she said about the bakers daughter was too much.

“You need to leave now, before I…” Adrien said through clenched canines.

“But I just got here, Adrikins! We still need to hang out and watch teen wolf together.”

Adrien just walked out of the room and left Chloe there. He was so ready to use his canines on her and silence her forever, but she would have assumed it was a love bite to claim her as his. Not!

Gabriel and Nathalie watched the whole thing on the security camera. All they could do was put an x next to her name on the list.

“I’m not disappointed this girl failed this test; the girl was testing my nerves as well, she’s definitely not the one. Have Adrien’s bodyguard drive her home and if she asks, tell her he had a last-minute photoshoot.”

“What about the party this weekend? Shall I invite her after today’s event?”

“No, she’ll just cause a scene. Adrien may have done well this time but subjecting him to that, around other guests is too risky.”

“Sir, did you notice how his demeaner changed when Chloe insulted the Dupain’s daughter?”

“Yes, I’ve noticed… but he told me he likes the baker’s food so I guess he’s a little sensitive to them being slandered.”

“Do you think he likes her?”

“He’s never formally met the girl, so I doubt he does, besides… she’s a beta, and he knows it’s an Omega that he needs.”

“You told him?”

“Of course, I did! It’s his only chance of beating this curse and he’ll look pass any female that isn’t an Omega!”

“Well, Alya Cessair and Kagami Tsurugi aren’t on the Omega list.”

“Beta’s?” Gabriel questioned.

“Alya Cessair is, but Kagami Tsurugi is an Alpha; her eyes changed last week.”

“That’s disappointing; The Tsurugi’s are my business associates and Kagami would have been ideal if she was the Omega.”

“At least there will be ten other Omega’s at his party, let’s just hope we’ll find her here.”

**That evening…**

“Father, may I speak with you?”

“Of course, son… is there a problem with the ring? Are you feeling okay?”

“I-I just wanted to talk about what happened this morning with Chloe. I just had this overwhelming urge to just, just bite her head off! She had this perfume on that was full of her mother and father’s Alpha pheromones! I don’t know how she did it but the smell was awful! Please don’t invite her to my party, I’m not sure If I would even leave my room If she showed up!”

“She wore both? As a normal Alpha, I can get a faint whiff of a designation, but no Alpha has the ability to discern who the smell belongs too; son that’s amazing that you could smell that on her! And son, no need to worry, she wasn’t invited. Are you doing your deep breathing exercises next to the wolfsbane plants? We need to keep you relaxed all the time until we find the girl.”

“Yes father, three times a day just like you said.”

“That’s my boy.” Gabriel rested his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”  
“Well, I know you said this was an Omega female party, but I’d like for my best friend Nino and his girlfriend Alya to come too, well his entire class I’d like to meet other kids around my age, and because they missed my birthday party. Nino is like the brother I don’t have and even though we mostly talk on the phone, he has a way of making me laugh after long days on photoshoots.”

“If you’re sure you can handle it, we can change everything and just make it a regular party.”

Adrien beamed. “This is so great! Nino can even Deejay my party! He creates some amazing sounds in his music; I can’t wait to tell him!”

Gabriel’s expression softened for his son. He smiled as Adrien ran out of his office to call his friend. He wanted to see Adrien like that all the time. Gabriel pressed the phone’s comm. “Yes, Gabriel? Is there something you need?” Nathalie responded.

“Yes Nathalie… there’s been a slight change of plans.”

* * *

 

“Dude! You’ve been holding out on me; You’re an Alpha?” Nino hugged his friend.

Gabriel was pleased at the interaction of his son and his best friend. Things were going smoothly as each guest arrived and Nathalie showed each party goer to the main hall.

“I can’t believe it myself, sorry that I’ve been M.I.A. a lot lately, so much _stuff_ has happened since last month and I was too tied up to call you.”

“Too tied up to just call and say hey what’s up Nino, I’m okay so don’t worry?”

“If only I _could_ do that, but my hands were tied.” Adrien laughed at that. “But I made it up to you right? You’re Deejaying my party.”

“Yeah man… sweet! And Oh, this is Alya Cesaire; my one and only!”

“Nice to finally meet you Alya; Nino won’t shut up about you.”

“It better have been all good.”

“D-D-don’t worry… it- it was.” Adrien steadied himself after a moment of feeling a fit come on.”

“You alright man? You don’t look so good.”

Adrien shook himself and looked at his ringed hand. It was slightly lighter now than when he woke up. He frowned at that.

“I’ll be fine, it’s the Alpha tendencies I’m still adjusting to.”

“Yeah, I heard transitioning to that big of a jump into an Alpha can be hard. You Alpha’s may be the crem de` la crem, but I’m happy with my mediocre Beta life.”

“So, what kind of music did you bring?”

“Oh boy, I’ve got this deff new sound I put together! Wait until you hear it!”

“Cool, I can’t wai-...” Adrien paused when he caught a slight glimpse of the bakers daughter at the other end of the hall, retreating into the back room after putting napkins on the food table. He was ready to go after her when his guests started approaching him. The party lights changing color was an indication that everyone had arrived and the party was now in full swing and Adrien had to attend his guest.

“I’ guess that’s my cute to start playing music, I’ll be at the music table if you want any special request.” Nino saluted and walked away.

“Thanks for inviting us Adrien, Nino’s been so happy all week about this day.”

“I’m glad you two could come, go enjoy yourself while I make my mandatory greetings.”

“I’m definitely going to enjoy myself with the Dupain’s catering. I’d come here anytime just for their food.” Alya winked and headed for the table.

Gabriel stood close by and watched as Adrien interacted with each party guest. He already had Adrien’s bodyguard walking around to look for trouble. Nathalie was also strategically positioned to remove any guests that showed Adrien any signs of irritation. Everyone was on pins and needles whenever Adrien hurried himself away from someone before the growl would come on and each time, Nathalie would approach him and confirm whether he wanted that particular guest to be sent home or not. Each time Adrien would say…

“No Nathalie… it wasn’t the guest; it was me and this stupid curse! If it's not their smell, or their voice, or the way they walk, or laugh, or eat, or drink, it’s something else! I want this party and I want everyone to be here… I- I just don’t know what to do and I’ve only been able to socialize with 9 of the 20 that showed up!”

“Do you want to take a break and spend a moment in the wolfsbane room? It might help.”

“What about my guests, I can’t bail on them!”

“I think they can survive without seeing you for 15 minutes. You can see the remaining 11 when you’re done. I'll take care of everything and inform your father.”

“Thanks Nathalie.” Adrien hugged her and left to go to the room. He went one way and Nathalie went the other. Just as he was about to turn a corner to go down the next hall, He felt strange but in a good way. As he turned the corner, he halted his steps. He finally saw the bakers daughter coming out of the bathroom.

He was mesmerized and instantly drawn to her.

He slowly walked toward her and took in every detail of her person. She was fixing her clothes and hadn’t noticed him yet. He could suddenly feel that weight again on his shoulders as he got closer and closer to her. She looked up and yowled at seeing him and he dropped down on one knee and bowed his head; trying not to fall over or face-plant into the floor. “Hello, my name is Adrien Agreste.” he said softly.

Marinette was scared, she was in his house, using his bathroom and he was kneeing before her like he was her subject or something. She had to make him stand up before someone saw him and worst yet, doing it to someone like her!

“Please don’t do that! Please stand up before someone see’s you! You’re an Alpha, right? I should be subject to you!”

“I can’t, not until you tell me your name.”

“I’m… I’m a nobody, just the help here!”

“But you are a somebody to me, please tell me your name.”

“It’s, it’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She also said softly as she helped him to stand up. “I was scared you fainted last month because of me and you looked like you were going to do it again.”

Adrien lifted his head and looked into her eyes. “You’re a Beta?” Adrien’s heart dropped. He was so sure she was the Omega he needed and wanted, based on feeling alone. Her smell was even more sweet to him unlike other Omega’s, and Beta’s had a mild spicy scent. Alpha’s were pure woodsy musk.

“Yes, I am? Is that a problem? I can leave if I offend you.”

As disappointed as Adrien was that she was a Beta, he didn’t want her to leave. He wanted everyone else to leave but he knew he couldn’t turn his guest away, the Omega he needed was probably waiting with his other guests.

“I want you to stay and maybe join my party?”

“Of course, I’ll stay, silly… I mean, I’m helping my parent’s cater your party? I-I didn’t mean to call you silly.” Marinette bashfully looked away.

There it was, the Omega shyness.

“Are you really a Beta? Your canines are small and you smell and act like an Omega.”

Uh oh. Marinette was slipping, she couldn’t be found out so soon. She’s only had the contacts in for a week and she's already being called out by an Alpha. She immediately put on her Beta act.

“Well, I’m not an Omega! I’ve been around a whole bunch of them, serving them and stuff! and maybe I brushed up against a few of them and got their scent all over me? Yeah that’s what happened! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back to catering your party!”

Adrien was speechless and felt like a disciplined child. Her tone was desirable to him even when she kinda scolded him. He was confused as hell, now she exuded a Beta presence and the Omega side was gone.

“I guess I was wrong, my apologies Milady.” Adrien bowed and watched as she walked away. Leaving him at a loss.

Adrien walked into the wolfsbane room and shut the door behind him. “I don’t get it; she’s a Beta and I didn’t feel angry? I didn’t want to kill her or bite her head off? All I wanted to do was touch her and have her touch me? What power does this Beta have over me? And what will the Omega have?” Adrien looked at his hand and the ring grew darker; not lighter.

“What??” this can’t be right.” Adrien said as he inspected it.

Marinette was slightly panicked as she hurried back to serving everyone. She finally got the chance to meet The Adrien Agreste, the guy in all the Magazines she buys and ‘Roar’ magazines top cover model and she…

Insulted him. Lied to him and nearly ran away from him.

“I hate my life!” Marinette groaned.

“Hi, I’m Alya and you’re the Baker’s daughter, right?”

“That’s me, the town’s nobody.”

“A nobody? You look to be a Beta to me. How about we be Beta together?”

Marinette giggled. “I can’t, I’m just here to help my parents cater.”

“We can still be friends, right? My boyfriend is the Deejay and he’d be your friend too.”

“I don’t have any friends so I’d like that.” Marinette said bashfully

* * *

 

Adrien didn’t feel the need to stay in the wolfsbane room for the entire 15 minutes. His encounter with Marinette may have hit a snag but he still had to attend his own party and find out if the Omega was there. He made it back to his guests and the three adults went back into survey mode. Adrien went over to greet a group of six Omega’s standing and talking to each other when Marinette refilled the punch bowl opposite them. He bowed submissively in her direction without realizing it and the group of girls giggled. Gabriel and Nathalie looked at each other and Nathalie quickly took the names down of all six Omega’s. Suddenly someone barged through the doors…

“THIS IS UTTERLY REDICULOUS! WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS PARTY!” Chloe ran over to Adrien and threw herself on him. “Adrikins, can you believe the help here lost my invitation?” She fake sobbed. “They should all be fired! The only reason I’m here now was because one of your loser guest posted it on Instahowl! Can you believe it? Instahowl and Critter! And they got like 20 thousand Claw likes! It should have been on MY Instahowl and Critter account because we’re a couple and destined to be together!”

Gabriel flashed the bodyguard a code red when he saw Adrien’s canines elongate and eyes flicker green through his contacts. Adrien was vibrating in anger and a growl was growing in his chest. He really was trying to hold himself back.

“Oh great! Dupain-Cheng is here too!” Marinette briefly looked her way before going to the kitchen where her parents were. “This is great! Now you can put that undocumented nothing out of her… wait, she’s a Beta? I don’t believe it! Her eyes should still be silver!”

Gabriel pounded his fist on Nino’s table and growled “Play something loud!” which caused the teen to scurry for something. He put on The Werewolf Shuffle song and everyone jumped into line dance position.

The song started off with a loud growl which everyone copied. Unbeknownst to everyone that they were actually covering up Adrien’s growl which was real, angry and ferocious. Gabriel would have thought it funny that the guests were following the party boy’s movements to a song. The stoic stance, the clench fist, body vibrating in anger and dropping to all fours like a predatory animal. They all did it thinking it was Adrien’s rendition of the Werewolf shuffle. But it wasn’t funny, he had lives to save.

Nathalie grabbed the girl by her ponytail and literally dragged the yowling blond out of the mansion. Nathalie let the girls hair go once they made it outside.

“How dare you pull my hair! Don’t you know who my father is? Who my mother is? You pulled me; Chloe Bourgeois away from my future mate?! This is utterly ridiculous! My Father will hear about this! He will NOT be happy! He’s an Alpha and he's going to bite your head off for this!”

“Make sure you also tell him that I just saved your pathetic life! And stop acting like an Alpha when I and the Agreste know for a fact that you’re an Omega! Adrien will never be yours, got it! Why do you think you weren’t invited? You weren’t on my list!” Nathalie closed the door in Chloe’s face. 

Gabriel ran over to his son who was digging his claws into the marble floor. The ring looked almost invisible and the black particles of destruction was trying to decay the marble floor. She's gone son, try to catch your breath and calm down. “It… want’s to come out!” Adrien gritted his teeth as the song continued to play. Everyone was still dancing and doing there own thing; trying not to intrude on father and son’s business. “Please Adrien, you can’t lose control with all these kids here!” Gabriel pleaded. “Father, I c-can’t… the ring is almost gone!”

Gabriel hurried and pulled out his Wolfsbane pills and gave two to Adrien. When Marinette saw what he did, she grabbed some punch and hurried over to give it to him.

“Here Sir.” She handed the drink to Gabriel and without looking at who it was, he reached for the cup and gave it to his son. Marinette had already gone back to the kitchen because it wasn’t her place to stick around; she was just the help.

Adrien had barely put the pills in his mouth or cup to his lips when the anger dissipated and the ring was black again. Adrien collapsed in his father’s arms relieved and breathing normally. Gabriel looked around baffled as to who gave him the cup. Surely, the Omega they were looking for was there.


	5. Slipped Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close, yet so far away.

 

   Gabriel helped his son to the kitchen to tend to his situation away from the guests. Of course, the Dupain family was in there cleaning up to set out for home. Gabriel excused himself for tending to Adrien in the kitchen area, because it was the closest accommodations at the moment that didn’t draw suspicion. In private, Gabriel spoke to his son.

“How are you feeling now, son?”

Adrien briefly stole a glance past his Father’s shoulder at Marinette and she quickly smiled and looked away.

He looked at his father and smiled; but the smile wasn’t meant for him. “Surprisingly, so much better now, thank you father.”

“Son, do you understand what this means? I believe the Omega were looking for is here, I’m not sure which girl it is but from what we saw, I believe Nathalie and I narrowed it down to the group of six you were talking to before Miss Bourgeois.”

“And you’re sure she’s an Omega?” Adrien whispered as he casually glanced at the Dupain’s pack up to leave. It bummed him out that he didn’t get the chance to at least dance with Marinette one time during the party. Chloe really messed things up.

“Master Fu has the ancient book on the legend, he’s positive she has to be an Omega.”

“I see, so what do we do now?” Adrien ran his hand through his hair after the Dupain’s disappeared through the door after silently waving good-by. He was hoping that his father would give him a different answer.

“We go back out there and find out which female it is. I’m sure you’ll know, Master Fu claims that the Omega can calm the Alpha’s violence into submission by just being close to each other.”

“Father! What am I supposed to do, go full fang to find out? I can’t do that! Look what almost happened! Chloe was 5 seconds away from me ripping her apart!”

“Calm yourself son! I wasn’t implying that you willingly lose control, I just want you to do what you’ve been doing and let those Alpha senses lead you.”

“AND LOOK WHERE IT’S GOT ME!!” Adrien growled. IT’S NOT LEADING ME; IT’S DRAGGING ME TO HELL!! Adrien’s eyes flickered green through the contacts.

Gabriel took a step back away from his son. Adrien was already headed for a rebound, not being close to the mystery girl was bringing out his violent temperament.

Gabriel pulled the wolfsbane pills Adrien hadn’t taken before out of his pocket and held them out to his son without saying a thing.

Adrien slapped the pills out of Gabriel’s hand and roared. “IS THAT GOING TO BE THE SOLUTION EVERY TIME!!! I DON’T LIKE THEM! THEY MA-MAKE ME… MAKE ME… SEE THAT PLAGG THING!!!”

“ADRIEN, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF THIS INSTANT! TAKE THE DAMN PILLS OR YOU’RE GOING TO GET WORSE! FOR HEAVENS SAKE! LOOK AT THE RING!!”

Adrien looked at his hand and sure enough, the ring was nearly invisible.

“I- I can’t do this! I can’t do this anymore! Just kill me before I hurt you or somebody else! Kill me before it’s too late!” Adrien pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Just then, Adrien’s bodyguard walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and like the flip of a switch; Adrien went into feral mode and leaped up on the counter, then leaped again with claws out, full of destructive power. Gorilla had just enough time to drop his cup and hit Adrien hard enough to redirect Adrien’s aerial pounce. Adrien crashed into the pantry doors and they turned to ash the second his hands touched them. Gabriel and Gorilla ran over and held him down and Gorilla grabbed his wrist tightly. Adrien was fighting like a wild animal and upon hearing all the noise, Nathalie rushed into the Kitchen.

“Sir, what can I do?!”

“The pills in my pocket, hurry!” Gabriel pleaded desperately. He was using his entire body to hold Adrien down. He was an Alpha but Adrien was remarkably stronger, and if it wasn’t for the size and strength of Adrien’s Beta bodyguard, Adrien would have already killed them.

Nathalie reached into his Jacket and pulled out the wolfsbane pills. They were packaged as two but upon looking at Adrien’s state, she opened another foil. With Adrien’s canine’s elongated and trying to bite them, she wasn’t sure how they were going to get him to take them.

“Dude! What’s going on?” Nino questioned as he stumbled in on the adults holding down his friend. From his vantage point, it looked like child abuse.

“Nino, right? No time to explain, just get your ass over here and help us hold him down!”

“But… it looks like your hurting h-…”

“NOW BOY!” Gabriel growled; he was losing his grip on Adrien fast. Alpha commands were hard to refuse so Nino obeyed.

Nino held Adrien’s legs down while Nathalie grabbed Adrien’s hair to hold his head still.

“You know, this is a family matter and I don’t feel comfortable doing this?”

“If you don’t hold his legs down so we can sedate him, he’s going to kill everyone!” Nathalie glared and demanded. Nino glance over at his friend’s face and was confused. It was Adrien but it also wasn’t Adrien. He was hissing, fighting, sweating, and so many more things that Nino never saw before. Then a glance at his eyes made his blood run cold. He could see the green eyes showing through what looked a lot like contacts.

Adrien took a deep breath and Gabriel knew what was coming. The growl that was strong enough to hurt everyone in the kitchen. He balled up his fist and punched his son as hard as he could across the side of his head. It only stunned and disorientated Adrien long enough for Gabriel to shove the pills in Adrien’s mouth, but Adrien quickly recovered and bit down on Gabriel palm while Gabriel had his hand on his mouth. Gabriel, being the Alpha that he was, grit his canines and bore the pain. Adrien tried to spit the pills out, but Gabriel held on firm even as his blood dripped down the side of his hand. They held Adrien down for twenty more minutes because that’s when he started becoming lethargic and non-combative. Gabriel kept glancing at the ring and when it stabilized at dark grey, he released him and everyone followed his lead. Gabriel stood up and went to the sink to clean and wrap his hand. Everyone was quiet as they watched Adrien sleep and Nino had started to get really angsty.

“Is anyone, anyone at all; going to tell me why my boy is acting like a crazed animal and why his eyes are green?”

“You weren’t supposed to see that.” Gabriel sighed and wiped the sweat from his eyes.

“Yeah, I get that with the whole fake contacts thing, trying to cover them up. Care to fill a brother in… Sir?”

“What’s there to fill? You already know who and what he is now! Now my question to you is; will you keep his secret while we find the girl out there that will put an end to this madness! or are you going to ruin his chance at living a decent life by reporting him to the police or Elders?”

“I’ll keep his secret, but there’s only my girlfriend out there; the noise in here scared everyone away, they all left.”

“That’s what I was coming in here to tell you Sir. You and Adrien were so loud arguing that one by one the girls decided to leave. Everyone knows to leave the area at the sound of Alpha confrontations.”

“He’s my son Nathalie! Not someone I would challenge on the street!”

“It’s not unheard of for Alpha males in the same family pack to fight for leadership if they feel like their better and stronger.”

“And you think Adrien feels that way? That I’m not strong enough to lead him?”

Nathalie shrugged her shoulders. She could only state the obvious for a normal family. This was not normal.

Nino looked at his peacefully sleeping friend and said. “Dude, I guess I now know why you couldn’t call me all month.”


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is gone and his father is after him.

When Adrien opened his eyes nearly 4 hours later, he found his wrists bound with chains in the Wolfsbane plant room. Nino was sitting in a chair a few feet away playing ‘Ultimate Mega Claws 2’ on the game system. Adrien gave the chains a test jerk and found that his father replaced the usual chains with stronger ones. Nino heard the chains move and he stopped the game…

“Dude, your finally awake!”

“What… what are you doing in here?” Adrien questioned through a hoarse voice. “Did I hurt anyone?”

“Well, the answer to your first question; hmm, how the hell do I know, I should be pissing in my pants and running for my life, but I’m oddly relaxed right now. Must be the plants in here, I think they’re making me feel all loopy and shit. The answer to your second question; your dad still has his hand so call it a win!”

“His hand?”

“Yeah Dude! You bit into it like it was a juicy peach! Sure did bleed like it too.” Nino shivered at the thought.

“I guess you know, then? Why do you still want to hang around me? I could hurt you, Nino; I don’t want to do that!”

“Yeah, that was some real crazy shit you did, man you’re strong! It took 4 of us to hold you down and I cringed man, I CRINGED when you bit your dad. I have to hand it to him tho; took it like a pro! A strong Alpha! But my feelings for my bro won’t change just because you’re the Green now. We’ll make it work because we’re tight like that! Hell, I’m friends with THE LEGEND!”

“You don’t want to be friends with the likes of me. I’m cursed and a danger to everyone until I find some Omega girl!” Adrien huffed.

“Oh? A girl? Is that why so many were here today?”

“Yeah, my father found the information on the legend when I turned last month. He keeps me locked up in this room…”

“AS CHILD ABUSE?”

“No, because I asked him too! I can’t control myself Nino; I almost ripped Chloe’s voice box out of her annoying little throat!”

“Well… I don’t think anyone at the party would’ve minded that?”

“And what about my bodyguard? He was seconds away from being a pile of ash on the floor!”

“Eh… you’re _THE GREEN_ my man; You don’t need a bodyguard.”

Adrien had to chuckle at that. “Thanks Nino; I needed to laugh.” Adrien shimmied to sit up on his bed.

“So, what happened at my second party I missed?

“Hmm, well… not a whole lot happened in the main hall while you and your dad were in the kitchen. But things got a little cray-cray, when the Dupain’s were leaving.” Adrien’s eyes twitched. “Uh… you’re not going to turn while I tell you what happened are you?”

“I’m… I am fine! See?” Adrien gave a model smile but his canines grew a little in Nino’s eyes.”

Nino jumped up from the chair. “Fuck Naw, man! Don’t be lying to me like that; your canines don’t lie!”

“Look, I told you I can’t control it, just continue with the story, okay?”

Nino gave Adrien a wary glance. “I don’t think your father wants to hit you again; although I have to say a hit like that would have done more than just stun me, it was like it barely fazed you.”

Adrien huffed; clearly irritated at Nino’s procrastination.

Nino got the hint.

“Anyway, Chloe stuck around long enough to see the bakers loading up their vehicle and she must have wanted to retaliate for getting kicked out of the party, so she kinda took it out on Marinette, you know the bakers Daughter?”

“W-what did she… do?” Adrien swallowed; voice suddenly feeling restricted because a growl wanted to come out instead.

“Well, you know Chloe, yelling, screaming, pointing her finger and making threats; I heard she even pushed Marinette down when her mother wasn’t looking. She didn’t like Marinette being at the party when she was forced out; claiming it was all her fault and poisoning you against her.”

“You need to leave, now!”

“But I just… ohh!”  Nino froze upon seeing Adrien’s eyes; he couldn’t even see the contacts anymore. “Dam man! Your father is going to kill me! I was supposed to be keeping you all calm and shit and look what you made me do!”

“NINO!!!” Adrien partly growled his name, in all honesty, he didn’t want to hurt his friend but seeing how Nino shook at the way he growled his name, he failed and Nino ran outside the door and locked it. He watched Adrien through the keyhole in the door and panicked when Adrien twisted his wrist unnaturally and disintegrated the chains. He ran, yelling for Mr. Agreste. Nathalie was the first person he found and…

“Adrien! He… he… the chains!” Nino panted.

Nathalie’s eyes went wide and ran to get Gabriel and the bodyguard. After a moment, they all appeared and ran to Adrien’s room.

He was gone.

* * *

 

“Well, what do we have here and where are we going dressed up like this?”

Adrien clawed the air in front of his face.

“You know I’m in your head, when are you going to realize that?”

“If you’re in my head, how did the ring appear on my finger, HUH?! And now, just go away I have a score to settle!”

A score you say? Is that why we’re dressed in leather? I must say I’m impressed at our creativity, kitten; all black and mysterious looking, I like it.”

“I’m not your dam cat!” Adrien clawed the air again at nothing.

“Oh, but you are! _Wellll_ …. at least until you find your balance. Have you found her yet? Is that where we’re going? I can feel your anger you know; if we’re not careful, we could kill someone.”

“Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!”** Adrien roared so loud that the vibration set off car alarms. He clawed his way up the side of a building and left behind burned and ash shaped claw marks. When he got to the top of the building, he paced around trying to calm himself but all he could think about was what Chloe did, and every time he thought about her pushing Marinette fueled his anger. He looked out at the skyline and saw the Bourgeois hotel ahead. He felt like someone or something was beginning to take over his mind and body because the next thing he did was run up to a pole and cataclysmed the base. He used it to vault himself from building to building until ten minutes later, he landed on the hotel’s roof. He wasted no time in disintegrating a hole in the floor. He jumped down through the hole and started running his hand over everything in his path, turning it to ash. By now, guests were coming out of their rooms at the sounds and sight of unstable walls and when they saw the male dressed in all black, and green eyes glaring through a black mask in the act of disintegrating a wall with his gloved claw hand; they screamed and ran for their lives. Chloe came out of her families suite and screams…

“BE QUIET! I’M TRYING TO SLEEP; THIS NOISE IS UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!!”

The green Alpha turned the corner and they locked eyes. His eyes narrowed and slitted predatorially, as her eyes grew large with fear. She was frozen in place from fear while he casually stalked closer and closer; all the while dragging his destructive claws across the wall. Adrien walked up to Chloe and looked down at her frozen form. Disgust permeated his nostrils as she wreaked of her parents Alpha pheromones and her Omega fear. He licked his elongated canines and snarled close to her ear, fighting the desire to rip her apart. He watched her lips tremble as tears threatening to fall.

“How does it feel to be the prey for a change?” Adrien said in a voice that was deep and foreign even to himself. “You stink of your Alpha parents but I smell the truth! You are an Omega!”

Chloe screamed.

That was her big mistake. Adrien tilted his head to the side at her and smiled, then swept her legs out from under her with his pole; causing her to fall to the floor and hit her head. She pass out on the floor. He raised his claw to do her in, but the voice in the back of his head was fighting him; telling him to leave before things got worse. That the possibility of his Omega finding out what he did would cause her to hate him. But why does he even care? He hasn’t even found the girl yet and he doesn’t even know if he will like her! Maybe he could just run a claw over Chloe's voice box and it would be enough to…” Adrien raise his claw to her neck and…

“STOP!! DON’T HURT HER!!!” Mr. Bourgeois growled after finding the black cat standing over his daughter with claw raised in the air.

Adrien paused.

“Now, I don’t know who you are, but that’s my daughter and I’m the Mayor. I’m also an Alpha so I suggest you step away or you’re going to get hurt!”

Adrien turned his head to look at the idiot that interrupted him. He enjoyed the look on the Mayor’s face when they locked eyes.

“Nooo, it can’t be! This…you’re just another Omega with green contacts on pulling a prank like the last Omega!”

Adrien fully faced the Mayor, leaving Chloe on the floor and started to build up his growl. It was low in his throat but still heard.

“Come now, be on your way before I report you to the elders for wearing fake contacts.” André scolded.

Adrien rested his hand on the wall and André gasped when the wall began to crumble before his eyes.

“You… you’re the, the, the, the… real, your eyes… are real?! Which means you’re the, the…”

André fainted.

“Pathetic! You’re not much of an Alpha!” Adrien hissed and grabbed the striped ribbon the Mayor adorned. It turned to ash and littered the mayor’s suit jacket.

“Now to finish what I started with Chloe!” 

* * *

 

45 minutes Earlier…

“What the hell happened! You were supposed to just sit with him and keep him calm when he woke up!”

“I knoooww, that’s what I did, I didn’t know he was going to get angry when I told him what Chloe did.”

“Chloe?! What did she do now?”

“She attacked the bakers daughter? But in my defense, sir… Adrien said he wanted to know what happened and that he was okay.”

“He’s the green Alpha, prone to rage, uncontrollable, and unstable! What part of that sounds okay?!” Gabriel snapped. “And where did Adrien go! He can’t be out there in his current state, he’s dangerous!”

“He wouldn’t go to Chloe’s, would he?” Nino mumbled to himself. If being yanked along in a hurried pace was any indication that Gabriel heard him; he couldn’t figure out what else could it have been. Gabriel, pulled Nino in the Limo; Nathalie was already in there with a very small case. “How many did you bring?”

“Just one Sir; it’s pretty potent.”

“Good, I don’t think force feeding him will work anymore; I need to keep my hand.”

“Sir, we can’t keep him on this forever, he’ll just become immune to it.”

“Then will just make it stronger until we find the girl!”

“Umm… why am I here again?” Nino cut in.

“Besides being bait?”

“WHAT????”

“He’s you’re friend, right? That’s why you’re here, to distract him while we get him under control!”

“But didn’t you say he was unstable, Sir? My family won’t be happy if I’m dead.”

“It won’t come to that, and even if it did; they’ll know you died with honor!”

“You know, you could just let me out at the next corner; I can walk home from here.”

“…”

Gabriel and Nathalie just stared at Nino. It was enough to make him cringe in his seat.

* * *

 

After making it up through the maze of running, frighten guests in the hotel. They finally came upon Adrien. Gabriel pushed Nino into the hall against Nino’s will, while he and Nathalie hid.

“Dude! So this is where you disappeared too.” Nino called out. “Adrien stood up from Chloe and turned to face Nino. He was just about to damage Chloe’s voice box with his claw.

“What are you doing here! I told you to stay away from me!!”

“Nice threds Dude! Definitely going to call you Cat Noir!” Nino gave Adrien two Clawed finger guns.  

“I’m warning you! Stay away fr-…” Adrien sniffed the air. “I know you’re here, come out!”

Gabriel, Nathalie and the bodyguard came out of their hiding spots and walked toward Adrien. One by one they stepped over the mayor who was still out.

“Why are they here?! Did you tell them where to find me?”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Kid… I’m in your head so they can’t see me?”

“Dude, we came because we care about you and-“

“I WASN’T TALKING TO YOU!! I WAS TALKING TO PLAGG!!” Adrien snapped.

“Okay, so there’s a PLAGG here?” Nino looked around at nothing. “NICE TO MEET YOU PLAGG.” Nino called out to the air.

It didn’t get pass Adrien that everyone was slowly creeping closer and closer to him. He knew they were going to try and make him eat those pills again. He could take them all on with just a growl but Nino was in front of them and he would suffer the blunt of the force; it would probably kill him. His other option was to get away from them; to run so he wouldn't have to be drugged up and be tormented by Plagg talking about cheese all the time. Adrien looked down at Chloe and hissed that he didn’t get the chance to scar her and he turned to leave.

“Bro Wait!” Nino yelled and Adrien paused. “I don’t know where you’re going or what’s its like to feel the way you do… but are you really going to walk out of my life without giving me a bro hug?”

“It’s better this is way, I won’t be able to hurt you; any of you.” Adrien turned his back on them and started to run away when Gabriel pulled out a tranquilizer gun full of wolfsbane and shot him in his arm. Adrien yowled and yanked out the half-spent dart, glared at everyone and jumped out the window.


	7. Who are you? and why are you on my Balcony?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets the green eyed Alpha.

 

    After diving out of a third-floor window, Adrien landed on the ground on all fours in a crouched position; not having the pole with him. Surprised by his father shooting him in the back of his arm with the dart made him drop it. The angry side of him wanted to hurt all of them for feeling set up, but the rational side didn’t want to stick around, so he left without it; deciding it would be just as easy to get another. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop him from running away from the drugs his father wanted him to take. Adrien could feel some of the effects of whatever his father shot him with, and it was beginning to slow him down, but not as fast as it would have if he received the darts entire contents. It was indeed potent, that’s for sure; he was already starting to see a shadow of Plagg.

“Maybe I should go back home and just be locked away forever until this mystery girl is found! But what kind of life would that be if I was sedated and chained up the whole time? No! I can’t live like that! I WON’T LIVE LIKE THAT!!” Adrien growled, thinking about how he was betrayed. He found himself walking down the street with his arms crossed over his chest and with his head down; trying to avoid questionable stares and the appearance of Plagg again. He was really trying to fight off the more dizzying effects of the drug which he now believes is a more concentrated form of the wolfsbane with something else because Plagg appeared more solid than usual.

“Aren’t you glad we didn’t hurt that annoying girl?” Plagg floated next to the blonde

Adrien growled. “Glad?!... please! I was interrupted, I still want to finish what I intended!”

“Hmm, you’re the first kitten I’ve ever had that said that; very interesting I must say… Ooh, I like the additions you added to the suit you made.”

Adrien stopped and looked up at the little flying cat entity.

“ME?? What are you talking about! I didn’t make this suit! it just appeared like this stupid ring! I thought you made it! And what additions are you talking about?!” Adrien looked down at himself. He had gloves, boots, mask and body suit on.

Plagg crossed his arms and narrowed his slitted eyes. “You know you’re just like my last kitten! Always blaming **_me_** for everything when it was you who did it! I’m just in your DNA and sure, I and my power does course through your veins, but you my dear kit, used my power to destroy stuff and created everything you have on by your will and imagination alone! I have fur covering my beautiful skin! You could walk around naked for all I care! Tell me, why’d you add the cat ears and that pole on your back? They weren’t there the last time I appeared! Do you like the way my ears look or something?”

Adrien reached up and touched his hair and then touched his back. He did indeed have two new editions to his body suit and mask. He ran over to a storefront and looked at himself in the glass. He couldn’t believe it. He did have cat ears and he could hear EVERYTHING better.

_“I guess all I need now to look like a Black Cat is a tail.”_ Adrien thought as his favorite belt in his closet came to mind and suddenly it began to slowly appear around his waist.

“What the hell! this can’t be happening! I-I did this to myself?!” Adrien glared at himself in the glass.

“See; told ya!”

“But why? Why would I dress myself up like a damn black cat!”

“I should feel offended! Stop complaining, you look good! My guess is that you don’t want anyone to know who you are; since you’re my infected one.”

It made sense, Plagg was right. He was worrying that his family would receive a lot of negativity and backlash, that everyone would fear and hate him, that his career in modeling would be over, that his father’s business would tank because of him, and the Elders would come right to his home and take him away. It didn’t help that people were already scared of him, and he didn’t give them any reason why not to be; all he felt was the need to destroy everything he came upon. He looked back at the hotel he fled from and saw the place swarming with police and the arrival of two silver limo’s with black clawed paw prints on the sides that drove the Elders around. Adrien growled at seeing the Limo’s and swiped at the glass angrily; leaving claw cuts on it. The sound caused everyone to look in his direction and he grabbed the baton from his back, extended it, and he vaulted away. It didn’t take long for the Elders to call for back up because other marked Limos were heading in his direction from a different part of the city. Lights were on and the sirens were going crazy which irritated his hearing. He growled and vaulted in the air, doing a backflip and landing on top of the Limo. He swung his baton like a bat and beat the siren until it died. He then jumped down on the ground and slashed the tires after growling at the occupants in the Limo. He didn’t care who was in the Limo, nor cared about the large Alpha’s that got out of it. In fact, they all started to get out of it.

“Calm down son, we don’t want anyone to get hurt. We just want to help you.”

“YOU CAN’T HELP ME! GO, GO AWAY!!!” Adrien growled while doing his best to keep fighting what his father drugged him with. He was beginning to realize that while he was covered in his current black leather form, the drug was still slow acting; normally he would have been out within minutes without it.

The Elders must have been expecting the power of his growl because the full body gear that they wore glowed red when he growled then glowed green shortly after when he was done. It didn’t even phase them.

“Your growl can’t hurt us son, our gear protects us from it. We know a lot about the curse and we’ve been preparing for the day when you would show up.”

Adrien glared at each of the four Alpha’s holding some kind of weapons he’s never seen before. From what he could see, they also looked to hold some type of tranquilizer darts in them. He was NOT going to let anyone else drug him.

“Did you prepare for this, too?!” Adrien dropped down and placed his hands on the ground. The entire surface gave away and collapsed. Everything and everyone (howling and growling) fell into the crater while Adrien vaulted out and away.

He didn’t even look back.

 

Twenty minutes earlier…

The sirens and red lights flashing in the halls was enough for Gabriel and his entourage to quickly and quietly leave the hotel before they could be seen. With the chaos going on and screams from multiple people claiming to have seen the green-eyed Alpha and witnessed his destruction; Gabriel knew the Elders would be there in no time. They left right after Adrien jumped out of the window. It would have been suspicious to the Elders if the Alpha designer, his assistant, the bodyguard and an unknown teen was there without his son.

“What do we do now, Sir?”

“Give me a moment to think, Nathalie.” Gabriel said through his groaned frustration. “I never thought Adrien would run away from me, he knows I’m just trying to protect him.”

After about five minutes of driving, the driver pulled to the side of the road to let the Elders Limo pass. Gabriel groaned even more as he watched the Paw printed Limo pass with sirens blaring. They were considered as important as emergency vehicles and he hoped they wouldn’t catch his son.

“Mr. Agreste, Adrien mentioned that there might be a girl at his party that might be able to help him?” Nino questioned.

“Yes, we narrowed it down to six; but what good will it do if he’s not at home to see any of them? I can’t invite any of them over until he’s back at the mansion. Do you have any idea at all where he might have gone?”

“Not a clue Sir. All he really talked about on the phone was wanting to meet other kids our age and going to school because he felt umm… lonely? He did talk about the Seine and the park over by the Bassin de la Villette, maybe he went there?”

“Okay the Seine is close; let’s try there, first; hopefully tourism is not busy this evening.”

Adrien was drawn by the smell of fresh baked bread and landed on a balcony that was not far from the Eiffel tower. He wasn’t sure where he was because he didn’t get out that much. He growled low. He was tired, hungry and agitated; it didn’t help that his father’s drug was getting the best of him now; making him feel lethargic on top of a hunger pained stomach. It wasn’t going to stop him from growling out his frustration and anger. Which he did, loud enough to scare some dogs away.

“What are you doing on my balcony! Who are you!”  Marinette demanded.

Adrien froze at the sound of the voice he longed to hear. He turned slowly to face her, head down and dropping to one knee. He wanted so badly to look at her, but he felt afraid and he couldn’t believe he was capable of such an emotion. Not in his current state of instability. He couldn’t even find his words.

“I said… who are you and why are you on my balcony?!” Marinette stormed over to him and lifted his chin to see his face. “Are you a burglar trying to rob my family dressed up like that?”

Adrien kept his eyes closed; he didn’t want to scare her away.

Adrien quickly gave the name Nino called him. “I- I’m Chat Noir, princess. Not a bur-burglar… I didn’t mean to intrude. I-I was, was… just…” Chat dropped his gloved hands to the floor. That familiar weight pressing down on him.

“What’s wrong with you.” Marinette stepped back to observe him. “Are you sick or something?

“I was drugged, b-barely g-got away… I think i-it’s a- affecting me now.”

“Drugged? That’s awful; here, let’s get you to my chaise so you can sit properly.”

Marinette helped Chat up and walked him to her chaise and he reveled in her touch. She was making him feel so much calmer and his anger was leaving. He couldn’t understand if it was the drug or the girl that made him feel good.

He needed to know.

So he tried to growl and all that came out was a pitiful cough. He tried to yowl and just hiccupped.

“Here, I was going to eat these but you sound like you need them more than I do.”

She handed him some raspberry croissants and hot chocolate and he bashfully thanked her. They were actually his favorites in the bakery.

“So, Chat Noir; are you an Omega? You seem awfully shy and you act like you don’t want me to see your eyes.”

“Umm, no… I’m not an omega; are you?”

“What?! Me? My eyes aren’t omega colored! But you’d know that if you looked.”

As much as Marinette firmly talked to him, he had no desire to hurt her. He just wanted to be in her presence for as long as he could. He hoped that somehow, she would say she was indeed an Omega. She smelled sweet and so much like an Omega that he had to resist the temptation to mark and claim her. It would solve all his problems. Besides that, the ring was black again, but why was the suit still on? Upon thinking about what Plagg said, it was most likely still on because he still wanted to keep his identity hidden.

“I’m afraid that if I look, you will see what I am as well, and you would be afraid of me, princess.”

“What’s there to be afraid of? You should be afraid of being out there with the green-eyed Alpha! It’s all over the news, he’s out there destroying things and hurting people!”

“I don’t believe the Alpha really wants to hurt anyone, I heard that he can’t control himself.”

“And how would you know that? Chat Noir… are you his publicist?”

“No, I’m not that fortunate, I just assume that if I was him, that would be my thoughts on the matter.” Adrien didn’t want to push his luck and suffer a slip of the tongue so he quickly changed the subject and hoped that she wouldn’t catch on. “I-I should go now; thank you for the food… I’m really feeling weird from whatever drug I was shot with.” Chat stood up from the chaise and staggered over to the balcony’s rail. When he put his hand on it to brace himself, he could almost feel the texture of the glove changing; like it was fading away. Marinette was concerned at the way he stumbled so she grabbed his bicep to stabilize him as well. “Are you sure you’re okay to leave from my balcony?”

Without thinking, Chat looked up at her and smiled. “I’ll be fi-…” Chat quickly looked away when he saw the shocked expression on her face. She slowly let his arm go and took a step back.

“You’re the… you’re him?”

“Yeah…” Chat sighed. “I guess you’re afraid of me too now; you don’t have to be, I don’t think I could hurt you even if I wanted to; there’s something about you that…”

“Marinette honey, are you up for some company? Alya Cesaire is here.” Sabine yelled. Marinette glanced at the black cat, held a clawed finger to her lips; requesting silence, then ran to the door to her room to respond to her mother. “Tell her I’ll be there in a minute maman.”  When Marinette turned to face Chat again, he was gone. She ran over to the balcony and looked down at the ground; he was nowhere in sight.

Chat looked down at Marinette from the rooftop as she also looked down at the ground for any site of him. When she looked up, he ducked and hid in the shadows. It wasn’t until she gave up looking for him that she went inside. He walked around on the roof, being especially quiet. He decided that staying above her was the best thing he could do for himself and the city right now. He was calm and his anger was abated.

 “I’ll take advantage of this time and rest a bit.”

 As soon as he found the perfect spot, close enough to hear her and be safely hidden from everyone’s eyes, he leaned against the chimney and his suit suddenly faded away. In less than three minutes, the sound of her voice talking to Alya and the tranquilizer put him to sleep.

Four hours later Adrien began to twitch in his sleep. It was nearing midnight when a harsh twitch woke him up with a growl. Not a quiet one either; a loud angry growl. The suit was back on and the ring was starting to fade. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Did the drug wear off already? Chat looked out at the city from that rooftop and licked his canines.

“So many things to destroy.” He chuckled as if possessed. He watched the paw printed Limo’s; now growing in number to 8, driving up and down streets searching for him. “It’s a wonder they hadn’t taken to sky’s yet; they would have found me already, not that it would have mattered.”

His stomach growled from hunger and he thought as he sniffed the bread filled air _, “Since I’m already in a bakery…”_

Chat extended his baton down on the balcony and slid down. He retracted it and held it in his hand. “What kind of girl leaves her bedroom door open?” Chat walked in, for some reason not caring if he made any noise. He looked around her room and didn’t see the girl anywhere. He walked over to her bed; it was empty and made up. He walked around and opened all the doors in her bedroom; the closet, bathroom and hatch to the downstairs. She definitely wasn’t in her room. He picked up a roar magazine that had him on the cover and looked at it. He stared at the hazel eyes he used to have and ripped the magazine in half before turning it to ash particles that floated to the floor. He looked at the walls and noticed a few more pictures of his old hazel eyed appearance. He walked up to each one of them and ran his claw down each one of them. When he was done, he grabbed her discarded silk PJ top and sniffed it.

Then sniffed it again and again until he decided to keep it; loving the scent she left on it. He unzipped his jacket and stuffed the shirt inside and zipped it back up.

“Should I go through this door or the bakery’s front door?” Tapping an index finger to his lip. “Well, since I’m already standing here.”

Chat poled himself down to the second level and then the first. All the lights were out but his nose still led him to the bakery area. He had night vision and he still purposely knocked over stuff that he thought was in his way. Tom and Sabine woke up from the noise and went to investigate. Tom grabbed a bat on his way and Sabine followed close behind. “Be careful Tom!” Sabine whispered. Tom Nodded and proceeded toward the sound. “The noise is coming from the kitchen.” Tom whispered as they got closer. When they got to the kitchen, they could see a shadow by the refrigerator and Tom flicked the light on.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!”

Chat had his head down, eating leftover dinner that he heated up with his cataclysm. He only responded with a throaty growl without looking up.

“HEY! I’M TALKING TO YOU!!!”

“I don’t like to talk when I’m… eating! Go back to bed before I hurt you!”

“Hurt me?!” Tom raised his bat and swung it at Chat. He grabbed the top half and turned it to ash in Tom’s hand. Then he looked up and glared at Tom.

“You! You’re the…” Tom backed away quickly and stood protectively in front of Sabine. She clutched at his shirt scared.

“So I’ve been told!” Chat cut in.

“Are you here to kill us?”

“I said… I’m eating, is that what you want; For me to kill you? I’ll finish eating either way.”

“No, no… you go ahead and eat whatever you want.” Sabine spoke up.

“I want you two to sit in front of me.”

“Uh… why?”

“Because I asked nicely! You like nice, right? I like nice; well… the other me likes nice and he’s the one I’m fighting with right now.”

Tom and Sabine slowly took a seat in front of him.

“Your food is good.” Chat began, but Tom and Sabine didn’t respond; they were nervous.

“Where’s the girl?” Chat looked up at the two to see the color drain from their faces.

“Wh- what girl?” Tom nervously questioned.

“This one.” Chat reached in his pocket and pulled out a family photo he took from the living room.

“Now just wait one minute!” Tom stood up in anger. “You will not touch our daughter!”

“SIT! DOWN!!!” Chat growled just forceful enough to make them cower. Tom sat down again and held his wife. “She’s not here, she’s having a sleepover at her friend’s house.” Sabine said softly.

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it? I don’t want to hurt her; I just have a few questions about her that I’m sure you could answer.”


	8. hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dupains get's visitors when Chat want's answers... he's not happy about it.

“W-What kind of questions? Did she do something to offend you?” Sabine scarcely questioned.

“Do you think I would let someone walk away from me unharmed if they offended me? Chat fell back in his chair and laughed. “although; there is an irritating female that my claws need to revisit.” Chat tapped his sharp claws on the table, causing the Dupain’s to look at them.

“Do you like hurting and scaring people, son?”

“I’M NOBODY’S SON! Chat yelled as he stood abruptly from his seat and glared at Mr. Dupain.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I don’t know what to call you.”

Chat slowly sat back down; never taking his eyes off the man.

“You can call me Chat Noir.”

“Well Chat Noir; my name is-“

“Don’t bother! I already know who you are; you can talk to me about your daughter! That’s why you’re _still_ here; to answer my questions!”

“Tom squeezed Sabine's hand under the table when he felt her shaking. “What do you want to know about our daughter?”

“Hmmm… for starters, what is her designation? Those eyes in the picture aren’t from any class.”

“She was born with silvery-white eyes because she was a sickly baby, the Elders didn’t give her a class because they wanted us to let her die in the woods. She grew despite the odds against her and she’s changed; she’s a beta now with brown eyes.”

Chat knew something was amiss in Mrs. Cheng’s story. The tone in her voice screamed that she wasn’t completely truthful, and she smelled of nervous fear. He could force it out of her, but she was the mother of the girl he wanted. He couldn’t, wouldn’t hurt them. Scare them? yes!

“So, you’re telling me… one day she woke up as a beta after being born with no color in her eyes?”

“Tell me, why are you sooo interested in my daughter? What’s your end game, Chat Noir!”

Chat grasped the fork in his hand tightly out of angered reflex and it disintegrated. His hair raised up on his neck and one of his eyes twitched in irritation. He stood up and leaned over the table in front of Tom so he was nearly nose to nose; Green eyes peering into brownish ones. Tom could see just how pure and piercing his green eyes was. “ ** _Maybe_** , you should watch your tone with me?!” Tom looked down, feeling the force of the Alpha’s presence and the fear at seeing a metal fork turned to dust right before his eyes.  
“Forgive me, I meant no disrespect.”

The bakery’s doorbell chimed, bringing Chat back from his anger. Now he was being interrupted again!

 _“Who could be coming to their bakery at midnight?”_ Chat thought to himself. He could only come up with one; maybe two possible answers, The Elders or Marinette. But the girl should be sound asleep by now at her friend’s house or watching a late-night horror movie like ‘Monster Claws’!

“I should go see who that is.” Mrs. Dupain rose from her seat pensively, looking at the Alpha to make sure it was okay.

“Go… but if you tell anyone that I’m here, this bakery won’t see any more dough!”

Sabine scurried off to get rid of the midnight guest. When she got to the door, she could see Mr. Agreste through the glass. Knowing she couldn’t turn away the man that kept their business going; she opened the door with a tired smile.

“Why Mr. Agreste; come in! … what are you doing here at this hour?” She stepped to the side and allowed Mr. Agreste and his assistant in the bakery.

“Sorry to bother you, Madam Cheng. I saw you’re light on and I was hoping to get a few Raspberry croissants for my son, Adrien. Those are his favorite and I’ve been out all day trying to take care of… _family matter’s_ and hadn’t had the chance to stop by.”

Chat was standing on the other side of the door listening; a growl forming in his throat at hearing his father’s voice. He didn’t see him on the roof, did he? Did he know he was there? And more importantly, why would he be buying raspberry croissants if he didn’t know where he was or how long it would be before he went back to the Mansion… _If_ he went back!

“As a matter of fact, Mr. Agreste; my daughter loves them too, so we always have a few extra at the end of the day; Stay here and let me go check.” Sabine smiled.

Gabriel nodded and looked over at Nathalie. It was like they were having a silent discussion amongst themselves and Chat didn’t like it. He watched as Sabine went into the fridge and pulled out a small container that had two raspberry croissants left.

“Tom? Wasn’t there at least four in here?”

“Maybe Marinette took two over Alya’s?” Tom whispered to his wife; hoping Chat was too distracted by the guests in the front room to listen.

 _‘So she's over Nino’s girlfriends house. Maybe I’ll go and visit.”_ Chat thought to himself as he continued to secretly watch his father and Nathalie.

“Just give him what’s there, Sabine; I’ll make more in the morning.”

Sabine nodded and carried the box toward the front, Chat stopped her at the door and took the box out of her hands. She gasped at his forwardness and watched as he opened the box, took a croissant out and shoved half of it in his mouth and gave her back the box which now contained a single croissant. When she stood there wanting to tell him a thing or two, he pointed a clawed finger toward the front room; in essence telling her to keep walking while he ate the croissant his father intended to give him anyway; but she didn’t know that. Chat looked over at Tom who had an appalled look on his face. Chat just winked and put a clawed finger to his lips in a gesture to not speak. Then returned to spy on his father.

“I’m sorry Mr. Agreste; it seems I only have one Raspberry croissant left. You can have it, it’s on the house.” Sabine smiled.

“Why that's kind of you, Ma’am… but I don’t want to take your last croissant; give it to your daughter.”

“It’s fine, I believe she’s had her fill already and took a few over to her friend’s sleepover for the evening, I don’t want those canines to rot from too much sugar, you know.”

“I don’t let Adrien eat too much sugar because of that as well, but I do like to treat him every once in a while.”

Chat rolled his eyes and then shoved the remaining half of his croissant in his mouth.

“Soo… Is there anything else I could help you with?”

“I was wondering if you’ve seen the Green-Eyed Alpha that’s been troubling the city today? It’s been all over the news.”

“Th- the Alpha?” Sabine questioned and hugged herself at the thought of that very Alpha in the next room. “Wh- what Alpha?”

Chat narrowed his eyes and watched the interaction, or more like interrogation; not pleased at all of how Sabine’s voice stuttered with such a simple question. Gabriel too could see something wrong in the way she was talking. Her smell said as much which led him to believe his son _was there_ or was _still there_. He looked over at Nathalie and Nathalie looked at him like she picked up on the small woman’s out of character demeanor too.

“Are you okay, Mrs. Cheng?” Nathalie questioned

“I’m fine! Umm… yes; just a little tired because of how late it is, and Tom and I have to get up early to bake and have everything ready for the morning hush, I mean RUSH!”

If Sabine’s eyes constantly darting to the left toward the kitchen as she spoke didn’t clue Gabriel on her distress, then nothing would. If Gabriel knew the legend as well as he thought he did, and his son was in the other room and hadn’t destroyed the entire bakery yet from his uncontrollable state, and the Dupain’s weren’t yet harmed; he knew they would be if his son didn’t get what he wanted and they must have been currently giving it to him. But what did he want from them and what was he getting? The daughter couldn’t be it because she wasn’t there and she was a beta. He casually reached into his pocket and pulled something very small out of it and held it secretly in his hand.

“On second thought, I _will_ have that croissant, and maybe some whipped hot chocolate with a dash of whipped cream and a touch of cinnamon? If you’re not in too much of a hurry to go to bed of course.” Gabriel put his hand on her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, slipping something inside of it. Gabriel knew Adrien was in the kitchen and never could resist that drink; he just hoped Sabine would know what to do with the vile he gave her.

She closed her hand around it. “I’ll get you your drink to go, it will only take a couple of minutes.” She smiled and went back to the kitchen. As she walked through the door, Chat sneered…

“Make me one too and get rid of him or I will!”

Sabine said nothing but went to work on making the chocolate drinks. Tom stood next to his wife and watched as the Green Alpha spied on the occupants in the next room. Sabine quickly poured the semi-thick contents of the vile which had no smell into Chat Noir's drink and stirred it well. Gabriel had a foam cup and Chat had a mug. She carried the two drinks to the doorway and Chat took his drink and sniffed the sweet chocolate and cinnamon before sipping it. He shooed her along and she went into the next room, handing Gabriel his to-go drink. The smile on her face told him that she succeeded in drugging Chat’s drink. He hoped it would be fast acting; it was purest the form of Wolfsbane and Melatonin he could find, and was intended to be administered as a slow release shot into his muscle to keep him mellow and sleepy for a long time, the problem now was that it was supposed to be diluted into three doses, which would probably be diluted a lot in a cup of hot chocolate…

Now all he had to do was wait.

Chat yawned quite a few times and shook himself awake. Thinking it would help; he drank more of the chocolate. He was getting angry as the time ticked on with his father talking about nothing to Mrs. Dupain. He wanted to go push his father out the door himself and he angrily gulped down the remaining chocolate until it was gone.  “So, I guess I’ll be going now... Call me when there’s a change; You have my number.”

The last words he said to Mrs. Cheng didn’t sit right with Chat. _“Why did he say, ‘Call me when there’s a change?”_ Chat slowly looked down into the bottom of his empty mug as his vision started to double. He could somewhat see a slick oil-like residue on the bottom. “Fuck me!” Chat growled as he swayed and fell limp against the door before falling down completely. He dropped the mug and it shattered on the floor. Tom took his chance and was about to attack the Alpha when Gabriel rushed in and stopped him upon hearing the noise.

“STOP! If you attack him, can you be sure he won’t come back and destroy everything and everyone you have?”

Tom stared in shock that Gabriel actually stopped him. Sure, he didn’t know if he could kill the Alpha, but isn’t that what the green alpha was capable of?

“He’s a killer, Gabriel!”

“There hasn’t been any report of him killing anyone yet; just some damage to the city.”

“All the more reason to do away with him!”

“Mr. Dupain… Calm yourself! your emotions are high right now; I know a lot about the legend and I know he can’t help himself right now and that’s why I had your wife sedate his drink.”

Tom crossed his arms over his chest. “Just call the Elders and have them remove him from my house!”

“I’ll remove him, I’m working with them; that’s why I’m out this late.” Nathalie returned with Adrien’s bodyguard and the bodyguard picked Adrien up and carried him away. “Mr. Dupain, can you tell me why he was here? Or what he wanted? Did he speak with you or tell you who he is?”

“I don’t know who he is or why he chose my bakery. He did have questions about my daughter.”

“Your daughter? Isn’t she a Beta?”

“That’s right... but why does that matter anyway? she’s a Beta and he wondered why she was born with… (Tom huffed) well, it doesn’t matter anymore. Look Mr. Agreste; My wife and I have been through a lot these past 2 hours, and if we don’t get some sleep, we won’t be rested enough to open the bakery in the morning.”

"Understandable... I must be going as well; the Alpha must be contained before he wakes up."

"I hope this is the last time I see the likes of him!"

"For your sake, Mr. Dupain... I concur." 

Gabriel bid his farewell and casually strode to his Town car and got in. Nathalie had already shackle Adrien's hands and ankles before Gabriel got in. As the Gorilla pulled off, Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. "That was too close Sir... do you think he would have killed them?"

Gabriel removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. "I really don't know Nathalie. I'm hoping that somewhere deep in his subconscious he's fighting for what's right and that he remembers the Dupain's. But after seeing them; the fear on their faces, the rage Mr. Dupain wanted to unleash on my passed out son... I'm not sure I want the answer to that question. That Omega female must be found before... before he... Grrr-ahhh!!!" Gabriel growled and slammed his fist into the side of the door. He took a breath and calmed himself. Then Gabriel stared at his son who was sleeping peacefully. Gabriel sat relaxed in the car on the ride home; fascinated at how the leather outfit felt under his hand as he touched it, and how it was slowly fading away to nothing. "Sir... we have a problem." Gorilla said in a deep gruffly voice.

"Problem?" Gabriel sat up and looked over the driver's shoulder. "What's the... NO! this can't be happening!" Gabriel watched as cars slowed down to go through a road block and check mark placed ahead by the Elders and the police."


	9. Check point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's entourage get stopped at a check point. Will they find the Alpha?

“The Elders are becoming the bane of my existence! Arthur, make a U-turn and get off this road before they see us!”

“Too late Sir… we’ve already been spotted”

Gabriel looked at his son as his black suit was still fading away. All too slow for his liking. Nathalie, already thinking ahead, pulled the spare compartment between the seats open and pulled out a throw and covered Adrien with it. There were three cars ahead of them and each car had their occupants looked at and checked off by the Head Elder against the list they already compiled.

“Relax Sir… don’t give them any reason to be suspicious and they take Adrien.”

“They’ll take him anyway if they check his eyes and the contacts aren’t there!”

Gabriel gently opened one of Adrien’s eyes and still saw some dull green. He just hoped they wouldn’t bother checking his sons eyes. He sighed and covered him up again. “Okay… we’re next; if they ask about him, we just got back from a long photo shoot and he’s tired.” As the Elder approached his window. Gabriel pressed the button to lower it down.

“Ahh the Agreste’s pack.” The Elder began as he went down his list to Adrien’s name. “Who’s under the blanket Mr. Agreste? Is it your wife?” The Elder bent down to look at the faces of everyone in the car; looking for any young males.

“My wife is resting at home from being sick; this is my sleeping son, Adrien.”

“And why is he covered up? Surely the weather doesn’t warrant such a thing.”

“Under normal circumstances it doesn’t, but he had a long day modeling for the swimsuit edition at the beach, and the last photo’s I needed required a few sunset shots. The water gets quite frigid in the evening as you know, and by the time the photo shoot ended, my son was very cold and couldn’t stop shivering, so I gave him some medicine to keep him from getting sick and it made him sleep.”

“Yes… Omegas _are_ weak like that.” The Elder said with egotistical pride of the Alpha he was. “It’s no wonder nature has it set up that we Alphas must care and lead the weaker amongst us.”

Gabriel balled up his fist and nearly snapped at the Elder for his remarks, but Nathalie cleared her throat which brought Gabriel back down to an even temperament. After looking at the Elder in his eyes which he didn’t do while talking to him, he could see the look of someone trying to goad on a confrontation. The Elder wanted a reason to cause trouble for him. And why not? They’ve been trying to get into his Mansion to see how well off he was and if he was giving his fair share to the Elder assembly.

“I… see your point, Elder Papillion… with all due respect, why were we stopped?”

“Hmm, I guess you haven’t heard that the Green-Eyed Alpha has made an appearance?”

“Is that so?” Gabriel pretended to be shocked. “ _And,_ you think the Alpha may be in someone’s car.”

“Why yes; would you mind removing the blanket from your… _son_ , Mr. Agreste?”

“Is this really necessary? You know who I am and my son is well known; you already documented my son as a no-threat Omega!”

“Are you refusing an Elders request, Mr. Agreste?” The Elder narrowed his eyes and raised his hand in the air; causing his whole entourage of Elders and security to descend on the Agreste vehicle with weapons.

“No one is exempt from the rules of the Elders, Mr. Agreste! Not even you!”

“Look, I’m really in a hurry to get my son home!”

“Get out of the car, Mr. Agreste; You and the woman!”

Security surrounded the car with weapons drawn, ready to fire. “Don’t point your deadly guns at me or my pack!”

“Our guns are only designed to try and incapacitate the Alpha; and if need be, stun everyone else… so step out of the car or else!”

Gabriel put his head down after looking over at Nathalie with a frown. She stepped out of the car on one side and Gabriel stepped out on the other after laying Adrien down on the seat. He would threat to file a complaint about the incident to a higher Elder, but Papillion was at the top of the Elder list. He turned his back away from the car because he didn’t want to see his son taken away.

Elder Papillion reached into the car with one hand and grabbed the blanket while another Elder stood in the other door with the gun drawn on the covered person. Papillion slowly pulled the blanket away and the other Elder trembled with nervousness. “Steady yourself or you’re going to shoot me instead!” Papillion demanded. “Forgive me, I’ve only read about the Alpha; never thought I’d live to see him for myself.”

“If you want to live to see him; don’t screw this up!” Papillion narrowed his eyes at the slightly younger than he, Elder.

The younger Elder only put on a brave face and nodded as he pointed his weapon at the chest of the covered figure. Elder Papillion slowly pulled the cover away and stopped moving as the figure shifted slightly in his sleep. Once he was settled again, the Elder pulled the cover completely away to reveal Adrien Agreste without the black suit on. When Gabriel heard them sigh in relief, he raised his head and turned back to the car; glancing at his still sleeping son.

“Are you happy now?” Gabriel stormed over to the car. “Not so fast, Mr. Agreste!” The Elders put up a hand to stop him. “I still need to check his eyes!”

“But you already have him documented as…”

“I know what I wrote! But under the circumstances and the sudden appearance of the Alpha, we have to check everyone again. The Alpha destroying the city appears to be a teen around his age and since every teen has been checked already, we believe the Alpha changed after they were checked… I hope you can see the logic in that.”

Gabriel nodded and turned his back once again. Nathalie was holding her hands together to keep them from shaking. She cared for Adrien and didn’t want anything to happen to him, regardless of being the green Alpha now. It would be awful for Gabriel to lose his son and his wife in the same month.

Elder Papillion pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. Ever so slowly he brushed the hair away from Adrien’s face. He thought it was odd that the teen didn’t wake up with all the noise going on around him. He’d have to look into the medicine Gabriel gave him to make sure the dosage was standard for a teen his age. He’s already had to take a child away from their selfish parents, because the parents thought it would be better to keep their kid loopy than to take the time to teach and parent them with patience.

Just when Elder Papillion touched his face to turn it to face him, Adrien moaned, yawned, opened his eyes sleepily for a second and then closed them while he sleepily batted the hand away from his face and rolled on his side to softly snore.

Papillion stood from the car and pulled the gloves off and gave hand signals to the Elder who had the clipboard. Nathalie would have bit her claws off if she didn’t hold her hands together so tight. What were the hand signals? Do they know Adrien’s the one they’re looking for? Did the elder see his green eyes? The guards hadn’t backed away or left from the car.

“Mr. Agreste!”

Gabriel’s posture straightened to its full length. He was going to be strong no matter what. He prepared for this moment the day he saw his son’s green eyes for the first time. The moment they would take him from him. He turned to face the Elder with his head held high.

“Elder Papillion.” Gabriel responded with a hint of venom in his tone. If they were going to take his son from him now; why be cordial?  
“What medicine did you give the boy? I find it highly suspect that your son hasn’t awaken with all that’s going on around him.”

Gabriel wasn’t sure if he should sigh in relief yet. They were still holding him there at the check point and haven’t in the slightest put their weapons away. Maybe they wanted to know so they could use it on him after they took him away?

“I gave him Melatonin and one of my wolfsbane tablets.”

“Mr. Agreste… wolfsbane shouldn’t be given to Omega minors! What were you thinking?!”

 _“Omega?” …_ Gabriel mumbled to himself and relaxed. The contacts were still on his eyes to his relief. “I was thinking; since it was the spur of the moment and my son couldn’t wait until we drove home… I could give him half a tablet and it would help his body relax and recover without shivering so much! I do care about my son’s health and my business!”

“Seems like more than what you claim; regardless of the matter, it will be documented that your son was given Alpha medication. If in the future we find that your son is still on it, we will step in and remove him from your pack and place him with another for his own health and safety!”

“Are we free to leave now!”

Elder Papillion raised his hand in the air and with two clawed fingers; made an air circle. Everyone put their weapons down and moved away from the car.

“Your pack is free to leave, Mr. Agreste… and one more thing; don’t work your son so hard, let him out to have some fun, kids are only kids for a short time.”

“I’m going to remember your advice, Elder Papillion.” Gabriel smirked as he and Nathalie looked at each other before getting in the car. After they closed the doors and Arthur drove off…

“I’m sure he’d regret giving his advice if he knew the truth! Gabriel seethed. The nerve of him making threats and telling me how to raise _MY_ son when he has no offspring!”

“Gabriel… with all due respect Sir; your temper will only make the Elders come after you. It's a good thing Adrien transformed out of his _other self_ in time.”

“It was all part of my plan, Nathalie… I saw the outfit fading away and I just needed to by a little more time in hopes that he would return to normal before they checked him. I was, however, unsure about his eyes and the contacts... I’m glad he didn’t remove them.”

 

“Girl, can you believe it? The Alpha with green eyes appearing during our lifetime! Isn’t it crazy?" Alya said as she turned the News channel to a different one to see if another News outlet had an update on the Alpha, "I bet he’s ugly, and that’s why he’s destroying stuff because he’s mad about it. I bet if I was a reporter, I would have found him already and figured out who he was!”

Marinette giggled. “I don’t know, an Alpha with green eyes; I think he might be cute.” Marinette said knowingly, she didn’t know Alya well enough to confess that she already had an encounter with said Alpha and actually fed him, talked to him and touched him. The fact that _he_ said the Alpha wasn’t totally in control of himself and didn’t want to hurt anyone; said a lot talking about himself in a third person sort of way. "And as for you being a reporter, I think putting yourself in harms way all the time would give Nino a heart attack. Your not an Alpha, so trying to take on one can get you seriously hurt."

“Mari, only you would think scary green eyes on an Alpha is cute and I'm tough enough to handle one; maybe not _that_ one, but a normal one.”

“Green isn’t scary; we have green grass, green veggies and green clothes… what if his eyes are like bright, shiny green emeralds?”

“Yeah, I can picture it now; I see a set of green emeralds set against fiery red sclera seconds before I’m turned into a pile of ash! No thank you, I hope the Elders catch that freak and…”

“What if he’s just a teen like us and scared? What if he feels lonely now or was abandoned by his family once his eyes changed? What if he's afraid everyone will make fun of him now because his eyes are different than everyone else’s? What if he's one of Nino's friends?”

“Oh Mari… is that what happened to you? I heard stories about you, but I’d like to hear them from you. As for the Alpha being one of Nino's friends; He hasn't said anything to me since the Alpha showed up, so I doubt it.”

Marinette put her head down and looked to the side. She sighed… “The Elders wanted my parents to leave me to die in the forest when I was a few days old. I was sick and… and frail and… and I was born with silvery- white eyes.” Marinette sniffled. “My parents hid me from everyone all of my life because people; if they saw me, wouldn’t buy anything from the bakery. Chloe was the first kid I ever met and she called me a defect. It really hurt to hear her say that and I stayed in my room after that, away from the whispers, the insults, everyone; until Mr. Agreste had a birthday party for his son, and that’s when I snuck out of my room and went to the party. I hid under the food table just to see what a real birthday party was like.

“Oh wow, Mari… I can’t imagine going through something like that. No wonder why you’re giving that Alpha the benefit of the doubt. Maybe things will get better for him like they did for you.”

“What do you mean? Better how?”

“Because your eyes changed, and now you’re a Beta.”

“Yeah… heh, heh; maybe you’re right.” Marinette fake laughed, then turned away and frowned. Marinette wondered what Alya would do or how she would feel about her if she knew she wore contacts to hide her bluebell colored eyes."

 

After Gabriel left the Dupain’s bakery, Tom and Sabine went back to bed. Neither could sleep for a long time with the Green Alpha on their minds.

“Tom, why do you suppose Chat Noir wanted to know about Marinette? it’s not like they ever met before.”

“I don’t know, Sabine… it’s strange that he even wanted to talk at all. I heard over the years that the Elders wanted to keep the next one away from populated areas because the last one hurt everyone he came upon. I don’t know if Chat Noir just turned recently and that’s why he didn’t hurt us or was just toying with us like a cat toying with it’s prey before it killed it. The power in his hands could have destroyed this entire bakery and his presence alone was stronger than **_any_** Alpha I’ve come across!”

“Such destructive power in the hands of a young teen; It’s fortunate that Gabriel came by when he did and gave me that vile... I wonder what was in it to knock him out so fast?”

“Whatever it was, they need to keep him on it! I'm glad Marinette wasn’t here, what do you think would have happened if she was?”

“Let’s not think about that, and I don’t want her to know any of this happened. I don’t want her to worry or get scared after she’s been doing so well.


	10. Every four hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel get's an unwanted call, Marinette makes a delivery and Nathalie sees a solution to Gabriel's business problem.

                                 

When Adrien woke up 6 hours later, he was surprisingly in his bed. Unfortunately he wasn’t alone in his room. His father, Nathalie, the bodyguard and wait; Nino was there too? Nino had a grin on his face as he sat on a chair by Adrien’s computer, happy to see his best bud, giving him two finger guns and a wink as they locked eyes.

“Father.” Adrien groaned as he glanced over at his digital alarm clock; it read 8:23 a.m. “Why am I not chained up? You know it’s not safe.”

“Believe me I know after the destruction you caused last night, and I'm going against my better judgement; but I think I have the solution to this problem.”

“You found the omega?”

“Unfortunately no; but the medication I gave Mrs. Dupain to pour in your drink last night seems effective enough to keep you relaxed and calm while we search for the girl or knock you out with a strong enough dose as it seemed to do last night.”

“ _You,_ had her drug me? What did I do? Did I hurt them?? did I hurt anyone??? Did I hurt their Daughter?!” Adrien began to panic.

“Yes, I had her secretly drug you after you frightened the poor family to death. Their daughter was at a sleepover so she wasn’t there. You caused a bit of destruction around the city, but as far as I know; no one was seriously hurt except a few of the Elders guards and their vehicles falling into a crater you created. Nevertheless, the Elders were really close to getting you and after being sedated and asleep during the check point last night, I believe Elder Papillion is still crossed with me over your mother, and wants to take you from me…”

“Dude, is Elder Papillion weird or what?” Nino cut in.

“Young man, I invited you here this morning to just listen since you’ll be playing a part in watching over my son. Not to give your comments on family matters; is that understood? Or should I sever this friendship you claim to have with my son and send you home now?”

“Understood sir... I’ll be quiet.”

“Anyway, as I was saying; She once told me that he suggested he raise you in his own pact because she should have been his. To keep his eyes off of you, and off everyone’s radar, I need you to be on a low dose of what I gave Mrs. Dupain so you don’t go wild panther on everything like you did last night."

“Why do I feel there’s a ‘ _but’_ coming.”

“Yes there is a but coming; **_but…_** you have to continue to take this medicine every 4 hours.”

“EVERY FOUR HOURS!!” Adrien growled and Nino covered his ears. “THAT’S TOO MUCH!! I CAN’T BE ON MEDICATION LIKE THAT EVERY FOUR HOURS! PLAGG WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY FACE!” Adrien stood up and paced his room; forgetting Nino was there, pulling on his hair in frustration. Gabriel looked at his watch and then handed Adrien a glass of water and Adrien took it and drank it down. Adrien wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put the cup down.

“FATHER, PLEASE BE REASONABLE!”

“Adrien, I _am_ being reasonable; that’s why I’m doing this! You don’t know how hard I’m trying to keep my pact together, this family together, my business together!”

“YOUR BUSINESS? OH, I GET IT; AGRESTE JR. THE FACE OF THE BUSINESS!”

“You know very well that you’re more than just the business to me!” Gabriel said firmly as he glanced at his watch a second time. “I’m surprised you even suggested that I cared more for it than you! Your mother and I founded this company and everything we did to build it up was her wish to one day leave it to you!”

“YOU BROUGHT HER UP TO MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY DIDN’T YOU!”

Nino looked at Nathalie in question to why Adrien would say that, and she just shook her head and held a finger to her lips.

“Of course not! I know it was an accident and I’ll never blame you for what happened.”

Nino’s eye’s widened, did Adrien lose control and kill his mother? He wondered why he hadn’t seen her since his first party.

Adrien sat down, feeling more calm all of a sudden. He knew he was yelling; he knew something inside him wanted to yell; yet he now felt bad about it. “Father, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I believe you, but my thoughts are always triggered by the slightest things, the slightest feelings, and I don’t know how to control them. It’s like I’m watching myself on T.V. and I can’t change the channel. Are you sure I shouldn’t be locked in the Wolfsbane room?”

Gabriel looked at his watch again and took note. “seven minutes, not bad.”

“I don’t understand, seven minutes?”

“I timed you, the minute your anger shift started after you woke up, the moment you drank the mild dose of medication in the water I gave you and the time it took for you to calm down…

“Y-you drugged my water? So… this was a test?! What if it didn’t work! Father, I could have kil…!” Adrien stopped talking at the thought of killing his father and everyone in the room. He didn’t want to go there.”

“Son, how do you feel now?”

“A bit better actually."

“And what about Plagg? Do you see him… well, it?”

Adrien looked around himself and then stood up and walked around his room. He looked under his bed and in his closet, then he looked in his bathroom.

“Father, I don’t see Plagg!” Adrien exhaled relieved. “Does this mean I don’t have to worry about the Omega Female? That I can go back to living like a normal…”

“Hold on son! This is just a temporary fix. Just like with all medication, the body will get used to it, and you either want to take more and more or take a higher dose which will eventually cause you to become dependent on it. I can’t have that, especially when Elder Papillion has his sights on you.”

“Well how long do I have?”

Gabriel sighed. “It depends on you, son… well not you but the virus. I don’t know what it’s doing to you or what will happen tomorrow. We can only take one day at a time.”

“And what’s Nino’s job in all this?”

“His job is to be your babysitter. That means he has to stay close to you and watch for any shift in anger. He will remind you to drink the water if you forget or supply you with a bottle that he will keep with him if something happens to the one you have. You will do this if you want to attend the school. A normal routine means no one will ever suspect Adrien Agreste is the Green Eyed Alpha.”

“So, I’m going to college with Nino and everyone that came to my party? That’s great!” Adrien cheered.

* * *

 

Four hours later…

“Maman, Papa… I’m home!” Marinette yelled as she walked in the door. She could hear a few whispers from her parents before they greeted her. “Honey, did you have fun for your very first sleep over?” Sabine smiled. “It was great, we played games, talked and watched horror movies; but when the news about the Green Alpha showed up on the T.V, Alya didn’t want to talk about anything but him.”

“Oh… is that so?” Sabine questioned as she looked at Tom. “Why was she so interested in him?”

“I don’t know.” Marinette shrugged her shoulders. “She want’s to go out looking for him like some sort of reporter getting a scoop and she wants me to tag along.”

“NO!” Tom and Sabine yelled at the same time and looked at each other before looking back at their daughter.

“Um, what we mean is… it’s too dangerous to do that, honey. You probably don’t know this because we just found out through a customer that the Alpha hurt Chloe Bourgeois and did a lot of damage to the hotel. Fortunately, the Elders have him now so don’t go looking for trouble.”

“Is she alright? What happened?”

“She’s in the hospital, they say she’s going to be alright. She’s awake after sustaining a concussion. She claims the Alpha attacked her and she fell and hit her head. Her father showed up just in time to see him ready to claw her to death.”

 _‘Chat never told me any of that. But then again, I don’t know anything about him other than him saying he could never hurt me even if he tried. Was that a lie?’_ Marinette thought to herself.

“Well you don’t have to worry, Maman… now that the Elders have him, I’m sure things will be alright. I’m going up to my room now, is there anything you want me to do before I go?” _Why did she feel sad about the Alpha getting caught by the Elders?_

“You know, I do have a delivery that I almost forgot about. Mr. Agreste ordered a half dozen Raspberry croissants; Can you drop them off for me? I have to start on a cake and Sabine has to get ready for the afternoon crowd.”

“Sure papa, I’ll be happy to.”

Tom went into the pastry case and collected the 6 raspberry croissants. He put them in a box and handed them off to Marinette. “Now be careful on your way and give Mr. Agreste our thanks for his continued business with the bakery.”

“Yes papa, I will!”  Marinette replied as she took the bakery box and went on her way. She couldn’t believe it; she has a delivery to the Agreste mansion! The fashion tycoon himself with his model son. She prayed she wouldn’t mess up.

* * *

 

“Sir, you have a call on line 2 from ‘ _Roar’_ magazine.” Nathalie phoned over the speakers intercom after she suspected Gabriel had returned to his office after his morning discussion with his son.

“Tell them I can’t talk right now, make up an excuse.”

“Sir, I hate to inform you that they already suspected you’d avoid another call and demanded to talk to you.”

“Fine! I’ll take it; thank you, Nathalie.” Gabriel pushed the button and replied again.

Gabriel was dreading this moment. He’d been putting off ‘ _Roar’_ magazine since Adrien turned into the Green-eyed Alpha. He knew he couldn’t put them off any longer. He removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose as he picked up the phone and placed it at his ear…

“This is Gabriel Agreste…”

“Ah, Mr. Agreste, it’s been a while; so glad you could _finally_ take my call… I thought you were avoiding us?”

Gabriel wanted to say he _was_ avoiding them; but you know, he couldn’t.

“My apologies, this month has been very trying for my pack and with the green Alpha’s appearance; many of my employees are too afraid to leave home to come to work.” Gabriel lied.

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, our planning department has come up with a great new cover for our next issue that will be our most profitable one ever in the history of ‘Roar’ magazine. It will blow every other magazine company away… and, in the meantime, skyrocket your fashion business!” The man said excitedly on the line. Gabriel wasn’t sure he was liking how excited the man was. Whenever he got like that, it involved Adrien.

“I’m listening, what are you proposing?”

“We want Adrien…”

Gabriel groaned and gripped the phone tightly at his son’s name; he hadn’t even heard what the man wanted yet.

“… to appear as the Green Eyed-…”

“NO!” Gabriel cut him off. “Under no circumstances!”

“Now hold on Gabriel! We have every right under contract to request certain photo’s be taken! And we want top teen model Adrien Agreste to wear green contacts and appear as the Alpha for our next magazine cover spread!”

“Green contacts are forbidden by the Elders!”

“We’ve already gotten approval from Elder Papillion!” The man snapped back.

Gabriel felt like cold water shot through his veins. ( _Again, him! … what was it with that Elder and my son?!)_

“What if I refuse?!”

“You can’t! we have a contract and if you don’t hold up your side of the deal; The Elders will be notified and This magazine has the right to ruin you and put you out of business because this issue will be the biggest one yet!”

“Hold for one moment.” Gabriel said calmly and pushed the hold button. He stood up, took a deep breath and roared like he’s never done before. It was enough to have everyone scurrying to his office to see what was wrong. When Nathalie, Adrien, Nino, and the bodyguard got to Gabriel’s office, they found him ripping apart his office. Papers were scattered everywhere, things were broken and knocked over, everything was out of place. Even Gabriel’s Jacket was ripped and his hair looked like he was pulling on it. He was pacing back and forth; glaring at the phone the whole time which still had the man on hold.

“Father, it’s about me isn’t it?” Adrien said remorseful. Nino put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder for support.

Gabriel just held up his hand to stop Adrien’s train of thought. Then he took a breath and took the man off hold and put him on speaker.

“When are these photo’s required.” Gabriel said with venom apparent in his voice.

“I thought you might see it our way. The entire issue will be dedicated to the Green-Eyed Alpha. That of course will be the title on the front cover. There will also be other photos taken to show different things we think the Alpha is capable of”

“You think? You don’t know?! and you want my son to pretend he’s the Alpha?”

Nathalie, Nino’s and Adrien’s face paled. Arthur's eyes just got big and he gave Adrien a pat on the back, turned around and left the area… quickly after remembering something he forgot.

“Well, Elder Papillion gave us some insight; did you know he became a big fan of ‘Roar’ magazine when your son became our cover model?”

Gabriel nearly choked on his own saliva. Of course he would be... the _creep._

“We will also need a female to pose with him for some of the intimate shot’s…”

“Now wait just one damn minute!”

“Relax Gabe! It won’t be anything risqué, it will be just like beauty calmed the beast sort of photos and you can chose the female model that will pose with him. Maybe Chloe Bourgeois? I can see it now; the mayor’s daughter calmed the dreaded beast! That would be great for the city too.”

Gabriel looked over at Adrien when he heard the growl. Adrien’s fist was clenched tightly and his green eyes were starting to show behind the contacts. “Hey bro, calm down! Your dad won’t let that happen.” Nino whispered but not sure if he was able to get through to him.

“The mayor's daughter won’t be an option; I’ll find a more suitable female.” He said as he stared at his son. Nathalie was already handing Adrien his special water and both Gabriel and Nathalie watched as Adrien drank most of it.

The doorbell suddenly sounded…

“I’ll get it, stay here Nino; I need to walk these feelings of murder off!” Adrien growled.

“No Adrien, let me get it!” Nathalie tried to interject.

“I need to do this! I need to know if I’ll be okay around other people besides Nino!”

“Okay, but I’ll be close behind you, just in case.”

While Gabriel continued his unpleasant conversation with 'Roar' magazine, Adrien went to answer the door with Nathalie trailing behind. He looked in the camera and only saw the back of the persons head.

“Yes, can we help you?”

Marinette jumped at the persons voice and quickly turned around to face the camera.

“Hi, um… I have a delivery for Mr. Agreste from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.” Marinette smiled big in the camera.

Adrien's jaws dropped at seeing the one person he’d been thinking about, but he quickly recovered before Nathalie noticed. He gulped down the rest of his water to ease how suddenly dry his throat felt.  He pushed the button to open the gate and Marinette walked inside and right up to the door. Adrien put a shaky hand on the doorknob and swallowed again; suddenly feeling light-headed. Nathalie put her hand on top of his to stop him…

“Are you sure you can do this?”

“It’s not Chloe; I’ll be fine.” Adrien gave Nathalie a reassuring nod and Nathalie removed her hand.

Adrien didn’t want to act too excited so he slowly opened the door…

“Hi… uh …” Adrien looked in her eyes and felt stupid. Hi was the only thing he could come up with after he’s been wanting to see her since the other day? He swayed slightly and caught himself by leaning against the door to play it off. That familiar feeling of face planting creeping up on him.

“Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? We met at your party? That’s okay, people don’t usually remember me… not like they remember you of course.”

“Yes, umm… would you like to come in?”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to be a bother…” Marinette shyly looked down at the box in her hands and then looked up from beneath her bangs at him. “… I’m just supposed to drop these off and thank Mr. Agreste for his continued support of the bakery.”

“Well, my father is in his office, you can come in and wait, and when he's done on the phone, you can tell him.” Adrien smiled.

Nathalie looked at Adrien and quirked an eye. He was acting oddly calm around the girl. Then again, he did just drink a dose of his medication. She deemed him okay enough that she could leave him and check on Gabriel, to which she was sure he was probably red in the face by now. She didn’t hear any growling, so that was a good sign.

Nathalie took one last look over her shoulder at Adrien as he led the girl into the mansion and stood in front of her as she handed over the box of pastries. She smiled and then she walked in Gabriel’s office and found him in his chair, rubbing his temples.

“Sir, are you okay?”

“No, I don’t know what to do! Adrien has to model those pictures and if I can’t find a girl for this photo shoot, _Roar_ will ruin my company and my name!”

“Come with me Sir… I believe the girl that could do it is in the foyer.”

“What?... Who?” Gabriel stood up and straightened his disheveled look.

“Non other than the Dupain’s daughter. She came with your delivery.”

“Whoa, my girls friend is here? Alya told me she’s really nice.”

“Really? …” Gabriel said casually. “Adrien’s not showing any form of aggression towards her? Not even a little?”

“No sir, he’s being quite the gentleman if you ask me, and he did have his medication.”

“It’s a pity she's a Beta's, life would be so much easier if she was an Omega.”

Just then, Arthur returned to Gabriel’s office with something in his hand. After seeing Adrien with the Dupain’s daughter he recognized from the parties, he shut the door behind himself after he entered the office.

“Is there a problem Arthur?” Gabriel questioned the bodyguards sudden reappearance. Is there something wrong with Adrien? He didn’t hurt the bakers daughter, did he?”

Arthur shook his head and presented a silk PJ top. “I found this in the car last night.”

Gabriel’s eyes grew large as he took it in his hands. “Nathalie please tell me…”

“Sorry sir, whoever owns that is much smaller than me.”

“OMG!” Nino clasped a hand over his mouth. “I think I’m going to be sick!” Nino stomach lurched as he held it tightly.

Gabriel sniffed it and he could tell his son’s scent was on it as well as the owners. He was too afraid to know why his son took it and kept it, or what happened to the owner. Did he turn the girl to ash?

“Oh no! nonono… Get rid of this! Better yet… Gabriel walked over to the office fireplace and threw it on the burner. He turned the gas on and cranked it up high and the fire exploded all over the delicate fabric. As soon as the fabric was completely destroyed, he turned the fireplace off and searched for any remnants.

Nathalie, Nino, and Arthur just looked on in horror and the possible ramifications surrounding that PJ top. “This information doesn’t leave this room! Is that understood?! He could have just found it!”

15 minutes earlier…

Adrien put his hand on her lower back and led Marinette into the living room and sat her down on the sofa. The pleasant tingle he felt going through his hand and up his arm made him want to touch more of her. He knew he was invading her space by trying repeatedly to sniff her when she wasn’t looking, but he couldn’t help himself. He was digging his other clawed hand into his thigh just to control himself.

“You have a very nice house… I can’t believe how big it is.” Marinette marveled as she looked around.

“Sometimes it feels too big and too cold.” Adrien replied.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make this awkward; I hope you’ll forgive me for…”

“What’s there to forgive? You only spoke what you see; you didn’t know.”

“I should go, before I…” Marinette stood up and Adrien started to panic. “Wait, what’s the matter? You haven’t even spoken to my father yet.”

“It’s just… I’m not good with people yet and… and I don’t want to mess up.”

“Please, don’t leave; you’re not messing anything up. Didn’t you say you wanted to thank my father? And these do smell delicious… raspberry, yes?” Adrien questioned after sniffing the box.

“Mhmm… I like them too, they’re my favorite.”

Adrien opened the box and took one out and handed it to Marinette.

“Oh no, I couldn’t!” Marinette protested. “But I insist, my father usually buys these for me you know, so I can do what I please with them.” Adrien grinned as he bit into one of them. “Mmm… so good.” Adrien moaned with his eyes closed. When he opened them, she had a pout on her face and he wanted to kiss that pout away. _What?!_ He looked away and smiled then held the box out to her and waited for her to take one… which she did. She giggled as she bit into hers and they both started laughing. Suddenly Gabriel, Nino and Nathalie walked in on them…

“Dude! Are those Dupain croissants? Can I have one?”

Adrien’s face dropped instantly. He was feeling overprotective of the croissants? Why? Was it because _she_ brought them to him? Everyone stared at Adrien to see what he was going to do and Adrien was torn. It was just a piece a bread with gooey sweet raspberries tucked inside and Nino was his best friend. It shouldn't be hard to choose, right? Adrien hesitantly opened the box and allowed Nino to reach in to take one. But not before giving off a low growl which caused Nino to look surprised. Adrien played it off with a cough.

Gabriel looked at Marinette and remembering the order of respect, she stood and bowed her head to the Alpha after hiding the rest of her croissant behind her back.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, I see my bakery order has already been… _consumed_ , before it was put in my hands? I’m very disappointed.”

Adrien looked at his father with a growing rage until his father raised his head and straightened his posture. He was up to something.

Marinette swallowed what was in her mouth, she was so embarrassed, and scared. Her parents were going to kill her.

“Forgive me Sir.” She put her head down ashamed. She knew to take the blame even if the blame was his son’s. He was the one that offered her the treat.

“Well how do we rectify this?”

“Sir... I could go back to the bakery and get a fresh batch? I’ll even use my own allowance to pay for it.” Marinette said as her voice trembled.

“Father it wasn’t her fault!”

“Adrien… I will handle this, I placed the order and I was supposed to be the recipient of the delivery; isn’t that right, dear?”

“Yes sir.” Marinette wiped her teary eyes. She wanted to do so well and now she messed up big time.

Adrien started breathing hard and clenching his fist. “Nino, take Adrien to his room, now!”

“Yes sir… Come on Dude.”

Nino grabbed him by his arm and dragged him away. He was so glad Adrien was medicated or things would have went south very quickly.

Once Gabriel and Nathalie were alone with Marinette, he put his plan into action. He didn’t know anything about the girl other than she was a Beta and her family owned the bakery. From what little he saw between his son and the girl, he hoped that she would agree to his terms. Talking about it in front of Adrien was a bad idea if the girl's answer went either way. He didn’t have the time or the patience to find another girl that would work on such short notice.

“Have a seat, Miss Cheng.”

Marinette did as she was told.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“A- a proposition, sir?” Marinette sniffled, wiped her eyes and blew her nose on the tissue Nathalie handed to her.

“Yes, I’m stuck in a bind and we can forget what happened with the baked goods if you agree to do a photo shoot with the Green- Eyed Alpha!”

"Wait, huh?"


	11. Something bad part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's get's approval from Marinette's parents, Adrien confronts his father, Gabriel has to cover up one of his lies.

“Wait, huh? I don’t understand… is Adrien the Green Eyed Alpha?”

Gabriel could easily just deny it but he always had his way of skating around yes or no questions. “My dear, he’s just supposed to wear green contacts and _dress up like the Alpha_ for a magazine spread. ‘Roar’ magazine to be exact. I just got off the phone with them and their requesting that my son be the model. This will be a highly unusual magazine issue because of all the attention the Alpha is getting. They requested a female pose with the model but based on the type of photo’s they want; I believe you would be perfect for the position.”

“M-me? I-I’m so plain and boring; you don’t want one of those prettier models to do it?”

“Don’t sell yourself short, dear. You’re naturally pretty. If I wanted one of those make-up and airbrushed covered females, I would have chosen them. As I said before, this Magazine issue will be different and ‘Roar’ wants to connect with the everyday society of persons. Not the unattainable. Ask yourself this question Miss Dupain; where in all the world did the Alpha appear? And who are the people around him? Not the people on T.V. or Movies and not certainly around a society full of fake people. I’m offering this chance as a proposition to redeem yourself and help me get this photo shoot done in the next few days. You and your family will be compensated nicely as well.

“But what if I mess up? I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Don’t worry about a thing, it will be a private shoot to keep everyone in the dark until the issue is released to the public. That means you can’t tell anyone about it either.”

“My Parents?”

“I need their approval to photograph you and sign the general confidentiality agreement. But as far as they’re concerned, this is just a regular photoshoot understand? … so no mentioning the Green Alpha at all.” Gabriel handed her the envelope and she just stared at it in her hands.

“Do you accept my proposal, Miss Dupain?”

“I-I do but, shouldn’t I ask my parents if it’s okay?”

To be honest, he didn’t want her to ask because the family just went through a traumatic experience just last night. Just the mention of the Alpha would have anyone in their position on edge. That’s why he told her to only say it was a _regular_ photo shoot.

“Yes of course, your parents… Nathalie will you get them on the phone for me, please.”

“Right away Sir.”

After Nathalie called the Dupain’s bakery, she handed the phone to Gabriel. Marinette was terrified that Gabriel would tell her parents about her screw up.

_“Hello, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I have your daughter here…”_

_“…..”_

_“No, everything is fine and yes the raspberry croissants are wonderful as ever.”_

_“…..”_

_“Well no, I’m not calling to place another order at this time. The reason for my call is that… I need a favor.”_

_“…..”_

_“Nothing big, and if you agree, your family will be paid handsomely.”_

_“…..”_

_“I’m in a bind and I would like your daughter to be an extra in a photo shoot that needs to be done in two days.”_

_“…………………………….”_

_“I assure you, everything will be fine, she’s already informed me that she’s never modeled before.”_

_“…………..”_

_“Yes, I’m sure; the other female models don’t fit the look I’m going for.”_

_“……”_

_“No, there won’t be anything inappropriate happening, so you don’t have to worry.”_

_“………..”_

_“That’s wonderful news! Thank you, Mrs. Cheng; I’ll have the contract sent home with your daughter.”_

_“…..”_

_“Yes, you have a wonderful day as well.”_

Gabriel and Sabine hung up and Gabriel turned to Marinette who had just stopped biting her claws from being nervous. “Should you reveal any information about the photoshoot, I’m afraid things won’t go well for anyone.”

“You don’t have to worry, Mr. Agreste… a secret is a secret.” She stood up and bowed her head. Nathalie, have Arthur give Miss Cheng a ride home.”

“Yes sir.”

“Miss Dupain; I need the signed contract back by tomorrow. The photoshoot will begin in two days.”

“S-So soon?”

“It’s the nature of the business Miss Dupain, two days is being generous.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE MY FATHER! Adrien roared in anger. “IT WASN’T HER FAULT IT WAS MINE!”

“Dude, calm down; I’m sure everything’s going to be alright.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW! YOU’RE NOT OUT THERE TO SEE SHIT!”

“Hey man, I don’t have to be out there to know that your dad doesn’t want you to get all green eyed angry over a box of sweet fruit filled bread! Now, will you calm down for me? Because the sound of your voice reeaallly plays havoc on my senses, dude.”

Adrien stared angrily at Nino for a moment and sighed in defeat. He was right, he didn’t believe his dad wanted him to get angry either. That meant he was up to something, but what? And what did it have to do with Marinette?  
“Sorry Nino… I just can’t help myself sometimes. Marinette seems like a really nice person and I don’t want to see her get hurt, let alone by my father. Chloe was enough to deal with.”

“Wait! That reminds me, it was reported by the Mayor that you; well the other you, hurt Chloe! Dude, that was right after I told you what she did to Marinette when she got kicked out of your party! Were you trying to kill her?”

“Kill her? Why would I try… to… k-” Adrien paused as flashes of memories were popping into his mind about the event. “Nonono! I wanted to kill her? That can’t be right! Sure, when you initially told me what she did, all I could feel was hatred for her and I wanted her to get a taste of her own medicine; but kill her?” Adrien looked confused. “Did someone stop me?”

“You don’t remember seeing us there, do you? I was there with your pack.”

“It’s all fuzzy, broken memories. When I’m him, I’m not myself and I don’t remember a whole lot.”

“So you don’t remember a girls PJ top?”

“What about a girls PJ top?” Adrien swallowed as he searched his brain.

“Dude, your driver showed your dad a girls PJ top. He said it was in the car last night when they brought you home.”

“I… don’t remem… where is it now?”

“Gone, like fireplace gone!”

“D-Did I?” Adrien looked scared.

“Dude, nobody knows and your dad is going to literally murder me for telling you all this, so please don’t tell him I told you, or anything about the PJ top.”

Adrien fell backwards onto his bed and covered his eyes with his arm. “I should just turn myself in to the Elders… I can’t even trust myself!”

“Come on bro; it _looks_ bad but it might not even _be_ bad. You could have just found it or something.”

“Really, Nino? You reeaally believe that crap? You and I both know that my father would _not_ have destroyed it if he thought I just _found_ it!”

“Give him a break man… he’s just trying to protect you, we all are!”

“Well maybe you guys should just stop already! Everyone’s afraid of me! The Elders are after me, and finding the Omega is hopeless!” Adrien groaned.

“Dude! It’s only been what; a month?”

“One month, three weeks, 4 days, 7 hours, 23 minutes, and 12 seconds! And OMG, why do I know that?!”

“Maybe you have one of those biological clocks they say females have when they want to have a baby?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Hold up dude, what I mean is; maybe it has something to do with… ohh, Shit!!” Nino paused causing Adrien to sit up. “What??? What do you think it means?”

“Maybe it’s like a timer and when it gets to a certain number you go… Boom?”

Adrien rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed. “I’m not going to go boom, Nino… but if you say something stupid like that again; I might.”

“Man bro, you are soo testy, I feel like I can’t even joke with you anymore.” Nino stood up and walked over to Adrien’s window and looked out.

Adrien just looked at Nino and sighed. “Nino, I just can’t right now, okay! All that’s on my mind right now is going back downstairs to yell at my father and to see if Marinette is alright.”

“Well, not saying you _shouldn’t_ do that, but it looks like your bodyguard is leaving with her.”

“What?!” Adrien jumped up alarmed.

“Yeah Dude; he just pulled off with her in the back seat of the car.”

Adrien ran over to the window to see for himself. Sure enough, he was able to get a slight glimpse of her in the backseat as the car drove through the gate. He ran out of his room and down the stairs as fast as he could, skipping as many steps as possible. Nino wasn’t far behind him.

“FATHER! Adrien yelled.”

“Adrien, your father isn’t here right now; he just left.” Nathalie said as she came out of Gabriel’s office.

“Where did he go and what happened with Marinette?”

“Your father is out gathering material for a photo shoot you have in two days for Roar Magazine. He’s going to be quite busy getting your costume together for the deadline. As for Miss Dupain-Cheng, she’s fine. Your bodyguard gave her a ride home.”

“Wait! I’m still doing the photo shoot? Is he insane?! And what did father say to Marinette? it wasn’t her fault that I gave out the croissants before father got them!”

“Adrien, you _have_ to do the photo shoot or Roar Magazine will put your father out of business and ruin the Agreste name. He didn’t want you to do it either. As for the conversation with Marinette, I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to discuss it with you. But I can assure you that everything is fine.”

“This is bullshit!”

“Language Adrien!” Nathalie reprimanded.

Adrien narrowed his eyes and walked right up to Nathalie…. “THIS… IS… BULL… SHIT!!” Adrien repeated not caring.

“Dude, have some respect, Nathalie isn’t the villain here!”

Adrien turned his head to look at Nino angrily and then stormed off after knocking over a potted plant.

“It’s okay Nino, he’s not himself… we all just have to be patient and remember that to make it through this trying situation.”

“I just want the old Adrien back.” Nino said to Nathalie and then left to go after Adrien. It _was_ his job to babysit after all.

Marinette was on cloud nine the whole ride home. She couldn’t believe Mr. Agreste wanted her; a plane old Omega; well Beta female, to model with the Adrien Agreste! She was giddy with excitement and could finally get a chance to see what kind of guy he was…

And she was sworn to secrecy.

The bodyguard helped her out of the car and she had the weirdest feeling he was _sizing_ her up. She felt like covering herself with her arms. He looked like he wanted to ask her a question but hesitated and got back into the car. He nodded to her and drove away. “Well that was strange… maybe he also works with clothes and wanted to figure out what size I wore?” Marinette shrugged her shoulders and walked into the bakery.

“Hi momma, Hi papa… I’m home” she called out. Sabine, Tom and Elder Papillion emerged from the other room. Tom and Sabine had a look of fear on their faces as Papillion walked slightly beside them and Marinette quickly put her head down.

“Hello dear, Elder Papillion just stopped by, you should hurry on up to your room while we see what he wants.”  
“No, I actually came to see her. Come to me my dear... word has been going around that your eyes have changed and I’d like to see them for myself.”

Marinette walked slowly over to the Elder, trying to stop her legs from feeling like dead weight and finally stopped thirty-six inches(3ft) away from him; never raising her head.

“Come now, are you afraid of me?”

“Umm, m-maybe? I know the elders wanted me to die as a baby.” Marinette said sadly.

“Yes, quite unfortunate actually, and from what I can see…” Elder Papillion lifted her chin to look into her eyes. “…It would have been a grave mistake if your parents followed our recommendations. I’ve never heard of a silvery-eyed child’s eyes turning Beta. It’s quite remarkable.” Elder Papillion said coolly. In all honesty, he wondered about Marinette. there was something about her, and her eyes didn’t sit quite right with him. Never in their history did a silvery eyed child live long after being born regardless of being left out in the woods to be killed at the claws of wild animals. They usually died within a week of being born anyway.

“So you came here to check my eyes?” Marinette questioned.

“Let’s just say updating our records has become a necessity and priority since the green Alpha has made his appearance.”

“So, I’m on your records now?”

“Well, yes and no… but you will be updated as a Beta female now, allowing you to have all the conveniences a designation has to offer.” Papillion said tiredly.

“And the no part?” Sabine questioned, not understanding the two-part answer.

“It doesn’t concern your daughter, she’s not on the Omega list.”

“And if I was?” Marinette was curious now.

“If you were the Omega female we’re looking for, I don’t know if I could praise you for being her or pity you. I can’t go into details about it, I’ve already said too much already.”

Papillion left the bakery leaving the family with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Why did he say that? They’re looking for a certain Omega female now? Weren’t they checking for the Green Alpha before? If they have him now, why were they looking for a certain Omega?  What would the Elder say if he found out that she was wearing Beta contacts? What would he say if he saw her blue-bell colored eyes?

“Somethings happening; I don’t know what that was about, but we need to stay vigilant on keeping Marinette’s eyes a secret. I thought for sure he would see she had contacts on.” Sabine fanned herself in relief.

“It’s odd that he never mentioned anything about the Alpha. The news claims he’s still at large but didn’t…” Tom shut his mouth before continuing. He looked over at Sabine and had a silent conversation not wanting Marinette to know what happened. “Honey, I think it’s wonderful that Gabriel wants you to model for him.” Sabine said trying to change the subject.

“Yes, I’m so excited! maybe things will change for me when the readers see me with Adrien Agreste! I’ll finally be looked at as a real person for a change.” Marinette giggled as she ran up to her room after giving her parents the modeling contract. Now that Marinette was gone…

“I don’t understand, didn’t Gabriel take him to the Elders? Why would they say he still at large?” Tom folded his arms as he pondered out loud.

“Maybe the Elders are behind it to keep everyone controlled? It’s almost like they want the curfew to continue.”

“I don’t know Sabine… the Elders aren’t the type to just dictate peoples lives, they always do things for a reason. What that reason is right now? I have no idea. But what I will do right now is call Gabriel to find out why the news is reporting that the Alpha is still on the loose out there.”

“Yes, please do… I don’t know what I’ll do if he’s out there.”

It took a few hours to finally get a hold of Gabriel. No, the Dupain’s didn’t want to get the information from Nathalie; she was just his assistant after all.

“This is Gabriel Agreste, what can I do for you?”

“Hello Mr. Agreste; this is Tom Dupain and I’m calling because I had a visit from Elder Papillion.”

Gabriel removed his glasses and leaned back into his chair. Of all the things to call about; why did it have to be about him? He more preferred something like _‘just calling to let you know the contract is signed’_ is that too much to ask for?

“A visit from the Elder? Is there a problem with your daughter that I should know about? The shoot is in two days”

“No, Marinette is fine and we did sign the agreement. I appreciate you giving her this chance; it will boost her confidence. But what I’m calling about is the News on the Green Alpha. Are you aware of the news claiming he’s still at large? You did take him to the Elders, didn’t you?”

Gabriel clenched his fist; he totally missed that detail and what it could mean if the Elders knew he caught the Alpha. It would eventually expose Adrien as being him if the Alpha didn’t make another appearance in the city. He couldn’t possibly say they had him, now that the news was constantly tickering updates on the T.V. His only option now was to say he escaped.

“My apologies for not telling you sooner. You see, after he was removed from your bakery, it didn’t take long for him to wake up from that sedative. We underestimated the potency of the drug that could take someone like him down for an extended amount of time. We thought he was restrained enough but sadly; he used his destructive power to free himself. Frankly, I’m surprised we survived the ordeal. I didn’t want the Elders to know of the blunder; it would reflect badly on them and society’s confidence in them on keeping everyone safe.”

“That’s just great! Tom groaned in anger. Now I have to worry about him returning to the bakery!”

“My apologies again for making this a difficult time for your family; maybe he won’t return to bother you.”

“As if! He was asking too many family questions that he didn’t get all the answers to! I wouldn’t be surprised if he came back just to get those answers.”

“May I ask what the questions were? It might help the Elders.”

Tom was about to tell him but remembered how risky it would be. The Alpha asked about her eyes and if Gabriel was told that, then the information would get back to the Elders and they would be back at the Bakery putting his daughter under a microscope.

“I’d rather not talk about it; family matters are personal.”

“I completely understand, and if you change your mind about telling me, I’m just a phone call away.”

“One more thing, Gabriel… if the Elders were in search of the Alpha, why are they now looking for Omega females?”

“Hmm… I believe the Omega has some part in the Alpha legend.”

“Part? What kind of part?”

_“Father, we need to talk!”_

“Sorry Mr. Dupain we’ll have to pick this conversation up at a later time… I need to speak with my son right now.”

“That’s quite alright, Sabine needs my help in the bakery right now anyway.”

Gabriel hung up with Tom and gave his full attention to his son despite the fact that he was on a serious deadline. During his search for the appropriate material, Roar magazine was emailing him pictures of the costume they wanted him to put together based on eyewitness accounts of the Alpha. It was scarily accurate with the different accounts given, when they were all put together. The most damming ones came from a security camera when Adrien stopped at a window to look at himself in the glass. How Roar Magazine got that video first must have cost them a pretty penny. He was sure the business owner was happy after that financial boost. Gabriel blamed himself for that video. His son would never have been caught on that tape if he didn’t try to catch him at the hotel. He would never have jumped out the window and fled if he didn’t shoot him with a tranquilizer dart.

“What can I do for you Adrien? I hope this isn’t about Miss Dupain.”

“As a matter of fact, it is! I just want to know what happened. I told you eating the croissants was my idea; not hers! And you still reprimanded her for it!”  
“I did what I had to do, Adrien! She’s fine, so stop worrying about her! Now let me get back to work; I have one day to put this costume of yours together for that blasted photo shoot! Do you realized Roar wants me to put together a costume that looks exactly like the one that _miraculously_ appears when you get angry? Gabriel tossed all the drawings and captured photos of the green Alpha across his desk in front of Adrien.

“Th-This is me?” Adrien was taken aback. “Why can’t I remember this?” Adrien stared at the different pictures, amazed.

“I wish I knew the answer to that too.”

“There’s no way out of this, is there?”

“For once, I’m afraid there isn’t.”

Adrien didn’t press the Marinette issue anymore after seeing what his father was dealing with. He rejoined Nino and they played Ultimate Mega Claws 4 until Adrien started to get highly volatile with the game controller. The game was over when the controller turned to ash in his hands.

“Well, I guess we know what time it is.” Nino went over to Adrien’s mini fridge and pulled out 2 mini bottles of medicated water and tossed them to Adrien. “It’s pretty close to 4 hours too… but, I guess I should have given you that water _before_ you killed the controller.”

“I’m sure it won’t be the last controller I destroy. I’ll have my bodyguard pick up a half dozen just in case.”

“Oh, man… sweet!”

Adrien looked at the second mini bottle in his hand after drinking down the first.

“Why did you give me two bottles?”

“Well, I thought about that, and I don’t know if your dad counted your sleeping hours? I don’t know about you, but I try to get at least 8 hours of sleep and a four-hour medication isn’t going to cut it.”

“Well that does make sense; but I think I’ll ask him if it’s safe to drink two before I do drink it.” Adrien tossed the second one on his bed. “Do you want to do something else?”

“Sorry dude… gotta get home before pops send out a search party for me. He’s a stickler for the Elders curfew since you came on the scene.”

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to disrupt everyone’s lives.”

“No worries; I’m not complaining… I get to spend more time with you in person now, than before you changed. Can’t play Ultimate Mega Claws 4 over the phone, you know.”

“I’ll have Arthur give you a ride home.”

“Thanks Dude.”

After Adrien saw Nino off, he was about to head to his father office to question the second water bottle. When he heard unpleasant busy commotion coming from the office, Nathalie rushing in and out, and the conference calls he was on, trying to put everything together for the shoot; he decided not to bother him. He could ask in a couple of hours when he wasn’t so busy. So he retreated to his room to relax. He took a shower and put his night clothes on and jumped into his bed. He stared at the ceiling for the longest time, thinking about Marinette and her precious giggles when she took the croissant, he offered her. He remembered the pout her pretty pink lips formed when he teased her. He hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the memories… and fell asleep.

The mini water bottle fell to the floor and rolled under the bed.


	12. Something bad pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat makes a big mistake.

Earlier that day…

Marinette went to her room after Elder Papillion left the bakery. When she walked in, she was confused. She left her room neat and tidy and her doors to her closet and bathroom were open. Not only that, upon closer inspection, she found some of her ‘Roar’ Magazines ripped in half and others were in ash piles on the floor. She gasped at the sight and felt equally upset when she saw claws marks on all of her Adrien Agreste pictures. Her eyes began to water and she wanted to cry. It took her a long time to collect those photo’s and she knew exactly who went through her room and did it. She couldn’t understand why he did it. He seemed genuinely nice to her. Yet the moment she leaves, he returns and destroys her possessions? She wondered if her parents ran into him…

“No, if they saw him, they would have told me. Should I go downstairs and tell them what he did? That he was in my room? If I do, I’m sure they would probably have heart attacks, close the bakery and move far away from here! I can’t tell them! They would have to call the Elders and the head Elder would come back and put me through a microscope and find out I’m wearing contacts! Or wonder why the Alpha didn’t hurt me. But, what about Adrien? Why did Chat Noir destroy all the pictures I have of Adrien? Oh no! is he going to kill him because I had pictures and he’s jealous?” Marinette was pacing the floor and biting her claws thinking about the worse case scenarios. “I shouldn’t overreact! If Chat Noir wanted to kill Adrien Agreste, he would have done it already!” Marinette quickly turned her computer on as well as her T.V. to see if the Alpha struck anywhere. There was no new reports and the news showed the Elders and the guards still searching the area. Even the helicopter flying past the Agreste mansion didn’t show anything out of the ordinary.  Marinette huffed. “Where are you, you stupid cat!”

Adrien was sleeping soundly for the first three hours, but as the fourth came along, he started to have a nightmare. He dreamt that Chloe was cackling evilly as she slowly ran sharp claws over Marinette skin as she was bound to a wall; arms stretched out like she was being crucified. He saw himself in the dream as well, bound to a chair with a gag in his mouth with tears in his eyes; helpless to do anything and flinching in his dream as well as in bed as each claw drew blood, a whimper, and a cry from her. He tossed and turned in his bed; every second in his dream feeling and becoming more real. Her cries for help becoming more desperate until he couldn’t take it no more. He woke up with a growl, yet not consciously awake at all. Fully transformed into Chat Noir and destroying everything in his path as he made his way to the window. Still working late, the noise had Gabriel and Nathalie rushing up the stairs to his room. When they opened the door, he was jumping out of the window.

“Oh no, not again!” Gabriel growled as he took to the stairs, Nathalie was already calling for Arthur and they were all out of the mansion within 15 minutes.

Chat Noir was running over roof tops like a silent panther. His first destination was stopping Chloe from hurting his princess. He didn’t care about anything else; no one was going to stop him!

“Sir, up there on the roof!” Nathalie pointed. “It looks like he's headed to the Bourgeois hotel!”

“This has to stop! What is he doing? Is he still trying to hurt Chloe? The girl is still in the hospital!” Gabriel clenched his fist. It took all of 15 minutes for Chat Noir to crash through Chloe’s window, and when he found she wasn’t there, nor Marinette, he destroyed everything in sight and departed just as quickly as he came. By the time the bodyguard parked the car and everyone was getting out, Chat was already pole vaulting away from the area. Not knowing that he was already gone, they hurried to her room and found her parents sifting through the damage.

“Is everyone alright, what happened?” Gabriel played dumb.

“It was the Green Alpha; He was leaving when we walked in. He… why did he do this?”

“Was anyone hurt?” Nathalie questioned to be sure.

“No, no one was home, we just left the hospital after spending time with our daughter. She’s still a bit shaken up from being attacked by that monster.”

“I’m glad your family is okay; we’ll check to see if he struck anywhere else!” Gabriel was about to leave and pretend he was going to check around the hotel when Audrey spoke…”

“Gabriel, why are you even here in this hotel at this time of night?”

Gabriel looked at his watch, gauging how much time he’s losing in catching up to his son. “We were driving home and I saw the Alpha jumping through the window and thought that maybe we could help any potential victims. I’m glad to see it’s not necessary.” Gabriel waved his hand and retreated back. He was glad Nathalie and the bodyguard was already gone.

Chat became angrier finding Chloe’s room was vacant of occupants. He needed to find them, find Marinette before Chloe could hurt her more. He searched through his dream; still lucid, to get any clues to where they might be. He was moving everywhere and nowhere at the same time, attracting a lot of attention and leaving destruction all around him. It didn’t take long at all for the Elders to surround the area. Chat growled at seeing them and climbed higher and higher before leaping over to the next roof and sprinting away.

Siren’s sounded and yells of orders could be heard in the midnight hours as the Elders guards ran in the direction that Chat Noir went.

“He will not get away this time!” Elder Papillion growled. “Arm your weapons and take a shot the second you see him!”

Gabriel’s legs were bouncing up and down in fear his son was going to get caught. He could barely sit still as he watched a great many guards run pass his car and through the street like they knew exactly where he was. “I don’t understand, why didn’t the medicated water work!” Gabriel mumbled to himself.

“Sir… I just realized something; did you account for the hours he would be sleeping?”

Gabriel’s head fell into his hands in mortification and he groaned. He was in such a hurry to get Adrien stabilized that he completely overlooked that detail. “No Nathalie… I didn’t”

Chat was annoyed with them. He was making them follow him around in circles. Sometimes pretending he was cornered, only to corner them when he destroyed a wall; causing it to crumble on them and in their path so they had nowhere to go. He didn’t bother roaring at them for he already knew the suits they wore protected them from it. He pole vaulted out of the area they thought he was cornered in, and landed on a roof; Continuing his search and rescue mission. He pulled on his hair in frustration as he watched his princess panting for breath as the blood continued to flow out of the cuts Chloe gave her. He finally freed himself from the chair he was bound to and leaped in the air with extended claws to strike Chloe down with a mortal blow. Claws deep in her bloody chest, and the look of finality in her eyes as they fluttered close to eternal darkness. Yet a cackle erupted from around him that sounded so much like her, that he looked to see where it came from. When he looked back at the girl he had pierced on his claws, she wasn’t there, nor was there any blood or ash. Not understanding that he was still caught in a lucid dream, Chat followed that dreaded cackle like the black cat he was. Peering around chimney’s, silently running from roof to roof, dodging and flipping away from the colorful beams of light from the guards guns, that surprisingly packed a powerful blast by the way brick walls collapsed after being hit by it.

“Ohh… You can do, what I can do, but I can do it… better!” Chat sang and then cataclysmed the side of a building, raining debris on top of 5 vehicles and 10 guards. He gave a two fingered claw salute a ran off.

Chat ran over the roof tops and suddenly slowed when a feeling of warmth washed over him. He followed the feeling as it got stronger with each step that he took. He followed the warm feeling while it grew and grew, beginning to feel calmer and more relaxed. When he came to the edge of the roof he was walking on, the Dupain bakery was directly in front of him.

 _“Marinette’s room.”_ He breathed and stared like he couldn’t believe where all that running around led him. He took a running start and leaped onto the balcony. It was dark inside except from the illumination of a small t.v. and very quiet, but he needed to see her, needed to know if she was alright.

_“Stop! Don’t you realize I killed her already? HA, HA, HAAAA!”_

Chat stopped, clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room.

_“He, he, haha… you can’t find me; **I’m…INVISIBLE!!!”**_

Chat swiped the space in front of him, then turned to strike behind him. He willed his cataclysm and when he heard a sound coming up behind him, he turned quickly and grabbed the person by their throat. Destructive power in the other hand inches away from… Chloe’s face.

“I won’t let you hurt her anymore you blonde bitch!”

Marinette was choking under Chat’s grip. He held her up in the air by her throat with one arm while she desperately fought his hand to release her. “Maybe I’ll slice you up like you sliced Marinette up! How does that sound?” Marinette’s eyes began to water and her lungs burned from lack of oxygen. She didn’t want to die like this. Especially since he thought she was Chloe. Darkness was creeping into her eyes and before she succumbed to death, she slapped Chat across the cheek as hard as she could.

He paused at her boldness and pulled her face close to his with elongated canines… paused when he looked into her eyes,

And dropped her.

He stumbled back in shock as his eyes woke to reality. He looked around and realized he wasn’t at home in his bed and from the looks of the girl gasping for breath on the floor in front of him, he knew he really hurt her. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his arms and wailed as silently as he could. He couldn’t look at her, not when she was coughing and trying to get her breath, not when he knew she was rubbing the tears from her eyes. He wanted to flee from her room, wanted to get as far away as he could and drown himself in the Seine just to end his misery. But he couldn’t move, he felt cemented to the floor; awaiting whatever death she wanted to bestow upon him.

When Marinette finally recovered and sat up. She was surprised he was still in her room, wailing to say the least. She did want to hurt him and she wanted to hurt him badly. But seeing him folded in on himself and crying confused her. He was the Great Green-Eyed Alpha and he was crying?

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t know how I got here, but I…I believe I did something bad.” Chat said with his face still hidden in his arms, trying to hold back more tears.

“Yeah… you tried to kill me; well, you called me Chloe so I guess you were trying to kill her; but why?”

Chat looked up to the ceiling and sighed as he wiped his eyes. “To be honest, all I remember is you crying for help and Chloe was using her claws to cut your skin. There was so, so much blood and the normal side of me was tied up, and I couldn’t save you. I wanted her to stop, I wanted to kill her for hurting you and somehow, I broke loose from those binds. I didn’t know where she went or where she took you; I just needed to find you and stop her from hurting you… it’s really hard trying to know what’s real and what isn’t anymore.” Tears began to flow down Chats mask again and his throat was getting tight from the emotion.

“Were you dreaming? And sleepwalking?”

All Chat could do was bury his face in his arms again and howl even more at that possibility. “I can’t make it stop! I hate this! I almost killed the only person that’s not terrified of me… at least I hope you’re not.”

“I was when you were choking me, but I’m not anymore. So you were trying to save me from big bad Chloe huh? Even after you put her in the hospital.”

“In my defense… uh; never mind, I can’t give a defense when I can’t remember much.” Chat thought for a moment. “I’m really sorry for hurting you, are you okay?”

“I’m okay, but my neck feels a bit sore.”

“C-Can I take a l-look? I promise I won’t do anything else to hurt you.”

Marinette looked at him warily and cautiously crawled over to him and sat down in front of him on her butt and crossed her legs. She lifted her head, pulled her hair to one side, and tugged her shirt away from her neck to expose it.

“Okay, do your worst.” She said with a playful smirk as she looked up to the ceiling. "And by the way, you need a bell around your neck, kitty; I'd like to know when you're sneaking into my room."

Chat couldn’t help but smile, she was putting him at ease even after what he did to her. He uncurled himself and leaned closer to her; careful not to make her uncomfortable. He gazed at her with his eyes, taking in every detail of her face, her hair, her long lashes, her lips and inhaled her scent. He licked his own lips and wondered what hers tasted like. He slowly raised his hand and used the back of it to stroke her neck ever so softly as he watched the movement of her throat swallow.

 _“So… Beautiful.”_ Chat mumbled softly.

“Did you say it’s… bruised? Marinette looked at him, mortified. What would Gabriel say? She couldn’t model with Adrien with a bruise on her neck! “Oh, nonononono! Please don’t be bruised! Pleased don’t be bruised!” Marinette jumped up and ran into the bathroom to see. He wanted to take the time to tell her that her neck was fine; but instead, he thought it better to leave, so he quietly left. He heard a jingle under his chin and looked down to see a new addition to his suit... a bell. He chuckled and decided he felt good enough to go home. As he was making his way home, he was halfway there when he was spotted by a guard. Arthur also spotted him and suddenly accelerated in a bid to intercept him, causing Gabriel and Nathalie to get jarred in the back seats of the car. Arthur watched as the guard who was hidden in the shadows, jump out and fire his weapon.

 

 


	13. love made him do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is down and Gabriel's is in a panic.

 

   Adrien was down, stunned so hard that his body twitched and his eyes blurred before drifting off into darkness. The guard that shot him was standing over him with the weapon pointed at his chest, ready to fire again if he so much as moved; which he doubt would happen since his gun was set to the max setting. He was proud to see for himself that the years of weapons testing in preparation for the Green Alpha did actually work, and he being fairly new to the organization was the one who took the great Alpha down. He would forever be hailed a hero.  Arthur didn’t like hearing his employer, A strong Alpha, breaking down in the back seat as he watched the guard roll Adrien over and onto his stomach; handcuffing his wrist and ankles with some strange glowing shackles.

 

“It’s over… my only son is being taken away from me!” Gabriel choked back a sob. Arthur cared about Adrien too and he didn’t want him to be taken away either, so maybe he was out of his mind? Or maybe it was love that made him do it? He would revisit that thought later when he had more time, because as soon as the guard stood up and turned away to call the Elders to his position; Arthur slowly crept the car up; then accelerated, hitting the guard with the car, causing him to fly up in the air and hit the storefront, knocking him out. He was glad in was night time because surely the guard would have seen him coming.

 

Arthur jumped out of the car and ran over to check the guard to see if he was still alive; a hit and run was something that would plague him if the guard died. The white fog of breath on the glass of the face mask proved that the guard was still alive. Thanks to the metal suit that is. He grabbed the key that was knocked from his hand from off the ground and ran back to the car. Gabriel and Nathalie only had a second to realized what just happened before they jumped out the car, grabbed Adrien, put him in the car, and then Arthur drove away. No one spoke a word the whole way back to the mansion. When the Elders and other guards showed up, they found the guard on the ground… slowly coming around. The guards helped their comrade as Elder Papillion approached.

 

 

“What happened and where is the Alpha?”

“I had him Sir, I had him handcuffed over there, on the ground.” The guard pointed. “He was stunned by my weapon and he didn’t move. I only turned away for a minute to call in my position and… and I was hit from behind by something really hard! It knocked me into the building. It happened so fast; it was like it came out of nowhere!”

Papillion looked at the distance from where the guard said he handcuffed the Alpha to where they now stood. It was a good 30 foot distance.

“And you shackled his feet as well and used the shackles that were made specifically for him?”

“Yes sir! I made sure of that because of how fast he is.” The guard wobbled from being dizzy. He was glad his friends were still holding him up.

“Where is the key?” Papillion questioned as he walked around the ‘ _crime scene’_ for any clues. “It was in my hand, Sir… I must have dropped it when I was hit.”

“How long have you been with the Claw Organization, Private?”

“A- about a year and a half Sir.”

“And you know what the penalty is for lying, right? Especially about the Green Alpha!”

“Sir, I would never lie about this! My brother was one of the guards that fell into that crater the Alpha created. His arm was broken when the security vehicle fell into the crater and landed on him. He could have died.”

“That means, if _you_ didn’t help him to escape, then someone else did, because those shackles were designed to keep him suppressed and controlled.” Papillion narrowed his eyes as he looked at the tire marks on the ground, reached into his pocket, pulled out a transmitter, and pressed the button.

Suddenly, in Gabriel’s car, Chat’s shackles changed from red to green and started blinking. “Sir! I think we have a problem, I believe those shackles are giving off his position!”

Gabriel looked at the shackles wide eyed. “The key! We have to take them off and get rid of them!”

Arthur slammed on the brakes and handed the key to Nathalie. With shaky hands she tried to find the hole to stick the key in the wrist shackles. “Where is it!” Gabriel growled as he too looked at the ankle shackles for the hole. Nathalie felt around until she pressed her index finger on a small claw emblem that looked like a regular engraving, but it opened up like a sliding door to expose the keyhole. She put the key in and turned it. It didn’t unlock it, it just turned the green blinking glow back to non-blinking red. She didn’t understand why they didn’t open, but did the same thing to the ankle shackles. When they also turned red; both shackles opened up at the same time. Nathalie briskly wiped everything off, including key and tossed them out of the window.

Gabriel and his entourage made it home just in time before the city-wide sirens went off. Which meant, no one should be on the streets _AT ALL_ while the Elders and guards ran around looking for the Alpha.

“Thank you, Arthur… Thank you Nathalie; I can never repay you two for what you did for my son. Whatever you want, just ask and it’s yours.”

Arthur just stared at Gabriel for a moment before he proceeded to take Chat from the car. When he stood up and threw Chat over his shoulder to carry him to his room…

“You already gave me what I wanted… a pack to be a part of.” He said as he walked away. Gabriel didn’t want to show it, so he looked up at the sky. A tear escaped anyway.

Papillion growled loudly when the light on his transmitter stopped blinking and turned to stand-by yellow. It happened ten minutes after he pressed the button. Looking at the screen, the last beep put the shackles a half mile from his location, north west. There they found the shackles and key in the grass off the side of the road. He looked around and growled, knowing that whomever helped the Alpha knew they were being tracked and now they could be anywhere.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Tom and Sabine heard the Siren’s go off, they immediately ran up to Marinette’s room, afraid that the Alpha was coming back. When they barged into her room, she was standing on her balcony looking out at all the guards running around the streets. “Chat she whispered to herself.” She nearly jumped out of her skin from the noise behind her.

 

 

Her parents were walking towards her, concern evident in their eyes and pulled her back inside her room and locked the door.

“Ummm, what’s happening?”

“Well, you know; that’s the sirens… and… it’s umm; it’s dangerous to be out on the balcony.” Sabine smiled through her worried expression.

“But you never had a problem with me being out there before when the sirens are going off; why now all of a sudden?”

Tom groaned; he didn’t want to get into it right now. All he wanted to do was protect his daughter from that blasted Chat Noir.

“Because it’s just not safe with the Green Alpha on the loose, and I think it’s better if he doesn’t see you or anyone for that matter when you're not wearing the beta contacts at night! It’s like… really dangerous, honey.”

Marinette started to giggle and then she just bent over and laughed and wouldn’t stop laughing.

“Okay? What’s so funny?” Tom questioned, seeing that his wife was also confused.

“Oh, papa… I’m not afraid of the Alpha and I doubt anyone can see my eyes way up here in the darkness.”

“Um, what?” Sabine questioned. “Have you seen him?! Was he here?! Did he hurt you! The Elders need to…_”

“No! nothing like that.” Marinette raised her hands defensively and panicked. She didn’t want him to get caught, no more than her being put away, because the Elder would interrogate her about him and find out she was wearing contacts. Thus destroying her life again. “What I meant to say was, I’m stronger now, and I may not be an Alpha but I bet I can take him.” Marinette flexed her tiny muscles and puffed her chest out. She also growled which sounded really pathetic. More like a lost cub calling for its mother. Tom and Sabine doubled over and laughed to Marinette’s relief. Marinette fake laughed with them.

“Oh honey, you had us going there for a minute; We thought you were for real.”

“You know me; always the jokester!”

Tom and Sabine’s demeanor changed instantly. Now it was more of a concern.

“Honey, you never joked before.” Tom stated.

“Oh, umm… I just started! Yeah! … my knew friend Alya does it all the time and she taught me how… to… make people laugh!” Marinette beamed.

“Honey… is everything okay? Did you and Alya have a fight or something? Oh no! does she not want to be your friend anymore?”

“Mama! Of course we’re still friends! Please just stop treating me like I’m still fragile! I was just trying to act funny because you and Papa stormed into my room like you were terrified of something. Is it so wrong to want to lighten the mood?”

Tom and Sabine deflated at her words. “You’re right Marinette; We’re sorry for treating you like your still our fragile baby. It’s hard trying to step back so you can grow up after seeing you struggling with everything for so long. Do you know how hard it was to agree to let you do that photoshoot? I get so scared; imaging something awful happening like that Alpha showing up there, or you losing your contacts… but you’re right! We _should_ lighten the mood and relax even _with_ the Green Alpha out there.”

“Sweetheart, I agree with your mother; I’ll do my part as well to ease up a bit.” Tom said as he gave his daughter a hug.

“Thank you; I know that letting me grow up is hard for you, but; letting me grow up is what I need in this society, you don’t have to worry, I won’t stop coming to you guys for advice and help when I need it, I am still a teenager.”

* * *

 

 

Arthur had already taken Adrien in the house and laid him on his bed. Given the circumstances, he didn’t think he should leave Adrien’s room until Gabriel came to the boys room to check on him. When Gabriel and Nathalie did finally arrive, they walked over to Adrien just in time to see the black outfit fade away under a green light to reveal the night clothes he wore to bed and another article of clothing.

 

 

“Are you kidding me!” Gabriel all but growled when he picked up a piece of pink lace that was most likely stuffed in the leather jackets interior, since it was laying on Adrien’s left side. Nathalie didn’t know if she wanted to giggle or feel horrified that Adrien was collecting clothes. Gabriel smelled the lace and knew it was the same as the PJ top. “It’s from the same girl!” Gabriel stared at it in his hands. “This must mean she’s not dead.” Gabriel looked hopeful. “Or maybe he just liked her scent and took another trophy from wherever he…!”

“Gabriel!” Nathalie reprimanded. “You have to stay positive; did you ever think for once that the lace and PJ top may have come from the Omega we’re looking for? If you believe the shirts smell the same, that means he must like her. There wasn’t any rips, tears, blood or ashes on either was there?”

Gabriel inspected the lace for any signs of damaged and he didn’t find any. A smile crept on his face for the first time since his son became the feared Alpha. “You're right Nathalie, I was out of my mind before and didn’t think to check the night shirt. _This,_ is a good sign.”


	14. Pre photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel believes he's getting closer to finding out who the omega is. Adrien is beginning to have more green Alpha problems. Nino is clueless after he unknowingly caused Adrien to trigger. Marinette gets interviewed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is the photo shoot, i'm still working on the pictures.

Nino was… livid. Something kept buzzing to wake him up on a Saturday? It wasn’t even his alarm; it was a phone call. A constant ringing to his cell phone every two minutes until he answered it with a growl. He was trying to sleep in and then hang out with the guys to play a few hoops later in the morning and then catch up with his girlfriend after she got home from spending the afternoon with Marinette.

“Who in the all hell is calling my damn phone at what the frickity frack in the morning!” Nino yelled under his covers into the phone.

“Mr. Nino Lahiffe; this is Nathalie… your presence is needed at the Mansion; a car will be at your house in a half an hour.”

“Wait, what? I got things to do today!”

“It’s imperative that you come Mr. Lahiffe; it’s not a request!”

Nino didn’t even have time to respond before Nathalie hung up. He growled under his breath and kicked his covers away. He didn’t know what was going on but it must have been something about Adrien. As Nino was getting ready; true to word, the car to pick him up was pulling up to the house. Nino rolled his eyes and left the house while saying good-by to his parents.

“Aren’t you going to eat something before you leave?”

“Dad, the Agreste’s have personal chefs; I think my entire days meals are covered.”

“Okay, have a fun day hanging out with that model friend of yours.”

“Yeah… _fun._ ” Nino waved and left. From the sound of Nathalie’s voice; it didn’t sound like he was going to have any fun today.

 

* * *

 

   To Gabriel's dissatisfaction, more details were sent to him regarding the green Alpha's suit. Unless Adrien was seen on more security cameras, the only one that could’ve known what the suit entailed was the guard that shot him. It was fortunate that Adrien wore a mask because surely, he would have been recognized. Even in the dark, his outfit was described in detail. Then again, he wouldn’t have been surprised if the guard had a visual recorder on his suit; it was high tech after all. If Arthur hit him straight on instead of from behind, his camera would have picked up everything and everyone.  

There was no lack of calls from Roar Magazine. They were like an annoying itch that couldn’t be satisfied. More of this and more of that with the same deadline.

“Will you make up your damn mind! You said the bell was going to be silver and now you want it to be gold?! why not just have me paint it purple!"

“Well, we didn’t have the information before that we have now. Do you have a girl lined up for the shoot yet? We have some outfits we want her to wear.”

“You’re not even sure I have the girl yet and you’re already dressing her up?”

“Mr. Agreste, this whole operation has been in the planning stage for a long time. Much longer than you realize. The only information we didn’t have during the planning stage was when the Alpha would appear, and how old we thought he would be. The fact that there’s some footage of him just narrowed down the complexity of those details. Having a young female in the picture will do wonders for the imagination of our readers.”

“Imagination? Are you suggesting certain poses that will make society more upset than they already are?!”

“Not exactly, per say… I’ll email some sketch ideas the team here’s been working on, showing the interaction with a female. It’s going to be great!”

“I’m warning you; I won’t allow any sketches that will make my son out to be …”

“You’re son?”

“My son _pretending_ to be the Green Alpha acting like some sort of crazed monster! Some ignorant person may believe my son is the real green Alpha and try to hurt him, start rumors and ruin his reputation and his life! I’m already not comfortable with this! And I’m wondering why you insisted that Adrien has to play this Green Alpha role when any male model could have done it!”

“Mr. Agreste, no one is that gullible anymore, besides; we’ll make sure it’s noted on the front cover that it’s an actor portrayal. As to why your son was chosen for the part; his fan base is extraordinary which of course… boost magazine sales.”

“I want to see the final draft _before_ it gets published!”

“You will; now, the deadline to get the issue out and on the stands is fast approaching. We need those pictures and we need to know if you have a girl in mind.”

“Yes, I have a girl picked out; as for the deadline, wouldn’t it be wise to stop calling me and making changes every few hours so I can put this shoot and clothes together in a timely fashion?”

“We are sorry for inconveniencing you, but there’s a lot of money riding on this green Alpha issue and it has to be perfect!”

“Have I ever delivered anything that wasn’t?”

“Well, no; not that I can recall?”

“So there’s your answer then, and unless you have any more updates or questions that you want to run by me right now; I suggest you stop calling me so I can get things done!”

“Just one more thing; who’s the girl?”

 

* * *

 

  When Marinette woke up, all she thought about was two things. The photoshoot tomorrow and the fun day she was supposed to have with Alya today. She didn’t expect her morning would entail tearing her room apart in search for the pink lace top she planned to wear under her black zip down hoodie with her pink skinny jeans. Or a call from ‘Roar’ magazine asking too many questions about her life. Apparently, the company wasn’t told she was born a defect and she wasn’t going to tell them that, or the fact that she was an omega in disguise.

“Is your name spelled with one ‘T’ or two?”

“Sir… my name is spelled with two T’s. M, A, R, I, N, E, T, T, E.”

…. “What’s your designation? How old are you? What grade are you in? What do you think about the Green Alpha? Are you afraid of him? Have you seen him? Would you date him?”

Marinette nearly choked on that last question. She was glad she wasn’t in front of the man or he would have seen her blush. She felt like they would never stop questioning her. It’s been a good hour and more than 50 questions. Sure, she understood that a short bio on the female posing with the fashion model was standard; but the questions were getting a bit too personal. A bio shouldn’t be asking if she would date him, right? She had to think about that.

“Well, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng… it’s been a pleasure speaking with you and I hope Mr. Agreste gets some great pictures of you with Adrien. The Green Alpha issue is going to be our biggest seller so all we ask is that you follow the script we sent to Gabriel and everything will be great!”

“Okay, I’ll do my best.”

After Marinette got off the phone, she went into the bathroom to check her right eye. It was itchy the whole time she was on the phone and she rubbed it constantly. She looked into the Mirror and screamed.

Her eye was red and irritated. She quickly removed her contacts and put them in the cleaning solution and proceeded to use eye wash on her eyes to cool down the redness. By that time, Sabine had heard the scream and ran up to her bedroom to see what happened. Tom was close behind, afraid that the Alpha showed up and hurt their daughter or worse.

“Honey! Are you okay? Are you hurt? We heard you scream!” Sabine questioned as she watched Marinette rinse her eyes.

“My eye mama; it’s… it’s red!”

Marinette stood up from the sink and towel dried her face before showing her mother.

  
“Oh dear!”  Sabine’s eyes widened at the redness. “Did you sleep in the contacts?”

“No mama, I just put them in the cleaning solution like I do every night.”

“And you rinsed them off before putting them back in?”

“I… uh… think so? I think I may have gotten a _little_ distracted when you told me Roar magazine wanted to interview me?”

“Honey, you have to take care of _you_ first… they could have called back later. You can’t go with Alya today…”

“But Mama! Alya is expecting me; we planned this all week!”

“Listen honey; you can’t put the contacts back in right now and you have an important photoshoot tomorrow that we signed a contract for… your eyes have to rest and be cleared up by tomorrow!”

“Alya’s going to be so mad at me, she’s never going to invite me to anything else again.” Marinette’s eyes watered and stung a bit from the irritation.

“Honey, I’m sure she’ll understand if she’s really your friend.”

“I guess you’re right. Mama... I've been meaning to ask; have you seen my favorite pink lace top? I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Your favorite lace top is missing? Didn’t you say the other day that your PJ top was missing?”

‘Yeah, it’s weird; I thought for sure that the lace top was hanging in my closet with the outfit I wanted to wear today, and I left the Pj top on my bed that day I had a sleepover at Alya’s.”

“Did they come up missing the same day?”

“No, I put the outfit together two days ago. The sleepover was last week.”

Tom and Sabine looked at each other in a panic. They knew exactly what happened to the shirts.

  __ __

* * *

 

 

“Girl, really??”

“Umm… yeah, my mom said if I don’t let my eyes rest with her homemade eye medicine that she thinks I might suffer from eye problems later. It’ might be because of how frail I was when I was a baby.”

“Do you want me to come over? We can just do something in your room.”

“Oh? No, no! That’s a bad idea! I mean; I don’t want to _bore_ you because I have to stay in bed with a wet medicine cloth on my eyes so I wouldn’t even be able to properly look at you. Maybe you should just go out with Nino?”

“I can’t, he already texted me this morning and said he had an emergency that he had to go to; he didn’t know how long it would take.”

“Did he say what the emergency was?”

“Nope; he didn’t know what it was either, he just said one of his friends parents called and it was an emergency.”

“Hmm, I hope they’re okay.”

“Yeah, me too. You of all know how society frowns on any class falling to illnesses. Can you imagine an Alpha getting sick? They could never get their respect back! They would be treated like dirt; an omega would have more respect.”

“So there’s never been a sick Alpha before?”

“Well, I’ve only heard of one, and that’s was the Agreste driver and now Adrien’s bodyguard. Story has it; when he was about 19ish, he and four other Alpha’s thought it would be cool to challenge each other in the forbidden woods at night. The same woods that the Elders wanted your parents to leave you. During their Alpha challenge to see who was stronger and better, the driver won against the 4 but as they were leaving the wood, they pushed him into a pit and left him. That pit contained something that made him so sick that he could hardly talk anymore. It also did something to him that made him act more like a grunting big kid. He lost respect, his family and society wanted nothing to do with him, the Elders stripped him of his Alpha title, and he didn’t know how to stand up for himself and ended up living on the streets. Mr. Agreste was the only one that took him in and gave him a job.”

“Wow, that’s… so sad.”

“It was for him, but the green Alpha would never have to worry about that.”

“Why is that? He’s still an Alpha.”

“Girl, he’s not just any Alpha! He’s the Green-Eyed Alpha! The most feared Alpha of our time! Every freaking body is scared of him! Even the Elders! Have you seen all the high-tech gear they go out in to look for him? They have a whole team… a WHOLE TEAM of Alpha guards in full armor going after him like he’s some kind of nuclear bomb ready to go off.”

Marinette giggled.

“Girl, what’s so funny; that’s major stuff!”

“Oh, I was just thinking that maybe a simple girl like you or me could do more than a whole team of Alpha guards.”

“Are you serious right now? You _really_ think he would let you or I get a foot near him without him turning us to ash after he almost killed Chloe?”

Marinette thought about the late night visits she had with him, how they ate croissants and drank chocolate together. How they talked before she knew who he was and how they spoke afterwards. How he worried for her over a bad dream and how he touched her neck to look for any damaged that he could have caused. How he broke down when he hurt her and cried. Yeah, he was dangerous; but he didn’t want to be.

“Yes Alya... I’m serious.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Adrien woke up, all he could do was growl. His body hurt and he felt like he turned his cataclysm on himself.

“Dude, welcome back to the land of us non- green alpha and normal folks!” Nino said while playing Adrien’s latest new video game, ‘Deadly Claws 3’.

Adrien looked at his clock and stared, not believing he was still in his bed at noon. He heard a scream and flinched. He began looking around to see where it came from. Then another and another which made him jump out of his bed in a panic.

“Dude, your supposed to stay in bed!” Nino paused the game and turned to face Adrien. Adrien narrowed his eyes at Nino before walking towards the bathroom.

“Dude! Where are you going?”

“To PEE where else? Or do you want me to use my bed as a toilet?”

“Yeah… my bag, bro; I’ll just let Nathalie know you’re awake now.”

Adrien closed the door and relieved himself. After looking at himself in the mirror, and smelling how strong his Alpha musk glands were getting, he decided to shower. He wasn't in the mood to attract unwanted females or fight other Alpha's which he already knew he would kill. He has enough trouble just being a model. When he stripped his tee-shirt and boxers away, he felt a tender spot on his lower back. Upon inspection, he noticed that his skin took on a rosy hue where the tenderness was. He shook it off as sleeping poorly and walked in the shower. He let the water rain down on his head and allowed the water to take his thoughts back to better times when he was younger and his mother was there, washing his hair and singing to him.

When Adrien finished and walked back into his room, His father and Nathalie was there. Nino was back, playing the game.

“Good morning Adrien.” Gabriel began. “How did you sleep? I need to talk to you about what happened last night.”

“Mm-fine I guess; what happened last night?” Adrien ran his hand through his wet hair and flinched when he heard that same scream. He looked at everyone to see how they reacted to the scream but their faces showed nothing.

“Did you guys, not hear that?” Adrien questioned.

Nathalie and Gabriel looked at each other.

“Hear what son?”

“The screams? They’re so loud, how can you not hear them?”

“Adrien… we don’t hear anything.” Nathalie said as she put his food down on the table next to Nino who was still engulfed in the game with a sound dampening headset on.

_A scream…_

Adrien looked around in a panic. “There! There it is again! You didn’t hear that?!”

“Son, calm down… we don’t hear anything!”

_A scream…_

“ **Stop… lying to me!** ” Adrien hissed. “how can you say you don’t hear screaming?! It… it’s so loud it’s hurting my ears!!”

_A scream…_

_A scream…_

Adrien started breathing hard and his eyes began to get greener. He covered his ears and looked around in a panic.

“Son, look at me.” Gabriel got on his knees in front of Adrien and held him still. “Where is the sound coming from?”

“It’s everywhere! And why are _you_ talking so loud?” The cat suit was beginning to appear slowly.

Nathalie looked surprised, as well as Gabriel. Nathalie didn’t think Gabriel was talking loud at all. It was more like talking around someone who was asleep and you didn’t want to wake them up.

_A Scream…_

Adrien whimpered, trying to hold himself back. The green alpha was coming to the surface; he could feel it. The green alpha wanted to kill the screams.

Gabriel could see it coming. “Everyone, get down!”

A roar broke from Adrien that knocked Gabriel back. Nathalie threw herself on top of Nino and Nino was knocked out of his chair and both fell to the floor; causing the headphone cord to get pulled out of the game console.

_A scream…_

it was heard over the rooms speakers now.

Player one, you lose… game over!

Adrien stormed over to the game system and cataclysmed it. Turning it to ash and then he fell back on his bed in relief as his cat suit slowly disappeared again.

“A… game? All those screams came from a damn game?!” Gabriel coughed a few times before fully standing up. He received most of Adrien’s roar and it hurt. “How did you even hear that?” Gabriel straightened himself and walked over to see what the volume was set to.

It was set at 3.

“Please father… please whisper; my ears hurt.”

Nathalie climbed off a confused Nino. He took the headset off and looked around at everyone.

“Did something just happen?” He didn’t miss Gabriel’s angry face, nor did he like getting popped in the head with his own cap by Nathalie.”

“What? What did I d- whoa! what the hell happened to the game console!” Nino pointed to the ash pile. "I had a high score!"

Adrien grabbed a pillow and threw it at Nino.

Nathalie pulled Nino in the hall and told him to keep his voice down to a whisper and why. She also took him down to the kitchen for lunch while Gabriel spoke to Adrien.

“I’m… sorry father.” Adrien spoke after Gabriel handed him the second set of headphones. “I really thought you could hear that.”

“Adrien don’t apologize; you’re obviously getting worse under this curse. Which is why I must ask…” Gabriel pulled out the pink lace top and handed it to Adrien.

“What is this, father?”

“I was hoping you could tell me. I didn’t tell you this before because I didn’t know what it meant and I thought the worse. This is the second top you had on you when you changed back. I burned the first one in a fire.”

“Wait!” Adrien sat up. “I- I killed a girl? ... two girls?” Adrien’s eyes began to water.

“I… _believe_ they belong to the same girl and I don’t think you killed her. Do you recognize it? Or remember the girl you took it from? She might be the Omega. Nathalie believes you like this female and the garments carry the same scent.”

Adrien took a deep inhale of the garment. Gabriel watched as Adrien’s eyes quickly calmed from deadly green to the normal green. It surprised him greatly and he wanted to investigate further.

“I’m sorry father, I don’t know.” Adrien looked disappointed.

“Take another sniff, son… maybe it will jar your memory.”

Adrien took another long sniff, allowing the pleasant smell to relax him.

He felt a tap and opened his eyes. His father’s lips were moving but he couldn’t hear him so he took the headset off.

“What did you say, father?”

Gabriel looked at him dumbfounded. “You didn’t hear me calling your name for the last 5 minutes after complaining about how loud things were?”

“Five minutes? You just… asked me a second ago to sniff this.”

“Son, I’ve been yelling your name for five minutes and you never even noticed, got mad, or growled from the noise. You had a smile on your face and stared at the ceiling the whole time.”

Adrien just stared at the top, not sure of what it meant.

“Now son, think hard; do you remember the girl you took it from? because from what I can see, she _is_ the one.”


	15. The Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Photoshoot day, the green alpha just couldn't stay contained when some surprise visitors show up.

Gabriel was highly disappointed; he couldn’t truly get his feelings in line, after questioning Adrien over and over again all night on the Omega they’re looking for. He tried every which way from Sunday to jar his sons memory and nothing was working. He could see Adrien’s distress and frustration at not remembering either. When Adrien flipped the garment around in his hands to sniff different area’s, his frustration only grew. His constant gripping and sniffing the lace all night put his own scent on it and covered up the female Omega’s scent completely. It was all his fault for pushing so hard and now Adrien has nothing to keep him calm except the medicated water he prepared before. He couldn’t bear to see the hurt in Adrien’s eyes at losing the scent or the anger toward him, so all he could do was apologize to his son and allow Nino to come over and keep him company before they left for the photoshoot.

Nino walked in Adrien’s room and watched as Adrien stood looking out of his widow looking sad while occasionally drinking the water. “So, this is hers huh?” Nino picked up the lace garment off the bed where Adrien left it.

Adrien didn’t even turn to look before replying...

“I suppose so; but it’s no good to me now… I can’t even remember who she is and the scent she left on it is gone. If my father hadn’t pushed me so hard last night, maybe her scent would have still stayed on it and I wouldn’t be stuck drinking this stupid medication.”

“Hey, look on the bright side, if you found her twice you can do it again.”

“The other side of me Nino! That’s the person who knows who she is, not the me talking to you right now! It’s too dangerous for me… for him to go out at all. My dad told me what happened the other night.”

“Dude; I've been meaning to ask you about that! what happened? Nathalie called me yesterday morning and said it was an emergency.”

Adrien sighed. “Apparently… one of the Elders guards caught me of guard. He said after they shot me with what looked like a beam of electricity, that I passed out and they handcuffed me with some kind of glowing handcuffs. Whatever happened… whatever they shot me with, hurt like hell when I woke up yesterday morning and I have a bad feeling the _other me_ won’t let that go!” Adrien balled up his fist at the thought of being hurt by them.

“Do… do you think they’re trying to kill you?”

“I’m not sure; I guess they could have tried while they had me; but they handcuffed my wrist and ankles instead… or maybe they can’t kill me because I’m not normal.”

“Man; it’s like you have super protection or something.”

Adrien continued to stare out of the window…

“Believe me, that may sound good to you; but have you ever thought about what it's like to change into an angry monster? To fight as hard as you can _not_ to change? But allow it and let the rage consume you like you’re high on something that makes you feel… feel wonderful? And then, after all that… not remember a damn thing you did! Nino… I’m just a teenager being taken for a ride while the Green Alpha uses my body and has his fun.”

“Bro! That is sooo deep!”

“Well enough about me, how was your date with Alya the other day?”

“She actually surprised me ya know; something about Marinette not being well enough to hang out with her that day so she moved our date up a few hours.”

Adrien turned to Nino.“Marinette wasn’t feeling well? Is… is she okay now?”

“She’s fine, Alya wouldn’t say what happened; It didn’t sound like it was too serious because they rescheduled their girls day out for tomorrow.”

Nathalie knocked on the bedroom door…

“Adrien… it’s time to leave for your photoshoot... please drink your water before we leave.”

“Yeah… coming!” Adrien yelled.

“So what kind of photoshoot are you doing this time? Another cologne ad or something?”

“I wasn’t told; it''s supposed to be really important. I sure hope they have a girl I can work with!”

“A _girl_ is working with you? Dude! Aren’t you afraid your going to you know… go green alpha on her?”

“Don’t remind me!” Adrien drank his special water down. “Father only told me she would be fine.”

“He didn’t even tell you who she is? Man, you could be doing a photoshoot with a creepy alpha chick!”

“You know my father would never allow another Alpha on my set, and I’m not in the mood to deal with some Alpha female getting all touchy-feely with me now that my glands are secreting alpha pheromones.”

“Well, you do have that ‘come and be mine’ smell, with that strong ‘time to mate with an Alpha’ kick.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “Do I _really_ smell like that?”

“Yeah… you have a resin undertone like sweet warm musk. It’s really good and very different from what I’ve smelled on other alphas in passing. Those guys are just harsh smelling like they rolled around in stinky socks! most Beta's males like myself hate walking past Alpha's males. you never know what you're going to smell until you're ready to gag and secretly hold your breath. Man, I don’t know how Alpha's attract females. Alya says I smell like her Beta dad; I’m not sure if I should be happy or depressed about that.”

“If she likes what you smell like, don’t worry about it.”

“I won’t, but if she mistakenly calls me her dad… I _will_ break up with her!”

 Adrien laughed at that. “Well, I better be off now before Nathalie comes looking for me again… would you like a ride home?”

“Wait… I’m not coming to your photoshoot?”

“Not this time, the company that’s asking for the photo’s wants absolute secrecy.”

“Well, I guess I’ll take that ride home then… better yet, drop me at Alya’s; if I recall, she said Marinette would be busy today.”

 

* * *

 

 “Honey, are you sure you’re ready for this?” Sabine questioned as she brushed Marinette’s hair.

“Yes?... No?... maybe? Oh, I hope so, I don’t want to mess up and make Adrien hate me.” Marinette pouted.

“Honey just believe in yourself and you'll be fine! Just repeat ‘I’m super-cool, I can do this’ and you will be great!”

“Thanks papa!” Marinette hugged her father and heard the car that was supposed to pick her up, beeping it’s horn. “Gotta go! Wish me luck!” Marinette said excitedly as she hugged her mother as well.

 

* * *

 

When Marinette walked to the awaiting car, she didn’t expect she’d be treated like someone who was upper class. The driver who was not Adrien’s bodyguard bowed his head slightly and opened the door for her. As she got in, she noticed Nathalie was the only other person in the car.

“Good morning Miss Dupain, are you ready for the photoshoots?”

“Yes ma’am.” Marinette said nervously. She was beginning to have second thoughts. “Is Mr. Adrien already at the photoshoot? I thought we would be riding together… oh no! I’m not late, am I?”

Nathalie gave a curious smile at the girls nervous politeness.

“No dear, you have plenty of time. This is just a formality to go over expectations with you alone, your role, if you have any special needs or wants, and to answer any questions you may have before the photo shoots, because today will be a busy day and you may not get the chance to ask later.”

Marinette definitely listened to a lot on their long drive to wherever they were going. When they began to leave the city, she didn’t want to feel nervous or show it but it was getting pretty hard. It was hard to see anything with dark tinted windows so in order to calm her nerves she repeated in her head…

_“I’m super cool! …I’m super cool! …I’m super cool!”_

“We should be arriving at the first destination in ten more minutes, Madam Sancoeur.” Said the driver.

“Thank you, Marcus.” Nathalie said while looking over her tablet. “We don’t want to keep the Agreste’s waiting.”

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief at that. Just imagining the worst case scenario’s is what she does best since she found out the Elders wanted her dead as a baby. She felt guilty that she thought a prominent rich pack and a model son would do that to her. But did she really know them? not really.

The car pulled up to its destination and the driver helped them out of the car. She looked around confused. The area looked like a bomb went off. There was debris everywhere? Yet a photographer was setting up his camera in front of the abandoned building and checking the lighting.

“Right this way, Miss Dupain.” Nathalie said as she expected Marinette to follow. They came upon a trailer and went inside. There was a crew inside already waiting for her. A hair stylist, makeup artist, clothing assistant and a girl her age that looked very displeased at seeing her. Nathalie was surprised at seeing her as well.

“Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in here?”

“Hi, my name is Lila Rossi and I’m here with my mother to help with the photoshoot.” Lila smiled big and continued to _eye_ Marinette up and down and narrowed her eyes. “I saw Adrien Agreste earlier and I’m a BIG fan of his. My family just came back from Achoo and I can help with…”

“Does your mother know your in here? This is supposed to be a closed shoot!” Nathalie cut her off sternly.

“If it’s closed… why is _she_ here?” Lila pointed at Marinette. “I just became an Alpha and she’s just a mere Beta!”

“Excuse me.” Nathalie said as she left the trailer. During that time, Lila confronted Marinette and specifically demanded that she stay far away from her future mate or else she would unleash her Alpha- _ness_ all over her. Less than 10 minutes later; a bodyguard, Nathalie and Lila’s mother return to the trailer.

Lila’s mother gasped at seeing her daughter. “Lila! How in the world did you get here?! I specifically stressed that you couldn’t be here and now I may not have a job after this!”

“But mom, Adrien and I are pen pals and he wanted me to be here! So I hid in your trunk until we got here.”

“Pen pals?… you… and Adrien… are pen pals.” Nathalie asked, clearly not believing it for a minute. “Come with me.”

The three Adults and Lila left the trailer but not before Lila gave Marinette a dirty look. "Come, Miss Marinette... put this on; once you're dressed we'll do your hair and makeup. Don't worry about Lila and her threats, she has issues that only she can overcome." The female stylist commented. 

The four walked for about 5 minutes and arrived at Adrien’s trailer.

“Oh my gosh! Is Adrien in there? We’ve written so many times and talked about getting married because we know each other so well.”

“Are you _sure_ you’re pen pals with teen model Adrien Agreste?” Lila’s mother questioned.

“Pfft! Of course mother! I wouldn’t lie about something like that!”

Nathalie said nothing, she just narrowed her eyes at the complete waste of time she was enduring with the girl, she just went inside alone and came out a few minutes later with Gabriel and Adrien, who had dark sunglasses on with a black robe.

“ADRIEN!” Lila exclaimed loudly at seeing him and Adrien backed away when she took a step toward him.

“Oh silly… you don’t have to pretend anymore; It’s me Lila Rossi? I’m here now, take off those glasses so I can get a good look at you.”

“I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else.

"No sweetie; there's only one teen supermodel named Adrien Anthony Agreste, so I'm quite sure it's you and I've saved all the emails of love we sent to each other from your AAAgreste@critter.claw email."

"That's not my..." Adrien looked up at his father. "Is _she_ the girl I’m working with today?” Adrien had a twisted look on his face.

Lila took that moment to throw her arms around Adrien and he froze as she took a long sniff of him. "You smell delicious!" she said and moaned in his ear. He quickly pushed her off. Her Alpha scent was sour and Gabriel could smell it too.

“Of course I am, silly… now take me back to _my_ trailer so we can catch up and I can get ready!” Lila batted her eyes seductively at him.

“Fa-ther!” Adrien nearly growled.

It was all Adrien had to say before Gabriel demanded she be removed from the set. She kicked, screamed and bared her canines in protest while her mother pleaded for forgiveness. Because her mother was needed for the photoshoot, she was allowed to stay but Lila was locked in a supply trailer while the shoot was in process. Adrien still didn’t know who the girl was that he was supposed to work with and he hoped it wasn’t another girl similar to Lila Rossi.

Adrien got dressed in the costume his father made and looked at himself in the mirror and stared. Which worried Gabriel.

“Are you okay son?”

“No… is… is this what I look like when I change?”

“I’m afraid so, son… I had to design the costume based on the pictures Roar sent to me.”

“It’s strange seeing myself like this… and allowed to remember it.”

“Try not to think about it during the photo shoots; Come on son, the sooner this day is over; the better.”

“As much as I hate it, maybe I should drink a bottle of water first?”

“Good idea!” Gabriel went to the cooler and opened it. When he reached in there was nothing in it except for ice cubes and ice that melted into water. He frantically ran his hand around every corner and came up empty.

“Father, is there a problem?”

“No… I believe your cooler is in one of the other trailers. You go and begin the shoot, and I’ll get your water and bring it to you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, now go.”

 

* * *

  

“Okay Adrien… let’s get a few warm up shots before we begin. The contacts look fantastic on your eyes, are they comfortable?”

Adrien was dumbfounded for a moment then remembered he completely forgot to put the bigger fake green contacts in.

“They’re _very_ comfortable… It’s like I’m not even wearing any.”

 “That's great; okay now think and believe you _are_ the Green-Eyed Alpha!”

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure what the green alpha does.” which was true giving his memory loss during transformation.

“The green alpha destroyed that building behind you, just pretend like _you_ just destroyed it. Like you just unleashed the monster and now you’re looking for your next target. These are just warm up shots so we can check the focus on the camera.”

Adrien slowly turned to look at the building. He couldn’t believe he actually did that and now he was asked to take photos in front of his own destructive work. If he was changed into his alter ego he probably would enjoy it but…

It actually upset him…

Enough to be mad about it…

He clenched his fist a few times and started breathing heavily before slowly turning back to the camera with a predatory look on his face. He wasn’t in the mood to pretend anymore. A few camera flashes went off and a female giggle helped him pull his mind back a bit.

 “Okay that's great! Now drop your head Adrien and give me a ‘T’ pose. I need _you_ to walk behind him and touch him.”

Adrien didn’t have to see her, he just knew that giggle and who she was because of the way he was feeling, and this time he was not going to embarrass himself and fall on his face, so he crossed one leg over the other.

 _“Marinette” he_ breathed her name gently on his lips like a prayer. The closer she walked to him the calmer he became. He couldn’t wait for her to touch him and when she did, his heart exploded in his chest. She didn’t know where to place her hands and he didn’t care. She could touch him anywhere she wanted to and he’d die happy if he could feel this good forever.

“That’s really good Marinette! now Adrien; raise your head just slightly so we can see your eyes through your hair.”

_A few more camera flashes …_

 

Adrien turned around slowly and looked into the eyes of the girl he wanted to see since he got her in trouble over the raspberry croissants.

“Marinette? I’m working with _you_ today?” Adrien smiled.

“Surprise?” Marinette giggled. “Wow, you look amazing in that costume and you look just like..." Marinette stopped herself before she could reveal that she's seen the real deal before so she changed the topic. "... and your eyes look so real.” Marinette got on her toes to look closer at his eyes, and he was afraid she noticed he wasn’t wearing contacts so he looked away and changed the subject as well.

“My father never said anything to me about you being in the photoshoot. When did he ask you to do this?”

“Well, this is actually my penance for screwing up with the croissants. I do the photoshoot and he forgets my lack of judgement.”

“I’m sorry I put you through that, I never would have thought…”

“Don’t worry about it; I’m having a great time and I’m doing a photoshoot with teen model Adrien Agreste.”

Nathalie and Gabriel watched the two at a distance…

“Do you see how calm he is with her? I was afraid he would turn and hurt her after that fiasco with Lila Rossi.”

“Sir, he’s always shown a liking to the Dupain family; do you really think he would attack her or her family?”

“I would hope not, but just to make sure, send a driver back to the mansion to get his water. It’s already time for his next dose.”

“Wonderful! Now Marinette, go and change into the red one piece and don't forget the mask. the stylist will know what to do with your hair." the Photographer yelled out.

"Well, I guess i'll see you in a moment?" Marinette giggled before retreating to her trailer. 

"Yes... a moment." Adrien hummed as he watched Marinette walk away. he couldn't believe his luck and he soo wanted to deck his father for not telling him that she was working with him today. That information alone would have had him sleeping like a baby knowing she was okay after what he did to her.

When Marinette returned in the one piece ladybug costume, Adrien's mouth went dry. his eyes couldn't help but roam from the top of her head to her feet and he was so nervous he couldn't move. She walked up to him and smiled. "I know it looks weird but it's surprisingly comfortable. Look, it even has a yo-yo."

"You look amazing, my lady." Adrien smiled and ran the back of his hand down her arm and she flicked his bell. "I guess I now know what it's like to walk around in a skin tight suit, huh?" Marinette snickered but Adrien only stood amazed at how she looked.

_Camera flashes went off about 10 times._

That’s it for this location everyone; onto the next location!”

Because a driver was sent back to the mansion, Gabriel, Nathalie, Adrien and Marinette rode in the remaining car to the next destination. It was awkward and silent as Gabriel couldn’t help but casually glance at the two while he tapped his thigh with his fingers and the two were trying not to do or say anything.

“So… Miss Dupain, you did a fine job at the last shoot but the next one may be a bit more challenging.”

“Challenging?” Adrien questioned before Marinette did.

“Oh, we’re here!” Gabriel said as the car slowed to a stop in the woods. Gabriel didn’t want them to be totally surprised so he told them a _little_ of what roar magazine wanted for the woods scene. Yes it _was_ going to be a bit challenging. As with the last shoot, Adrien was taken to one trailer and Marinette was taken to the other. Adrien stood and watched her walk off with Nathalie and Gabriel watched Adrien the whole time.

“Son, you act as though you have feelings for her; you _do_ know she’s a beta.”

“Father! Adrien whipped his head around to look at his father. Eyes beginning to take on the dangerous green Gabriel dreaded. I know what she is; I’m just worried that I might hurt her, that’s all!” Adrien said his piece and stormed away from his father.

“Great!” Gabriel growled. “I don’t have time for this! I hope the driver won't take long with his water!”

Adrien kicked everyone out of his trailer. He paced back and forth; knocking things over. He knew this was not the time to transform, not the time to slowly forget who he was. He struggled to think of different things and even counted numbers. Nothing was working and his real outfit was appearing. He growled at himself in the mirror and suddenly the door opened…

“Great, you’re already dressed again in the outfit, it’s time for the second shoot to begin.”

Adrien growled at the photographer and the photographer lit up with joy…

“Wow, you’ve been practicing! Fan-dilly-tastic!! That’s exactly what we need for these pictures, so give me more, more, more! And don’t hold back now Adrien.” The photographer jumped with joy and departed to the set which was everywhere in the woods. Cameras were set in different locations to capture different angles and shots. He didn’t know Chat Noir almost pounced on his head.  Chat looked around the trailer and knocked things over on purpose as he made his way to the door. On his way out, his father was on his way in to go over a few more details for the photoshoot.

“Oh, good; I was just coming to talk to you. Arthur should be here in roughly 15 minutes with your water.”

Chat just shoved Gabriel out of his way and walked out in the open. Sniffing the air and surveying the area when he caught an unpleasant yet familiar sour odor. Gabriel clenched his fist at the disrespect he was given. He was about to say something when he noticed Adrien wasn’t wearing the costume _he_ designed, he was wearing the Green Alpha’s suit which had a few more details he purposely left out. Adrien had changed into Chat Noir! He had a bad feeling that would happen. Now the whole photoshoot was in jeopardy, including the staff.

“Adrien!” Gabriel yelled and never received a response. Gabriel didn’t want to call him Chat Noir out in the open for concern that someone might hear. He walked over to Adrien who was still checking out things that were a part of the photoshoot and knocking them on the ground. Gabriel growled under his breath and picked the things up only to be confronted by the teen with an angry growl. Adrien snatched the item Gabriel picked up and turned it to ash right before Gabriel’s eyes. Gabriel knew he couldn’t make a scene and he didn’t want to, he just wanted to keep things as calm as possible until the driver returned with his water. Just then, Chat heard a noise in the bushes and dropped down on all fours ready to attack. Gabriel panicked and ran in front of him to intercept the potential party; it was Marinette…

Gabriel’s eyes grew large at seeing her holding a small cooler that looked very much like Adrien’s medication and dress in the bathing suit for the pond shoot. She was walking in the wrong direction. When he looked over his shoulder at his son, he was already running into the woods after the sour scent he picked up which was technically where the sound was that they heard. He just assumed the sound came from Marinette because she was the one that appeared from the brush.

“Miss Dupain, are you lost? The water is in the opposite direction.”

“Umm, I just thought Adrien might need this? It was in my trailer and his name is on it, so I didn’t want to use what belonged to him.”

“That’s a wonderful thing you did, I was actually looking for this.” Gabriel said as he took the cooler from her. “You should head on over to the water, I’m sure the photographer is ready to begin.”

She nodded and walked off. Gabriel smiled and thought she looked adorable in the **_‘Ruffled waves’_**  , ruffle bikini set he designed for his new summer collection. The jumper with leggings outfit she wore on the first shoot he named ‘ ** _Girls at play’_** and she wore that well too.

Lila's POV...

Lila Rossi did not appreciate getting locked in her mother’s small supply trailer while Adrien Agreste’s photoshoot was going on. She also seethed at the thought that a mere Beta female was allowed to observe the photoshoot over her. She growled at her mother for messing up her chance to get close to the teen fashion model, and she always pretended to take the medicine her doctor prescribed for her **_Erotomania_** condition. She didn’t appreciate her mother yelling at her when she was just a Beta; she had no right when she was an Alpha. Her father on the other hand was an Alpha and very terrifying if he wanted to be. He understood her, helped her, and always gave in to her childish woes. So when her mother locked her in the trailer, she devised a plan to escape and be a part of her destines love and photoshoot! She didn’t know how long she was in the trailer before it started moving again. She estimated that it was about 1.5 hours before it moved then another half an hour after it finally moved and before it stopped again. She could hear some voices through the wall of the trailer but none that sounded like her mum. “Hello? Can someone unlock the door? I need to use the bathroom.” She lied. She repeated this over and over until she heard the door being unlocked and opened.

“Hey, what are you doing in here?”

“Thank you soo much Sir! I thought this was the trailer with the bathroom in it; If you hadn’t come along when you did, I would have wet myself.”

“Well the bathroom trailer is the trailer with the red door.”

“Thank you so, so much!” Lila said as she hurried out the door. She took in the wooded surroundings as she made her way toward the red door trailer while he watched her, and as soon as he turned to leave, she darted off into the woods. When she saw the Beta female wearing a ruffled bikini swimsuit coming out of a trailer with a small cooler, she nearly lost her mind. She was locked in a small trailer the size of her small bedroom and this Beta female was coming out of a huge trailer in a swimsuit?!

“Oh hell no!” Lila growled; she was not going to be treated like a low Omega. Just as she was about to confront the girl, her mother came out of the same trailer which infuriated her even more. How dare her mother push her to the side and allow a Beta teen to work with her over her own daughter!

“Adrien’s trailer is parked right over there.” Lila’s mother pointed. “Are you sure you want to take it over there? I can get someone to do it.”

“No, no… it’s not a problem, I’ve never been here before and I’d like to see what’s around here.”

“Okay, don’t be long.”

“I won’t.” Marinette smiled and began to walk her short trek. Lila on the other hand ran in said direction in hopes of seeing her beloved before that Beta put the moves on him. When she got close to the trailer, she could see slightly through the bushes, Mr. Agreste and someone dressed in a black cat suit. Mr. Agreste stood completely still and looked very nervous while the person in black got really close to his face and stared at him. It wasn’t until she made a noise and the figured turned in her direction and dropped down on all fours that she understood why Mr. Agreste looked nervous. The figure in black attire had green eyes!

He was the Green Eyed Alpha!

She turned and ran for her life and she could hear him coming after her. She was too afraid to scream for help and based on his movements, he was forcing her to run in a direction away from the trailers and staff. He was going to kill her and no one would ever find her body.

Lila pushed herself to run as fast as she could because she could hear him gaining on her. She believed he was toying with her because she knew he was incredibly fast based on the news account. She wasn’t sure how long she was running, but it seemed like a long time based on the sting and pain in her lungs. Just as she turned her head to gauge the distance between her and the Alpha, she tripped and fell into a deep hole in the ground and hit her head when she hit the bottom… knocking herself out. Chat looked down into the dark hole and growled his displeasure before turning back.   

Chat made his way back to the sound of voices and looked through the trees. He looked at all the faces in the area and stopped when his eyes landed on _her._ She was here? And looking very beautiful in a ruffled bikini. He wanted to go to her, to touch her, to talk to her and do whatever she wanted to do. He missed her terribly and missed how relaxed she made him with just being close to her. He watched as she reached into a bag and pulled out a bottle of water and drank most of it down before twisting her face into a frown and gagging at the taste. She set the almost empty bottle on top of the bag. When no one was looking, Chat made his way over to the water bottle and picked it up. He removed the cap and sniffed the water. He knew that smell and he didn’t like it.

“Ah, there you are Adrien… we’ve been looking all over for you! I’m glad you finally drank your medication.” Gabriel said with relief in his voice.

Chat looked at the water bottle in his hand then looked at Marinette. “Come on son, the photographer is waiting for you; you need to perch yourself on that large rock over there while Marinette waded in the water. We still have a few more sites to go to and a lot more photographs to take before the sun goes down.”

This was one thing the black cat didn’t have a problem with. Getting close to Marinette. So he walked over to the large bolder and jumped on top of it and slowly crouched down. He was quiet as a cat so she didn’t hear him. He smiled as he watched her play in the water. He couldn’t get enough of how beautiful she was. Regardless of how the pond smelled, he could still make out her alluring scent so he inhaled it with pleasure. Then a moment later he smelled someone else; a stinky Alpha male in heat that was somewhere close by. He looked around at all the faces on the crew and picked up one in particular. A man hanging around Marinette’s bag and robe… touching, smelling, and rubbing his Alpha scent on it. Making sure his intended target fell for only his scent. Something Alpha's normally did to deter other Alpha's away as well; subtle yet very effective. He narrowed his eyes at the man and stared at him. The man looked up and saw that he was being watched and quickly released the hanging robe and went about cleaning up.

Chat growled…

It wasn’t until Marinette heard a growling noise that she turned around scared and threw her hands up and screamed in defense, the photographer started taking pictures. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. “Adrien!” She giggled. “Oh my gosh…You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Adrien?... No princess; I’m the green eyed Alpha here to protect you.” He winked.

Marinette started swatting the water at who she believes is Adrien and he ducked away from the water splashes and laughs. The camera flashes were going crazy in the process until the photographer called it.

“Okay everyone, time for the tent scene; let’s get the next shot done in a half an hour!”

Marinette walked toward Chat and he held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her out of the water. The Alpha that Chat had a problem with ran over to her with the robe he rubbed his scent on and tried to put it on her and Chat got between them. He tried to push his way around Chat to get to Marinette and Chat, in one quick movement, grabbed the Alpha by the front of his shirt, picked him up in the air with one arm and threw him into the water. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Chat growled at the man when his head popped to the surface.

“That was freaking AMAZING! and I missed the shot? Please tell me someone got that!” The photographer wailed.

“Adrien? why did you do that? He was just trying to give me my robe.”

“I’m the green Alpha, princess and he’s an Alpha in heat! I saw him touching, and smelling your belongings and then he used your robe like his personal wash rag.”

“He was rubbing his scent on my robe? ... oh my gosh… ew!” Marinette cringed and quickly ran to her trailer in mortification and to change.

At that moment Gabriel and Nathalie walked over to Chat.

“Adrien what’s the meaning of this?” Gabriel questioned. “Since when do we attack the staff?”

“Maybe you rather I turn that stinky Alpha in heat into ash for making out with Marinette’s robe and belongings instead? I'm sure I wouldn't take too kindly knowing someone scented my stuff with their mate glands!”

“He what?!...He’s… not an Alpha!... Right Nathalie?” Gabriel and Nathalie looked each other and then at the man as he got out of the water. Chat had already walked over to Marinette’s trailer and stood guard there, ignoring the stares. Nathalie and Gabriel grabbed the man as soon as he got out of the water, who was now cursing under his breath.

They looked into his eyes and immediately noticed he was missing a brown contact showing he was indeed an Alpha and did reek of an Alpha in heat.

“Nathalie, call security!” Gabriel demanded.

“What did I do!? Your son attacked ME!”

“I know you are fully aware that no Alpha is to be on any of my photo shoots for the safety of my female models and especially ones who are in heat!”

“I'm not in heat; I’m a Beta!” the man protested.

“Then you _Beta_ go fish for your other brown contact then!” Gabriel picked him up and threw him back into the water. "And take a bath while you're at it and when you're done, YOU'RE FIRED!!"

Before the next shoot began, Gabriel demanded everyone on the staff to line up and be checked, given the man that was just exposed. Marinette was at risk and he was responsible for her well being. When questioned if anyone else wore contacts, no one said a word. So Chat walked behind every last one of them and harshly pushed two more males around the age of nineteen and twenty out of the line. Both pretended to be Omega’s so they could acquire work when they couldn’t find any as Alpha’s because of competition.

"Let it be known right here and now! Everyone here has signed a contract with Gabriel fashions and knows the rules; I will not tolerate anyone else on the Agreste staff knowingly harboring and asking me to hire in a relative or friend that presents secretly as an Alpha! I will not have _any_ of my female models at risk for being unwillingly claimed, or any of my male models being harassed! is that clear?! because you **will** be fired too!"

Once all the Alpha’s were gone from the set, the photoshoot was back into full swing. The tent was set up and ready and Marinette stumbled out of her trailer in a fit of giggles in an outfit he designed called **_'Quiet whisper'_**. She walked around like she was drunk, tripping on the long strips of draped fabric, which caught Nathalie and Gabriel’s attention. They hurried over to her to see if she was bitten and claimed by one of the Alpha's that were just fired and gasped when they saw Adrien’s water bottle in her hand. Nathalie quickly confiscated it and Chat stood by the whole time and chuckled at the scene because he knew there was only a matter of time before the medicated water she drank earlier affected her.

“What is Adrien’s other Medication bottles doing in her trailer? She already brought me his cooler earlier!”

“You know Arthur gets confused sometimes; maybe he thought this was Adrien’s trailer?”

“I can’t get a break! This photoshoot is a complete disaster!” Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s over… we can’t get this photoshoot done without her!”

The photographer, not realizing the new development, walked over and gave Chat a red rose.

“In this scene, both of you are long lost friends who found each other after being gone for a long time. But inside of your hearts, you both feel more for each other than you’ve let on. Let the magic happen!”

The photographer got into position and waited. Gabriel was about to open his mouth to cancel when Chat pulled a giggling Marinette into the tent. She was very wobbly on her feet so he just sat down and pulled her down to sit between his legs. The tent was designed to allow a bit of sun to filter in through a hole in the roof of the tent and shine filtered light down on them. A fancy stone light with soft playing music was placed in the back of them and pillows were all around. Marinette leaned backed into Chat and hummed…

“This is so nice, isn’t it kitty?” Marinette relaxed even more against Chat and continued her low whispering. “I really hate when you leave my room without telling me.”

“So I'm kitty now? you called me Adrien before, Princess.” Chat whispered back so no one would hear as well.

“You and Adrien look like twins, you know that?” Marinette turned her head to look into his eyes. “Same green eyes too, I can tell.”

“You can? How?” Chat dragged the rose under Marinette's jaw; mixing her sweet scent with the rose, while she reached up and ran her hand through his hair causing Chat to purr with pleasure.

“Because it’s not hard for me to notice color contacts… I wear them too and right now you're not wearing any so that must mean... yeah; this is Adrien's photoshoot and you're here doing Adrien's photoshoot.” Marinette pulled his head and face closer to hers in an almost kiss and looked into his green eyes with her drowsy ones, like she dared him to disagree. He so wanted to kiss her at that point but not in front of anyone.

"I... I like the way you think Milady." Chat whispered in her ear. “So… you’re _not_ a Beta then?” Chat continued to fall deeper into her hypnotic smell hoping the moment would never end; holding her and enjoying the closeness.

“No… I’m not sure what bluish-green or bluebell colored eyes makes me… a freak? A reject? hmm...I don’t know. I was supposed to die having silver eyes as a baby, not wanted by anyone… Mmm, don’t tell anyone, it’s a secret.” Marinette groggily giggled. Rubbing her cheek on his cheek.

“ _I_ want you... and I don’t doubt your eyes are beautiful… I won’t tell.”

"Shhh... I won't tell either, Adrien." Marinette gave him a stupid sleepy gin before falling asleep against him.

“AND THAT’S IT!” The photographer yelled. “That was incredible! Simply amazing!”

Chat opened his eyes and looked at Marinette who still had her eyes closed and asleep.

Gabriel rushed into the tent. “Great Job Adrien! I stopped counting how many times the camera flashed. Let’s get Marinette to her trailer and try to get her to perk up a bit for the next shot.”

“Stop!... calling me, Adrien!” Chat whispered-hissed close to Gabriel’s ear before he reluctantly allowed Nathalie to take Marinette out of his hands.

Gabriel shook as he looked closer at the outfit he didn’t design. “But… I saw the water bottle; the nearly empty water bottle in your hand earlier.”

“You should be more careful where you leave them.” Chat pointed to Marinette before walking off.

Gabriel ran his hand down his face and then looked up to the sky before swearing under his breath. If he didn't drink the water and Marinette did, that means she drank two waters in less than three hours which wasn't good at all. He began to walk but stopped as a thought crossed his mind.

_“If Adrien is Chat Noir and has been since the pond scene, he protected her from the other Alpha… that means he won’t hurt Marinette Dupain Cheng and he didn’t mind the tent scene! He’s actually stayed more reserved around her while not on his medication. Maybe I can use her a bit more? At least until we find the Omega!”_

When Nathalie came out of the trailer, Gabriel told her everything that happened and his thoughts on the matter.

“So you want to keep an eye on their interaction and maybe keep her around Adrien even more after the photoshoot is over?”

“If all goes well, I may even pay her to date him until we find the Omega female.”

“Somehow, I don’t think you’ll need to pay her to date him; I believe she likes him already.”

There wasn’t a whole lot they could do to get Marinette to perk up except pat her down with ice cold water from the cooler. It did the trick until she sat down in the chair to have her hair done, then she was falling out the chair again half asleep.

“Oh come on!” the stylist yelled when her up-do fell down for the third time.

“Just leave it down!” Nathalie reprimanded. “her hair still looks nice like that!”

“Fine! She’s done then.” The stylist threw up her hands in defeat and watched as Nathalie helped the girl walk out of the trailer. ‘‘Is she even old enough to drink?”

“She’s not drunk! Mind your business or find other employment!”

Marinette looked gorgeous in the two-piece green and white lace bell sleeve dress set. Gabriel called the piece **_‘wind song’_**. The goal was to have Marinette sit at the window and look out through the haze of light but she would fall over. So Gabriel made her to stand and lean against the pillar to make her stay awake. Chat just happened to walk by and look through the window at her to make sure she was okay when the camera’s started flashing. It wasn’t intended to be the shot they wanted but the photographer couldn’t resist how it looked in his camera. It was like a story of sadness and longing for a girl who was destined to be in an arranged marriage and her real love was near yet so far away. The photographer loved the shot so much that he wiped a tear from his eye.

“Okay everyone, it’s time to pack up and head to the beach for the last two shoots!”

Gabriel couldn’t be happier at hearing those words. Now all he had to do was get Adrien back to his normal self in time. When he made it back to Adrien’s trailer; not seeing him around the area he looked for twenty minutes already, he hoped he was inside. This would be a great time to ask Chat Noir about the night shirts he took from the mysterious girl and who she was. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t think to ask that question a lot sooner. The trouble he had all day on the shoots had his thoughts elsewhere. When he walked into the trailer, Chat was sitting at the table eating a sandwich and had already drank a bottle of water.

“Great, I was just looking for you… Chat Noir; can you tell me about the girl you took the PJ tops from? It’s very important we find out who she is.”

“Father…” Adrien huffed exasperatedly and put his sandwich down. “… I already told you last night that I couldn’t remember and why are you calling me Chat Noir?”

“Wait!” Gabriel made his son to stand up and he looked closely at the outfit. “Adrien? …” Gabriel ran his hand down his face. “…When did you put my suit on?”

“I don't remember taking it off? Was I asleep long? I figured everyone was waiting for me so since my lunch was sitting here, I thought it was a good Idea to eat something before the shoot started up again. Is it time for the… what scene are we doing now? I know we did the… building destruction and the one where Marinette wore the Ladybug outfit; that was really a cool outfit you did by the way.”

“NO! no, no, no, NO!” Gabriel balled up his fist and punched the wall of the trailer. “Son, please, please, PLEASE, tell me if you can remember ANYTHING that happened today after those shoots! You did three shoots after those as Chat Noir and I can’t even start to tell you what you… he put me through today."

"Really? he appeared again! did I hurt anybody! Did I hurt Marinette???" Adrien began to panic and shake with fear.

"Well..."

"Oh no! I did didn't i? I hurt Marinette!" Adrien began to fall to his knees in agony and tears.

"No! she's fine in her trailer! Chat Noir stopped an Alpha on the set from taking advantage of her."

"He... I did?" Adrien wiped his eyes and slowly stood up. "You're not lying to me are you?"

"No son... I'm sorry, I really messed up. this entire photo session has been nothing but a disaster and surprisingly, there were some really good pictures taken."

"When I was him, were you able to ask me about the female?"

"No, I was too late."

Adrien looked away disappointed. He thought for sure his dad would have given him _some_ good news. but who was he kidding? he _did_ come into the trailer asking him that question. duh.

The trailers were packed up and everyone hopped into their cars for the last shoot location at the beach. The ride to the beach was 1 hour and 45 minutes away. Marinette was carried out of the trailer and put into the car with Adrien per Gabriel's idea. Adrien was shocked when his father suggested he allow her head to rest on his shoulder while she slept and Adrien tried not to let his happiness show. Being close to her was relaxing him so much that he dozed off to sleep as well. Gabriel just figured it was the water he drank. Little did he know, the water Adrien drank was just plain water. The entire cooler Marinette gave Gabriel was plain water. 

"Why couldn't she be the one?" Gabriel said to Nathalie as they watched the two sleep. 

"That would make things much easier, Sir."

"If elder Fu wasn't adamant about the Green Alpha needing an Omega; I would say the hell with it an just keep this girl because he obviously likes her whether he wants to hide it or not."

"I agree with you Sir, but we can't keep her strung along as a temporary bandage. There will come a time when he'll have to let her go when the omega is found. Or the day and eligible mate comes along that will catch her eye. either way, someone is going to be hurt."

"Why are we even talking about this? Adrien is just fond of her and her family; why are we even jumping the gun on these assumptions when we don't even know for sure how much they like each other. I see only a friendship; the same kind he has for Nino. I'm going to drop these wishful thoughts until one of them actually confesses their feelings."

"Understood Sir."

Nearly two hours has pass and the convoy finally made it to the beach. they had a few hours of afternoon light left so they had to hurry. Adrien was gently awaken first and found himself being lightly wrapped in tangled limbs with Marinette. Nathalie had an amused look on her face and Gabriel was already out of the car barking orders with the photographer.

"We're here already?" Adrien said as he stretched and yawned. He froze and caught Marinette as her head slid down his chest. "Is she okay? I thought she'd be awake already."

"She accidentally drank two bottles of your water, we're not sure how to get her to wake up."

"She what? How? she's a Beta; isn't that too strong for her?" Adrien started to panic and shake Marinette. "She's not dead is she?!"

"She's not dead, I already checked."

"So how do we wake her up? by putting her out there in the water?" he questioned.

"Yes, exactly!"

Adrien didn't care what his his father said and didn't believe for a moment that it a apart of the next shoot. Neither he nor Marinette changed into the last two outfits. Yet here he was, carrying Marinette out of the car and walking straight out into the water. he had to admit that it was pretty funny though to have her bolt awake screaming and climbing him like a cat on a tree when she was doused with a wave of water. Maybe he shouldn't have gone out so deep? Their were quite a few collective laughs from the shore and Marinette pouted when she finally realized what happened. 

"Sorry, Marinette; You wouldn't wake up so this was Father's idea."

"So not fair; I think my debt is paid in full for this!" Marinette pouted and wiped the wet hair out of her face and Adrien couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, this is the last shoot and two outfit changes. We can call it a day after that."

For the beach shoot, Marinette and Adrien was told to just have fun together on the sand to show off Gabriel's beach collection; his and her's strappy one-piece swimmers jumpers. Marinette has never been to a beach before so she was fascinated by the sand and how it felt. Adrien on the other hand did flips and hand stands to impress the girl.

The last photo's of the day entailed the last change of clothes for Gabriel's casual collection. A girls ruffle mini dress with hat and a males two piece extra long sleeveless shirt and pant set. Roar requested the outfit bare claw prints on the top and pant leg. 

"You look great in the outfit, Adrien... the claw prints make it look dangerous." She giggled.

"And strong." Adrien said as he flexed his muscle.

"Pfft... i can do that too." Marinette said as she flexed her tiny muscle as well." They started laughing together and the photographer yelled...

"AND DONE!" with the last flash of the camera.

Adrien turned to Marinette and smiled. "You were great today Marinette; I can see _now_ why my father asked you to do this."

"Well, it's not like I _really_ had a choice, but i'm glad he asked me."

"So... are you saying that you'd do this again if he asked you?" Adrien hoped.

"As long as I'm not surprised with water in my face again... I'll do it."

As everyone began to pack up for the last time, Lila's mother was going around asking if anyone has seen her daughter. Everyone said no except one. The man gave an account that the last alpha that was pointed out and fired told him that a girl had locked herself in the supply trailer and he let her out to use the bathroom and he shrugged it off as a teen being stupid.

LiLa's mother gasped and got on the phone with the authorities in that city. They could find her faster than it would take her the two hours to drive back to the woods and it would be dark by then.

"This is why I stressed only the staff and intended models come on any of the shoots! why didn't you check on your child before we left the woods?" Nathalie reprimanded the hysterical mother. "She, she was supposed to stay in there, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Gabriel fashion's will not be responsible for this! Your carelessness and her recklessness nearly jeopardized the secrecy of the shoot which would have angered 'Roar' magazine! everyone here could be out of a job!" Nathalie continued her rant while Gabriel angrily paced back and forth. He was angry with Lila and her mother, but he worried that something serious happened to the girl. He was afraid that one of the Alpha's took her. Maybe the one that was in heat or worse, Chat went missing a few times and her ashes could be scattered on the ground.

"Let's head back to the woods; hopefully she's just waiting for us to return." Gabriel announced and got in his car with Marinette, Adrien and Nathalie.

Gabriel never bothered to ask Adrien If he saw Lila because he wouldn't remember, Marinette could only give the account of the threat Lila gave her.

The look on Adrien's face was enough for Gabriel to quickly change the topic. He thanked Marinette for the great job she did and offered her a chance in the future to do more shoots. Adrien perked up at that and his demeanor changed for the better. They talked about different things for the entire trip back to the woods and when they arrived, there was a paramedic truck from Claw Memorial hospital and a firetruck on the scene as well as two police cars. Gabriel's heart sank as he got out of the car to take a look. Nathalie made Adrien and Marinette stay in the car. Lila's mother was already crying before she made it to the ambulance. Lila was on the stretcher with blood across her swollen forehead.

"What happened?" Gabriel questioned as he looked at the unconscious girl. Secretly he was looking for any signs of claw marks or burns.

"It appears she walked right off and fell into a deep whole in the ground. the drop to the bottom was about 15 feet. we only found her because we used the blood hounds. She hit her head pretty hard and split her forehead open; we won't know how bad it is yet until we get her to the hospital."

"No idea if she was attacked?"

"No, she doesn't have any marks that would show a struggle. it's clear it was just an accident, sir; if it wasn't for the dogs, one of my guys would have fallen in the hole too."

Gabriel nodded and returned to the car with Nathalie. Somehow he believed Chat Noir had something to do with it based on Adrien's reactions to what Marinette said about Lila's threat.

Lila's mother went to the hospital with her daughter and everyone departed for home. By the time Marinette was taken to her front door it was 10 p.m. and she was tired. So tired that she thanked everyone, waved goodbye with her parents and closed the door. The Agrestes' went home and Adrien went to take a shower. As Nathalie began to put his water in the frig, she noticed it was _her_ plain water and not Adrien's. 

"Sir... where is Adrien's water?"

"I believe he took it up to his room, with his bags."

Little did they know; he didn't. 

* * *

 

When Gabriel was abruptly awaken in the late morning by Nathalie, He figure something happened with Adrien. He didn’t expect to find out that the new ‘Roar’ issue was done while he slept and completely sold out on every newsstand that carried them or the fact the news was at his front door demanding an interview and protesters outside of the gates.

“What’s the meaning of all this?!” Gabriel asked over the shouts of questions coming from **_Claws News 10_** _._ And **_Action Claws 5_** _._ Even worse, the Elders were pulling up to his mansion as well. A few of the reporters had a copy of the magazine clutched in their hands. There was so many questions thrown at him that he roared for silence. The Alpha successfully got their attention.

“Okay, why are you at my door shouting questions?”

**_“Mr. Agreste, in the latest issue out today, Roar Magazine has Adrien Agreste on the cover as the Green-eyed Alpha!”_ **

“Yes, I’m aware of that, but I wasn't told that the magazine was going to be out today, I was told it would be out at the end of the week.”

**_“How does it feel to be the father of the most dangerous Alpha of our time and the most sought-after teen model?”_ **

“I’m sure he’s flattered at being the most sought-after teen model, but my son is not dangerous!”

_**“Is Marinette Dupain-Cheng alive? If so, did he hurt her like Chloe Bourgeois?  and Lila Rossi? Are you hiding her?”** _

“Why wouldn’t she be alive? Did you even check with her family before camping outside my front door with your questions? What is this non-sense about Lila Rossi and Chloe Bourgeios?!"

**_“At what age did he change?”_ **

“Change? Change to what? 15 years old?”

**_“What is this going to do to your business?”_ **

“I’m sure the company will function as it always has.”

**_“Are the Elders going to take your son away to protect the population?”_ **

“Wait? What are you talking about? Why would the Elders…”

Gabriel turned and whispered something to Nathalie when he saw Elder Papillion walking toward the Mansion.

“Can I see your magazine copy?”

The reporter handed Gabriel the copy and Gabriel stared at the cover for a moment before he turned red with anger. Gabriel flipped through the Magazine and looked at every page that had his son and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He was at the photoshoots and saw HIS photographer taking pictures but the pictures in the book were not the ones they agreed on to be in the magazine. Roar picked a few that made his son look violent, seducing and frightening, and Roar Magazine never added the caption that it was an **ACTOR PORTRAYAL** and published it before he had the chance to review it. The Magazine lacked anything to describe what the pictures were, where they were taken, the outfits that he created, or any bio's. Roar left everything out to make everyone panic and draw on their own conclusions! most likely to drive up repeat magazine sales. Now he was stuck doing damage control.

THE MAGAZINE>>>>

                              Cover Page

                                     Page 1

 

 

                                    Page 2

                                      page 3

                                    page 4

                                    Page 5

                                      Page 6

 

                                     Page 7

 

                                       Page 8

  

  

**to be continued...**

 


	16. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is trying to do damage control, the Dupain's are blindsided and trying to protect their daughter. Nino is asked to do something unethical to save Adrien and Gabriel believes someone is trying to destroy his Pac.

Gabriel wasn’t sure how to feel when the News crews parted like the red sea for Elder Papillion and his security detail. Everyone got quiet as Elder Papillion walked right up to Gabriel at the front door.

“Well aren’t you going to invite us in, Gabriel?”

“Is this really necessary?” Gabriel questioned

“It’s safe to say… _Papillion raised his hand and gestured to the large crowd ..._ given this circus of attention the magazine caused; I would say it’s indeed  _quite_ necessary!”

“It’s obvious Roar Magazine clearly left out the written portion of Adrien’s photoshoot and only published the photo’s I didn’t agree upon, to cause this ruckus! The Magazine wasn’t even supposed to be out until Friday to make sure they had everything.”

“Maybe they felt the need to get the word out about Adrien, before Friday?” Papillion narrowed his eyes accusingly.

“Or maybe they’re looking to stir up revenue and repeat sales off of a teen supermodel?!” Gabriel retorted.

“I’ll be the judge of that, Gabriel; now, kindly invite us in to see your son or I will personally have him forcibly removed from your house and do my investigation elsewhere!”

Gabriel and Papillion stood tall, face to face and stared each other down. It wasn’t until shouts in the crowd started yelling…

**_“He’s hiding the green alpha in his house!”_ **

**_“Arrest him!”_ **

**_“Protect us from the Green-Eyed Alpha!”_ **

**_“He’s going to kill our children!”_ **

And other’s yelling from the gate…

**_“We love you Adrien!”_ **

**_“Marry me Adrien!!”_ **

**_“Ravish me Green Alpha!”_ **

**_“I want your baby!”_ **

And finally seeing the guards getting into formation and readying their weapons that Gabriel huffed his annoyance and backed down.

“Fine! Come this way.” Gabriel said as he retreated inside of his house and made his way toward the foyer. Papillion took his time to survey everything within his sight.

“You’ve been doing quite well I see.”

“Why are you _really_ here? To maybe assess my wealth to demand more money? Roar already told me you of all, specifically wanted my son to role play as the Green-Eyed Alpha in that magazine when you already knew and checked his classification twice!... Hey! You have no business touching that!!” Gabriel yelled over at a guard to Papillion’s right, when he saw him touching a family heirloom vase.

Papillion put his hands behind his back and continued to walk and look floor to ceiling and all around.

“You see, Gabriel… I can check as many times as I damn well please; I can check every… single… day; just to piss _YOU_ off. I’ve been watching and I have a lot of experience to know when someone is trying to run a claw or two over my eyes, and I think that’s what you’re doing. I and the other Elders care nothing about your wealth. Sure, in the past we relied on the additional mandatory payments from our dear citizens based on their income, but; that was in the past and we’ve come a very long way from that time as you can see from the weapons and gear, which have cost a far cry more to make than what society pays the Elders. Now ask your son to show himself or my guards will tear your pretty little mansion apart to find him!”

Nino could not believe he was doing this, paying an eager guy to dress up in the costume Gabriel made for the photoshoot. The Green Alpha costume. Nathalie had woke Adrien up, made him drink his water and went out the back to Nino’s house with a wig, costume, and $500. She couldn’t ask anyone personally because that would have admitted guilt if they recognized her. So Nino told a random guy how he stole it and wanted to pull a prank. For $500, the guy agreed but had to return the outfit once it was done. His job was to just stand on top of a building near the Agreste mansion and roar. Once he was spotted; leave so he wouldn’t get caught.

Tom and Sabine completely sold out of everything they baked. The bakery was swamped with reporters and customers alike wanting to know about Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the Green-Eyed Alpha Adrien Agreste. They both looked completely confused until they were handed a magazine. They were shocked, surprised, angry and confused especially when someone asked how they felt about her death.

“What do you mean by her death? She’s in her room asleep!” Sabine yelled over the shouts of questions.

“Is she dating the Green Alpha?”

“No, she just had a photoshoot with Adrien Agreste all day yesterday.”

“So you do admit he’s the Green Eyed Alpha then?”

“That’s NOT what I said!”

“Are you covering for Mr. Agreste? is he paying you off for your daughters death by the hands of his son?”

“Paying me? He’s not p…”

“Did you agree to the money because your daughter was rejected by the Elders as a baby and she was supposed to die anyway?”

“Now hold on!” Tom Yelled. "Get out of my bakery, right now!"

Marinette woke up from all the noise and was rubbing her eyes when she walked down the stairs to the bakery.

“Papa? … mama? What’s all the yelling… for?” Marinette paused as a crowd of people turned to look at her. She quickly put her head down making sure her hair covered her eyes. She just woke up so she hadn’t put her contacts in yet.

“Marinette, go back upstairs!” Tom yelled

“Wait! You’re the girl in the Magazine! Marinette Dupain Cheng can we have a word with you?!” Claw News 10 and others yelled at the same time as Marinette bolted back up to her room. Her cell phone was on silent so when she looked at it, it had so many missed calls that she stopped counting. Many were from Alya but most were from numbers she didn’t recognize. She looked out of her window and the bakery was surrounded by the News stations, police, random people and a bunch of Alpha and Beta males; given the combined stench.  As soon as she was spotted in the window, cameras started going off and she ducked away and closed the curtains. She turned the t.v. on and saw that the Agreste Mansion was surrounded by a mob of people and the News was cutting to a live viewing of what was going on in the bakery. The News even caught her when she came down the steps in her PJ’s with her bedhead hair.

She felt mortified.

And they had the nerve to rewind it and play it over and over again, trying to focus on her face, with the caption **_‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng born a reject and now The Green-Eyed Alpha’s Mate?’_** While also showing a video of Adrien as Chat Noir growling, her turning around screaming and looking scared, and then cutting to the part when Adrien/Chat with one hand, picking up the Alpha by the front of his shirt with one arm and with ease, throwing the Alpha in heat in the water during the photoshoot, then showing Lila Rossi's mother crying as her daughter was put in an ambulance, and an upset Gabriel talking with the para-clawmedic as they looked at Lila on the stretcher. Also Captioned **_'Lila Rossi Attacked and is now fighting for her life!'_**

“Oh my gosh! There’s a video of all that?” She gasped. "Why did they only show bits of what ready happened? I didn’t even know anything was being videotaped."

Adrien stared at himself in the mirror. Stared at his eyes in particular. He looked at every angle of his eyes to make sure his green eyes couldn’t be seen behind the dark Alpha contacts. Seeing the panic look on Nathalie’s face for a beta that was usually calm and collected, disturbed him. Well, seeing the mass amount of people outside his window and the grounds didn’t help either. Nathalie told him to get up and drink his water but for some reason, his water didn’t have it’s usual smell or taste of wolfsbane and melatonin and whatever else his father added. Nor did it take on it’s very pale purple hue. It wasn’t rocket science to figure out who was downstairs: he could hear them. He could smell them, and he could hear them much better than he’s ever had. He didn’t know what was going on and he didn’t want to turn the t.v. or computer on and possibly get upset. He wanted to keep the Green alpha asleep as long as possible and relish in the memories of yesterday’s photoshoot with Marinette. Maybe he could even invite her over to hang out now that they worked together. He hoped she would like that.

“Adrien, please come down to the foyer; Elder Papillion would like to see you.” Gabriel said on the walls speakerphone.

“Coming father.” Adrien pushed the button to reply. Adrien looked around for his house shoes and couldn’t find them so he looked under his bed and found a bottle of his medication. He pulled it out and looked at it. The water was pale purple. He jumped up and ran over to the bottle he left in the bathroom and compared the two. He took the cap off and sniffed it. It was indeed his medication and surmised that the clear one was just plain water.

“Oh no!”

Gabriel pushed the button again to call his son down when he noticed Papillion getting impatient.

“Son, Elder Papillion is waiting for you.” Gabriel said calmly.

Adrien gulped down as much as he could before replying… “Coming, I just found my house shoes!” And then finishing the rest. He tossed the bottle, put his house shoes on and opened up the door. Only to come face to face with the Elder himself and his father standing behind him clearly upset and annoyed.

Elder Papillion walked forward into Adrien’s room with three guards holding weapons. Adrien walked backward with every step they took towards him. “May I ask what’s going on, Sir?”

Elder Papillion looked at Adrien’s Alpha eyes. “Hmm, I could have sworn you were documented as a no-threat Omega.” Papillion snapped his fingers and a _clipboard of status_ was handed to him.

“Yes… right here; Your father never said anything about this change of status.” Papillion turned to look a Gabriel before turning back to Adrien.

“When did your eyes change, son? I could have sworn when I checked you in the car while you were asleep; your eyes were still Omega.”

“It was dark, you probably didn’t get a good look at his eyes.”

“I was talking to your son Gabriel; not you!” Papillion snapped without turning to face Gabriel. His interest was in Adrien.

“I believe it was not long after my birthday.”

“Which was according to this a little more than two months ago and your fifteen now?”

“Y-yes Sir.”

“Are you nervous, Adrien? Alpha’s don’t get nervous.”

The Green Alpha was starting to wake up… _‘Yes! you are an Alpha… the green eyed Alpha! A voice whispered to his mind… make everyone feel nervous and scared… of… you!’_

Gabriel was watching closely. He was trying to mentally coach Adrien, trying to tell him to stay calm with his eyes, but Elder Papillion kept blocking his view on purpose.

“Nervous?” Adrien rolled his shoulders. “I’m not nervous; maybe a bit annoyed that I was so rudely awaken by a bunch of inconsiderate people yelling outside my window!”

Papillion quirked an eye at Adrien’s sudden change and looked at one of the guards.

“Do they not realized how long I worked yesterday on photoshoots? How many outfit changes that I had to do yesterday?!”

“Isn’t that normal for a model of your _caliper?_ ” Papillion questioned, trying to gauge the teens shift in attitude while giving his security eye signals to stay alert and ready. They were casually walking around him to settle themselves in a circle.

Gabriel was starting to get really nervous; Adrien was definitely not himself. He wondered if Nathalie was successful in her mission.

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get tired... Don’t _you_ get tired or do these guards do all your work for you?” Adrien deadpanned, showing little to no respect for the Elder. “And; here you are, in my room surrounding me like you’re afraid I’m going to go all green-eyed alpha on you! Is that what you’re looking for?!”

Adrien took a step forward toward Elder Papillion and the guards raised their weapons at him. He turned in a circled and eyed each one of them and balled his hands into fist; beginning to feel the tingle of his destructive power.

“Son, you need to calm down, we’re just trying to get to the bottom of the Roar magazine Issue.” Papillion said as he stood his ground. He was the leader and he refused to show fear.

“How is _that_ possible when it’s not due to come out until Friday?” Adrien said as he turned back to face the Elder and crossed his arms.

“Adrien, Roar decided to put it on the newsstands this morning without telling me and it has nothing but pictures I didn’t agree to. It’s caused a lot of people to believe _you_ are the real green Alpha so now we have a yard full of protesters and scared people on the grounds.”

Adrien chuckled…

“Father… you _can’t_ be serious! Can I see the magazine?”

Gabriel started to walk to his son with the magazine in his hand, but the Elder stopped him and took the Magazine. He held it for a second; looking at the cover, eyed Adrien for a moment, and then held out the Magazine for Adrien to take.

Not liking the game Papillion was playing, Adrien ignored the magazine and picked up his remote and turned the T.v. on to the news channel. Papillion was surprised and speechless at the same time. He looked at his guards and they seemed equally surprised.

“Is this how you train your son, Gabriel? To disrespect an Elder?”

“Is it really disrespect when you play your little games with me?” Adrien said as he narrowed his eyes at Papillion and then went back to looking at the news. Currently the mansion and the protesters were on live t.v.

Gabriel was dying inside and he needed a miracle.

"There's only so much control a parent has over an Alpha! if you had one in _your_ pack, you would know that!" 

Those words cut Elder Papillion to the core. He was the only Alpha in all his family lineage and knew the chances of having an Alpha child was against him. "Watch your tongue Gabriel; Alpha children _can_ be removed and placed with more _suitable_ packs!"

Adrien was transfixed, he just ignored the Alpha's challenging each other as he watched the bakery show live on the news. The bakery was surrounded and a closed sign was on the door. The news did however replay the earlier events and showed what happened inside the bakery. Marinette running back up to her room and the questions being thrown at the family. Gabriel and the others began to watch too. The bakery was supposed to have been their next stop in interrogation. Adrien wanted to see more so he kept flipping through the stations to find the bakery again. To see Marinette again. Adrien squeezed the T.V. remote so hard that it broke in his hands.

“Looks like Marinette Dupain-Cheng is actually alive.” Gabriel was proud to announce the fact smugly as he looked at Elder Papillion. “What more do you want? His eyes are obviously not green.” Gabriel added, trying to deflect what they all just witnessed on the t.v.

 

“You’re incredibly strong for a young Alpha and you definitely don’t smell like a normal one either.”

“Smell?” Adrien lifted his shirt to his nose and took a sniff. “The price of a good body wash.” Adrien smirked. “A _good_ model shouldn’t stink in the presence of others.”

“Regardless of that, I don’t believe any of my guards is capable of lifting a grown male off the ground like that. Such a feet requires two hands? Maybe; but not one! I believe I’ve seen and heard enough to run a test.”

“A test?” Gabriel questioned; not liking the sound of that.

“Yes, a new test that will tell us if someone _IS_ the green Alpha and hiding behind colored contacts or just… normal.”

“And how will this test be performed? I don’t approve of any bodily fluid test!” Gabriel interjected.

“No fluid; just a hand.” Papillion said as he produced a hand size bio scanner. “If Adrien is the Green Eyed Alpha; the bio scanner will change from green to glowing red just like the handcuffs we used on the Green Alpha when we caught him. Everything we have is designed around finding and detecting the virus strain.

Plagg just happened to materialize and floated in front of Elder Papillion's face.

"Whoa, flat head made something to find me? I didn't know I was lost." Plagg snickered. "Hey kid, do you think it will turn red if he sits that bio thingy on his head? Plagg then flew in front of the T.v. and stared at the screen. "Wait a minute, is that another one of my kitten's?? I had... twins??? there has never been two at the same time... Oh no! if Tikki finds out I've been cheating on her she'd kill me if I could die!"

Adrien chuckled as he stared at the TV. “Why don’t you try that on _him_ first?” Adrien pointed at Plagg who was in front of the T.v. screen. Yet no one saw him, they only saw the footage on the T.v. showing, Chat Noir perched high up on a building. He growled at the crowd and suddenly panic swept across the area. People and camera crews ran in all directions and Papillion took one last look at both Adrien and Gabriel before hurrying out of the house. Tony who was dressed as the Alpha was so pumped at the reaction that he growled again. Nino who was hiding close by yelled for Tony to stop. Before he roared again, Nino grabbed Tony by the belt tail and yanked him off the ledge.

“Hey man why are you spoiling my fun?!”

“Because the Elders and security are coming, you dufuss! Do you know what they will do to us if you get caught?”

Tony peeked over the side of the ledge and saw so many guards running toward the building. “Oh crap!” Tony exclaimed and began frantically pulling off the outfit with Nino’s help. Once off, Nino put the out fit into his backpack and the two booked it down the steps. The guards were coming into the building and Nino pulled Tony into the males restroom when they reached the first floor. Nino peeked out the door and saw the guards checking every door to make sure the Alpha didn’t come down yet. “Come on!” Nino whispered and pushed Tony into a stall while he went into another. A guard burst through the door and began to harshly push each door open.

“DuUUDE! Not sooo loud with the Nooissse! Mmmy head izz k-killying me!”

“Well, what do you expect lightweight? If you want to hang with an Alpha; you have to drink like an Alpha.”

The Guard kicked open the stall and Tony screamed like a girl.

The guard looked at him with his black hair and dark blue eyes and smirked behind his helmet. Nino was cracking up to himself.  “Hey man, that wasn’t cool!”  Tony said to the guard. The guard then pushed open Nino's door and Nino pretended to be throwing up. Nino and the other male were obviously not the green alpha so the guard left with the words for them to get out of the building, asap.

Nino and Tony chuckled to each other and then hurried out of the building after Nino paid him the $500. “Man, that was freaking awesome! If you ever need a fake green alpha again just give me a call; this is the easiest money I’ve ever made as an Alpha.” Tony fist bumped Nino and ran off $500 happier. Nino just shook his head as he watched Tony pocket the money and prayed that Alpha wouldn’t tell anyone what they did. “The Agreste owe me so much for this.” Nino mumbled under his breath as he walked home. There was no sense in meeting up with Adrien given all the commotion as both fans and picketers still hung around for a glimpse of his bro. There was no lack of text messages from Alya either demanding answers since she knew they were best friends. He’d deal with that later. All he wanted to do was go home and climb back into bed once he handed off the outfit to Nathalie. It was extremely impressive looking but it was also something he didn’t want to get caught with. So he texted her and told her where she could find him and he went to the park and waited.

It was many, many hours later and all the commotion had died down. The fans and protesters went home because it was getting dark. But one news station stuck around the bakery in hopes of getting an interview. After everyone saw the _fake_ Green Alpha on the roof, and the Elders going after him, they all left the mansion grounds. The sun was setting and Marinette was still in her room. She believed her parents were upset and didn’t want to talk yet. She would just go down for dinner when it was time. That’s when she called Alya back…

“Girl what the heck! I thought you were dead! I called, sent text messages, and couldn’t even get through that mob of a crowd to see you. Your parents, girl… I didn’t know they had a mean side! the way everyone ran out of the bakery; you would have thought they were the Green Alpha. Why didn’t you tell me you had a photoshoot with the Green Alpha? He didn’t hurt you like he did Lila Rossi, did he? They say she might not be the same when she wakes up.

“I can’t believe this is happening! Not you too, Alya! … why is everyone jumping to conclusions? Adrien didn’t hurt me at all and he’s not the green alpha! He didn’t hurt Lila Rossi, that girl walked off into the woods and fell into a hole in the ground! She wasn’t even supposed to be on the set and her mother locked her in her supply trailer. By the end of the day her mother and everyone realized she was left at the last shoot and we went back to find her. Adrien and I sat in the car the whole time.

“You know you’re going to be a celebrity now, right?”

“Why would I be a celebrity? I was just helping Mr. Agreste by showing his clothing line; I’m a nobody.”

“Marinette, you have the most incredibly sexy and romantic pictures next to who people know as Top teen Model and possible feared Alpha of our time! Hell yeah, you’re going to be a celebrity! Wait until the Alpha’s and Beta’s come knocking at the door! Girl, I don’t know if I’d ever want to be in your shoes right now. The Agreste better hire you protection just like they do Adrien.”

“I’m sorry Alya; I don’t believe any of that for a second. No one has ever come to the bakery showing interest in me, and they never wil-AHHH!!!” Marinette screamed and dropped the phone.

 


	17. They're never coming back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is attacked, Chat shows up and Alya is confused,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter shows OOC Chat Noir because I don't always follow canon. it may also be sensitive to some readers so beware and FYI I changed the rating due to this chapter and added a tag... you've been warned.

“MARINETTE!”

_A scream…_

“MARINETTE!! WHAT’S HAPPENING!!!”

_Two screams…_

“Oh No! Oh No! OH NO!!!” Alya was panicking. She could hear crashing noises and the sound of a male voice.

“LET ME GO!” _A scream and a crash._

Marinette was being attacked and she was too far away to help. She didn’t know why Marinette’s parents weren’t already helping her. Was it the Green Alpha Attacking her? It must have been. Alya jumped on the house phone and called the Elder’s hot line.

“It’s Marinette Dupain Cheng and she’s being attacked by the Green Alpha at the Dupain’s bakery… hurry!” 

“Papa help me!!” Marinette cried.

“Shh… your family can’t help you right now, sweetheart! Me and my boys took care of them, real good!”

“Wha… what did you do to them?!- what do you want from me?” Marinette trembled as the Alpha jerk pinned her down under him on the floor while his two friends stood by waiting and looked around her room.

“You surprised us sweetheart, looking all delicious at the photoshoot and in that magazine spread. I hope pretty boy Adrien Agreste get's what's coming to him after we posted that video! I would have just kept everything if he didn't throw me in the water! The Alpha growled angrily at the thought. Well, it doesn't matter now because me and my boy's here made a shit load of money on those pictures we gave to Roar magazine! I bet ole daddy Agreste is pulling his hair out about now, but it serves him right for firing us!"

You know, as many times as I brought sweets from this bakery, I never knew your family kept the best buns _above_ the bakery in this pretty pink room!”

The other two Alpha males laughed.

Marinette was whimpering and she wanted to throw up at the same time. The Alpha on top of her was the Alpha at the photoshoot that rubbed his scent on her robe. covering his face with a mask was pointless now.

“Come on man; hurry up so we can have her too!” The other Alpha male grunted and paced the floor. “I need a release!”

“Hold your claws, man! This girl smells so sweet… She’s been on my mind since yesterday and I want to take my time when I claim her!”

Marinette’s eyes blew wide and she began fighting as hard as she could while screaming.

The Alpha who had Marinette pinned down grabbed her jaw and tried to forcibly kiss her but she jerked away causing the Alpha's claw to scratch her face. A bead of blood rose to the surface.

 

Alya was crying as she listened to what was happening through the phone. She was wrong, it wasn’t the green Alpha who was attacking her friend. She was running to the bakery as fast as she could but inside, she knew in her heart that she would be too late to save her friend.

Same time at the mansion…

Gabriel collapsed into a chair in his office beyond relieved. He was certain his son was going to be taken away from him.

“I can’t believe it Nathalie, you did it!”

“It was a very close call, Sir; I wasn’t sure Nino could help but he pulled through; Adrien is very lucky to have him as a friend.”

“Now we know why the shackles turned red. We need to be very careful with that Elder. His hatred for me goes a long way back before Adrien was born. I’m sure we haven’t seen the last of him.”

“How is Adrien Doing Sir.”

“He’s been looking at the news all day. I can tell he’s getting worse; you should have seen him this morning with Elder Papillion. Rude, strong minded, and disrespectful; not to mention the look in his eyes that I’ve seen when he’s Chat Noir. It was like his medicated water did nothing.”

“And the Magazine?”

“He hasn’t really looked at it, I don’t think he wants to; not that looking at it now would make a difference.”

“Have you checked in with the Dupain’s?”

“I tried to; but it just goes to voicemail. With all that happened today, I really can’t blame them for not taking any calls.”

 Adrien was still looking at the news of the bakery when his father came up with Nathalie to check on him. When a brief sway of the last news crew that was now packing up to leave caught something, he used the DVR remote to rewind the live broadcast and played it again. Freezing the frame that looked suspicious. It was brief and the focus was blurry in the shadowy parts of the area in question, but his eyes could see three tall figures on the side of the bakery. Two looking up at Marinette’s balcony while one of them looked to be doing something to the side door. Adrien stared at the image, not hearing his father call his name. Not hearing him say he was going to get to the bottom of the Magazine fiasco. Not even hearing Nathalie question him about how he was feeling. He frame by framed the broadcast and saw the guys trying to sneak in the side of the building.

In a flash of green light and faster than Gabriel had ever seen Adrien move before. Chat Noir was already out of the window. Gabriel ran to the window and Nathalie hurried over to see what Adrien was looking at. She saw were Adrien had paused and expanded the size of the News image.

“Gabriel! You have to see this!”

“No, can’t it wait? My son is out there again!”

“I think this is _really_ important, Gabriel!”

Gabriel growled his displeasure and walked quickly over to Nathalie and she pointed at the screen.

“Isn’t that the guy Adrien and I threw in the water?”

“Yes sir, and the other two Alpha’s that were fired.”

“What are they doing?”

“Sir, I believe Marinette and her family may be in trouble!”

Gabriel paled. “No! this can’t be happening! Get Arthur and the car, we have to get over there!”

Chat moved across the rooftops like a black panther with its tail on fire. He only had murder on his mind. He should have drowned that creep in the water. Should have done something to the other two as well. He knew something was off about the other two but his weaker self was too soft and wanted to give them a chance.

Not… any… more!

He was close, he could hear her crying for help with his enhanced hearing and he could hear the sick things the guys were talking about doing to her.

“Hold on princess; I’m almost there!”

Alya couldn’t believe she was still running to get to the bakery. She was tired as hell and she wondered what was taking the Elders guards so long. She hadn’t even heard a siren but she did catch a speeding shadow on the rooftops above her going in the same direction she was going.

“That’s right; tire yourself out with all that struggling, sweetheart. It will make things go so much easier for us. I really hated putting a scratch on that pretty cheek of yours, but you should have let me kiss you.”

Chat wasted no time touching quietly down on the balcony. He stood up tall and the moon was behind him causing a lit silhouette to outline his form.

“Get off of me!” Marinette sobbed and cried.

“You heard the lady!” Chat growled.

The three Alpha’s turned toward the black figure but the shadow against him prevented them from seeing who he was.

“Get lost buddy! We were here first!”

“Yeah get lost or we’ll make you disappear!”

Chat marched up to the Alpha that made the threat and grabbed him by the throat and pulled him to his bright green glowing eyes.

The Alpha’s eyes widened in fear when he saw who it was.

“How about I make _all_ of _you_ disappear?”

The Alpha’s scream sounded like helium escaping through a pin hole in a balloon when his ashes fell to the floor. The other Alpha who watched in horror tried to attack and quickly met the same fate. The last Alpha that was on Marinette pulled the sobbing and exhausted girl in front of him and tried to use her as a shield which only infuriated Chat even more. “You touch me and I’ll kill her!” The Alpha said as he held a trembling knife to her neck while he looked at the body shaped ash piles that use to be his friends. Chat stopped his advancement and saw the bloody scratch on Marinette's cheek.

"You put a scratch on her??!!" The green in Chat's eyes glowed even brighter with his rage.

"It was her fault! she jerked her face from my hand when I tried to kiss her!"

Chat crouched down into an attack position next to the body of ash. He grabbed a hand full of ash and stood up.

Like sand in an hourglass, Chat let it seep slowly out of his hand…

“When the last of your friends ash leaves my hand, _you_ **will** join him.”

“Y-you d-didn’t ha-have to kill them man, w-we just wanted her!”

“Ooh… well, that’s unfortunate because she’s mine!"

"She... she's y-y-yours????" The Alpha's face paled. He didn't know if he should push her away from him or keep holding her for protection against immediate death.

"Yes and I… don’t …. share!” Chat threw the remaining ash that was in his hand into the Alpha’s face the second Marinette's eyes closed when the knife touched her throat. That momentary distraction of the Alpha being blinded allowed Chat to advance on the Alpha and take him out as he did with the other two. Marinette collapsed onto the floor; shaking uncontrollably. She was still sobbing when Chat picked her up off the floor. She was initially scared, wondering if there were more hiding in her room. “Don’t worry, they’re gone… for good.” Chat said softly as he tried to look at bloodied cheek. Marinette threw her arms around Chat and held him like he was her lifeline and he held her too. “Princess, did they… you know...”

Marinette shook her head _no_ but was still trembling and tired from fighting so long. Chat looked at all the Alpha ash on her bedroom floor and was sorry he didn’t take them out of her room first. “I’m glad I got here in time.”

Chat carried Marinette bridal style into her bathroom because she wouldn’t let go. Not that he wanted her to anyway, but he wanted her to wash herself clean of the Alpha ash.

 When Alya made it to the bakery she saw the side door open, grabbed the biggest rock she could handle and went in. She ran right up to Marinette’s room and eased her way in quietly. She saw gray ash everywhere and gasped as she covered her mouth. A tear flowed down her cheek when she picked up Marinette’s hair ribbon out of the ash. Alya heard a sob coming from Marinette’s bathroom and rushed to open it thinking Marinette was still in danger. She raised the rock to strike and Chat raised a finger full of Cataclysm and touched the rock when she swung it at him. Alya quickly let it go as it turn to ash. Chat just narrowed his eyes at her when she took a step back. He was still holding tight to Marinette and her head was on his shoulder while she was still shaking and sobbing. He reached down and turned the faucet on to fill the bathtub and Alya just stood there watching. She was too scared to do anything and feared he would kill her for trying to attack him.

“Do you mind checking the water temperature? I can’t really feel it through the gloves.” Chat addressed the girl. He could smell her fear but Marinette was his primary concern.

Alya walked slowly around Chat and Marinette, trying to get a glimpse of Marinette’s face as she reached in to feel the water and saw the blood on her cheek.

“It’s a bit cold.” Alya said as she withdrew her hand quickly from the water and stared again at the blood on her friends face.

“Hmm, put your hand back in and tell me when it’s warm enough, yes?” Chat questioned, but it sounded a lot like a command.

Alya was scared, she didn’t know what to expect; but then again, he could have killed her already and Marinette was clutching him like he was her own personal body pillow.

She slowly eased her hand back in the water and for a moment, she thought he would turn the hot water faucet back on but he didn’t, he put his fingertips in the water and after a moment; the water started steaming.

“Okay, that’s warm enough.” Alya said as she withdrew her hand again. Chat withdrew his as well. “Are… are you Adrien Agreste?”

 Chat's green eyes bore into her and she became uncomfortable enough to looked down at the water.

“I’m ... I’m Chat Noir.”

“I don’t understand; why is she covered in ash?”

“I’d rather not say, and you need to drop it until she’s ready to talk about it. Understood?!”

Alya nodded.

Chat stroked the ashy hair away from her face and spoke softly. “Hey… how about that bath now? Your friend is here and she can help you, yes?”

Marinette began to cry again. “D-don’t le-leave me Chat; I…I’m scared they, that they might come back, more of them might come and hurt me.”

“I already told you, _they_ will never come back to hurt you… ever. Don’t worry, I won’t leave right now, I’ll be right outside the door while your friend helps you with washing those bad Alphas away.”

Alya’s eyes got big and got even bigger when she realized the ‘ _they’_ he was talking about were all over Marinette’s bedroom floor and on her skin, clothes, and hair. She couldn’t believe it; Chat Noir saved her best friend from the guys that she heard attacking her friend over the phone. Was she wrong about the green eyed alpha? Was he truly a good guy with a bad rap?

“Can I ask you a question Chat Noir?”

“No!”

 _‘Okay, there goes that’_ Alya thought to herself.

“Why don’t you go check on her parents? They should have at least come to check on her.”

 _‘okay I’m confused now’_ Alya thought again but realized he was right, it _was_ odd.

“Wait a minute!... Hey! … I’m just a girl, shouldn’t _you_ go check while I help Marinette? It might be dangerous for me and I don’t think a guy should be trying to you know; um, are you going to try to help her wash?”

Chat inhaled, he wanted to… he was really tempted to growl at Alya but he could smell Nino on her and Nino was a familiar smell to him.

“You were ready to hit me with a brick, weren’t you? Don’t get me wrong, I’d _love_ to go downstairs and terrify them to death with my mere presence; but guess what, _she_ doesn’t want to let me go, and I don’t think they or anyone else will be happy seeing me! Now go see what the hell is going on with her parents before I…!” Chat raised his hand and black particles started to dance on his fingertips…

“Fine! I’m going… but if anybody attacks me, it’s going to be _your_ fault!” Alya took one last look at Marinette’s shivering form clutching the Green Alpha and him holding her protectively and huffed as she stepped out of the bathroom. She looked around for a weapon that she could use and found a knife on the floor by the ashes of Marinette’s attackers. The blade itself was six inches long, and for a moment she thought about using it on the green Alpha, but ending up as a pile of ash on the floor was not on her to do list.

Gabriel’s car pulled up to the Dupain’s and Nathalie stood beside Gabriel and knocked on the door. Arthur stood behind them. All the lights were out but they instinctively knew something was wrong. As many times as Gabriel drove past the Dupain bakery in the late hours, the family never failed to leave a small light on.

“Come on, let’s see if there’s another way in.” Gabriel said as they looked around the building. The side door was indeed forced opened with a sharp object. Arthur took that moment and stepped in first as a protective measure. Even though he wasn’t an Alpha anymore, he was still a big guy and could offer protection.

“Come on princess, I need you to let me go so you can take a bath. You’ll feel much better once you’re washed clean.”

“Y-you won’t leave me?” Marinette looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her brown contact didn’t sit correctly on her right eye with all the tears she was shedding and Chat lit up at seeing the beautiful bluebell color that they were. She blinked away the extra tears and the contact went back into position.

“I’ll try to stay right outside the door until I know someone is up here helping you.”

Marinette stood up slowly from Chat’s lap with his help and the ash that covered her hair a night clothes fell like snow to the floor. Marinette looked down at it and started hyperventilating and shaking.

“Hey, hey; don’t look at it, princess.” Chat turned her face away from looking at the floor. “Just look at the bath water, yes?”

Marinette nodded and did so as she began to slowly remove her pants. That was Chats only warning to leave the bathroom and stand outside the door. He signed when he finally heard the sound of water moving. He walked around the room and stared at the body shaped ash piles. He pulled at his hair and wanted to roar so bad. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling now. Furious at what they were going to do to his princess or anger because now he took not one, but three lives.

The three Adults slowly walked in the side of the bakery, moving slowly and quietly because they suspected the fired employees might still be inside.

Alya clutched the knife in her hand as she slowly made her way to the first floor. She peeked in every room on her way down looking for Mr. and Mrs. Dupain Cheng. She finally made it to the first floor and heard some whispering coming her way. She backed herself up against the wall and hid in a darkened area of the store and watched as the three large shadows looked around. She started breathing hard, scared she would be found, but made up her mind that she would **not** go down without a fight.  
Gabriel sniffed a few times, picking up someone other than his pack.

“Come out and show yourself!” Gabriel demanded.

Alya refused; a male’s voice? No way! she thought to herself. It could be more attackers.

Her phone rang and everyone jumped and turned to her location. Arthur who was closest to her went to grab for her and she swung the knife at him. He caught her wrist just in time and pulled her out of her hiding spot. Making her drop the knife.

“Let me go!” Alya screamed. “I’ll kill you!”

“Does anyone see a light switch?!” Gabriel groaned. Nathalie found one after using the light on her tablet to see where it was and turned the lights on.

“Who are you, child?” Gabriel questioned after telling Arthur to release her.

“I’m not saying anything until you tell me where Marinette’s parents are!”

“Is Marinette okay?” Nathalie jumped in to question. “We haven’t seen anyone yet and we found the side door open.”

Gabriel exhaled and then explained…

“They didn’t answer when I called today and I came to find out if anything was wrong after what happened this morning; and you, why are you here? Have you seen Marinette or her parents? I believe they are in danger and I hope we’re not too late.”

Alya’s eyes began to water after thinking about why she ran all the way to the bakery.

“I’m here because of you!” Alya snapped. “That photoshoot, Marinette did… _Alya shook her head in anger._ … did this! I’m Alya Césaire and Marinette is my best friend. I was on the phone with her, telling her how her life was going to change now that everyone saw her with Adrien, and how guys would want her after seeing those pictures! She blew it off, telling me that wouldn’t happen because no guy ever wanted her before!” Alya angrily wiped her teary eyes. “Then she started screaming and suddenly dropped the phone and I could hear everything! She was screaming for help! Screaming for her father! Over and over again and then I heard male voices and knew she was being attacked! I called the Elders hotline while I ran all the way here and they never came! And now she’s up in her room with the green eyed alpha and three body shaped ash piles!”

Gabriel and Nathalie’s eyes grew large. All kinds of thoughts were going through their minds with answers to none.

“Is she… okay? I don’t understand? Did you confront him?”

“I’m not understanding any of what’s going on either, but I think he saved her from them; I can’t even repeat the things I heard; it was awful! I thought he was hurting her too but she was holding onto him like some kind of boa constrictor and he was acting really nice to her but really scary towards me. Do I need to wrap myself around him for him to be nice to me too? Or is it just a Marinette thing?”

“You said you called the Elders hotline; what number did you call?” Nathalie stepped in and questioned. “The Hotline is a recording that directs you to other numbers depending on the situation.”

Alya groaned... She never waited to hear that part. As soon as she heard ‘ _hello, this is the hotline for the Elders’_ , she started screaming into the phone for assistance.

“But that can’t be possible!” Alya snapped. She didn’t want to think she made that big of a mistake.

Nathalie called the hotline and put it on speaker.

**_“Hello, this is the hotline for the Elders. If this is an emergency, press 1 and you will be immediately connected to the…”_ **

“SHUT IT OFF!!” Alya yelled embarrassed. “I’m a terrible friend.” Alya crossed her arms and looked away.

Gabriel was relieved that she made that mistake. Arthur came back into the kitchen after continuing his search and notified Gabriel about a pad locked large storage freezer room that had no window to look in. Gabriel hurried to it along with Arthur while Nathalie and Alya followed.

“The Dupain’s never lock that freezer room; it’s always in use because they keep flour and other stuff that would easily melt in the heat in there.”

“Are you absolutely sure about that?” Nathalie questioned.

“Yes, Marinette told me when she was 4 years old, she walked in there and nearly froze to death before her dad found her. It used to have a handle that automatically locked when it swung close. She said he removed the lock after that so it wouldn’t happen again.”

“Look around for a key, hurry everyone!” Gabriel ordered.


	18. Destroying can be a good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dupain's are found, Marinette blows off steam and Alya tell a lie.

After about a half an hour of looking for a key that no one could find, Alya decided to go back upstairs and ask Chat Noir for help. No one was absolutely sure the bakers were in the freezer room but if they were, it was hard to say how long they were in there which wasn’t good.

“Chat Noir we need … your help!” Alya shouted after she barged into the bedroom out of breath from running up the steps. When she opened the door, she was met with Chat Noir standing with his arms crossed looking at Marinette in her changed PJ pants set as she kicked and stomped the Alpha ash piles and set small fires to her room angrily.

“What the hell is going on!?” Alya demanded as she watched the fires grow and spread.

“Call it therapy.” Chat said dryly as he shrugged his shoulders and gauged the time it would take for him to get Marinette out of the room. He felt bad that she would need to change her night clothes again and take another bath to rid herself of the smoke and smell.

“But… she’s setting fire to her room; it might destroy the bakery!!” Alya pleaded as she coughed through the expanding smoke; not to mention it was starting to get really hot in the room.

“Some **_thing_** once told me that destroying can be a good thing.” Chat said as he watched Marinette blow off steam. He was thinking about joining her but he felt she needed to do it on her own and get out her anger without his interference. His father never let him do that. He was sure his father would have the bakery repaired without a second thought after what the family went through. He owes them that much.

“Listen Chat Noir! This is her home and destroying the bakery isn’t good if her parents are locked in the freezer downstairs and we can’t get it opened!”

Chat just looked over at Alya with no expression and then grabbed Marinette. “Meet us downstairs!” Then he grabbed Marinette and vaulted out of the window with her.

Alya closed the door to keep the fire contained and ran back down the stairs. Chat Noir was already back inside the store with Marinette when Alya made it to the ground floor. He made Marinette stay with Alya when he went into the back room.

“What are you doing here?!” Chat Address the three who was struggling and failing with the lock.

“We think the Dupain’s were locked in there; we came after seeing the t.v. footage of the three Alpha’s breaking in.”

Chat stormed up to the freezer, noticed it was set at ‘-27 degrees Celsius and dropping with a broken button. He was about to cataclysm the door when Gabriel stopped him. “Just the lock son, we don’t know for sure that they’re in there and not having a door would spoil anything they stored in there.”

Chat hissed at Gabriel yet only destroyed the lock and added… “Marinette set fire to her room, trying to erase all traces of her attackers; it won’t matter anyway!” Chat rolled his eyes and pulled the door open. Gabriel was shocked at his words and went in knowing time was of the essence to find the Dupain’s and get out of the bakery. Nathalie and Arthur followed into the freezer that was currently blasting more arctic air. Both of the Dupain’s where chained to chairs that sat back to back to each other. Tom had blood on the side of his head like he was struck with something and Sabine had a purple mark on her cheek like she was struck as well. They were both unconscious and ice cold. Both were alive but barely showing breath of life and too stiff from the cold to move. Chat destroyed the chains and Arthur and Gabriel grabbed the two off the chairs and carried them outside where Alya and Marinette waited. Marinette howled when she saw her parents and the frost that covered their skin and clothes and broke down crying. Alya was holding her tight with a sad expression on her face.

“Why would they do this to them!” Gabriel growled.” He laid Mrs. Cheng down on the ground next to her husband and pulled a growling Chat aside out of view of potential people and spoke in private. “Miss Alya told us what happened upstairs and I’m sorry this happened. You should leave before the Elders show up and blame this on you. The elders will most likely show up with the Para-Claw-medics and If the elders find any trace of alpha ash upstairs in that girls room, they will hunt for you non-stop and question the girl until they break her down! I will pay to rebuild the bakery better than it was before because I feel partly responsible for what happened, but I can’t lose you over something three stupid Alpha’s did. The Elder’s won’t look at what _they_ did; _you_ are the only one that matters to them.

“What happens to the girl?” Chat questioned as he narrowed his eyes and Gabriel thought for a moment. “She can stay with us until the bakery is rebuilt and her parents are back on their feet. Chat thought for a moment or two and huffed before nodding his agreement. Chat took one last look at everyone and vaulted away when he heard sirens coming. Alya saw Chat vault away when she saw the medics and Elders coming and went over to Gabriel…

“Sir… do you know who Chat Noir is? You look like you were having a conversation with him.”

“I wish I did; I was _trying_ to convince him to stick around and talk to the Elders to tell them he’s not Adrien but Chat Noir is hard to approach and very unstable, He doesn’t like the Elders and refused to help. My son was very upset today over that magazine fiasco and has been in his room all day staring at the news. Everyone thought he was that green Alpha and Elder Papillion did too. Chat Noir left after telling me not to ask again.”

“Well maybe when Marinette feels better, you could ask her to ask him to do it. From what I saw in her room, he seemed very protective of her. As for the Magazine, I heard one of the Alpha’s talking when Marinette dropped the phone. He said he and his friends made a bunch of money off the photos and video they took and gave to Roar magazine. He said it was in retaliation of getting thrown in the water by Adrien and the three getting fired.”

“So it _was_ a setup!” Gabriel growled. “And Roar didn’t care that it would hurt my son!”

The windows of Marinette’s room exploded from the fire and the glass rained down causing Gabriel to pull Alya out of the way of getting hit with glass shards.

“Thanks… I wasn’t ready to go to the hospital too.” Alya stated. “So what will you do now that the culprits are ash in the fire? There’s no one to confess or blame and Roar is just looking to make money.”

“I’m going to handle Roar, but I need you to not say anything about the death of those three to anyone.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I feel like all this is my fault; what happened to Marinette and her family shouldn’t have happened and those three worked for me. The way I look at this mess is that Chat Noir did me and everyone else a favor by getting rid of those sexual predators. You could have been their next victim and I don’t want the poor girl to live through that again by being interrogated by the elders about Chat Noir, his powers, what kind of relationship if any she might have with him because he didn’t kill her on the spot. As far as I’m concerned; the three skipped town after attacking her parents.”

Alya nodded and looked over at Marinette who was sobbing in Nathalie’s arms as the Para-claw-medics loaded her Mother and Father into the ambulances.

“What’s going to happen to her while her parents are in the hospital?”

“I have plenty of room at the mansion, she’ll be protected there from anymore threats.”

Elder Papillion got out of his car and narrowed his eyes at seeing Gabriel. Without even checking out the scene, he walked right up to him.

“You seem to show up at the most interesting times, Gabriel; where’s your son?”

“So we’re back to _that_ , again are we? Even after what happen this morning where everyone saw the Green Alpha while you were talking to my son.”

“I just find it odd that you would be _here_ of all places.”

“I’m here because the Dupain’s never answered my calls and I was worried after seeing the bakers harassed on the news because of the Magazine spread. I guess I was right to be concerned!”

“And the Fire?”

“That was my fault!” Alya jumped in. “It was an accident… I was in her bathroom and I heard Marinette scream. I looked through the keyhole in the door and heard some males in Marinette's room laughing and talking about what they were going to do to her. I panicked and grabbed a lighter and some towels and lit them and ran into the room and started tossing the towels at them. One of the towels fell on one of the guys shirts and it caught fire. The other towels fell on the floor which also caught fire. They let Marinette go and ran off and Marinette and I tried to put the fires out.”

“What happened to the bakers?”

“Well, we couldn’t put the fires out so we ran to get her parents but couldn’t find them. Marinette didn’t know what to do so she called Mr. Agreste and they came over and found them locked in the freezer. They got them out and I guess the three males locked them in there so they could do bad things to Marinette.”

“Did you get a good look at them?”

“No, they had masks on.”

“Quite unfortunate.” Papillion said as he looked over at the sobbing girl in the secretary’s arms. I suppose you will let the girl stay with you?” Papillion looked at Gabriel.

“I can provide a safe haven for the girl while her parents are in the hospital.”

“Very well, I will check on her in two days to get her statement. That should be ample enough time for her to calm down and find out how serious her parents were hurt.”

Gabriel nodded.

Papillion looked at Alya…

“I guess that accident of yours actually saved their lives; it was a good thing that you were here when the males showed up. I and the other Elders have zero tolerance for Sexual assault predators or the act of forcibly claiming anyone; they should hope they are never found.”

 _‘oh they won’t be’_ Alya thought to herself.

Papillion whirled a finger in the air and his entourage of guards returned to their vehicles. Papillion spoke with the fire department and Para-claw-medics before he left as well.

Before Alya walked back towards Marinette, Gabriel stopped her…

“I just want to say; that was an amazing story you told the Elder.”

“Yeah, I’m not one to lie about stuff, but the idea of Marinette being hurt even more… I can’t deal with that after hearing her cry for help on the other end of the phone. I knew I wasn’t going to make it in time to stop those guys from hurting her; I’m just glad Chat Noir got here in time. People may think and say he’s a monster but I didn’t see that in him today. It was weird seeing her holding onto him like her life depended on it and he let her. If she could trust him like that, then who am I to judge him?”

Alya shrugged her shoulders and walked her way back over to Marinette and Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at her words. Maybe Adrien has three friends now?

“NOOO!!! I WANT TO GO WITH THEM!!! Marinette howled as Nathalie prevented her from getting into the ambulance after the Para-Claw-Medic raised a hand and frowned. “Sweetie, I assure you they will be taken care of. There’s nothing you can do for them right now and it’s very late and you’re a minor. The hospital has strict rules about underage teens not being accompanied by a parent or guardian.”

“Well, you can take me, can’t you?” Marinette pleaded with tears in her eyes as she watched the Ambulance drive away with her parents.

Nathalie looked over at Gabriel and he gave her a nod. He wanted to go home and check on Adrien but there was only one car and Arthur had to drive everyone.

“Okay, will take you to see your parents.” Nathalie told the teen. “Would you like a ride home, Miss Césaire?”

“Of course I would! I don’t plan on running _all_ the way home in the dark. Running all the way here was enough.”

Everyone got in the car and Arthur drove to Claw Memorial Hospital after taking Alya home. Once inside, there was no word on the Dupain’s condition because a teem of Doctors and Nurses were working on them and slowly; bringing their temperatures back up so they wouldn’t go into shock or worse. The 1st hour went by and then the 2nd with little to no word because brain scans had to be done. By 1:45 am, a Doctor Ross came out looking for the family.

“Is the Family for the Dupain’s here?” He asked.

“I’m here!” Marinette stood up. Gabriel and Nathalie stood up as well. The Doctor looked at the teen and frowned.

“What is it Doctor? I’m Gabriel Agreste and my pack will be in charge of whatever her parent’s need.” Gabriel assured.

“May I speak to you in private, Mr. Agreste?”

“What about me? Those are my parents! I should know too!” Marinette began to shake with fear. Anytime a doctor wanted to talk in private meant the condition wasn’t good.

Gabriel put his hand on Marinette’s shoulder and calmed her down. “Whatever he tells me, I will tell you so don’t worry.” Gabriel followed the doctor into a room and closed the door… Marinette wanted to puke. She had no one except her mom and dad. All of her other relatives abandoned them when her parents refused to let her die as a baby; not wanting to be shamed as well.

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriel emerged from the room with the Doctor. He shook his hand and the Doctor went on his way while Gabriel walked over to Marinette.

She tried so hard to read his expression to give her some kind of clue as to what the doctor said but came up empty.

Gabriel looked down at Marinette and frowned. “Why don’t you have a seat my dear.”

“But I don’t want to sit down… I want to go see them; are… are they d-dead?”

“They’re both unconscious and in critical condition… No one knows how long they were in that freezer and they both suffered from hypothermia. It affected the rhythm of their hearts and they have pneumonia. Your father has frostbite on his left hand as well as a hairline fracture on the side of his skull where he was hit with something. Your mother just has a bruise on her cheek from being hit as well and it looked to be non-threatening, but her condition is far worse than your fathers. The Doctor thinks she has some kind of underlying health condition and based on her previous health record; it goes way back before you were born. 

Marinette’s eye’s began to water again…

“Are… are they going to d-die?” Marinette questioned.

“I’m optimistic that they’ll pull through because we got them out of that freezer before they died. Your parent’s are strong Marinette and you need to be strong for them.”

“C-can I see them now?”

“Dr. Ross said they are in a sterile environment in the ICU because of the Pneumonia and your mothers health condition. You can go see them through the glass window because you’re covered in the smoke from the fire.”

Marinette smelled her clothes and frowned. Marinette sat down in a chair and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. It just dawned on her what she actually did. She set her room AND the bakery on fire. The top of the building where her room was ablaze when she got in the Agreste car. All her belongings were destroyed and she had nothing; not even a bed to sleep on nor clothes to wear. If her parent’s pulled through, they would kill her for acting so stupid. If they died; she might as well kill herself because no one would take care of her and right now, she’s homeless. Why didn’t Chat Noir stop her? He was the embodiment of destruction, so that was a stupid question.

“M-Mr. Agreste; c-can you ask the n-nurse If I could b-borrow a sheet?”

“Why do you want a sheet?”

“I I’m homeless now… I burned my home and… everything I have and my o-only parents can’t take care of me. I’ll sleep in this ch-chair until the hospital puts me out.” Marinette wiped the tears that ran down her face with the back of her hand. At that moment, her stomach growled and she tried to squeeze her stomach to stop the noise but failed.

Nathalie wanted to tell Marinette that she was staying with the Agreste’s but it wasn’t her business the tell her. So much has happened in the day that she nor Gabriel knew how Marinette would receive the information. After all, he caused this whole mess to begin with when her family was just fine living a normal life. Maybe once they got to the mansion, Adrien would help her to relax a bit, providing he’s not Chat Noir when they got home. That would be a problem if she found out Adrien was the Green Eyed Alpha.

“Come on, let’s find you something to eat.” Gabriel announced.

“I… I’m not hungry!” Marinette protested. Her stomach growled again out of spite. She turned red with embarrassment. “Well, maybe a little?”

Gabriel nodded and Marinette followed the two adults to the ICU where her parents were. Tears flowed down her face when she looked at them from behind the glass window. Her mother and father looked so pale, both had IV’s, her father’s head and hand was bandaged and her mother had tubes going up her nose. The bruise on her cheek was more noticeable in the softly lit hospital room and they were covered with warming blankets.

“We should go now.” Gabriel said softly after hearing Marinette mumble an apology to her parents at the window.

* * *

 

 Adrien couldn’t remember stepping into the shower, but the cool water sure did throw him back into reality and when he was done, he removed the dark contacts and looked at himself in the mirror. The last thing he could remember was Elder Papillion walking into his room with the guards hours ago. Now it was nighttime and everyone was missing including Arthur. Did Elder Papillion arrest them? No, that couldn’t be the case because the Elder was after _him_ and the guards aren’t knocking down the door. He hated the blackouts and missing time. The only responses he got when calling his father or Nathalie was that they would be home shortly and the tone of his voice when he said it sounded  _off_. It was odd; they usually would say more and even give an exact time. Maybe he went to talk to the Dupain’s to make sure they were okay after what happened this morning, or maybe Mr. Dupain was making a fresh batch of raspberry croissant’s and they were waiting for them to come fresh out the oven? He refused to turn the T.V. on to catch the news in his worry. Something on T.V. must have happened to upset him to find his T.V. remote crushed. The temptation was still eating him alive to check the news, but he feared the green alpha would resurface and steal more of his time. Adrien began pacing back and forth in just a towel around his waist and a towel on his hair that was dripping with water; constantly looking at the clock as he did so. Just when he couldn’t take it anymore, he heard the Mansion’s gates opening up. He ran downstairs and almost lost his towel that was so carelessly wrapped around his waist and he re-tightened it. It wasn’t unusual for Adrien to do such a thing in the late hours after the help went home, and since becoming the Green Alpha; his body temperature ran hotter and needing to get cooler every now and again was a must. It’s probably why he came around under the cool shower. When Adrien got closer to the door; he started feeling lightheaded but shook it off. Then the weight of the world began to press down on him and he grabbed the door handle to keep himself upright. He blamed it on possibly skipping lunch and dinner and told himself to eat something before he went to bed. He opened the door to greet his father; he was not at all expecting to come face to face with a dirty smoke covered Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and his father standing behind her looking at him with wide eyes as he looked back in shock because he wasn't wearing his contacts.


	19. it's not what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agreste take in a new house guest.

Marinette had her head down and Adrien quickly turned his head to let the towel cover his face. He wasn’t sure what he was more horrified about; the possibility that she might have seen his green eyes or the fact that he was nearly half naked and dripping wet in front of her.

“I’m sorry! Excuse me while I go put something…” Adrien didn’t finish his sentence as he turned and ran back upstairs without receiving a comment. Gabriel just pinched the bridge of his nose; waiting to see the reaction Marinette would have. Surprisingly, she said nothing as she continued to look at the ground like she was staring at it and waiting for it to solve all of her problems.

“Miss Dupain, it’s not what you think, Adrien likes to wear…”

“Hmm?” Marinette said as she lifted her head to look at Mr. Agreste with glassy eyes. “I’m sorry; did you say something? Where are we? Is this where I get food before you take me back to the hospital?”

Gabriel looked at the girl and realized she must be in shock to not even notice Adrien. He was beyond relieved. He’s definitely going to have to talk to Adrien about his evening cool down activity and needing to wearing his contacts while the girl stayed with them, but that will be tricky because he didn’t want his son’s eyes to get irritated with extended wear.

“Yes, you will eat food here.” Gabriel said as he guided the girl into his house. Nathalie will set the dinner table. I would normally require one to shower before eating but these are unusual circumstances and I know you’re hungry.”

Adrien could not believe it! Marinette Dupain Cheng was in his house, right downstairs and smelled like smoke! Was she in a fire? Was her family okay? He ran into his closet, found his best boxers and nicest nightclothes and put them on. He ran into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and canines and put his contacts back in. He ran his claws through his damp hair until he was satisfied with the way it looked. He wanted to look good but not so good that his father would notice the difference. Now he wanted to look at the news to see what happened. He went back into his room and turned the T.V. on and Naudia Clawmat of Action 2 news was reporting on the Dupain’s bakery and the fire that destroyed most of it.

Adrien started breathing hard. He feared he was the cause of Marinette’s home being burned down. Naudia also reported that the Dupains were in critical condition at the hospital from being attacked. Adrien roared and fell to his knees and sobbed. Gabriel heard the roar and left Nathalie to tend to Marinette and ran up to his room. He found Adrien in the process of changing into Chat Noir on his knees and grabbed him in a hug.

“Son, calm down what’s wrong?” Gabriel tried to soothe.

Adrien only pointed to the T.V. as the cat outfit was filling in more and more.

“You didn’t do that Adrien! You saved them all!”

“Y-you you’re lying to me!” Adrien sobbed.

“No! you saved them from the three Alpha’s that I fired from the photoshoot! Marinette’s friend Alya said she accidentally set the fire when the Alpha’s tried to attack Marinette. She said they ran off but they locked her parents in the freezer and you freed them and saved Marinette from the fire!” Gabriel had no intentions on telling Adrien the real truth. That he killed the three attackers and Marinette caused the fire because of them. He was already seconds away from jumping out of the window to do who knows what and he was so done with dealing with Elder Papillion in one day; he needed a break.

Gabriel felt his son collapse against him and watched as the suit disappeared. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“I saved them.” Adrien said more to himself than to his father. It was like he was validating to himself that he wasn’t the monster everyone claimed he was.

“Yes, son… you really did and the girl is homeless now. I offered to take her in until her family is back on their feet.”

“Sh- she’s going to live here? With us?” Adrien looked at his father with a shocked expression.

“Well, I did mention it to you when you were Chat Noir and you didn’t have a problem with it. Am I to assume this side of you has a problem? Because you’re going to have to help her through this mess and I don’t want Chat Noir or you hurting her.”

“What? No I don’t have a problem! I like the Dupain’s… I’m just surprised you’d want anyone around me besides Nino.”

“Well I’ve seen enough over the last few days to see she won’t cause problems and  
I think Chat Noir might even like her?”

“What? Did you ask him? I mean ask me? Was it her night clothes that I took?” Adrien looked hopeful.

Gabriel face-palmed.

“You forgot to ask me; didn’t you, father.”

Gabriel groaned. “I’m sorry son, that was the last thing on my mind when we got the Dupain’s out of that freezer. Everything happened so fast and Elder Papillion showed up again making his usual speculations.

“How did it go today with him this morning?”

“It was a close call but your friend Nino came through and found someone to dress up like you. I really wish you could remember everything; it would make my life so much easier.”

“Yeah, mine too.” Adrien sighed. “So how is she doing?”

“She’s pretty out of it; I’m pretty sure she didn’t even see you. She doesn’t know she’s staying here so try to keep her calm. I don’t know how to deal with crying howling females.”

“And I do?” Adrien chuckled... “I’m just a teenager with zero experience with females.”

“Oh son; Teenage Alpha’s don’t need experience; primal instincts take over rationality.”

“Wait! You’re telling me this now??”

“Don’t worry, you have plenty of time before that kicks in. Most Alpha’s won’t start giving off a mating smell until their second year and you only smell like…” Gabriel ran a finger behind Adrien’s ear and smelled it. “… Son when did you start smelling like that?”

Adrien ran a hand behind his ear and down his neck and sniffed.

“Oh, this smell... my guess is the day before the photoshoot? Nino mentioned it to me and I guess Lila Rossi did too when she threw herself on me. I thought you knew that.”

“I thought the comment you gave Elder Papillion was the reason. That you take lot of showers... I didn't realize that smell was coming from _your_ glands!”

“Do you think I stink of a mating smell? I don't want to have kits right now; i'm too young for that.”

“Yes? No? I don’t know; You being The green Alpha doesn’t allow you to smell like other Alpha’s so I can’t tell you what the smell is you’re giving off... and for the record; You're not considered too young once you give off mating pheromones.”

“I believe Nino and Lila thinks it could be.” Adrien looked up to the ceiling frustrated.

“Hold still for a moment, son” Gabriel took a handkerchief out of his pocket and rubbed it on Adrien’s scent gland really well. Once he was done, he folded it up with the intentions of putting it in a plastic baggie.

“Why did you do that?”

“I need, well... we need to find out what you’re giving off and I believe Elder Fu can test the secretion and answer that.”

“But wouldn’t that reveal _what_ I am to him?”

“Not if I say it’s because you are sick… Now let’s go have dinner and meet our new house guest.”

Adrien nodded...

"And son, we came very close to having Marinette find out about your eyes; I know I wouldn't normally suggest this but-..."

"You want me to wear the Alpha contacts until bed time; yeah I'm already ahead of you on that."

"Do you need more medicated water? I'm beginning to think it's not strong enough after what happened this afternoon with Elder Papillion."

"Father, I have a bunch of bottles in the mini fridge, they're fine and even if they weren't, I doubt I'd tell you because the water tastes awful." Adrien commented as he put his house shoes on and began his walk out of his room. Gabriel was actually stunned and baffled at Adrien's response, because the careless attitude about the situation was not to be taken so lightly. If Adrien wasn't going to say anything then he would make his water stronger without telling him or maybe put it in his food.

Gabriel followed Adrien down to the dining room. Nathalie had already put food on the table and seated Marinette. Adrien walked over and sat beside her. Gabriel took his seat at the head of the table. Marinette looked up to the two males and gave them a sad smile.

“Hey Marinette… how are you doing?” Adrien asked gently when he noticed that she hadn’t even began eating yet.

“I- I’m okay I guess.” She replied and signed as she looked at him briefly and then looked down at her plate of food on the table and pouted.

“You know, if you need anything… anything at all, I’ll be happy to get it for you.”

“C-can you get my parents?” Marinette’s eyes began to water. “I’m sc-scared.” Marinette said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Adrien looked over at his father and Gabriel just nodded.

“Hey, you don’t have to be scared, Mari. We’ll help you through this, why don’t you eat something right now so you could feel better?” Adrien picked up her fork and held it out to her.

Marinette took the fork and just used it to play with her food. “Can I have some water?”

Gabriel was about to tell Nathalie to bring the water but Adrien cut in.

“I’ll get it father!” Adrien said quickly and stood up. “I need to get my water too.”

“Are you sure? Nathalie wouldn’t mind.”

“I’m sure she’s probably tired after a long day.” Adrien responded as he hurried to the kitchen. He was on a mission to help Marinette get comfortable without going through Nathalie or his father. So he grabbed a bottle of his medicated water and poured half of it in a cup for her and filled the rest of the cup with more plain water and ice and added lemon and honey to cover the taste of the wolfsbane. He hoped it would be enough to allow her to relax and fall asleep. He added water to the bottle and carried them both out to the dining room and sat down again after placing her cup next to her.

“I hope you like lemon and honey in your water.” Adrien smiled and began to eat after taking a gulp of his water under his father’s stare. It seemed to pacify Gabriel enough to change his focus back to his own food.

“Yes, thank you… my Papa always make it for me. How did you know?”

A memory flashed across his mind of her father and mother drinking lemonade and something about hot chocolate.

“We have lemons and I just thought lemonade with honey might be nicer than plain water.” Adrien smiled and ate more of his food. Marinette took a few gulps of water and made a face before placing the cup on the table; it had a slight taste like the water from the photoshoot even with the lemons and honey.

“Is there something wrong with the drink Miss Dupain?” Gabriel questioned.

In society, you brought shame upon yourself if you complained about someone’s hospitality and Marinette didn’t want any more problems.

“No sir, I just didn’t expect it to be so cold going down; I guess I should have sipped it.” She said politely and started eating her food. She was surprised at how delicious the food was at least. Maybe it tasted so good because she was starving and figured it would be her last meal for a long time. She began to wish her father taught her survival skills when she was strong enough to walk and talk, so when she’s put out on the streets to fend for herself and protect herself, she’d know what to do.

Adrien looked at the time and watched how much lemonade she drank. 15 minutes had already past and he didn’t see too much of a change in her.

“Would you like some more food and drink, Marinette?” Adrien questioned when he noticed her staring at her plate.

Normally one plate of food would satiate her, but not knowing when she’d have her next meal?

“Can I umm… can I take some food with me? I’m sorry I don’t have any money to give you for it.” Marinette said as she stared at her now empty plate. She was too scared to look at either Agreste to see if they had disapproving looks on their faces. She was in someone’s house; it wasn’t a restaurant where you could pay to order takeout food for later.”

Both Adrien and his father raised a brow…

“Mari, why do you want to take food with you? Where are you going?” Adrien asked confused.

Marinette sighed…

“I… I’m sorry… Marinette’s eyes began to get glossy with tears. “I _am_ still a little hungry and I know it’s not polite to ask to take extra food away from someone’s home, but since I have to live on the street’s now…” Marinette began to cry. “… I wasn’t sure when or where I would get my next meal, so I figured one more meal would hold me over for a day or two if I only ate a little at a time.” Marinette confessed as she looked briefly at both Agreste. Nathalie was already replacing her empty plate with a bowl of fruit but not enough to have leftovers.

“Don’t worry about that Marinette, just finish your fruit and drink; I’m sure extra food won’t be a problem with my father.” Adrien assured as he gave her a napkin to dry her eyes.

Marinette looked at the fruit bowl that was full of cherries and blueberries. They were her favorites and she began to dig in. she gave a little moan in pleasure at how sweet the cherries were and Adrien looked at her and smiled. Her moan was nowhere near loud enough for his father to hear but he could hear her very, very well. He watched as her lips wrapped around a cherry and gently bite into it while catching the juice at the same time.

He stared mesmerized.

Gabriel coughed and cleared his throat... not happy with the way Adrien was staring at the girl and look at him disapprovingly.

Adrien was startled out of his longing stare from his father’s cough and glared at him almost angrily and noticed he was giving _him_ the _‘get it together! she’s not the omega they were looking for’_ stare. Adrien rolled his eyes and looked away.

Another half an hour had passed by the time everyone finished eating. It was awkward and lacked much conversation because no one really knew what to say to the girl who just had her world turned upside down, and she didn’t seem to want to talk anyway. Adrien often wondered why the Beta female wasn’t on the same level of recovery as other Beta’s, and the fact the she said she was scared didn’t sit right with him either. Nino being a Beta, told him time and time again that Beta males and females may have slight emotions about things, but they never got scared under any circumstances, and rarely cry because they were strong enough to handle and get through the problem. Omegas on the other hand wore their emotions and hearts out in the open. If they loved, hated, or feared; you knew it without a doubt. So Omega’s were always protected by their mate or family, or you just didn’t see them out in the open because everyone took advantage of them. For now, he’ll just blame her emotions on the disaster of what happened to her parents and her home.

Marinette drank the last of her lemonade and wiped her mouth and sighed. “I guess it’s time for me to go back to the hospital now? Thank you for dinner by the way, it was very delicious.” Marinette said shyly as she pushed herself away from the table to stand.

Adrien stood as well…

“Maybe you should take a shower first? I’m sure you want to be clean around hospital patients and wear clean clothes.”

“But… these clothes are all I have.” Marinette began to panic. “Maybe I could take a shower with my night clothes on and wash them at the same time and then we can go?”

Gabriel just dropped his head and covered half his face with his hand. Adrien just blinked a couple of times and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. It had to be his medication affecting her now.

“Suuurrre… why not?” Adrien smiled. “father do you have a particular…”

“The magnolia, room.” Gabriel quickly responded. It was the short-term guest room Gabriel has as a _just in case room_ for visiting relatives. It had everything one would need if they ever lost or had luggage delayed when they flew in. It was his wife’s idea he thought fondly; he decided while doing his daily checks on his wife, to tell Emilie that the room was finally getting used before going to bed.

“Come with me Marinette; I’ll show you where you can get cleaned up.”  

Marinette took one last look at Gabriel who was talking with Nathalie in private and followed Adrien up the stairs. He walked past three rooms, one which he pointed out was his room and the last which had a Magnolia flower on it. He opened said door and she followed him in. She just stared in awe at how big and pretty the room was. A huge bed, massive windows, lots of furniture and a large tv on the wall. She could only dream of having a room like this.

“Wow!” she said as she looked all around.

“The room has everything you need in it, including a bathroom.” He walked her over to the bathroom door and opened it. She walked inside and stopped when she looked at herself in the mirror that was above the sink and frowned when she noticed something she completely forgot about...

Her contacts and the fact that she didn’t have her cleaning solution or her contacts case.

“Is something wrong, Marinette?” Adrien asked when he saw her staring at her face in the mirror. Maybe she just now realized how dirty she was after looking at herself in the mirror?

"Nooo... everything is uh... fine. I'm going to take a bath now; thank you Adrien." Marinette replied as she smiled a bit. 

Adrien nodded and then left the bathroom with a smile. He could see she was becoming more relaxed now thanks to his water.

Marinette was freaking out inside. She needed to go back home to the bakery to get her contact cleaner and her contacts case! 

"after I take a bath, I'll asked them to take me home instead so I can get my contacts case and cleaning solution, and then I'll walk to the hospital with a blanket to see my parents and i'll have something to sleep on. 

Marinette filled up the bathtub with water and got undressed. She yawned and felt a little dizzy as she was getting into the water but shook it off. 

"Hmmm... soo nice." She signed at the waters comfort. She loved how huge the tub was, but she quickly realized she had to brace herself against the sides to keep from sliding under the water. 

"No big deal, I'll just be quick." She said to herself.

Unfortunately, Marinette quickly fell asleep in the tub and began to slowly sink into the water.


	20. Not wise to scold the green alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien get's scolded and Marinette goes missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the Cat blanc episode that's soon to come out, I had to bring him in the chapter. I'm sooo hyped to see the episode.

Adrien went to his bedroom that was just two doors down and across the hall from Marinette’s room. He wasn’t even sure he could even fall asleep knowing she was so close.

“Why can’t she be the girl I need? Just looking at her makes me happy.” Adrien smiled and sighed.

“Well if you like her then  ** _I_ **like her too.” Plagg cackled as he slowly appeared and sat on the desk next to Adrien’s clock.

Adrien stared at the clock and decided to go and grab a bottle of his medicated water out of the mini fridge. He was determined to ignore the little black sprite because if he's back, that meant his condition was getting worse and he didn't want to think about that. He knew he still had a little time before he needed to drink his water, so instead of getting out of the bed later when he was comfortable, he’d put a bottle on his nightstand beside Plagg where he could comfortably reach it. He sat the bottle down and looked at the clock again ignoring the fact that Plagg was deliberately trying and failing to cover the digital numbers with his body. He wondered if his own mind was actually playing the stupid game. He left Marinette to take her bath 20 minutes ago and he hasn’t seen or heard a peep from her yet. His gut was telling him to go check on her or was it his excitement to be close to her again?

“It’s your gut, your excitement kid _and_ a little bit of me of course; You do understand I hear everything in your mind and feel what you're feeling because i'm a part of you?” Plagg cackled again which caused Adrien to finally look at Plagg and growl. “Why are you back?! Why won’t you just leave me alone!!”

“Like I said before kid, you're a ticking time bomb on a very short fuse and I’m here because you woke me up when I was just fine, sleeping peacefully in your DNA and minding my own business. Come on, let's go see this girl your so infatuated with”

“Why do you even care? Is she the one I’m supposed to find? Is she my balance?!”

“Only you know who or what your balance is, Kid… I can’t decide that for you but I can feel that you like her, sooo…”

“Fine! I’ll just knock on her door to see if she needs anything.” Adrien said more to himself than to Plagg before heading out of his room and making his way back to the Magnolia room. When his knock on the door and a call of her name didn’t give him a response, he walked in. He looked around the bedroom to see if maybe she had already fell asleep on the bed but she wasn’t there either. So he knocked on the bathroom door and called her name again…

No response.

He started to worry and quickly opened the door and walked in and didn't see her anywhere.

His eyes went immediately to the discarded clothes next to the bathtub. He ran to the bathtub and to his horror, she was almost completely submerged.

 

 

 “Ooh, you found a mermaid? i always wanted to see one up close, I thought they had tails.” Plagg said as he floated in the air above the tub. "I'm not sure how that kind of relationship would work."

Adrien quickly pulled her out of the tub and roared as loud as he could hoping his father or Nathalie would hear him. He grabbed a towel and covered her and then carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom; depositing her on the bed. His only thoughts…

_‘I can’t lose her, I need to save her, she’s mine, only mine!’_

"So you're claiming _her?"_ Plagg questioned.

"She's...  just my friend!" Adrien hissed

 Nathalie and his father came bursting into the room at the same moment.

“Adrien, what’s the matter?” Nathalie spoke first and was shocked at the scene in front of her. A soaking wet partially naked unconscious girl and a panicky Adrien trying to help her. Adrien was too busy checking to see if Marinette was alive to answer right away. He was in auto mode doing what he thought could save her. He rolled her on her side and struck her on her back firmly a couple of times making water spill from her nose and mouth before he rolled her back and picked her up to give her CPR (CLaw-dio  pulmonary resuscitation).

 

 

“Son, what happened to her?” Gabriel and Nathalie rushed to join Adrien in helping Marinette.

 

 

“I-I just found her in the bathtub and she was under the water!” Adrien spoke quickly and began to breathe into her mouth again. He caught sight of some scratches on her cheek but was too frantic at the moment to think about it.

He felt a sudden tingle on his lips when his lips touched hers and his entire insides came alive like a flower raising its petals to praise the morning sun. No one saw the whites of his eyes quickly glow powder blue and then change back to white. Nathalie checked her pulse and it was there, but it was faint and slowly beating.

“Do you know how long she was under the water?” Gabriel questioned. “Was she trying to kill herself?”

After giving Marinette a couple more breaths and feeling oddly possessive and irritated that Gabriel and Nathalie was standing a bit too close to Marinette. A low growl rumbled in his throat. Marinette suddenly began to cough up the water and Adrien was relieved and touched his lips hoping the tingly sensation would stay a bit longer. To everyone’s amazement, Marinette never woke up, she just rolled on her side and started to softly snore.

“Wait… is she… asleep?” Nathalie questioned as Adrien looked at her and covered her with the beds sheet while mentally trying to force the two adults to back away from the girl he wanted.

“I… guess so?” Adrien responded softly as they watched Marinette snuggle deeper into the cover.

“That isn’t normal for someone so close to death and not breathing! Did you see her take anything?” Gabriel questioned as he touched her head and neck for any signs of fever.

Adrien glared at his father's hand and he wanted to turn it into ash for even touching her. “I was with her the whole time until I left her room so she could bathe. I didn’t see her take anything.”

“Did she drink anything? I know she was pretty out of it when she drank your medicated water by mistake at the photoshoot.”

Adrien’s eyes got big at that bit of information, he wasn't himself for the entire photoshoot, so he wasn't aware of Marinette drinking his water. Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please tell me you did NOT give this girl some of your water!” Gabriel reprimanded.

“I… I didn’t give her much, she was just so upset at dinner that I was just trying to get her to relax; I didn’t know this would happen.”

“Dinner? It was the lemonade drink?! How could you be so irresponsible, Adrien! The bottled water in the kitchen was made a little stronger than the others, and Honey should never be mixed with Wolfsbane because wild honey isn’t made with just one type of flower; there are a number of plants growing in the wild and some of those, mixed with Wolfsbane could hurt Beta’s and Omega’s! That’s why Wolfsbane can only be purchased from an adult Alpha because it alone is too strong for everyone else! You could have killed her!”

“The old geezer is right you know. My sugar cube loves all kinds of flowers, but she would always stay away from the wolfsbane flower. She said a small amount made her sick for two whole weeks; or was it 3?” Plagg said as he barely rubbed his chin with his flipper.

 

“I’m sorry! I get it! I wasn’t trying to hurt her! it was a terrible mistake!” BACK OFF!!” Adrien snapped suddenly. Which surprised even himself. Sure his father was scolding him and he did deserve it for putting her life in danger, but a growl wanted to come out and he was actually trying to tell Plagg to back off with the growl, not his father. But the look on Nathalie’s face and the shocked look on his father’s face said a lot.

“I… didn’t mean to… I’m sorry that was meant for me. I feel like something is trying to come out and I just … yelled.” Adrien looked down at Marinette and stroked a wet strand of hair out of her face. He didn’t want his dad to know Plagg was back because he knew his dad would medicate him even more and he didn’t want to feel like a rabid animal drooling at the mouth. Especially since Marinette was staying with them. Gabriel sighed and stood up from the bed more relieved and calm that the girl was at least alive and stable now. He would never be able to face the bakers again if something happened to their only daughter, and there was no telling what Elder Papillion would do to him after he told him the girl would be safe and cared for. “Son, I  _am_  proud of you for helping her the way you did in those dire moments. She was very upset today and you tried to help her; but next time, please talk to me first, you have very little knowledge in plant remedies. Why don’t you let Nathalie take over and let her tend to the girl? She’s much more suitable to dry and dress the girl so she’ll be more comfortable, and I’m sure Marinette would be horrified to know you saw her naked.

Adrien blushed and smiled. “Yeah, I think you’re right about that.”

Gabriel had only enough time to stand up when he was caught off guard by a potent scent that came from Adrien. The frown his father gave and the concern look Nathalie was giving him made him look around to see if it was Plagg they were looking at.

“Is something wrong?” Adrien questioned.

Gabriel walked closer to his son and stopped when he was within 5 ft of him.

“What???” Adrien asked again when his father and Nathalie then took a step back.

 “Do you not smell yourself Adrien?” Nathalie questioned. “You just started releasing warning pheromones and it’s very strong.”

“Yes, strong enough to cause us discomfort!” Gabriel added. “Which isn’t normal at all.”

Plagg rolled in the air next to Gabriel’s shoulder and smirked. “When are they going to learn that you’re not normal?”

“Warning pheromones?” Adrien rubbed his neck with his hand and sniffed, ignoring Plagg’s remark. “I don’t smell anything different other than what I usually smell like.”

“Alpha’s have the ability to give off a mild scent that warns others of their territory and to stay away because they will protect what’s theirs. But that usually amounted to a fight to see who the dominant Alpha is, and the winner takes all. You on the other hand… You’re giving off a sweet smell that’s laced with the grip of death! Like Chat Noir’s destruction is floating in the air!”

Adrien paled. “Why would I be…”

“Yeah… Tikki did tell me my farts were like death bombs.”

“I DID’NT FART! PLAGG!!!” Adrien glared at the area besides his father.

“Plagg is here again?!” Gabriel looked to his side where Adrien yelled.

Adrien groaned at his slip up. “Mmm…yeah.” Adrien huffed. “He appeared a little while ago to check on me, that’s how I was able to find her under the water.”

“So we should thank it/him for stepping in to help the girl? Does Plagg know if she’s the girl you need?”

“I already asked; he said it’s not his concern and I have to be the one to choose my balance.”

“Can’t he even give you a hint?”

“I can tell you that he said he likes Marinette, but he was laughing when he said it.”

“But she’s a Beta! Isn’t he supposed to find an Omega?” Gabriel said to the air where Plagg use to be.

“YeeuP!” Plagg emphasized and chuckled as he laid back on the pillow next to Marinette’s face; glancing over at her..

“So my balance _is_ an Omega girl for sure! Why couldn’t you just tell me that in the beginning, Plagg!”

“Because it’s fun watching my kittens grow up and learn things all on their own, becoming strong and independent.” Plagg pouted and pretended to wipe an imaginary joyful tear from his eye.

“I OTTA KILL YOU!! Adrien went to grab for Plagg who only smirked when Adrien had to stop himself from getting too close to Marinette's face with his claws.

“When are you going to learn that I’m inside of you and you can’t touch me? Plagg floated up to Adrien’s face and crossed his flippers. Adrien went to grab for him, only to have his hand go through him.

“Cataclysm!” Adrien yelled and swiped at Plagg again.

“AHHH! Plagg stiffened, screamed and twitched and went into convulsions as the black particles slowly crept across his body. He fell out of the air and onto the bed.

Adrien’s eyes widened at what he’d done. He didn’t know that would actually work.

“Son what just happened? did you just kill Plagg?” Gabriel stood astonished at seeing his son’s paled face.

“Tikki-ahh!!!...  I’m coming to join you sugar cube!” Plagg reached his arm out in front of him like he was looking at an Angel reaching back to him to take him to the afterlife. He slowly and agonizingly pulled his useless lower body across the pillow. “Tikki, it’s finally happened!” Plagg cried. “My kitten has turned on meeee! … Ahhh… the pain… the heartache… the sadness… no more Camembert! boo, hoo… hoooo! Hahaha! Plagg laughed and cackled as he rolled on his back and crossed one leg over the other and laughed again. “Wow, that was a great performance wasn’t it kid? It’s been centuries since I’ve had this much fun!”

Adrien turned red with anger for being made a fool of. The black cat’s outfit flashed on in an instant and started turning white.

“Adrien calm down!” Gabriel demanded when he could barely see the ring anymore and at seeing his hair turn white.

Adrien was too far gone and breathing hard with rage to listen and Plagg flew up to his face in a face off. He didn't like the fact that the color was now draining from the cat suit and spreading to his body and hair.

 After a minute when by, Adrien was completely white from head to toe and Plagg knew this was the beginning of sorrows. when Felix turned into the Green Alpha, he was brought back to normality before his hair turn, and here, Adrien was now the more powerful Cat Blanc; the destroyer of planets! and Plagg needed to rip the lit fuse from the bomb before he destroyed the city. Cat Blanc suddenly formed an energy ball that Plagg knew was a condense form of his power that can be thrown, unlike the normal Cataclysm that requires him to touch with his hand. He wasn't sure why or how Adrien was able to know this.

 

‘Now it’s my turn!” Plagg’s eyes glowed green as he narrowed his cat eyes. “Kitten needs a time out!”

 

Plagg blew at Chat and Chat was thrown against the wall forcibly, causing his energy ball to backfire and explode. Plagg floated over to Chat and hovered above his face.  Chat writhed in pain on the floor and clutched at his head and chest like they wanted to explode. His body started shaking violently and all he could do is lay on the floor and wait for it to stop.

"Hurts doesn't it, kid? I just gave you a teeny tiny bit of what it feels like to have my power thrown back at ya! You need to lighten up kitten and Don't EVER cross me again, I made you and _ **i'm**_ the all powerful Alpha Cat!"

“Please stop hurting him!” Gabriel called out to the air and ran over to where Adrien was thrown, he dropped to his knees at Adrien’s side and tried to hold him still. Nathalie did the same. It wasn’t until Chat’s eyes began to roll to the back of his head that  Chat passed out.  It wasn’t too long after that the cat suit began to disappear.

Between Adrien and Marinette; Gabriel was losing his patience.

If Gabriel and Nathalie didn’t witness what just happened, they would have believed Adrien was just going through one of his Chat Noir fits. He swore to himself to never cross Plagg who he now believes is more than just a virus in Adrien’s body to be able to reverse the direction of the energy ball back at Adrien when he threw it. It was a theory he couldn’t prove but one he wouldn’t dismiss.

“Nathalie, help me get Adrien to his room before Marinette wakes up to all this.”

“Sir, I’m surprised she hasn’t waken up already with all the noise.”  

“I wouldn’t doubt she’s still out because of his water. I’ve been increasing his dosage every time I make it for his own good. Look at what just happened… he went from 1 to 100 in a matter of 2 minutes and getting thrown against the wall by that invisible creature. The last time Plagg hurt him was because of a comment I said. This time Adrien tried to kill it and he was almost killed. We have to find that Omega female before things get any worse!”

“More than this?” Nathalie groaned.

Marinette woke up to a dark room; everything was blurry in her eyes and her mind was a bit fuzzy.

“My parents!” Marinette yelled and quickly sat up in a panic, she jumped off of the bed that was way too comfortable to leave. Wasn’t she supposed to be at the hospital? What if her parent’s woke up and she wasn’t there? They would be very worried.  She blinked a couple of times but the blurriness in her eyes still persisted; she had to get her contacts case and cleaning solution. She looked at what she was wearing and noticed she wasn’t in her PJ’s but was wearing someone else’s large night shirt. She lifted the shirt to check for her undies and cringed when she saw ruffled panties.

“Oh my gosh! Someone dressed me???!”

 

 

She panicked and was about to take the night shirt off but realized she didn’t know where her own clothes and shoes were. Heck, where was she again? She paced the room trying to recall what she obviously couldn’t remember and decided to just…

 climb out of the window.

“Maybe I was kidnapped by some bad people and this room was were they kept girls locked in for pleasure?” She shivered at the idea and it put a pep in her step to hurry and escape. She thought about checking to see if the door was indeed locked but was afraid someone might see her or was standing guard outside of the door. She ran to the window and pushed it open and noticed to her relief that she wasn’t too far up off the ground and there was a rose trellis next to her window.

“Perfect!”

Marinette began climbing out of the window. She yelped and almost slipped a few times from stepping on the rose thorns and getting her hands pricked. She really wished her contacts were clean and it wasn’t so dark. The sting let her know she was bleeding. The climb down was very slow but when she finally made it, she looked around to see where she was.

Or at least tried too…

Using the parts of her feet that didn’t sting, she hobbled over to the gate and squeezed her tiny frame through the bars. She looked back at the massive house and noticed only one window showed some flickering of light, and it was near the bedroom she climbed out of. She wondered if that was her captors bedroom. She looked around to see where she was and she didn’t recognize anything. The street’s looked like they were swaying back and forth and she nearly puked.

“What’s wrong with me; was I drugged or something?” She looked at her stinging hands closely and they had drips of blood from all the thorn pricks; she didn’t even want to look at her feet. She shakily began walking, hoping she would eventually recognize something and hated the fact that she didn't have more to wear because it was cold.

Marinette walked for a long time and found herself in a park-like area. She began to yawn and get sleepy after sitting down on one of the benches to rest from walking.

 

 

Marinette began to shiver and her feet was cold and stung bad after stepping on some rocks and other debris that was on the ground. She thought about just toughening up and continuing her walk but she figured that doing that would make her even more lost if she didn’t already know where she was. Then she heard a group of male voices and panicked. She ran to hide behind a tree. “ _They’re back! They’re back to hurt me! Chat said they would never come back! Why did he lie to me?!”_  She didn’t know how she was going to live like this; always hiding, always afraid. She needed to go home to the bakery, to her father so he could protect her.

“Hey man, do you smell that?” Mark said excitedly.

“Yeah…  real sweet and exotic man! Where do you think it’s coming from?” Lou responded.

“Look at that! It looks like blood.” Chris said as he crouched down to look at the ground.

 

 

“Hey, there’s a trail of blood and that one looks like a footprint!” Lou pointed out. “Let’s see where it takes us!”

 

 Adrien was jerked awake by an uncomfortable sourness in the pit of his stomach and his body hurt like hell. He looked at the clock…

4:23 a.m.…

“What... happened?” Adrien groaned and sat up and rubbed his sore chest, but he couldn’t get comfortable. He decided to at least make sure Marinette was. So he got out of bed and quietly walked out of his room and headed two doors down to the magnolia room. He didn’t want to wake her with knocking so he just slowly opened the door and peeked in. The first thing he noticed was that the window was open. The next thing he noticed was the moonlight shining on an empty bed. The last thing he noticed was the smell of sweet blood. In an instant, he was out the window as Chat Noir following the scent of blood and he knew who the owner of the blood was and it enraged him. whomever took his princess and hurt her was already dead in his mind.


	21. You're still here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat goes after Marionette and finds her in the company of three males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is Dark and maybe gruesome and offensive to some viewers. skip this Chapter if you can't handle it.

Rage was building in Chat Noir the longer it took for him to find her. The smell of her blood wafted in the air so he wasn’t sure which direction to go in. it was everywhere and nowhere at the same time and it drove him insane. His best option which he took was getting low to the ground and risk being seen. At the moment he really didn’t care because it was working; the smell of blood was much stronger and he now knew which way to go. The smell was leading him to the park which was almost two miles from the Agreste mansion. Terrible things went through his mind as he followed the scent, who might have stolen her away, what they were doing to her, was she still alive…

 _Is_ she still alive?

 _IS_ SHE STILL ALIVE??

IS **SHE STILL ALIVE?!?!**

_“Don’t worry, they’re gone… for good.”_

_“D-don’t le-leave me Chat; I…I’m scared they, that they might come back, more of them might come and hurt me.”_

_“I already told you,_ _they_ _will never come back to hurt you… ever. Don’t worry”_

Chat Noir howled in anger as he ran faster, using his anger to drive him on.

“Hey, did you guys hear that?”

“Yeah, it kind of sounded like a vicious animal.”

“Maybe it caught the smell of the blood too or maybe it caused it?”

“I’m really curious now to find the source of the blood, the trail of blood seems to go off into the grass.”

“What do you think it is?”

“Well it has to belong to a person… I’m guessing a small one based on the size of the bloody footprint.”

“I don’t know man, a small person with blood that smells like that? The closest designation with a sweet smell is baby Omega’s, and they don’t walk in the park at almost 5 in the morning. Besides, the blood also smells exotic so it can’t be a baby.”

Marinette was breathing hard. She was terrified the males would find her and she was right under their noses. She was too scared to move because she didn’t want them to hear her, but they were getting closer and closer. Tears were running down her cheeks and she cursed the fact that her contacts caused her vision to be blurry. If her hands were clean; she’d take them out… but the risk of damaging them was too great and she desperately needed them to fit in society and to keep her bluebell eyes a secret. If only she could get to her cleaning solution and contacts case.

“Hey guys, the smell is really strong around here!”

“It so dark, how can you even see anything in this mess?”

“Don’t you have a light? Use that expensive flashlight the Core gave you for once!”

“You know I’m not allowed to use that stuff when I’m not on duty and you’d know that if you joined.”

“Nah man, coming face to face with that legend is not how I want to live my final hours on this planet.”

“The benefits they give you outweighs the risk and the money is great!”

“It’s not so great if you’re a pile of ash and you can’t use it! I agree with Chris, life outside the Core is much more relaxed.”

“So why do you carry the light then? Seems like a waste to me.”

“Well, here’s the thing, I have to keep the flashlight and the GPS tracker on just in case he shows up ya know. The GPS so they know where I am and the flashlight to make sure I can see if it’s really him. The Core won’t tolerate being called to an area for nothing and using their gear for nonsense stuff could cost me my job.”

(((crack)))

“Hey, quiet! Did you hear that?” The three males paused to listen for the noise again.

Marinette wanted to pass out, she felt so sick to her stomach and her head felt like cotton. She didn’t mean to sway and step on a twig but it was too late and the pain that already came from her foot was magnified. She did all she could do to keep from vomiting because of the pain.

“Hey man, this is making me a bit nervous! It might be him hiding in this brush!”

“Is your Beta ass crazy? Lou's an Alpha and Alpha’s don’t smell at all like this and I’m sure the legend has to smell as scary as those green eyes look!”

“So what do I smell like then?” Lou questioned.

“Well on a normal day you kind of smell like raw earth but when you go through your heat; look out and hold your breath!” Chris and mark started laughing.

“Yeah, your Beta asses wish you could smell like me! That’s why I draw in all the ladies!”

Marinette couldn’t help but vomit which caused her hiding spot to be revealed. The three males descended on her and she tried to run but Lou grabbed her by the arms.

She screamed…

Chat heard her and ran in her direction.

 

“Hey, who are you?” Lou questioned holding tight to her arms. The other two males circled and Marinette tried to fight to get free.

“Geeze, can you believe that smell is coming from her? Look at her hands; they have blood all over them.” Chris commented.

“She’s really pretty.” Mark said as he tried to move her hair out of her face.

Marinette tried to bite his hand and he snapped it back. “Let me go, please!” Marinette howled and cried while struggling to free herself from Lou’s grip.

“Hey man, don’t touch her like that, she’s obviously been through something if her hands are cut up. If we found bloody footprints, her feet must be really bad too.” Lou reprimanded.

Chat was nearly at the location of the scream now, he had mistakenly went in the wrong direction before he picked up her scent correctly. He roared again, hoping his princess would hear him and let her know he was coming.

She flinched when she heard his roar and Lou mistakenly took it as fear.

“I don’t know what that was, but we need to get her and us out of here!” Mark said with clear worry in his voice.

Lou began pulling Marinette out of the wooded area and she screamed from the pain in her feet and limped.

“Oh, sorry about that." Lou apologized. She was suddenly picked up bridal style and Lou began carrying her out of the woods to the pathway. She was fighting to get away the whole time.

“Sweetheart you need to relax, we’re not the bad guys here; we’re just trying to help you!”

_(“You surprised us sweetheart, looking all delicious at the photoshoot and in that magazine spread.)_

_Sweetheart…_

**_Sweetheart_ ** _…_

**_sweetheart!!!…_ **

“NO! nonono!” Marinette yowled and cried which shocked Lou.

“Hey man, what’s up with her? She keeps acting like some sort of Omega yowling like that!” Mark questioned when Marinette yowled and cried. All three froze at Marks comment and they started putting two and two together.

“NO! do you think she’s the one?” Lou questioned.

“What are the odds? She does smell better than a regular Omega too; I bet my ridiculous paycheck that she’s the one!” Chris added.

“Hey, I wanna get a good look at her face and eyes to be sure! Lou; use the flashlight on her!” Mark demanded. “if she’s the one, I want a finder’s fee!” Mark said excitedly and grabbed Marinette's face to try and get a look which caused her to scream.

“Chill man! If it is her, do you want your scent on her!”

Mark’s eyes widened and he quickly jumped away. “what about you Lou? Your scent is all over her!”

“I had to carry her out of the woods, I didn’t have a choice!”

A growl sounded behind them and they slowly turned around to see a black figure crouched close to the ground.

“Hey Lou, put that flashlight to use and see what that is.”

Chat slowly opened his eyes letting his glowing green orbs show.

 

 

“Oh hell naw!! Mark cringed in fear.

“Why does everyone want to hurt and touch my toy?” Chat growled as he casually stalked closer and closer to his prey.

Lou began to tremble as he slowly and carefully lowered Marinette to the bench to sit down and she quickly moved away from him.

 

 

Mark took a step back with every step Chat walked toward him and Chris just stood in his place paralyzed with fear. He hoped that being still as a statue, the Green Alpha wouldn’t pay him any attention.

“W-What t-t-t-toy?” Mark stuttered as he continued to walk backwards.

Chat just smirked and pointed a claw finger at Marinette without even looking at her. His sights were set on all the males.

“She? … we… didn’t touch or hurt her! We found her like that! Tell him, miss!!!” Mark pleaded as he glanced her way and then back to Chat Noir.

“Three guys; my toy… screaming in the night?” Chat ran and pounced on Mark; knocking him to the ground with a thud.

Chat took a whiff of him and grabbed the hand that touched Marinette’s hair and sniffed it.

“If you didn’t touch my toy, why is her scent on you?”

“I… I…”

“CATACLYSM!!!”

Lou and Chris watched in horror as their friend became a pile of ash.

 

 

Chat looked over at Lou who shakily reached into his pocket to press the tracker button; he knew he was a dead man if Mark barely touched her hair and face. Chat turned and looked at Chris and Chris just closed his eyes as a silent tear rolled down his face. Chat stalked closer to him; Always looking back at Lou because he wanted him for last. The Alpha who had his princess in his arms.

Chat stalked up to Chris and he grit his canines in fear... “I- I swear I never touched her; you have to believe me! Mark was telling the truth, we just found her after following her smell and the bloody footprint!” Chris was dripping with nervous sweat.

Chat walked around the Beta and sniffed him…

 

 

“ ** _You,_** didn’t touch my toy… but; your friends did!” Chat growled in his ear which made Chris shudder. I should turn you to ash for just looking at her!”

“It’s t-t-to dark; I-I didn’t see anything; I swear!”

“And that’s why you’re still alive... for the moment!” Chat said as he stood his full height in the males face. Which was a bit shorter being the teen he was.

Chat picked up the siren’s with his enhance hearing and could tell they were two miles out. He looked over at Lou who looked like he was about to run for his life. Looking at all his possible escape routes.

“Really? You’re not going to make me chase you down?” Chat smirked and dropped down on all fours and stalked over to his final prey like a starving black panther who had a juicy red steak hanging in its face. “And what’s your excuse for being caught red-handed with my toy?”

Lou knew he had no hope of taken on the Legend so he decided to just face his fear and go out like a true Alpha Core Guard. He signed on with the Core knowing that it was a risk anyway.

“I didn’t know she was your _toy,_ and If I had my weapon, I’d shoot you again and you wouldn’t get away this time!” Lou said proudly as he held his head up high.

Chat was taken aback for a moment before he gave Lou a sidelong glance... “You know, you had a lot of guts shooting me in my back like that! Chat hissed and looked at the ground and then looked up to see the smirk and somewhat proud look on the Alpha’s face for catching him off guard the way he did before.

 Chat stood face to face with the Alpha and Lou tried to swing on Chat but Chat ducked and willed his Cataclysm.

“I said you _HAD_ guts!”

Chat hit him in the stomach with an open hand full of Cataclysm and Lou’s body clenched up as the particles of death slowly took him over; beginning at his guts and spreading. Leaving him to stand as a lifeless statue of rock ash.

 

Chris let out a sob at seeing his Statue of a friend and Chat turned to look at him...

“Your still here?!”

Chris ran as fast as he could without looking back.

Chat watched the Beta run away and was about to have second thoughts on going after him when he heard his Princess mumbling. He went to her instead and she jumped away from him upset.

“Hey, it’s okay… it’s me princess.” He said softly. “You know I won’t hurt you.”

“Y-you l-left m’me Chat!” She looked past his eyes slightly because they were blurry. “You-you promised m-me they w-wouldn’t come b-back, a-and they d-did!!” She pointed her finger at him and then hit him on his chest a few times out of anger. She even tried to push him away but stumbled from the pain in her feet and having double vision. “Ouch, ouch..” She cried and pouted.

“Princess, “What happened to your hands and feet? And why are you out here in that? These were not the same males that hurt you before. Those guys that hurt you are gone for good because I… they died.”

“They’re gone? For real?” Marinette nearly sobbed from relief and was about to wipe her eyes with her bloody hands, but Chat stopped her.

 “I woke up in someone’s bed, I think I was Claw-napped. I… think I climbed out of the window to escape and got hurt doing it? I don’t remember everything because my mind is fuzzy.” Marinette swayed a little and Chat stopped her from falling over.

“Someone Claw-napped you?!?!” Chat was starting to feel the rage come on again.

Marinette just yawned and nodded. “I need to… go home to the bakery, Chat. My family must be worried that I’m out this late.” Marinette slurred. “I have stuff there for my eyes and I really need it.”

Chat could see and hear the siren light’s from the Elders vehicles…

“Hold me!” Chat demanded as he picked her up and vaulted away. He headed to the bakery and couldn’t understand why she was in this condition of confusion and was Claw-napped if Gabriel assured him, she would stay at the mansion and be safe. Then the smells coming from her hit him. Her scent was mixed with the water he hated and it all made sense. She was just intoxicated and he chuckled to himself. Then his expression change when he realized the males were telling the truth about finding her the way they did. The Adrien side of him would be devastated that he took two more lives, the cat side of him still believes they deserved it for touching his princess and for also being the Core Guard that shot him with the energy beam. Neither knew what to expect when they arrived at the bakery. It was completely fire destroyed, taped off and drenched with water. Chat landed on the balcony nearest to the bakery and set her down. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

“M-my p-parents?” are they dead?” Marinette asked. It wasn’t hard to see how bad everything was even with her blurry eyes. The smell of the chard wood was also an indicator.

“No, they’re… recovering at the hospital. You don’t remember?”

Marinette just shook her head. “I was so sure I’d be able to…” Marinette fell silent and just whimpered.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright, don’t cry.” Chat wrapped his arms around her to console her.

“It’s not, Chat… what i- what I need is in there! I have to see if I still have them!”

“Tell me what it is and I’ll go get them, it’s too dangerous for you to go because the building could collapse even more.”

“I can’t tell you! You’ll think I’m a freak or something! No one should know! I was already red-lined once, I can’t go through that again!”

“Look at me.” Chat turned her face to look at him. “I’m the green eyed Alpha; no one has it worse than me.”

“I like your green eyes, mine… aren’t so nice.”

Chat’s heart hitched at her compliment. He smiled… “I think your bluebell eyes are beautiful.”

Marinette gasped. “How? Who told you, my eyes aren’t…”?

“Shh.” Chat put a finger to her lips to shush her. “I saw a little at the photoshoot when you were intoxicated; much like you are now.”

“Intoxa-what? I don’t do drugs or drink, what photo-mow-shoot? Does anyone else know my secret?”

“Not unless _you_ told them and based on your pink eyes, I’m guessing you wanted to come back here to get your stuff for your contacts?”

Marinette shyly nodded and put her head down.

“Tell you what, how about I get it for you after I take you back to the Claw-nappers?”

“You… want to take me back to the Claw-nappers?!”

“Yeah, Claw-napper Gabriel Agreste that assured me you would be safe under his roof.” Chat chuckled.

“G-Gabriel Agreste? A-Adrien Agreste’s father’s house? I…I’m staying with th-them?”

Chat nodded.

Marinette promptly vomited.

“Oh-Kaaayyyy? Too much information?” Chat said as he looked up at the sky. Did she not want to go there? Was she not happy with the Agreste pack?

“Chat, pleazze… don’t take me back there! I-I can’t let them see me like this! vut if they find out about my eyezza! They’ll refect me and turn me over to the, the, um…umm you know; the scare-amee people!” She yawned and he thought she had the cutest little canines.

Chat pulled her into a hug and chuckled. That water was really doing a number on her. Sometimes she seemed coherent and other times she was just… gone.

“Don’t worry about them, I’m sure they have secrets they want to keep hidden too. Besides, I’ll drop you off at the mansion and come back with the things you need for your eyes before anyone sees you.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you.”

With a smile, Chat picked Marinette up and vaulted back to the Mansion; avoiding the park area where now many Core guards, siren lights flashing, and lights flooding up the area.

He landed in the yard and used his pole to telescope up to the window he remembered leaving and avoided the roses thorny vines. He carried her into her room and into the bathroom to clean her injured feet and hands.

“Wow, this bathroom is huge!” Marinette said as if she’s never seen it before. “I hope you don’t get caught in this place. Mr. Agreste can be scary when he's mad.”

“I’m not scared of him princess.” Chat winked. “You know, after looking at you in the light and smelling those males on you; how about taking a shower and by the time you’re done, I’ll be waiting right outside the door with the contact stuff.”

“What about a baff instead? The tub is sooo big that I can sa-vim in it and woo can give me swimming lessons!” Marinette slurred.

“Uh… NO!” Chat shook his head. “You’re in no condition to swim in the tub! You can only take a shower.”

“Listnen to meee, kit-ty! If **_I_** say I want to sa-vim in the bathtub; woo can’t stump meee!” Marinette looked up to him and pouted as he looked down at her half-lidded eyes.

He really wanted to kiss those lips.

“I could ask Adrien to help you?”

“WHAA!!! Are you CRA- CRAZY!!! Marinette’s eyes got big for a moment then quickly went back to half lidded. “Okaayy… I’ll take a showl-mer.”

Chat left the bathroom and Marinette began her shower. He peeked in the bathroom to make sure she was okay. Then he casually walked to his room and collected a roll of first aid gauze, a secondary contact case and a bottle of contact cleaning solution and went back to her room. He waited outside the bathroom door until she finished her shower. At that moment, he noticed it had begun raining and the lightning was starting.  He waited 15 more minutes after the water stopped to knock on the door.

“Is that you Chat? She whispered close to the door.

“Yes, I’m back.”

Marinette slowly open the door to let him in. She was happy to see what he had but was confused when she saw the gauze.

“For your hands and feet?”

She looked at her hands and showed them to him.

It was his turn to look confused.

No cuts or signs that her hands ever bled. He then lifted her to sit on the sinks counter to look at her feet.

The same thing, no signs of cuts or trauma to her feet.

“I… don’t understand. I know you were injured; I saw the marks myself.”

“Magic shower water.” Marinette giggled. “Must drink more.”

The more she spoke, the more confused he got. There was no way the shower healed her like that or was it the Medicated water that did it? That was hard to accept knowing how dangerous wolfsbane is to Beta’s and Omega’s. He’ll have to leave himself a note for Adrien to look into it.

Marinette was fiddling nervously with the contact case and solution.

“What’s wrong, princess?”

“I’m just… nervous about you seeing my eyes”

“Would you like me to step out? I already know how pretty they are.”

She sighed. “Mmmm… no, I trust you.”

She looked at herself in the mirror and with shaky hands got close to her eyes…

Chat stopped her.

“You can’t take them out if your hands are shaking, your claws could hit your eyes.”

“I h-have to.”

“Wait, I have an idea.”

Chat cut a piece of the gauze and wet it. “I’ll take them out for you, just… be still.”

Marinette nodded and looked up at the ceiling while Chat carefully used the wet gauze to remove both contacts; carefully putting them in the case and adding cleaning solution. He was wrong, her eyes were more beautiful than he thought despite the redness on the white parts of her eyes.

“You’ve done this before?” Marinette questioned now happy that the blurriness was gone.

“You can say that. You know, I don’t exactly walk around all the time showing my green eyes.” Chat glanced over at the girl and smiled while he closed everything up and set the case where she would see it when she used the bathroom in the morning.

Marinette yawned again.

“Hey, go lay down and get some rest.”

“Only if you stay, I’m still not comfy yet.” Marinette was already taking his hand and pulling him to the bed haft dazed and sleepy.

“Only until you fall asleep, I can’t be caught, remember?”

She replied with a simple “Mhmm.” Before climbing into the bed and him following. Once under the covers, she cuddled up next to him and started softly breathing and was asleep soon after. Chat couldn’t be happier. He wanted this girl so bad. She was in his arms and her scent was intoxicating regardless of being mixed with the wolfsbane water. He felt so calm and peaceful and happy… he wasn’t so sure he wanted to find the Omega he needed anymore. How could an Omega make him feel any better than he feels now? He listened to the rain and casual lightning strikes and fell asleep with her in his arms.

 

 

At  9 a.m. in the morning, Gabriel didn't understand why his son or his house guest hadn't come down for breakfast yet. Even after buzzing his room he didn't get an answer. So he and Nathalie walked upstairs to see if Adrien was still out from his bout with Plagg. Gabriel started to panic when he found Adrien's room empty. Nathalie went to check the bathroom and he wasn't there either. The window was close so they believed he hadn't gone out. Gabriel rushed over to the Magnolia room in fear that maybe the New White Alpha attacked Marinette while they slept and that's why she hadn't come down for breakfast either. Gabriel burst through the door and Nathalie was right behind him. He looked at the bed and gasped before he nearly passed out... 

 

"Nathalie...  we have a problem."


	22. Breaking News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds out what his alter ego did.

Gabriel was not only shocked at seeing Adrien in the bed with their house guest, the smell of his son’s pheromones filled the room and was strong enough to draw many females to the Mansions gates since the window was open. A slick wetness could be seen along his neck and behind his ear where the girls’ head laid. He quickly closed the window and caught sight of a group of females doing exactly what he feared…

Pacing back and forth at the main gate; looking for a way in.

This was bad.

He just told his son the other day that he had a few more years before this started and now the girl could be affected by his oils because she was in direct contact.

Or was she _already_ affected? He had to get his son out of her room and assess the damage. He prayed nothing happened between them. Does she know about his eyes? Was she already asleep when he came to her room? Did he claim her and risk his chance of being with the Omega they’re looking for? Then another scent filled his nostrils; sweet and exotic. Gabriel’s eyes widened because he knew that scent didn’t come from his Alpha son. It was much softer, extremely pleasing and attractive, and would have reminded him of the sweet newborn Omega babies hospital claw ward if the exotic smell wasn’t mixed in. He looked at the girl and noticed she was glistening around her neck too, a sure sign that every parent dreaded…

**The Change…**

This was dangerous.

It could even be her fault as to why Adrien ended up in her room. Pheromones can drive any designation to react a certain way without them being aware of it. And unfortunately, it took 7 shakes to wake Adrien up which wasn’t normal. The first two caused him to just turn over and hold Marinette tighter. Coating her even more with his oils. In return, she just cuddled into him a bit more. Most likely not even aware that his oils were affecting her reaction to him or for him. This was not what Gabriel expected when he decided to take Marinette Dupain Cheng under his roof and into his protection. She didn’t smell this way when he brought her to his house less than 24 hours ago; she smelled like smoke! This was beginning to be a major disaster. His son, for whatever reason; decided to sleep in the girl’s bed instead of his own! Who knows what could have happened! Or did happen? The green alpha could have awakened; _or the other one_ ; and could have killed the girl in her sleep. What was going on anyway? The legend states that he needs an Omega female to balance his rage and keep him under control. Marinette was a Beta and just a friend like Nino who is having a family crisis right now.

The seventh shake caused Adrien to growl before he opened his eyes. It was just as Gabriel suspected. Bright green eyes with a deathly glare but after a moment, Adrien realized who he was looking at or better yet, who was staring at him and he relaxed.

Adrien yawned and inhaled a very pleasing scent and sighed sleepily. “father? Why didn’t you call me through the speaker; you didn’t have to come all the way to my room.”

“Adrien, I did call you; you’re not in your room or your own bed.”

“Huh? … yes I-… oh my gosh!” Adrien felt something press into his chest and slowly looked down and saw a head full of blue hair. He quickly took in his surroundings and began to panic. “How did i?... when did I?... Oh my…!” Gabriel lifted the duvet to make sure Adrien’s clothes were intact; slightly catching a glimpse of Marinette’s panties since her night shirt rolled up a bit in her sleep; relieved they were intact too. But quickly covered her back up because the warm air underneath the duvet had trapped and intensified her scent which, if he was younger and not a married man, would have allowed her scent to affect him.

Which it did, a little.

 Adrien understandably confused, blushed and slowly eased himself out of Marinette’s clutches and finally off the bed. Once he stood up, he looked at himself; his clothes, his hands and went to a mirror to look at his face; seeing his skin glistening a bit. “I… don’t understand; I thought I was in my room.” Adrien confessed as he ran his hand through his hair and down his slightly oiled neck. “What the heck?” Adrien said surprised after feeling the oil and getting a strong aroma from it. Now he understood what Nino and Lila said. His pheromones did smell damn good.

“Sir… that’s not the night shirt I dressed Miss Dupain in last night.” Nathalie voiced after getting a glance at the still sleeping girl.

“Did something happened between you two last night that I should know about?! Are you having urges?” Gabriel questioned after Nathalie’s bit of information.

“Nothing happened! I’m not in heat father!”

“Adrien; you don’t even remember getting into bed with her!”

Adrien looked over at the still sleeping Marinette … “Can we take this conversation to _my room_ , please!” Adrien stormed out the room without waiting for a response.

Gabriel and Nathalie followed. Once they were in his room, Gabriel couldn’t hold his tongue. “Adrien, what were you thinking?”

“Father, I told you already; I don’t remember getting into her bed or why I wasn’t in my room this morning! All I remember is waking up in _my_ bed and having a hard time going back to sleep so I went to check on her and then… nothing.”

“Well you couldn’t have left the Mansion as Chat Noir because your window is still closed!”

“Are you implying that I’m lying?! Why would I lie about this?”

“I’m not sure Adrien! Maybe it’s because you don’t want to look for the Omega anymore and want to be with Marinette Dupain-Cheng? I saw the way you were looking at her at dinner.”

“Father!... I was concerned about her! She was obviously upset!”

“Well something happened last night, Son! I don’t know what’s going on with you or her but neither of you were secreting pheromones like this yesterday! This is dangerous for her and you! Don’t you understand?”

“No I don’t understand; why don’t you explain it to me?” Adrien turned away and crossed his arms; beginning to get more upset and annoyed that his father didn’t believe him.

“Adrien, I would love to put the blame on her but I smelled nothing but smoke on her when I brought her here. You on the other hand, started giving off something a bit more subtle this past week; we already talked about this. Your scent must have forced her into secreting her own and it must have drawn you to her room.”

“That doesn’t make any sense! Pheromones don’t make people forget! Nor cause me to forget the entire night! I only forget when I’m… him!”

“Maybe her scent is affecting you; she doesn’t smell like the average Beta female… why didn’t I realize this before? Gabriel pondered. “It has to be her! Her father said she was rejected by the elders as a newborn and most likely the reason she smells so…”

“Good?” Adrien smirked.

“Different Adrien!... Different!”

“Well father, it’s not like we can just tell her to stop smelling… _Different._ ”

“She’ll have to take more showers! There has to be some type of lotion she can use to mask her scent! I can’t allow her scent to affect you like this or any other male for that matter! It’s one thing dealing with girls coming after you but males showing up at my gates for her? That’s her parents job!”

“father, it’s _your_ job until they’re back on their feet.”

Gabriel was about to refute that when he heard a gasp from Nathalie. Both males looked at her ashen face as she stared at her tablet.

“What’s wrong Nathalie?”

Nathalie went to the television and turned it on to the news. “You have to see this for yourself.”

_Breaking News…_

_“Hello, this is Mikael Bruclawsky with action two news. Earlier in the morning when everyone was asleep the Green Alpha struck again!”_

Gabriel Face-palmed and Adrien sat down in a chair transfixed to the news. He wondered what he did now.

Elder Papillion was standing in front of a statue of one of his guards.

 

 

_“As you can see behind me, Elder Papillion and the Core Guards have the area roped off and are trying to take samples from the scene of what appears to be a brittle rock statue of a man or what use to be a member of the Core guard. According to the only witness that actually survived the attack, a secondary friend of his was reduced to a small pile of ash that has been mostly washed away by the hard rain we had in the early morning hours! We will now cut to the video that was taken an hour ago with the witness who calls himself Chris Du-Claw who identifies as a Beta male._

**“I can’t believe my friends are gone man! I knew we shouldn’t have taken that shortcut through the park but Lou said he would… protect us because he was a Core Guard and an Alpha!** Chris wiped his watery eyes. **“I know I shouldn’t be all emotional and stuff being a Beta, but I don’t care! Not after seeing what that Monster did to my friends because of that girl! We were just trying to help her when we stumbled on her bloody footprint. We didn’t know who she was!”**

_“Are you telling us a girl was out here too? Did he turn her to ash as well?”_

**“Naw man… He said she was his toy and he killed my friends because they touched her! He said the only reason I was still alive was because I didn’t touch her or have her scent on me!”**

Adrien was feeling the bile rise in his throat and he desperately swallowed to keep it down.

Gabriel on the other hand was staring at the t.v. in shock.

_“Can you tell us what she looked like? Do you know what her designation is? Do you know what happened to her? What do you think he meant when he called her his Toy?”_

**_“It was too dark to see her clearly, but the way she was acting, we figured she was an Omega but we weren’t sure because we didn’t get the chance to see what color her eyes were. At first, we thought she was THE OMEGA; you know the one that’s said to be the key to calming him the fuck down? Well that’s what my friend Lou told us and I guess I shouldn’t have said that on live T.V. because it’s supposed to be a secret. I guess it would freak out every Omega female wondering if they’re ‘the one’ you know? My friend was turned into an ash pile because he tried to look at her face and Lou yelled at him for touching her. I guess he knew what would happened to him if she was the one and his scent was left on her… Turns out, he was right. Lou was turned into that rock because he picked her up and carried her for 5 freaking minutes out of the woods because her feet and hands were all cut up and bleeding! You should have seen the look on his face when the green alpha showed up. I can never un-see the regret in his eyes for carrying her out of the woods and hearing the green alpha say she was his Toy. Her blood and smell were so strong on him that he didn’t even run away. It was like he knew that was it for him. Did you know, Lou was the guard that actually caught him before? yeah, I can remember him talking about it like it was just yesterday. How he snuck up behind the green alpha and zapped him from behind. He actually got an award for his bravery. As for the girl, I don’t know what happened to her after I ran for my life. It’s possible that she’s a pile of ash somewhere else in the city! We couldn’t even get her to tell us why she was cut up and bleeding like that in the first place, but after he showed up looking scary as all hell and calling her his toy; we just figured she was like that because of him; like some crazy cat and mouse deal you know? A Cat pouncing on a toy mouse or real one before they eat them? She did seem very terrified when we found her hiding.”_ **

Adrien ran to his bathroom and threw up. He continued to heave even though he had nothing else in his stomach to get out.

Gabriel continued to stare and listen to the News. He was horrified and dared to think a female was also killed last night.

Just then, Elder Papillion snatched the microphone away from Chris to make a speech…

 

 

“My dear Parisians, while it’s unfortunate that one on my guards and his friend was attacked in such a cruel manner, I would like to assure everyone that we _will_ find and apprehend the Green-eyed alpha and make Paris safe again!”

“What about the omega female? Is it true? Are you looking for a certain Omega female that’s supposed to be able to calm the monster? Is that the reason your checking all the females now? Rumor has it your documenting the names of who the omega females are!” Papillion looked at Chris and gave him a disapproving glare. He single-handedly started a city-wide panic in less than two minutes.

“I cannot confirm nor deny those allegations for the sake of keeping Paris safe.”

“Do you have any leads after spending most of the early morning hours taking samples?”

“Unfortunately, the heavy rain and elements have hindered getting uncontaminated samples.”

“What about the blood Chris spoke about? Were there any blood samples?”

“As I said before, the rain washed away any evidence of blood and whatever was left on my guard was destroyed with him.”

“Is there any information on the girl? Has anyone come forth and reported a missing family member?”

“Your local police department handles that sort of thing and have not notified me as of yet.”

“What do you think happened to the girl, Elder Papillion? Do you think he killed her too?”

“Sir, I may be the senior Elder but I lack the psychic ability.”

“Elder Papillion, the Green Alpha has appeared and been on the loose for about a month now if not a bit longer, everyone is starting to believe the Core can’t handle the task of taking him down and want more done… do you have a reply for those who are starting to doubt you?”

“I understand the fear that has gripped this fair city. I must assure you that the Core is quite capable in handling this threat. We have studied the documentation that was left for us since the appearance of the second Alpha a century ago. They did not have the tools or means to stop this threat and specifically stated that trying to kill him would not work. They didn’t say why but based on what we know in the archives, we know it to be true so we’ve planned, researched, and have weapons we know can at least incapacitate him for little while. I’ll also consider the use of a special ops Alpha to catch him.”

“Why not use him now and be done with it?”

“Because it would force all Parisian’s to stay indoors while he tracks him down. He is considered a last option.”

Gabriel turned the T.V. off and roared. He was beyond himself and dropped his head in his hands.

Meanwhile, in the magnolia room, Marinette was starting to wake up. She looked around confused and wondered why she wasn’t in her own room or bed. Why did her head hurt so much? Why was she sweating so bad? and what was that smell? She lifted her night shirt and sniff it. Realizing the smell came from her but didn’t remember where the shirt came from or why she was wearing it; or why she smelled the way she did. She hesitantly looked around and found the bathroom and realized she was in the Agreste house according to embroidered towels with the name on it. She started to worry. She couldn’t remember why she was in their house.

“The Agreste must be so upset with me for falling asleep here when I was supposed to be at home.” Marinette said sadly. She felt guilty aside from being oily around her neck which also surprised her.

“I really need to shower.” Marinette said as she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. When she walked in, she noticed a wet night shirt draped over a bar like it’s been washed. It was something she would do with her underwear sometimes. She sniffed it and it did smell like soap. But what happened to her night clothes? Her pants and top? She remembered having those on last night. What time was it anyway? Why couldn’t she remember much? She showered and then dried her body and freshly washed hair. The Agreste’s really had some great shampoo and conditioner. She wrapped herself in the large bath towel and walked over to the sink and pulled open a drawer to see if there were any hair ties for her wet hair. She was in luck and found two red bands and began to part her hair to put into two pig tails. When she reached in for a brush, she noticed a note and contacts case and opened the note.

 _“Princess, just in case you don’t remember; our little secret.”_   She didn’t understand what she was looking at until she looked at herself in the mirror.

 

 

She screamed.

She wasn’t wearing her Beta contacts and she hurried and opened the contacts case and found them soaking in cleaning solution. A knock came to the bathroom door with a concern question from Nathalie.

“Miss Dupain? Is everything alright? I heard you scream.”

“Um… No! I mean yes! Everything is fine! I just saw something and… and it sc-scared me?” Marinette hurried to rinse off the disinfectant and put the contacts on her eyes.

“What scared you? Unlock the door so I can take a look.”

Marinette’s hands were shaking, she was trying to move fast and the second contact nearly slipped from her fingertip.

(((SHIT!!)))

“What was that, Miss Dupain?”

“Uh… maybe?” Marinette rolled her eyes and face-palmed before giving her second contact a retry.

“I want you to open this door, Miss Dupain!”

“Just one more minute” Marinette pleaded.

“Are you trying to hide something, Miss Dupain? Open this door right now!”

Marinette just finished putting the second contact in when the door was unlocked from the other side and abruptly opened. Marinette whipped her head around to see Nathalie and Mr. Agreste standing in the doorway. She blushed at her toweled appearance and tightened the towel.

“Um… I’m naked?” Marinette looked down at the floor embarrassed.

 

 

“Sorry, we heard you scream and um… I have to umm… I need to look at your hands and feet once you’re dressed.” Gabriel quickly said and left the room.

“There’s clean clothes in the closet and drawers for you; you can wear anything you like. Once you’re dressed, you may come downstairs for brunch.” Nathalie informed the girl before she left as well.

“What’s going on? Why do they want to see my hands and feet?” Marinette looked at them herself and didn’t see anything unusual. “Did I do something wrong? Maybe I did do something and they have something to tie me to the crime based on my hands and feet?” Marinette was about to walk out of the bathroom when she realized something.

“Chat Noir knows my secret! How? And why don’t I remember him coming here? Oh my gosh; did he hurt Adrien?!” Marinette’s eyes started to water at the thought. “NO! I won’t believe that! Get your ass together Marinette Dupain Cheng and show everyone how tough you can be!”

Marinette went through the drawers and closet and picked a few things that were her size, there wasn’t much, everything was two sizes two big but she did find an over-sized sweater and leggings. She wasn’t sure what to wear but at least the sweater was warm. She took one last look at herself and left the room. As she walked past a room two doors down from her, a large bodyguard stood in front of a door and he watched her as she walked past him and down the stairs.

“Hello? Is anyone down here?” Marinette voiced in the massive room. She let her eyes roam, taking in the intricate architecture until Nathalie appeared. “Right this way Miss Dupain.” Nathalie said without emotion. She seemed too serious for her liking. Nevertheless, she followed her until she was met with Adrien’s father. She remembered what her mother taught her. She bowed her head in the presence of a senior Alpha.

“Child, have a seat please.”

Marinette did as she was told. She looked around for Adrien and he was nowhere to be seen.

Gabriel walked over to the girl and took a knee in front of her. “May I see your hands and feet?”

“Sir, did I do something wrong?

“No, I’ll try to explain later.”

Marinette held out her hands and Gabriel inspected each hand thoroughly. Once he was done with her hands, he proceeded to look at her feet.

 

 

“You have flawless hands and feet.” Gabriel said somewhat disappointed; he glanced over at Nathalie and noticed the disappointed look on her face as well. He really hoped she was the _Toy_ Chris spoke about since his son ended up in her bed this morning. Now the waiting has begun to see if a females body is found.

“Thank you, Mr. Agreste… so was there a reason for checking my hands and feet?”

“Something happened last night and I was wondering if you were hurt.”  
“Why would I be hurt? What happened last night? I’m sorry I fell asleep in your house when I was supposed to be home. Did my parents call you and ask why I wasn’t home yet? They must be worried about me. May I use your phone to call them so I can let them know I’m on my way?”

“Wait, you don’t remember last night at all? Nathalie questioned.  
“No? am I missing something? my... muh...mind... mind is very fuzzy… did I do something I shouldn’t have? Oh no! this is so embarrassing; whatever I did I’ll… I’ll make it up to you somehow; I’ll get a job and… and pay you back! I don’t see Adrien! Is he okay? Did I make him mad? Please tell me I didn’t make him mad. Oh and I’ll wash the night shirt I had on this morning and the other one I think I left in the shower; even though I have no memory of putting them on. Why am I sooo… huh, huh, hot??” sweat started to suddenly pour down her face and neck.

 

Marinette moaned and panted as she began to fan herself, and then collapsed against the back of the sofa. Gabriel’s eyes widened as her scent exploded in the air around them. Nathalie hurried to her side to see if she was alright and touched the pulse point at her neck. When she removed her fingers, a faint purple oily substance was on them.

“Sir???” Nathalie questioned when she showed him her fingers. Gabriel took a sample from her finger and sniffed it.  He arched his brows in shock.

“Relax dear and sit for a moment while I speak with Nathalie.” Gabriel said to the girl with her half-lidded eyes before she closed them.

Gabriel and Nathalie walked to the next room to talk…

“Her mind and glands has clearly been affected by Adrien’s water. I was afraid of this! The water Adrien used to make lemonade for her was double his usual dose. Wolfsbane is very toxic to beta’s and even more dangerous to Omega’s. It’s like an infection seeping out of her scent glands.”

“What do you want to do, Sir?”

“It’s going to be difficult if she starts hallucinating; believing anything she says will be difficult because she’s obviously confused and her memory about yesterday seems to be gone, the only thing we can be sure of is that she’s not the girl that witness spoke about because her skin is fine. Her blood _will_ need to be cleansed of the wolfsbane or the damage will grow and be permanent.” Gabriel groaned. “The fact that she stated her mind is fuzzy concerns me very much. Her father said she was a frail baby and fell behind on the growth scale. I’m afraid the wolfsbane is still strong enough in her system to do more damage because of that.”

“You don’t mean…”

“What choice do we have? The practice and procedure was abandoned years ago after wolfsbane was banned for all and later only allowed to be purchased by Alphas.”

“Gabriel, only a pure untainted young Alpha can be used to fix this! and it has to be done in the first 24 hours and a part of that time is gone already! I’ve seen the consequences of using claimed and older nonpure ones and they usually ended in the patient dying a slow painful death. You can’t subject  her to that! Think of her and her parents!”

“I AM THINKING ABOUT HER AND HER PARENTS!! DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?! ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN???”

“Can’t we take her to the hospital? Wouldn’t they be able to fix this?”

Gabriel walked over to the window and looked out. Now a group of males were snarling and growling at each other at his front gate. The females that were there before were scared off amidst all the males shoving each other and trying to climb his gate. He watched them as he spoke…

“Nathalie… when an Alpha purchases any form of wolfsbane, they have to sign a document that they will agree to never allow a beta or omega near it because hospitals will no longer carry the hard to make antidote.

He walked over to his desk and hit a button. A few whimpered howls, growls and yelps could be heard as the males ran away after getting zapped. Those that were on his gate laid on the ground twitching. Gabriel just shook his head and closed the window to prevent Marinette’s smell from attracting more males.

Adrien laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was numb, sick to his stomach and drenched with sweat.

 

 

All he thought about was the images he saw on the T.V. Screen and the thought that an innocent girl is out there; possibly dead as well. Another tear rolled down the side of his face and he didn’t even bother to wipe it away. His alter ego killed two males and possibly a female; was there more? Did he want to know? Who was the girl that he made his Toy? He sat up and took a pocket knife out of the drawer that actually belonged to Nino. Well, Nino’s father; it’s his hunting knife. He played with it for a moment before testing out how sharp it was on his finger. It bled a trickle of blood before a searing hotness burned the wound close.

“What the… hell?!?” Adrien looked at his finger closely and he couldn’t find the prick mark. So he quickly cut his palm and dropped the knife. The blood quickly flowed from his hand and the hotness followed. Feeling somewhat like touching hot water.

“Sorry kid, you’re going to be around for a long, long time; thanks to me and ooh... you smell different now.”

Adrien ignored Plagg and just rolled on his side away from Plagg and watched the wound quickly heal.

“Are you still mad about getting a time out? It was for your own good you know. Can’t have you going boom and killing your girlfriend.”

“She's not my girlfriend! She just a friend!” Adrien snapped. “You made me into this monster and now I find out I… killed some people!” Adrien growled.

“Hmmm…I won't deny that my kittens have been a bit rough and hurt people because they were pushed into it, but If my kitten killed anyone, it’s only because the black cat smelled bad luck and evil and will destroy it before it spreads.

“I don’t know why my hallucination is lying to me because that's not what happened!”


	23. Too sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's health is rapidly deteriorating and Gabriel has no choice but to call for help. Elder Fu makes his appearance.

Marinette was dizzy, burning up, and sweating so bad; all she wanted was relief. She felt like she was suffocating and needed air. She sat up groaning and began slowly peeling off her leggings and leaving them at her feet on the floor. That wasn't enough to get relief so she stumbled her way to the door and opened it...  
"S-sorry ma- mama... I d-didn’t mean t-to oversleep... What is papa baking? It's… it's sooo hot in here!"  
Marinette stumbled out of the front door of the mansion.

"That’s better papa; thanks for turning the air conditioning on."  
She looked up at the sky and walked around in circles until she wobbled over and bumped into a lawn statue...  
"Hellooo ma'am… what would you like to buy today? We have cho-co-mate coo- cook- frookies and pepper-mink uh... hot frogs." She started to climb the statue to get closer to its face. “What was that? You want a seaweed fa-f-frookie?” Marinette held up her hand in front of her face and wiggled her fingers and thought for a moment.

“That will be… 1500 euro-claws, Please."

Marinette stared at the statue with glassy eyes for a moment.

"What do you mean?! 1500 euro-claws isn't too much! That’s the price for 1 cho-co-mate frookie! Marinette pouted at the statue. It's a fa-fam... Fama-mee receipie!” She glared at the statue. “No i can't tell you what's in it! Shh ... It's, it's... a see-secret!" Marinette foot slipped and she fell into the statue and then tumbled into the bushes out cold.

When Gabriel and Nathalie returned to the living room. Marinette was gone and the front door was wide open. It unfortunately happened to be a windy day after the rainstorm they had last night. They looked at each other and ran outside. The smell of her in the wind brought more than twice the males to the gate and Gabriel cursed under his breath. He didn’t know why she was giving off a smell like that and drove males from all around to act like crazy morons to get to her. This is the first Beta female he’s come across to cause this kind of reaction. Could this be the real reason why the Elders red lined her and told her parents to leave her out in the woods to die as a baby? Because they knew a child that was red lined would cause this kind of craziness to come out in the males? The idea of her scent drawing Adrien to her room was making much more sense now. The males were now getting violent with each other and climbing his gate again and it was suffering under the abuse.

"Nathalie, remind me to have a stronger gate installed and get Adrien’s bodyguard! as much as I want him to watch Adrien and keep him in his room, I need him to help us find her before those males break through my gate!”  
“Right away Sir!” Nathalie ran back inside the mansion and hit the electric fence button again. This time it didn’t work because one of the males that was zapped before, cut the power line to the gate. She yelled for the bodyguard and he hurried down the stairs. Adrien who heard Nathalie's frantic yell opened the door to see what was happening.

“No Adrien! You need to stay put and let us handle this!” Nathalie said the moment she saw him coming out of his room.  
Adrien growled at catching the scent of many males in heat and the scent that he woke up to this morning. His feet started to move before his mind caught up with his body. Before he made it out the door, Nathalie blocked his way with her body.  
“Adrien, you can’t go out there! You’ll change into Chat Noir right in front of them and Elder Papillion will know you’re the green Alpha! We will take care of this!”  
“Where’s Marinette!” Adrien demanded when he didn’t see her.”  
“She’s outside somewhere; Arthur is helping to keep the males away while we look for her.”  
Adrien swallowed thickly…  
And growled when he saw 5 males make it onto the Agreste grounds. The gate was forced open and the males that lost their fight to the victors lay knocked out on the sidewalk in front of the gate; A total of 7. Nathalie had to back away from Adrien after having the unpleasant sensation of anger and death hitting her lungs.

“ADRIEN NO!” Gabriel yelled when he saw his son pick up a staff and run up to the first Alpha. The Alpha growled a challenge at him and was about to attack Adrien but stumbled to the ground trying to catch his breath.

Adrien then whacked him across the head hard enough to crack the staff and then growled in his unconscious face. Then he ran after the second male who was running toward the lawn statue and he flung the staff at the Male; catching him at the hip and causing him to lose his footing and tumble hard to the ground.

Adrien pounced on top of him and punched him in the face; breaking his nose with one hard punch and knocking him out as well. Arthur was able to catch and stop the third Male and Gabriel caught the fourth. Adrien looked around for the last male and saw him trying to frantically pull on something in the bushes. When he caught sight of strands of blue hair and then a glint of canines elongating ready to claim her. In a span of 3.5 seconds, Adrien pounced and had the alpha by the throat on the ground, choking the life out of him; claws buried deep in the skin of his neck and the Alpha gasping for air. Adrien slashed his claws across the Alphas face and left three gashes before getting pulled off of the Alpha by the police who Nathalie called.

Adrien walked over to the bushes, picked Marinette up and carried her into the house…  
Like nothing, ever happened.

  
After Gabriel and Nathalie gave the officer their version in a statement, obviously leaving out Adrien, as well as the officer seeing the damage to the gate. The 5 males were taken into custody after being discharged from Claw-memorial hospital for their injuries. They were charged with breaking and entering, assault and various other crimes even though they were the ones injured and bleeding. All five males were calling fowl because they felt like they had a right to claim any female that gave off pheromones that pleased them, and it wasn’t fair for any adult to intervene during a search and challenge; which Gabriel and the bodyguard stopped two of them. What they didn’t realize, was that any female under the age of 15 could not be claimed without her parents or guardians consent and Marinette’s 14th birthday was a week away. Nathalie finished up with the officer while Gabriel went into the house, clearly on edge for leaving Adrien alone with the girl for any length of time.  
When Gabriel found them, he was relieved they were in the living room. Adrien had placed a wet rag on her forehead and around her neck to cool her down. He was impressed at how he was taking care of the girl.  
“What’s wrong with her Father? She has a fever and she’s not waking up. She’s secreting a lot of oil and sweating; is it supposed to be a pale purple color?” Adrien said as he brushed the hair away from her face and neck. Gabriel noticed that Adrien looked the same way. Oily around the ears and neck and sweating just as bad. He would have loved to blame it on the exertion of fighting with three males but he knew better.  
“I’m afraid your water did this to her.”  
Adrien shuttered and looked over at his father.  
“The… the water? H-how?”  
“Son, it’s like I said before, wolfsbane is too strong for Beta’s and dangerous for Omega’s. She accidentally drank a bottle or two of your water at the photoshoot but it was extremely mild. Even then, she didn’t take well to it which surprised me because she’s a Beta. The water you used for her lemonade was very strong and only strong alpha’s could tolerate it’s strength.”  
“What are you saying? Is… is she going to die or something?!?” Adrien began to panic. He wanted to take her in his arms and protect her from death or whatever his father was about to say.  
“Son, there may be a way to save her but it requires an Alpha that’s pure and untainted.”  
“Okay, use me then!” Adrien demanded.  
“Adrien, I can’t use you! I don’t know if he tainted you! You have no memory of what he does or where he goes! What about the girl he called his Toy? What was he doing with her? Besides, you carry the virus and I don’t know how it would affect her.”  
“Father, based on what my tutors taught me, I know I’m still untainted!”  
“We’ll even if Chat Noir didn’t, you still have the virus deep in your cells and it might do just as much harm!”  
“You don’t even want to save her, do you?!”  
“Adrien I’m working on it! I just have to find a suitable Alpha that’s willing to do it!”  
“And what is this untainted ALPHA supposed to do?!”  
“It’s been a long time since the last procedure was done so I’ll need to converse with Elder Fu to be sure.”  
“WHAT??? YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SAVE HER?!”  
Marinette took that moment to moan and yowl. “Papa, please turn the oven off… I’m sooo hhhot!” she cried.  
“Father do something!” Adrien pleaded as he wrung out the cloth on her forehead and replaced it with more cool water.  
The look on Adrien’s face and the deteriorating condition Marinette was facing made Gabriel pull out his phone to call Elder Fu.

Elder Fu showed up at his door within the hour with a small suitcase. “Hello Mr. Agreste, normally I would require you to bring Adrien to my clinic, but you say he’s too sick to leave the house? Interesting scent you have in here; may I ask what it is?”

“Actually, Elder Fu… Adrien is not the patient.” Gabriel walked Elder Fu to the living room. Fu noticed Adrien and Marinette dripping wet with sweat.

“She’s the reason why I called.” Gabriel gestured to the girl who was now shivering uncontrollably in Adrien’s arms.

Fu nearly dropped his bag at seeing Marinette shivering with her eyes closed. He rushed to her side and paused at the overpowering harsh pheromones Adrien was giving off.

 

“Relax, I’m too old for her.” Fu smirked at Adrien’s glare. "Can you tell me what happened?” Fu questioned Gabriel.

“Will you promise me that what I say will stay within these walls?” Gabriel asked.

“You can be sure that my promises have promises; I would not be called if I spoke about ones privacy or health. But I must ask; where are her parents?”

“They’re in the hospital recovering from an attack. She’s staying here until the bakery is rebuilt.”

“Ahh yes; I did see that on the news; such a sad situation.” Fu said as he took her temperature. “Has she been like this for a while? Do you know what brought this on?”

Gabriel sighed. “I’m embarrassed to say that she accidentally drank some water that contained…”

“Wolfsbane?” Fu cut in when he saw the pale purple on her scent glands by her ear.

“Y- yes… with honey and lemon.”

“NO!” Fu looked astonished at Gabriel who only looked away. Fu knew Marinette was an Omega and she was in serious trouble. He gently lifted one eyelid and then the other; seeing the beta contacts he made but also looking closely with a small light to see how her pupils reacted.

They were dilated.

Fu took in Adrien’s appearance and noticed that something was really off about him. He knew from Gabriel's visit that Adrien just had his 14th birthday party almost two months ago and here he was already giving off strong attracting **_and_** deathly rebuking alpha pheromones unlike he’s never smelled before and he was sweating almost as bad as Marinette. It was common knowledge that designations didn’t give off anything until they presented at 16 and 17. But Adrien’s was different, Fu had to practice his shallow breathing exercises just to stay vertical.

And Marinette? based on her birth and growth history and the fact that she didn’t quite fit any designation, he was surprised she would give off any scent at all; let alone one that’s so alluring.

“I need to examine her in private; is there somewhere I can do that?”

Adrien started to growl and held Marinette tighter.

“Adrien, carry Marinette to her room and make it quick!” Gabriel yelled in hopes of covering up the sound. Fu wasn’t stupid; he still heard it.

Adrien gladly carried her to the Magnolia room but hated that Fu walked with him the whole way. Once he laid her on the bed, Fu ushered him out of the room a bit harshly because he didn’t want to go.

“I may require your help so don’t stray too far.” Fu said before closing the door.

Elder Fu was in the room with Marinette for at least an hour. He took blood work and samples of her sweat and oil and tested everything with the supplies that was in his case. It didn’t surprise him that Wolfsbane showed up on the blood test and was present in her sweat and oil. But what really surprised him was that she not only tested ‘O’ positive for Omega; she also carried a females ‘T’ strand and one 'K' strand. He was familiar with the 'T' strand but only heard of the rare 'K' strand in ancient texts. He tested her blood three times because he hoped he was wrong but he got the same result every time.

Fu now knew it would be impossible to save her. The odds of finding an Alpha male that had the ‘P’ strand in time and who was also untainted and unclaimed was like finding a pebble in a pool of rocks and the fact that she had the 'K' strand when no documented records explained it's purpose; complicating matters even more.

Fu apologized to Marinette for not being able to save her and he packed up his medical case to leave.

When Fu open the bedroom door, Adrien was right there with Gabriel; impatiently waiting for and answer. The sad look on his face spoke volumes.

“Is- is she dead?” Adrien questioned, trying desperately to keep himself together.

Fu put his bag down…

“She's not dead… _yet_ ; but she will be soon... I would give her 24 hours at the most.” Fu said sadly.

“Is there anything we can do to save her?” Adrien’s eyes began to water. “Why did this happen to her?”

“All I can say is that she suffers from ‘T’ strand syndrome that was triggered by the drink she had…”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “How is that possible?”

“It’s possible because she was never allowed to get the 'T' strand vaccine as a newborn because she was rejected by the other Elders and most likely why she smells the way she does. It’s my guess that her body is forcing her to produce pheromones in hopes of calling out to the ‘P’ strand to get her system back in balance; the only thing that will save her is the blood of an untainted and unclaimed Alpha male that carries the ‘P’ strand, but a vaccine to kill the ‘P’ strand was also given to all male infants when they’re born.”

“I don’t understand; what’s the problem with ‘T’ and ‘P’ strands? Adrien questioned.

“The ‘T’ and ‘P’ strands are rogue cells that multiply quickly and drove our ancestors into thinking they had a soul mate. Everyone who believed in that myth wanted to wait for some magical smell that would lead them to their other half. The longer they waited, the more the cells multiplied and caused pheromones to over produce. People from all walks of life turned into crazy animals because every time they smelled something, they believed it was their soulmate calling to them. It caused fights, murders, and kidnappings of already claimed people. It was a horrible mess!  Millions passed away waiting for _‘the one’_ and families were broken apart because they refused to accept the love from someone other than who they believed was still out there waiting for them. Parents never became grandparents and generations died off because they waited too long. To fix that problem, someone created a vaccine to kill the ‘T’ strand that was found in females and the ‘P’ strand that was found in males.” Gabriel explained.

“I see you’ve been studying our history, Mr. Agreste?”

“My wife is a romantic and she was always fascinated with that part of society’s history. She even believed in that myth herself and thought she could wait for the scent to call her, but her father refused to let her get caught up in that non sense and allowed me to marry her. I'm a practical Alpha and I believe in love and compatibility but not in such things as soulmates!”

“Can you test my blood? I’m untainted and an Alpha.”

“No, Adrien… you’re sick and you can’t help her!” Gabriel snapped.

“If he’s sick, I can run some blood test to…”

“I said NO!” Gabriel growled which caused Elder Fu to step back in shock.”

“Father, why won’t you let him try?! I never had the vaccine as a baby, mom told me and she said not to tell you!”

“That’s a lie, Adrien! I saw the paperwork myself! You’re sick and you CAN’T help her!”

“She's dying and I want to help my friend!! It's our fault she's like this! we have to do everything we can to help her!”

“YOU CAN’T SAVE EVERYONE, THAT’S JUST HOW LIFE IS!!” Gabriel argued back.

FU definitely didn’t want to stick around arguing Alpha’s so he picked up his bag to leave and Adrien noticed. He snatched the bag out of FU’s hand, ran into the magnolia room and locked the door which shocked both FU and Gabriel.

“Adrien please; there’s nothing anyone can do for her now, open the door and give Elder Fu his medical bag.”

Adrien said nothing as he searched through the medical bag. Something had to be in the bag that he could use. He looked at everything, test strips, developer kits, and other things that didn't make sense to him. But he did find a 12 pack of syringes and alcohol wipes. He took them and hid them in the bathroom; remembering what Elder Fu said about her needing a certain type of blood.

Gabriel was about to bang on the door and Adrien opened it before he did. Looking down at the floor as he handed FU back his bag.

“Elder FU, will you please check your bag to make sure everything is there?” Gabriel stated as he gave Adrien a questionable glare.

Elder Fu searched his bag slowly, taking inventory of everything he knew was supposed to be in there and noticed the missing wipes and needles.

He looked up at Gabriel and nodded. “Everything is accounted for, Gabriel; are you sure you won’t reconsider? If your son has the ‘P’ cell, Marinette would only need a small amount of his blood.”

“How small?” Adrien questioned.

“ENOUGH!” Gabriel growled. “Adrien see Elder Fu out and then see me in my office!”

Adrien turned and gave Gabriel a look that made him step back. If Fu was taller, he would have seen Adrien’s green eye’s flash through the blue contacts. What was he thinking? Did he actually think Adrien was under his control because FU was there? Why was it so easy to forget Adrien was the Green-eyed Alpha when he wanted to be obeyed and respected because he was an Alpha himself? How on earth did he forget what happened outside a little over an hour ago? He took down three Alpha males in less than two minutes and he wasn’t even Chat Noir!

“Thank you for coming Elder Fu; my apologies for wasting your time and losing my temper.”

“It’s quite alright, Gabriel… if she miraculously pulls through, I’m sure her parents wouldn’t be able to thank you enough. Keep her body cool to control her fever and that will keep her comfortable.”

“We will, Elder Fu; have a good day.” Gabriel said as he walked to his office and Adrien walked Fu to his car.

“Thank you for not telling him about the missing items I took.”

“Say no more, Adrien… I was hoping you would take them after seeing how stubborn your father was acting. Marinette is like a daughter to me and I’m not ready to see her die. I’m not sure why your father said you can’t help her. If you carry the ‘P’ strain then you can save her even if you are sick. I’d only say no if you were the green-eyed alpha.”

A chill went down Adrien’s spine at those words.

“W-why is that? Just out of curiosity.”

“Because the green alpha carries the curse and I’m not sure how his blood would affect her. Besides, he would never do it anyway and she doesn’t have a lot of time.”

Adrien wasn’t going to let those words stop him. Green alpha or not he had to try. If he didn’t give her his blood she was going to die. If he gave her his blood she may live or die. She had a 50 percent chance of living with his help and 100 percent chance of dying within the next 24 hours if he gave her no help at all.

Adrien balled up his fist. “Okay, Elder Fu; tell me what I need to do.”   


	24. Secret Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides it's up to him to save Marinette's life when everyone else gave up on her.

Once Elder Fu departed the Agreste grounds, Adrien took a breath and exhaled. Fu had quickly inserted a small I.V. needle into Adrien’s vein in a hidden spot and taped it so it wouldn’t move. All Adrien had to do was stick the needle in the port and draw blood when it was time.  The treatment he had to perform on Marinette wasn’t that hard at all, but knowing he was the green alpha and using blood with the virus strain scared him. But what choice did he have? His father already gave up on her and it wasn’t fair that it was his father’s fault for even subjecting him with Wolfsbane to begin with! How was he supposed to know the dangers to Beta’s and Omega’s if his father didn’t tell him in the beginning? How would her parents feel once they got out of the hospital and found out their only child had died under the roof of someone they trusted when he had the opportunity and means to save her? They would be devastated! And how would the Agreste brand fair once everyone found out? First, the bakers daughter is thrusted into a photoshoot, then the photoshoot caused her to be hounded by the media, then her home burns down and her family is attacked by males from the photoshoot, and now she’s dying because of more Agreste negligence. Apparently, his father wasn’t thinking about that. Adrien walked into the house and went straight to his father’s office. He really wasn’t in the mood to argue and he hoped Chat Noir wouldn’t get agitated enough to surface.

“I’m here Father, you said you wanted to see me.” Adrien said dryly.

Gabriel looked up from his desk and said a few more things into his phone before putting it on hold.

“Yes, son… I know you must be upset with my decision and it was by far the hardest one I had to make; you do understand it’s for the best, right?”

“If you say so.” Adrien looked away. “Is that all? I’d like to check on Marinette now.”

“Son, I really don’t want you to be spending time with her if she’s going to…”

“Father! Please… just don’t push me right now! I don’t want her to be alone in her final hours!” Adrien growled and his eyes flashed green through his contacts.

The hair on the back of Gabriel’s neck stood up and Gabriel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fine… go ahead and spend a few hours with her, I need to finish up this call with the funeral home anyway.”

“F-Funeral home?!” Adrien snapped and glared one at his father.

“Yes Adrien! That’s what you do when someone dies.”

“She’s not even dead yet!!!” Adrien growled and walked out of Gabriel’s office and slammed the door behind him.

“Sir, should I…”

“Leave him, Nathalie! There’s nothing we can do for him right now except offer a shoulder when she’s gone.”

Adrien stormed up the stairs and stopped in front of the magnolia room. He put his hand on the door knob and prayed she was still alive. It was like no one else in the Mansion even cared to look after her after Elder Fu departed.

It was sick.

Adrien opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind him; making sure he locked it as well. He walked over to the bed and wanted to cry at seeing how pale she was. Her lips were a little blue and the sweat soaked the bed. Her pheromones were at their strongest and he resisted the urge to bite her. He went into the bathroom and filled the tub up with water and took out the syringes and Alcohol wipes he’d taken from Elder Fu’s bag. He took one of each and put the rest away. He turned the water off when the tub was full and stared at it for a few minutes.

“So you’re really going to go through with this kiddo?” Plagg smirked as he appeared in front of Adrien.

“Why are you asking? Don’t you already know since you’re in my head?”

“Well yeah; I still want _you_ to hear _you_ say it though.”

“Is- is what I’m about to do going to kill her?”

Plagg disappeared.

“Well that’s just great! Of course I can’t answer my own question.” Adrien rolled his eyes and ripped a wipe pack open. He took the tiny cap off the port to the I.V. and wiped the opening. Then he took the cap off the syringe and inserted the sterile needle; drawing out as much blood as the syringe could hold. Then capped everything close.

He went into the bedroom and looked at her arms. Fu had told him about the I.V. he put in her arm with the hopes of treating her when he was there. But Gabriel and her condition prevented him from continuing and he forgot to remove it.

Adrien cleaned her I.V. port’s opening with a second wipe and then grabbed the blood-filled syringe, he stuck the needle in and counted to ten to calm himself. He looked at her face and a tear rolled down his cheek and he slowly pushed his blood into her port and then removed the needle.

“Gosh I hope this works.”

 Adrien exhaled and then tossed the spent needle in the trash next to the bed. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom after removing everything except her t-shirt and underwear. He lowered her into the tepid water, making sure her I.V. was protected if it got wet and then sat next to the tub and watched her.

 

 

“Come on Marinette, you’re stronger than this. You’ve been through so much, don’t quit on me now.” Adrien said as he wiped her face with a wet rag. He didn’t expect to see any results so early in the treatment, but he did hope her condition would stop deteriorating.

One hour later…

Adrien slowly injected the second blood filled needle into her port as he did the first one. He kept the water at the same temperature the whole time with his cataclysm, but she was beginning to wrinkle so he took her out of the bath and placed her on clean dry sheets he had already prepared. He draped a large towel over her and without actually looking; reached under the towel and pulled her wet underwear down and off her legs. He did the same with her shirt. He tucked the towel around her and figured it would help to dry her. No way was he going to try to dry intimate areas and be embarrassed about it. Nathalie was the better choice in doing such things but he couldn't ask without revealing what he was doing. After assuming she was sufficiently dry, he took one of his tee shirts and dressed her in it with his eyes closed, feeling totally embarrassed for accidentally touching her soft squishy parts. "Please don't remember this, I'm so sorry for this." Adrien muttered with blushed cheeks.

He looked at the time…

It was two in the afternoon. So much has happen since his father woke him up after finding him cuddled up in her bed this morning.

He set the alarm to go off on the clock every hour. Fu told him she needed a dose every hour for 12 hours and he already gave her two. He hoped that he would see some kind of improvement when she’s had 6 doses. He thought about the dangers of not being the same blood type and Fu never even said what her blood type was. Maybe all Betas were blood-type 'B'? He knew Nino was 'B' and he was a Beta. He was also aware that his own father was blood-type' A'. Maybe that’s the reason Elder Fu never mentioned it; because your designation tells your blood-type. He only stated that she needed the ‘P’ strand and he wasn’t even sure he had it. His mother told him he never had the ‘P’ strand vaccine and she told him not to tell his father because she forged the paperwork. She told him she wanted him to find his soul-mate because she wasn’t sure Gabriel was hers. Sure she loves him now, but that was a love she developed over time and a relationship that pleased her parents.

The fact that Elder Fu mentioned the Green Alpha caught him off guard. What would his blood be like now that the virus strain is active? Would it kill or alter the ‘P’ strand if he had it? Would his blood turn her into a green alpha too? Or would his blood kill her good strains and increase the production of her ‘T’ strands?

A knock came to the door and Adrien jumped off the bed. He hurried and put his shirt back on and looked around to see if anything was out of place. He could not be found out right now!

He walked to the door and unlocked it. Opening it up just enough to see who it was…

“Adrien, your father wishes for you to join him for a late lunch and stated that you’re overdue in drinking your water.”

“Nathalie… I really don’t want to leave her right now; can you just bring me a snack? I’m not that hungry.”

“Very well, I shall inform him.”

Nathalie left and came back after a half an hour with a food tray and a bottle of his water. He opened the door and before he could stop her, she walked into the room with the tray and set it on the table. She took in Marinette’s appearance and questioned him…

“Adrien what are you doing with her?”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s in one of your tee shirts, why?"

“Well, Elder Fu said she would be comfortable if she was kept cool, so I took her clothes off because she was sweating really bad.”

Adrien said as he walked over to the door and held it for her to leave.

Nathalie took the hint and started walking out; but paused at the door…

“Adrien, you shouldn’t prolong her suffering by doing this; You need to think about the Omega female you need, Marinette is not an Omega and you should just let her…”

“NATHALIE!” Adrien growled. “JUST… JUST DON’T!!! IF IT WERE YOU OR FATHER; SHOULD I GIVE UP ON YOU OR HIM?” Adrien snapped and slammed the door closed and locked it again.

Adrien began pacing the floor and mumbling to himself…

_“It’s going to work! It’s going to work! It **has** to work!!” _

Adrien grabbed the water bottle and stormed over to the bathroom. He uncapped the bottle and poured the pale purple water down the sink. He refused to allow anymore wolfsbane in his system while giving her his blood.

At 5 p.m. and the fifth round of treatment, Adrien started to get depressed.

 

 

With the exception of her sweating being less active and her lips being a little less blue, he just figured it was because her body was shutting down and giving up. She’s been unconscious the whole time so she hadn’t been able to take in any fluids to replace the fluid she’s lost through her sweat.

He promised himself that if he didn’t see any signs of improvement after the 8th dose then he would take that as a sign of failure. He decided to forgo drinking any medicated water because he didn’t want to pass even more of the Wolfsbane to her by his blood so he just dumped the water in the sink.

Around 7 p.m. and the 7th dose, he decided that it was best if he went downstairs to get something to eat before his father or Nathalie made another appearance to the Magnolia room. He honestly didn’t want to run into anyone until fate took it’s course one way or the other. As he descended the stairs, he heard talking and it wasn’t only his father’s voice, there was a woman’s voice but it wasn’t Nathalie’s.

When he made it to the bottom steps, he furrowed his eyes in disgust at the familiar sour smell. When he looked around the corner his suspicions were confirmed.

 It was Lila Rossi with her mother.

“Madam Rossi, I’m glad your daughter didn’t sustain any lasting injuries from her accident, but I will not accept responsibility for your daughters medical bills when you clearly understood my contract for not bringing anyone, let alone an alpha to Adrien’s photoshoot!”

“But Sir; I… I need the money! You can’t understand how expensive her therapy was. You haven’t called me to come back to work yet and I’m struggling to pay all my bills!”

“And who’s fault is that? Your daughter and three other Alpha’s wormed their way into my son’s photoshoot that was strictly secret and ruined it! An entire day wasted and I have yet to get paid in full because some photos and a video was leaked to the company and news stations! Even though ‘Roar’ published the photos, they still want to back out on our contract because someone **else** gave them the photo’s! How can I be so sure you weren’t in on it?!”

“Sir, I would never do such a thing! I’ve been with Gabriel fashions for 5 years and…”

“And you’ve asked for a raise 4 times in those 5 years **_and_** have asked for an advance on your paycheck numerous times! That sounds like someone who’s in desperate need of money wouldn’t you say?”

“Sir, it’s true… I am in desperate need of money only because my… my husband left me for another woman after maxing out all my credit-claws. I didn’t even know I had a $75000 claw debt until he was gone. He wasn’t even thinking of his daughter when he left. He said I wasn’t enough of a challenge for his Alpha needs and he wanted a son instead of a daughter.”

“Why didn’t you take that to the Elders? You know how they frown upon Alpha’s when it comes to that sort of thing.”

“My husband is one of the Elders and I’m a Beta; do you really think I could go to the counsel and tell them this?”

Lila turned her head in Adrien’s direction when she caught a whiff of him.

 _“Hmmm…”_ She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes as she watched him walk toward the kitchen.

“Excuse me, Mr. Agreste… may I use your bathroom? I’m afraid the medication I’m on for my head injury makes my stomach queasy sometimes.” Lila said sweetly.

Gabriel nodded and pointed at the door next to the staircase. When no one was looking, Lila quickly made her way up the stairs to see if she could get a peak into Adrien’s bedroom and maybe get a second chance with him now that no one was around to get in her way, especially the blue haired girl she saw on the news trying to hide her face from the cameras; she did remember her at least and how she warned the girl to stay away from her future husband. While she was in the hospital recovering from her accident, and not quite remembering what caused her accident or how she ended up in the hospital; everything was told to her by her mother and what was said on the news when she finally came to. It was a frustrating few days in the hospital, fortunately the therapy and medication was working to help with her head injury. Lila began snooping around the second floor and she heard a faint sound come from a room that was a little further down the hall.

_“Could my future husband already be up here? I know I saw him walking toward the kitchen. Was there a back way to the second floor?”_

Lila fixed her clothes and tiptoed over to the slightly ajar door and sniffed something that perked her pleasure.

 _“Ooh my Adrien is smelling even more delicious._ ” Lila said as she pushed the door open a little more; she hurried in and closed the door behind her.

 

 

She sashayed around the room and looked around, then she went to the bed expecting to recline sexily on the bed and wait for Adrien to return, only to stop when she saw the same bluenette she ordered to stay away from her man already in the bed. She walked over to the side of the bed to confront the sleeping girl and her foot hit a trash can. She looked down and noticed a bunch of needles inside and she reached in and took one out, noticing red droplets inside the syringe.

 

“WHAT THE HELL!!!” Lila whisper yelled and ripped the sheet away, seeing the girl was only in a tee shirt and she only moaned and turned over a bit.

“You’re a claw-junkie?!! Lila yelled and yanked on some of Marinette’s hair. Marinette’s eyes shot open as she sat up in a dazed and stared at her attacker.

 

and what she saw frightened her.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Why are you in **_my_** Adrien's bedroom, you Beta tramp?! and doing drugs at that!" Lila yelled.

 

 

_"Hello Marinette, my name is Tikki and I'm..."_

Marinette screamed...

"BUG! MICE! BUG MICE!!!!" and was so scared that she jumped at it and attacked it with all her might.

Lila screamed when Marinette clawed her in the face and jumped on top of her giving her slash after claw slash.

 

 

She had Lila pinned down on the floor while Lila was trying to protect her face. Marinette who was still in a daze kept screaming the same thing over and over again. When Adrien burst through the door with his father and Nathalie just behind him, they were all shocked at the scene. Nathalie and Gabriel stared, not believing what they were seeing, while Adrien’s face lit up in happiness at seeing her alive and moving. He quickly pulled Marinette off of Lila while she continued in her dazed to wildly fight to try to kill the thing that was scaring her. Lila crawled out of Marinette's reach and Gabriel helped Lila up off the floor and furrowed his eyes at her, then at Adrien as he held Marinette still as she looked dazed and was mumbling to herself. Adrien heard the three words she repeated and tried his best not to chuckle.

“Lila what are you doing in here?! You asked to use the bathroom or was that just a ploy to sneak upstairs to Adrien’s room?!” Gabriel growled as he yanked the girl around to face him since her full attention was glued on Marinette who was being held by the Alpha she wanted to claim.

“Sir, I did go to the bathroom and when I came out, I thought I heard my name being called, so I went to see if it was Adrien calling me since we didn’t get to talk much at the photoshoot, but when I open the door, that Beta whore was in his bed and I found evidence that she’s a claw-junkie! Just look at her! Look at what she did to me and I never even touched her! She even kept calling me a Bug Mice! a Giant Bug Mice as she attacked me! Do I look like a giant bug mice? She's clearly on something!”

“First of all, this isn't my room; not that it's any of your business and secondly, she’s not a claw-junkie!” Adrien growled as he held Marinette tight who’s eyes were roaming around the room as if they were following a floating entity.

 

 

“Well, she’s certainly has you fooled because I found a bunch of needles in that trashcan that had something red in it! She’s a Beta claw junkie and has no business around you!”

Gabriel’s eyes widened and Nathalie went over to the trashcan. she looked inside and noticed at least 7 needles and wipes with blood on them. She took the trashcan over to Gabriel and he examined it.

He frowned…

"See, I was right wasn't I!" Lila smirked and crossed her arms.

“Thank you, Miss Rossi… Nathalie will see you and your mother out.”

“What about her! Are you going to notify the police or something for doing drugs in your house?! Clearly I deserve to know what kind of punishment she’s going to get since I caught her doing something in this Mansion that could hurt you or your company!”

“Miss Rossi, while I appreciate your concern for my business and our welfare, you gravely mistook her medical treatment for being a junkie. Miss Dupain fell seriously ill recently and was seen by an Elder this morning and is under the Elder’s medical care.” Gabriel said calmly as he narrowed his eyes at Adrien who only looked away as he coddled Marinette.

Adrien had a lot of explaining to do.

“Come with me Miss Rossi before there are more _misunderstandings_. Adrien and Nathalie will get Miss Dupain back to bed so she can recover _properly_. I also need to finish up my conversation with your mother.” Gabriel said more to Nathalie and Adrien than to Lila. The undertone Gabriel gave was one that Adrien expected and was the reason why he did what he did in secret. Now he wants Nathalie to keep an eye on him, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from giving Marinette her last 4 doses. The ones she already had brought her back from deaths door, he hoped the rest would heal her completely and bring her out of her daze and confusion.

Once Gabriel left with the agitated teen who wouldn’t stop complaining about a beta female staying with them; sick or otherwise, Nathalie closed the door and turned to Adrien…

“You’re not going to try and stop me, are you? She needs four more doses.” Adrien said as he gently pushed Marinette back onto the bed to lay down. Her eyes were still looking at something floating around the room, seemingly oblivious at what was being said and done to her.

“Do you really think I can, Adrien? Do you think your father can? I can’t say that I’m shocked that you did this behind your father’s back, do you even realize the repercussions of your actions? What the long-term effects this will cause on her? Anyone with eyes can see she’s not out the woods and she may never be.”

Adrien listened while he began preparing the next dose in front of Nathalie, not caring that she’s watching him now; drawing blood from his hidden I.V…. _It’s not like it still a secret_.

He held the needle in his hand and looked in the direction that Marinette was looking and saw Plagg.

 

 

“You’re right Nathalie; no one _could_ have stopped me from doing this and the only repercussions that haunted me were the thoughts of her dying because I didn’t try to save her. I can’t say what kind of long-term effects she might have, but it’s obvious that what’s happening to her now is positive. She’s not dead, her color is returning, she's not sweating anymore, and she’s not overly producing pheromones.”

Nathalie watched as Adrien uncovered her I.V., cleaned the port and inject his blood into it. “I’m guessing this is Elder Fu’s doing?”  

“Don’t blame him, it was my idea, all he did was put the port into my vein and told me how much to give her.”

“How is she not dead? The wolfsbane in your blood should have killed her by now.”

“…”

“Adrien? Did you stop drinking your medicated water?”

“Yes and I’m fine! Can you do me a favor and please bring her something to eat? She hasn’t eaten at all today and I’m not sure I should leave her again right now.”

“Are you sure she’s okay to eat something? All she’s doing is staring at the wall.”

Adrien just stared at Plagg and noticed his mouth was moving as if he was talking with someone and he started to wonder.

“She called you a bug mice; I think you broke her sugar cube.”

 

 

“I did no such thing and I don’t appreciate being rudely awaken when it was my time to sleep, Plagg.”

“You know I don’t like being alone once I wake up; it’s sooo boring without you.” Plagg pouted. “Besides, it was his idea to give your girl his blood.”

“Don’t give me that look stinky socks! You do this every time! You didn’t bother to tell him that his infected blood mixed with her blood would wake me up!”

Plagg crossed his flippers…

“So she healed her hands and feet all by herself?” Plagg questioned. "Last time I checked, these people don't have healing powers."

“It was the wolfsbane! It caused me to stir in my sleep.”

“Riiight… lets go with that.” Plagg chuckled.


	25. Hello again Elder Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gives in and calls Elder Fu. Lila makes a call no one expected

Gabriel did not like how things went when Madam Rossi and Lila left the mansion. He thought about giving in and paying for the medical bills out of kindness, but that would have damaged his reputation as not being a pushover. Something Alpha’s prided themselves in. If he gave into her wants, then others would come knocking at his door as well stating their own needs and it would never end. Isn’t that why he installed a security gate? To protect his family and keep others away? Lila was also the reason for his final no, how dare that girl lie and say she thought Adrien called her when he saw his son walk into the kitchen! He already knew how Adrien felt about her at the photoshoot. The girl was clearly trying to be nosy and sneaking up to the second floor had him gritting his canines. What if she caused Adrien to shift into the Green Alpha?! Adrien’s cover would have been blown or he would have turned the girl into ash! Then he’d have to figure out what to do about her mother.

“This will not happen again!” Gabriel seethed as he looked up at the staircase he was about to climb. The only good that came out of Lila was that she exposed what Adrien did and now he has to deal with it. Sure, he’s happy Marinette is alive but is it temporary? Did he just prolong the inevitable? Did he turn her into a Green-Eyed Beta? Should he call Elder Fu back to do more tests on Marinette?

Gabriel grabbed his hair and roared in frustration. He didn’t know what to do, he was so angry with Adrien right now for going behind his back but he was also torn for not helping Marinette like Adrien pleaded. He knew he was at a disadvantage right now, he knows he can’t march up to the magnolia room and yell at his son; he saw the rock statue Adrien made of a man and he didn’t want to face Chat Noir any time soon. Maybe he should just leave it alone until the morning? Heaven knows he needs a break from everything; his headache is saying that much. Maybe being in a calmer state of mind before confronting him would be the right choice.

 _“Yes, baby steps.”_ Gabriel said to himself as he took a calming breath and then another. _“I know I need to find out if she’s infected too but she can’t be if there’s only one green alpha at a time. Could what Adrien said be true? That Emilie lied about Adrien getting the ‘P’ strand Vaccine as a baby? She wouldn't lie to me about that!... would she?”_

_Gabriel walked over to the steps and paused. His gut instinct kept telling him to wait but his curiosity was eating him alive._

_“I’m going to have to ask Elder Fu to come back and check her. I can’t have her unchecked after what Adrien did. What if something happens with her and it’s traced back to Adrien and my pack… I’ll be ruined!”_

Gabriel walked away from the stairs and walked to his office to make that dreaded call to Elder Fu. He hoped it wasn’t too late in the evening for Fu to make a house call.

Nathalie walked in Gabriel’s office as Gabriel was hanging up the phone with Elder Fu. He took in her expression…

“How is she doing, Nathalie?”

“She’s… really confused, spacey, doesn’t register being handled, mumbles the same words, but surprisingly better Sir.”

“How is that _surprisingly better_ , Nathalie?”

“Sir, what I mean to say is that she’s not dead. I thought; well we all thought she would have passed by now and even Elder Fu only gave her a day. For that girl to be strong enough to take on an Alpha female in her condition, I can only say she _surprisingly better_.” Nathalie explained.

“Yes… I see your point, and for the record, I don’t know what happened between Lila Rossi and Marinette, but for Lila Rossi to claim a beta female in her condition attacked her without provocation is highly suspicious to me. As an Alpha, I know when we want something we tend to act and challenge our opponent and Marinette was fine before Lila went into that room. I didn’t forget the threat she made to her at the photoshoot.”

“Sir, do you think she’ll leave Adrien alone now? Given the harshness of his tone toward her in the room.”

“Alpha females like her don’t take no for an answer. Adrien’s tone toward her is just a playful mating game in her eyes. Unfortunately, the only things that would make and Alpha back off is another Alpha, Adrien being claimed or claim someone or him hurting her.”

“Adrien’s meant to be with an Omega, not an Alpha; so that means he’s going to hurt her?” Nathalie questioned with a surprised look on her face.

“I’m afraid that’s what will happen if she doesn’t take her eyes off of my son.”

“Do Alpha males really physically hurt Alpha females? That doesn’t seem right or fair based on strength between the sexes.”

“Alpha males don’t brawl with Alpha females like that. When I was younger, I watched an Alpha teen pick up an Alpha female and throw her across a room because he claimed a beta already and she attacked his mate. She was fine but her pride was hurt and the visual embarrassment in front of people alone was enough for her to finally back off. As for Adrien being the Green Alpha; I already know how he feels about her and he might hurt her for real because he’s a loose cannon.”

“Do you think Lila attacked Marinette?”

“I believe she did and I’m afraid she’s not going to stop after seeing Marinette get the best of her; how she did that I would love to know.” Gabriel couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“So what happens now? Adrien insists he’s going to give Marinette the last four; well three doses now.”

“The last three? How many did he give her already?”

“If I’m not mistaken… 9 now, Sir.”

“I can’t believe he disobeyed me, Nathalie! This wouldn’t have happened if he wasn’t the green alpha! Chat Noir has me at such a disadvantage over my own son. It’s like my word and authority means nothing to him now. I don’t even know who I’m talking to anymore, I see more of Chat Noir in Adrien’s eyes every day! What am I missing here? The water? Should it be stronger? That reminds me, why isn’t Marinette dead? He gave her his blood, didn’t he? His blood should have wolfsbane coursing all through it.”

“Sir… about that; there’s something you should know and I’m glad you’re sitting down.”

Adrien watched Marinette as she stared at the wall. He wanted to ask her if she saw Plagg but held his tongue.

_“What if she didn’t see him? What if it was just my imagination and my blood did indeed cause her to react the way she did with Lila…_

_…Not that that was a bad thing…._

_Maybe the last 3 doses will fix her and this is just her reaction to the wolfsbane that is still in her system.”_ Adrien thought to himself.

“So glad father isn’t chewing me out right now, Chat Noir might want to visit.”

“Yes Ch- Chat Noir, w-will get the flying b-big red bug mouse and cat.” Marinette mumbled as she stared at the wall.

Adrien was horrified. She did see Plagg and something else that he couldn’t see. He needed to get to the bottom of what was going on but he didn’t want to do it in front of Marinette.

He looked over at Plagg and narrowed his eyes but Plagg only smirked back at him. He was grateful that Marinette was half out of it or she would have seen Adrien’s angry gestures for Plagg to meet him in the bathroom.

“Sugar cube, the kid wants to talk to me, maybe you should wait for her to get a little better before trying to talk to her again?”

“Or maybe you should have let me sleep?”

“Oh come on Tikki, don’t be mad, that wolfsbane water would have pushed you to the next century; you know the kid will destroy everything without her and she needs you to teach her how to… you know.”

“Plagg this is _your_ mess! Just admit it, you just got bored and decided you wanted to wake up and play!” Tikki yelled and disappeared.

Plagg huffed and disappeared too, only to reappear in the bathroom where Adrien was waiting.

“Okay, what the hell is going on! Can she see you? And what is the red bug mouse she keeps talking about?!”

“Hmm, well it’s like this, she can see me now and she can also see sugar cube because you know, the whole me in your blood thingy?”

“Oh my what the hell Plagg! Why didn’t you warn me about this?! Is she like me now?”

“Chill kid, she can only see me, I’m not part of her like I am with you. The blood you gave her was just enough to kick start those “T” cells into waking up and multiplying.”

“I was told the “T” cells were a bad thing.”

“Well obviously not for her, my guess is that she never had enough and the water nearly wiped out what she had left. You saved her kid and you should be happy about that.”

 “Why can’t I see what Marinette sees? Marinette Obviously sees you, and she has some of my blood.”

“Yes, she _does_ have _some_ of your blood.” Plagg smirked and disappeared.

“Wait, what the hell!!!” Adrien looked around the bathroom and didn’t find Plagg. He clawed at the mirror angrily because he didn’t have the answers he needed. He walked back into the bedroom and noticed Marinette had fallen asleep. He was glad he was able to feed her something after the long trying day she had. He looked at the time and realized it was time for dose number 10. He was glad she was too out of it to notice where it was or she might have tried to remove it.

“Maybe I should just…” Adrien shook his head. He wasn’t going to try and speed things up by giving her the last three doses at the same time; Elder Fu gave specific instructions.

He began to prepare the syringe and thought for a moment. _“I gave her my blood, what would happen if I took some of hers?”_ he looked at the needles and cursed under his breath, he only had enough needles for her treatment and didn’t want to reuse any. He's have to get his hands on one more needle.

Somewhere in another part of the city, Elder Papillion receives a phone call on his cell phone.

 


	26. Blood test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu does a blood test, Gabriel panics and there's a surprised visitor.

When Gabriel answered the door, he felt a bit guilty at seeing Elder Fu trying to contain his yawn. He had to admit, the old man still had all his canines for his age.  
“My apologies for calling you so late but there has been a new development with Miss. Dupain.”  
“Has she reached the final stage before passing?” Elder Fu inquired.  
“I… would like you to run some test but they have to be kept secret; do you understand? No one, I mean absolutely no one can know about this.”  
“Relax Mr. Agreste, as I said to you before, I keep everything in secret and my secrets have secrets.”  
“Thank you, right this way.” Gabriel said as he led Elder Fu to the magnolia room. It was 1a.m. and Adrien had already given Marinette the last of her doses while she was asleep and Adrien fell asleep next to her. It was the first time Gabriel walked into the room since Lila and her mother left the mansion. Gabriel wanted to face-palm when he saw Adrien on the bed asleep. Both were on top the covers and and the idea still presented itself that something could have happened.  
“Looks like they had a long day?” Fu questioned as he walked over to the side of the bed and picked up the waste can full of blood spent needles.  
“Did you tell him to go behind my back and give her his blood?”  
“I would never tell your son to go behind your back and disobey you. Your son asked me some questions and I stated what had to be done for her to be healed, that’s all.”  
“Well, it worked as you can see… but I believe there might be some anomalies in her blood now that may cause some complications; I need you to confirm that for me.”  
“Did something happen?”  
“She just seems a little off from what I know of her, that’s all.”  
“Well, Mr. Agreste… I can assure you that given her condition, it’s not uncommon for her to be a little off as you put it. If Adrien gave her all the doses she needed, then she should be back to her old self in no time.”  
“I’d still like you to check for sure.”  
“Very well, Mr. Agreste and can you fix me some tea? This may take a while.”  
Gabriel nodded and was about to wake Adrien up and Fu stopped him…

 

  
“Leave the boy… he looks tired; besides, I may need to ask him some questions about how he treated her.”  
Gabriel really didn’t want to leave Elder Fu with Adrien. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. But if he didn’t relent, he would draw suspicions to himself and Adrien, and then Elder Fu would probably dig deeper and find out Adrien’s secret.  
“Would you like sugar claw, bee honey or honey claw in your tea?”  
Elder Fu yawned and smiled. “I’m a bit old school and would prefer bee honey. That new age Claw sugar and honey Claw is a bit too wild and harshly sweet to me.”  
“Very well, I shall return shortly.” Gabriel nodded and left the room.  
Elder Fu went to work on drawing three syringes of Marinette’s blood and three of Adrien’s. He only drew some of Adrien’s blood just in case Marinette needed a little more. The syringes he used for Adrien had a pink cap meaning it was regular blood and the syringes he drew from Marinette had blue caps which meant they needed to be checked.  
When Gabriel got back to the room, he was horrified to see pink and blue blood-filled syringes sitting on the dresser next to an open test kit and Fu looking in a microscope and sitting at a desk.  
‘How did he move so fast?’ Gabriel thought to himself.  
“Elder Fu, I have your tea.” Gabriel said as he stood in the doorway.  
“Ah yes, this is interesting.” Fu said as he adjusted the lens to the microscope.  
Those words made Gabriel sweat. A blue syringe was on the desk next to the test equipment so Gabriel assumed Blue meant male and Fu was testing Adrien’s blood. He had to sit down before he passed out. He called Elder Fu to the house to check Marinette, not Adrien! What was he doing? Did he suspect Adrien and was testing him to make sure?  
What could he say?  
What could he do?  
He was in panic mode, drowning with no life preserver. He had to act fast and stop Elder Fu from continuing so he purposely walked over to Elder Fu and pretended to trip; spilling the tea all over Elder Fu and the test.  
“Ahh!!!” Elder Fu screamed from the hot tea, waking Adrien up.  
“I’m so, so sorry Elder Fu! There is a bathroom right over here where you can get cleaned up.” Gabriel helped Elder Fu to the bathroom and closed the door once he was in.  
“Father? What’s going on?” Adrien said as he groggily sat up.  
“I’m trying to stop a disaster! That’s what I’m doing! Show me where you drew your blood!”  
Adrien pulled up his shirt sleeve as far as it could go. Gabriel took the two remaining blue syringes and injected them into Adrien’s port. He just finished when Elder Fu walked out of the bathroom.  
“Mr. Agreste? What are you doing?!”  
“I asked you to check Marinette and you decided to go behind my back and take Adrien’s blood! I was just putting it back where it belongs!”  
“Mr. Agreste! That was Marinette’s blood you injected in Adrien! His blood is in those three syringes (Fu pointed at the pink capped syringes on the desk) I only drew them just in case she needed a little more, that’s all!”  
“I… I thought… but the colors of the caps?”  
“It’s my way of distinguishing between blood that needs to be checked and blood that doesn’t. Blue tells me it needs to be checked!”  
“Oh my claws! What have I done?!” Gabriel cursed as he ran his hand down his face. “Will my son be okay with her blood in his system?”  
“He’s an Alpha, I’m sure there is no danger if that’s what you’re worried about. Omega blood is universal and can be used by all classes, Beta blood will just be attacked and expelled out of his system, Alpha blood given to another Alpha is more complicated if it’s not given by someone in the same pack. It would cause the Alpha to become sick for a day if the blood is taken from a weaker Alpha.”  
“So how is Marinette doing?” Adrien cut in.  
“Well, before I could finish the test, I found out that her ‘T’ cells actually multiplied. She only had a few the last time I did the test but now there are thousands.”  
“Thousands? Is that even possible?” Gabriel questioned.  
“Normally I would say no but given her history and lack of care from the hospital when she was born, I’d say she’s one of a kind that actually needs the ‘T’ cells and Adrien’s blood saved her life. He actually had the ‘P’ strands that you thought he was vaccinated for and I'd like to run more test on his blood… with your permission of course? Otherwise I would just give her the last two syringes of Adrien’s blood as a ‘T’ cell booster.”  
Before anyone could stop him, Adrien grabbed the last two syringes and injected them into Marinette’s port.  
“I guess I got my answer then?” Elder Fu questioned.  
“Is that all she needs?” Adrien glared a second at his father who gave him a disapproving look before turning to Elder Fu with the question.  
“I believe that will do it. She should be back to normal now; just be sure she eats well for the next couple of days and keep her stress levels down. The ‘T’ cells will have to settle in where they’re supposed to be or we’ll be right back here again.”  
“I don’t understand, what does that have to do with anything?” Adrien questioned.  
“Well, we all know that a nutritious meal is needed for proper functioning of the body, but stress at this stage would make her release antibodies against the stress that might mistakenly attack her ‘T’ cells because she’s never had so many before. They need time to settle in and allow her body to get use to them.”  
“How long does that take?” Gabriel questioned. “Her life right now isn’t easy with her parents in the hospital and her home being destroyed.”  
“A few days… a week at the most, then she should be fine. The extra blood Adrien decided to give her was a good buffer until her week is up… but I would still keep her calm.”  
“Is… are… um…. Is there anything… any side effects she could experience from my blood?”  
“What kind of side effects are you speaking of?” Fu questioned and Gabriel held his breath in surprise at that question.  
“I don’t know, like hallucinations or something?” Adrien looked at the floor. “I read on the inter-claw-net that it can happen.”  
Gabriel’s eyes widened and he swallowed thickly.  
“Hmm… in her case, I would say it’s possible but it’s very rare. You shouldn’t worry about it, the fact that your blood actually pulled her back from deaths door says a lot. Do you realize how hard if not impossible it is to find an untainted Alpha with the ‘P’ strand? She would have been dead hours ago without your help! She owes you her life, Adrien; you’re her hero.” Fu smiled and patted him on his back.  
“I’m no hero, I-I just wanted to help my friend.”  
“Well, I’m sure she’ll argue with you about that. Now for the easy part, lets remove these ports.”  
While Fu was removing the ports from Adrien and Marinette, a thought popped in his mind that had him shaking in fear. He would have to ask Elder Fu in private so he waited until he walked with Elder Fu to the front door to leave.  
“Elder Fu, will you be honest with me for a moment?”  
“Of course, there is no need to lie about anything.”  
“Well, I have two questions… the first; was there anything else you saw in her blood? And the second; will giving her his blood cause them to be bound to each other like a mated pair?”  
“Ahh… you must be worried about the mating bite where there’s a saliva and blood exchange. I wouldn’t worry about that too much Mr. Agreste; classes give blood all the time and this is no different. If by chance he somehow had passed saliva, then yes, they probably would be. The bite is just an outward sign to everyone else that someone is taken. Not everyone chooses that route to go to anymore."  
"Oh no! Adrien saved her from drowning in the bathtub just recently! he gave her CPR!" Gabriel eyes widened. "This cannot be happening!!!"  
"Relax Mr. Agreste; her body was to sick yesterday for anything to survive her fever. You only have to concern yourself with that from this moment on."  
"I'll remember that... and my other question?"  
"As for seeing anything else in her blood? As a matter of fact, I did see something unusual.”  
Gabriel held his breath for the worst.  
“It was strange, before you stopped the test with that spilled tea, I noticed green ‘P’ strands that are usually black doing something weird…”  
“Green? and W-weird you say?”  
“Yes, they were vibrating against her cells and then turned black and either died or stopped moving after her cells came alive and changed into ‘T’ strands, multiplied and absorbed them. I’ve never seen anything like it! ‘P’ strands move but they don’t usually vibrate and ‘T’ strands don’t change other strands or absorb ‘P’ strands. Those two kids are quite unique that’s for sure.” Fu stroked his beard in thought and then looked up at Gabriel’s worried expression.  
“You don’t have to worry Mr. Agreste, I won’t mention this to anyone… I promise.”

"You know... don't you." Gabriel looked up toward the staircase and saw Nathalie standing there at the top step with a frown on her face.

"I know a lot of things Gabriel; that doesn't mean I should speak of them, it is not my business to tell, only advise."

"And... what do you advise?"

Elder Fu thought for a moment and then chuckled. 

"You know Mr. Agreste; for once in my life, I don't know what to advise other than to say keep the other Elders far from them. Even though Elder Papillion is the high Elder, he'll run tests on those two to see if he can use those strands to catch the green eyed alpha."

"Wait, what?" Gabriel looked surprised. he actually thought Elder Fu figured out Adrien's secret.

"Mr. Agreste, the 'T' and 'P' strands have been all but eradicated a long, long time ago. No one has seen an active 'T' or 'P' and have only read about them and have never seen how they react upon each other. Those kids maybe carrying the next evolution of strains and he'll try to figure out a way to use that. The Elders have ways to fight the Green Alpha but haven't figured out a way to draw him out in the open."

Gabriel sighed in relief but that was short lived when Gabriel opened the door just when Elder Papillion was about to knock with a security guard by his side.

  
"Elder Fu? what a surprise, now I don't need to call you because you're already here." Papillion questioned surprised then looked at Gabriel. "Mr. Agreste, may I come in?"


	27. How Could You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel feels Fu betrayed him and Papillion keeps pushing Gabriel to his breaking point.

“We both know you don’t have to have my permission to do what you want; at any **time** you want. How can I help you at nearly 2 in the morning?”

 

 

“You’re right I don’t have to ask when it involves a possible crime.” Elder Papillion stated as he walked into the mansion with his guard.

“Crime?! No crime has been committed here!”

“I received a phone call from a concerned citizen that believes you have a female here using drugs.”

Gabriel chuckled but internally seethed.

“And that concerned citizen would be Lila Rossi I presume?”

“I’m not at liberty of reveali…”

“Oh cut the claws! Lila Rossi left my house a few hours ago trying to convince me that my house guest was doing drugs! Even after I told that nosy little brat _(Elder Papillion stiffened at the insult)_ that Miss Dupain was being treated by the doctor _(Gabriel gestured to Elder Fu)_ she still felt the need to call you!”

“Miss Dupain? The girl you said you’d care for from the bakery fire? Why does she need a doctor? Was she that ill when you took her under your roof? Or did she become ill… _afterwards?_ ”

“It seems she was sick before, given the lack of baby care she received as an infant at birth. Don’t you think it’s high time the elders stop red-lining babies and allow them to be treated like everyone else in society?”

“It is not your place to question the rules of the Elders, Gabriel Agreste! We have certain practices in place to protect the rest of society and to spare those that would struggle to live at all! This is a perfect example! I was told that this female was violent! Attacked while unprovoked and was clearly acting out of her mind!”

“I can assure you the attack was provoked by Miss Rossi! I’m assuming she never told you about her threat to Miss Dupain to stay away from my son at the photoshoot **_she weaseled_** her way into?”

Papillion gritted his teeth.

“I’m sure there are two sides to that story and maybe Lila Rossi was the one that was threatened to stay away!”

“I’m not going to argue with you about a female Adrien’s **_clearly not_** interested in, so what do you want so I can get some sleep!”

Papillion clenched his fist and crossed his arms.

“What was your house guest sick from?”

“I’m not a doctor, Elder Papillion.”

“Well, I’m glad Elder Fu is here. Elder Fu what’s your diagnosis of Miss Dupain?”

Gabriel and Fu looked at each other and Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

“Is there something I should know about? The tension between you two is very noticeable.”

“I was under the impression that tests are kept confidential.”

“Mr. Agreste, when allegations of illegal activity are brought to the elders, we have the right to investigate all tests and records regardless of patient doctor confidentiality.”

“But no illegal activity was committed!”

“That is for me to judge, not you!”

Elder Fu cut in to stop the arguing…

“Miss Dupain was red lined as a baby, you already know that. There were things she was not privy to and her parents tried to make up for it. Unfortunately, she didn’t get everything she needed so her development was and will be behind everyone. Stress, the flu, being attacked, and the fire made her ill and I had to intervene or she would have died.”

“And what kind of test did you run to figure this out?”

“I did the standard test and blood work and after treating her, she’s recovering well now.”

“I would like a vile of her blood to do my own test.” Papillion stated.

“Is that really necessary?!” Gabriel almost yelled. Causing the security guard to turn towards him.

“Yes, it is necessary!” Papillion snapped and narrowed his eyes. “I don’t have to give my reasons for it! But to indulge your feebleness, I will say I want it because she’s not on the records as a designation. You remember how that works, don’t you?!”

"That makes no sense when her eyes are clearly beta!"

 

 

"Yes and that is precisely why she needs to be checked and documented! maybe her blood will give me clues as to how she went from being nothing to being a beta."

“Gentlemen, Gentlemen; there is no need for this; I will get a vile of blood for you, Elder Papillion!” Fu interrupted after he finished his conversation with the Core guard.

Elder Papillion nodded and Fu went back upstairs to Gabriel’s dismay.

“So how is Adrien doing?” Papillion questioned. “If he doesn’t have his eyes on a female yet, maybe he should reconsider Lila Rossi; she does seem to want what's best for your… for Adrien.”

“Please don’t repeat that wretched girls name to me again! I would try and advise him to date Miss Dupain first!”

Papillion’s eyes widened in anger but he turned away so Gabriel couldn’t see his expression.

10 minutes past and Elder Fu started coming down the steps with a vile of blood in his hand.

Gabriel wanted to stop him from handing it over. There was no telling what Elder Papillion would do with it or find out it’s secrets. He tried to give Fu a pleading look but Fu just smiled and handed Elder Papillion the vile of blood and Elder Papillion just held it up and looked at it with a smile on his face.

 

 

“You have the blood, now I would like you to leave.” Gabriel said as he walked to the front door and opened it.

Papillion walked to the door with his guard and paused…

 

 

“I hope for your packs sake that this blood is clean; a scandal of drug use will get Adrien taken from you.” Papillion whispered before walking out of the house. Gabriel promptly slammed the door.

Gabriel waited for Elder Papillion’s car to leave before he whirled on Elder Fu.

“How could you! You said I should protect those two from the Elder and you hand him her blood? What ever happened to your secrets having secrets?! My pack is ruined!!”

 

 

Nathalie descended the stairs upon hearing Gabriel yelling at Elder Fu.

“Everything will be fine Mr. Agreste.” Fu just stood and smiled.

“How can it possibly be fine? This is a mess and that Rossi girl... if I could just strangle the life out of her!” Gabriel growled.

“Sir…” Nathalie spoke.

“And what will I say to her parent’s?”

“Sir…” Nathalie spoke again.

“And what will happen to Adrien?”

“SIR…” Nathalie repeated.

“He’s going to change into...!!”

**“SIR!!!!”** Nathalie yelled wide-eyed.

“What?!” Gabriel snapped and looked at her.

She showed him her arm where Elder Fu drew some of her blood.

“Wait… Elder Papillion has a vile of Nathalie’s blood?” Gabriel asked Fu and chuckled.

“Desperate times calls for drastic measures. I said I would get a vile of blood but I didn’t say who I would get it from.” Fu smiled. “May I have a ride home now?”

"Of course! and my apologies for yelling at you. Elder Papillion continues to harass me and won't get over his hatred for me because of my wife."

* * *

Papillion’s car sat at the red light, waiting for it to turn green, not far from the mansion at all. His window was partly down as he sat in the back seat of the car on the way back to the compound and stared at the vile of blood.

“Congratulations Miss Marinette, your blood just brought my daughter one step closer to Adrien Agreste and their future together! If I can’t have him as my son, I’ll have him as my son-in-law!”

 

 

Adrien clenched his fist and a growl rose in his throat as he heard the car drive farther away. Since he became Chat Noir, his hearing has been much stronger in his regular form.

“We’ll see about that! Elder Papillion!” Adrien growled, feeling his anger grow. He couldn’t believe it! Elder Papillion was Lila Rossi’s father! And he was planning on using what he thinks is Marinette's blood to force his father in making him claim that sour smelling Alpha as his mate! To make him his son-in-law! He looked over at Marinette sleeping on the bed and his anger grew exponentially until he roared and instantly changed into Chat Noir. Marinette was startled half awake and rolled over to look at him with sleepy eyes. Gabriel and Nathalie barged into the room looking at Chat Noir and then at Marinette and then to the open window. No one knew what to say and Chat promptly jumped out of the window and went after Papillion’s vehicle.

Elder Fu was standing at the foot of the staircase wondering what happened when Gabriel rushed back downstairs in hopes of leaving quickly and going after Adrien.

“What’s happening? Are the youngsters okay? That was an incredible sounding growl.” Fu questioned.

“Whatever it was, it just passed by the mansion. It’s gone now and the teens are okay.” Gabriel lied.

“Well that’s good to hear.” Fu stroked his beard in thought.

“Let’s get you home now Elder Fu; wouldn’t want to be out in the streets with whatever made that sound.”

Chat pole vaulted across rooftops as he followed the Elders car. He wasn’t going to go back to the mansion until he sent Elder Fu a message. No one was going to use his princess and get away with it. The car had driven a good 7 miles and Chat was ready to pounce. When the car stopped at the next red light, Chat vaulted in the air, touched down hard on top of the vehicle with a loud bang; denting the roof of the car and scaring both driver and passenger.

 

 

Before they could react, Chat was vaulting away again. When the driver saw Chat Noir in the rear-view mirror, he saw the interior roof of the vehicle quickly turning to rust and ash.

“We have to get out of here!” The driver yelled as Elder Papillion noticed it too. They weren’t sure if the destructive matter would spread to them as well.

They both jumped out of the car and rolled onto the street just as the car collapsed into nothing but an ash pile on the street.

“Sir, are you okay? You're bleeding! I was able to send an alert to headquarters; a car is 20 clicks out. _(12.42 miles)_

Elder Papillion just stared off in the distance enraged. Chat Noir was but a spec in the distance and barely seen in the night sky. There was no chance of catching him now. He put his hands in his pockets and flinched. He pulled his left hand out and it was bloody. Blood had seeped through his pocket and was now on his jacket. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out pieces of what use to be the blood-filled glass vile that was broken after landing on that pocket when he jumped out of the car and rolled on the street.

 

 

Papillion gritted his canines in anger. He couldn’t go back to the Agreste and ask for another vile of blood. Society would start asking questions if information got out about questioning and double-checking Elder Fu’s work who is known as a great doctor and loved by all.

_“Don’t worry Chat Noir; your time will soon be over.”_ Papillion growled.

“Are you okay Marinette? Did Chat Noir hurt you?”

Nathalie looked over the girl from head to toe for any marks.

“Chat Noir? No, Mama… he didn’t hurt me, I guess you scared him off; what time is it?” Marinette yawned and stretched her arms.

“Okay dear… it’s late; go back to sleep now because it’s not time to get up yet.” Nathalie soothed.

“Okay, mama.” Marinette gave a sleepy smile and laid back down. Not long afterwards, she fell asleep again.

On his way to Elder Fu’s place, He saw Chat Noir vaulting back in the direction of the mansion. He hoped that’s where he was going.

“He’s quite a sight, isn’t he? Powerful, strong, and deadly.” Fu commented when he saw Chat Noir vaulting from building to building. “All that destructive power and he’s not randomly destroying things… I wonder if he found her?”

“F-found who? The omega who they spoke about on the news the other day?” Gabriel tried to play dumb.

“Of course.” Fu hummed. “He’s all everyone talks about when they come to my clinic. Can you believe how many beta and alpha females ask me if I could make a scent that would attract him to them? They all want to be _the one,_ even with knowing they’re not omegas _.”_ Fu chuckled. “They don’t understand how unstable he is or just ignore it. I try to tell them he’s not like the fairy tale _'beauty and the beast'_ but all they think about is him being a super powerful Alpha.” Fu looked over at Gabriel. “I can’t imagine what his parents are going through right now.”

Gabriel pulled up next to Fu’s Clinic and house and looked him in the eyes. “Elder Fu, I can’t imagine what his parents’ are going through either.”

Gabriel left after Fu disappeared behind his house doors and began traveling home. He hoped Adrien was there and wondered what triggered Chat Noir's appearance. He also wondered if Marinette’s blood did it to him. Regardless of Elder Fu’s assurance, he was still blind to all the facts and not knowing all the facts was detrimental to both Adrien and Marinette. Gabriel was within a half mile to his house when he notice someone walking in the street. When he got closer, he saw blonde hair. No shoes and dressed just as Adrien was.

 

 

It **_was_** Adrien.

Gabriel pulled up beside him, honked the horn, and stopped the car. Adrien looked up and saw his father and got in the car.

“What happened, son?” Gabriel questioned as he drove off again.

“D-Did I hurt anyone, father?” Adrien questioned sadly. 'Did I hurt Marinette?”

“No Adrien… Marinette is fine, why would you ask that?”

“I- I don’t know, I was angry when I looked at her asleep on the bed and everything went blank from there.”

“What happened before that?

“After Elder Fu took some of Nathalie’s blood, they both left the room and I watched Elder Papillion leave the house. The window was open and I could hear him talking about me. Elder Papillion is after me.”

“Yes, we know he's after the green Alpha, Adrien.”

“No father, I mean me, Adrien me! and he wants to use Marinette’s blood against you. He wants to force you into making me claim Lila Rossi as my mate.”

 

 

“That's ridiculous Adrien! There’s no way he can do that!”

“Father, Elder Papillion is Lila Rossi’s… father!”

Gabriel slammed on the breaks.

 


	28. OOPS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki causes Marinette to have and accident. She wasn't as lucky as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say to all my readers that you guys are wonderful. the comments are great and I always look forward to reading them. it great knowing how much you like the story or I probably would have stopped it already. I have big plans for this story so I hope you'll be around until the end.

“Father?” Adrien questioned as he watched his father stare motionlessly at him.

“Father, do you understand what I just said?”

Gabriel just blinked and stared at his son.

“I should have realized something was up! His fixation with you, the photoshoot and Roar Magazine! Always asking questions about you for no apparent reason! The fact that she weaseled her way into your photoshoot and her mother claiming she didn’t know?  That Elder is crazy! I won’t ever force you into claiming that wretched female, Adrien. I don’t know why he wants you so bad when there’s plenty Alpha males she can choose from!”

“I don’t think Chat Noir wants her either, father; He might… hurt her.”  

“Son, at this point, I almost wish he does.” Gabriel said as he began to drive again. “We have to find the omega, Adrien; things are getting too complicated and we’re running out of time.”

“Umm… Father can I ask you something?”

“Of Course Adrien, what is it?”

“It’s… about Marinette.” Adrien said as he looked down at his hands. He was nervous about how his father would answer him.

“What about her, Adrien?”

“I-I know we have to find the Omega, but I feel like I want to be with Marinette instead.”

Gabriel stiffened and glanced at his son.

“Adrien…” Gabriel sighed. “I wish it were that simple. Don’t get me wrong, because I really do like the girl but she’s not _the omega_ **or** an omega. She has to be able to keep Chat Noir under control or he’ll destroy everything. Marinette is clearly not the Omega and looked what has happened to her over the last couple of days. Elder Fu said she was a sickly baby and would fall behind in every aspect of development. I know you care about her and that she’s your friend; but son, you have to look at the bigger picture here. What if the Omega comes along and you miss her? What if Marinette finds someone else? What if you found the Omega and you had to leave Marinette? wouldn’t that break her heart?”

“Father, it’s just that I feel different around her, like calmer and less like I’m ready to blow a gasket or something. I don’t know what it is but I haven’t needed to drink my medication in two days.”

“That’s… That’s quite interesting; two days you say?” Gabriel was shocked and tried to stay calm. He was pissed that Adrien disobeyed him but this new revelation made him curious.

“Yes, I know you might be upset that I put everyone at risk for not drinking the water, but I didn’t do it on purpose in the beginning. I actually fell asleep and forgot about drinking it and the next day so much happened with Marinette that I didn’t drink it then either. When Elder Fu told us about the wolfsbane problem and how she needed to be treated, I told myself I had to help her. I guess it was a good thing I didn’t drink any when I should have.”

“Well, what about tonight Adrien? You changed into Chat Noir in the Magnolia room a few feet away from Marinette. You could have hurt her as Chat Noir.”

“I believe he came out only because I was angry with Elder Papillion. If he wanted to hurt her, don’t you think he would have come out and hurt her in the last 12 hours I was with her?”

“That’s a valid point, son… but we have to stay vigilant just in case. Chat Noir may still hurt her.”

_“I’d kill myself first!”_ Adrien mumbled to himself.

“What was that?” Gabriel questioned.

“Nothing, just talking to myself.”

“Soo, can you tell me what happened out here? You never changed back to normal in the street before.”

“Yeah, it sucked walking out here in the middle of the morning barefoot, in night shorts and a tee shirt. Whatever Chat Noir did, he must have been satisfied enough to change me back.”

“Well, son; I guess we will find out if it gets put on the news.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do if he, if I killed another person, Father… has anything come out about the girl Chat Noir took?”

“So far, no one has come forth to report a missing girl yet, so there’s still hope that nothing happened and she might even be his… your Omega?”

Adrien swallowed like he had an egg stuck in his throat. That was something he did and didn’t want to here. It _would_ be okay if Marinette was the girl Chat Noir took and called his toy; he hoped she was, but someone else? Nope. There was a missing piece, he could feel it and only Chat Noir knew what it was.

Adrien punched the passenger door over and over again which alarmed Gabriel.

“Son, what are you doing!”

“I’m trying to get angry!”

“But why?!”

“Because I want him to come out again and tell you who she is!”

“Adrien STOP!! He can’t come out right now! He’s going to make me crash the car!!”

Gabriel used one hand to drive and used his other hand and arm to brace Adrien across his chest like a seat belt.

“Father! You had a chance to ask him, why didn’t you ask him?” Adrien looked at his father with tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Adrien… it’s just; Chat Noir always comes out when we don’t expect him too. Nathalie and I were shocked to see him in the Magnolia room and we only found him there after hearing him roar. We were also scared because we thought Marinette was at risk. We couldn’t question him in front of Marinette and then he jumped out the window. Elder Fu was still in the foyer and everything just happened so fast. I promise you, we will find out even if we have to do it under controlled conditions at the mansion, okay son?”

“Okay father.” Adrien said as he wiped his eyes. “Okay.”

As much as Adrien wanted to go to Marinette’s room and see how she was doing, Nathalie urged him to go straight to bed because he looked exhausted and she was right. He hardly got any sleep since Marinette fell ill. Sure he nodded off now and again, but the sleeps weren’t restful. The best sleep he had in a long time was when he woke up with Marinette laying against him.

Adrien went into his room and decided he definitely couldn’t collapse on his bed without taking a shower first. His feet still bore the dirt from walking in the road before his father picked him up. And his scent mixed with day long sweat wasn’t pleasing either. He looked at himself in the mirror and almost forgot he removed his Alpha contacts after Elder Fu left the Magnolia room with Nathalie. That meant his contacts were still in the Magnolia rooms bathroom.

“Oh crap!” I hope Marinette didn’t see them!”

He rushed out of his room and nearly collided with Nathalie who actually had his Alpha contacts, case, and wash in her hands.

“Adrien, you must be more careful! What if Miss Dupain woke up and needed to use the bathroom or something?”

“Yes, I was just heading over to get them; thank you and I’ll be more careful.”

Nathalie nodded and waited for Adrien to go back to his room before she departed to talk with Gabriel.

When Adrien made it back to his bathroom and put the contacts with their case and wash away, he noticed another bottle of wash but it was mostly used. The one Nathalie gave him was full.

“Huh? Did I take this in the Magnolia room?” Adrien wondered as he put the items away behind the mirror on the shelf.

He undressed and took a long hot shower.

 

* * *

“Sir, what happened?” Nathalie asked when she saw Gabriel pacing back and forth.

“I’m stuck in a nightmare that I can’t seem to wake up from!”

“Did Adrien do something again?”

“Maybe? I don’t know yet, I do know why he changed into Chat Noir this time though.”

“You know? Why did he?”

“Adrien told me the last thing he remembered was getting mad because he heard Elder Papillion scheming to use Marinette’s blood against me.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, how could he possibly do that? He doesn’t even have her blood.”

“He thinks he does and that wretched Lila Rossi is his very own daughter!”

Nathalie gaped in surprise.

“Yes, it shocked me too! Can you believe he wants Adrien so bad that he’s willing to use Marinette’s blood to blackmail me into forcing Adrien to claim her as his mate?! The man has gone claw crazy! He actually threatened as much when he left the house! I didn’t put much into his threat until Adrien told me what he said.”

“Is there any way to report it?”

“Report it to who? Nathalie, he’s the senior elder! No one will ever believe my word over his! I’m beginning to understand why Madam Rossi made those claims now. He left her because she didn’t give him a son. He must have mated with her after Emilie and I got married and had Adrien. He always despised me for that! But his fixation on my son? Is he that desperate to get my son or is he trying to get his hands on my wife?”

“Everyone knows you can’t claim someone that’s already claimed, Gabriel.”

“Which is why he has his eyes on Adrien! He’s mentioned on more than one occasion he would take Adrien and put him in a more _suitable_ pack and I’m sure he was talking about his own! If Adrien and Lila had a child, a male child; with him being the senior elder, that child could be claimed primarily to his pack!”

“Sir, I wouldn’t worry about any of this. Adrien is the green Alpha, there is no way the green Alpha will give in to his demands.”

“If that’s the case, why are my Alpha senses on high alert?”

After Adrien got out of the shower and dressed for bed, Plagg decided to come out and pay a visit.

“Hey kid, how’s it going? I like what you did to Pappi’s car; nice work if I do say so myself.”

Adrien yawned and just brushed Plagg aside as he headed for his bed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Plagg and I’m too tired to chat about it; get it? Chat? As in… oh forget it.” Adrien said as he face planted on the bed and started falling asleep.

"So much for introducing you to him." Plagg said to Tikki. 

 

 

* * *

Marinette woke up thirsty. The room was dimly lit so she looked around for a moment and started remembering things. She sat up and yawned while stretching at bit.

 

 

“Okay, I’m in the Agreste house, I had dinner here, my parents are… in the… hospital.” Marinette frowned and her eyes began to water. “I’m supposed to be living on the street because I burned my home to the ground.” Marinette began to cry a little more. “The Agreste must hate me! They probably feel like I took advantage of them or something! I have to get out of here! What time is it?”

Marinette looked over at the clock on the table.

**03:27 am Saturday**

“What??!” it’s… it’s… it’s supposed to be Tuesday?! Or was it Wednesday?! O.M.CLAWS!” Marinette wanted to throw up so she jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom and proceeded to throw up. She honestly didn’t know she even had anything to throw up from her stomach. Her eyes were blurring a lot so when she had a moment, she removed her contacts and puked some more. Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse…

“Hello Marinette, I’m Tikki and this is Plagg, are you okay?”

 

 

Marinette whipped around, screamed and flailed her arms and hands, and the beta contacts fell into the toilet and the toilet lid closed. She screamed again at her loss and at the two floating creatures as the toilets auto flush came on and flushed them away with her vomit. She fell to the floor with a thud and passed out.

“Ouch! That really looked like it hurt.” Tikki winced.

“You did it now Tikki! For once, that was not my fault! You’re supposed to be good luck! Plagg cackled.”

The scream and thud above Gabriel’s office was loud enough for Him and Nathalie to run upstairs. Adrien unfortunately was too tired and dead to the world to know anything.

Gabriel and Nathalie ran into the Magnolia room and saw the bathroom light on and hurried in to see Marinette on the floor.

“Is she?” Gabriel questioned.

“She’s alive, Sir... I wonder what happened?”

Marinette groaned and began slowly opening her eyes, only to have Gabriel and Nathalie staring back at her in utter shock. Gabriel had to do a double take. Then he looked again to make sure it wasn't the bathroom lighting.

 

 

If Gabriel wasn’t a strong Alpha, he would have cried. How was he ever going to handle Adrien's blood changing Marinette's eyes blueish-green?


	29. Too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has to see the doctor for her eyes because Gabriel is losing his mind.  
> Adrien isn't happy that his father is keeping him from seeing Marinette.

Marinette was speechless at the way Gabriel and Nathalie stared at her. She absentmindedly bent her arm repeatedly and flinched at it’s tenderness.

“Is… is something wrong with your arm, Miss Dupain?” Gabriel questioned because he just didn’t know how to bring up her eye color yet. What could he say? _I'm sorry but my Green Alpha son gave you his blood and now your eyes aren’t classified under any class, and now Elder Papillion will know everything and take Adrien away?_ He had to come up with a different excuse!

“My arm feels sore?”

 

 

That’s when it hit him…

“Oh yes! you fell deathly ill Miss Dupain; almost died in fact. Unfortunately, if you hadn’t already noticed, your eyes have Umm… turned a; different color. The soreness you feel was due to an I.V. that was placed there for the _fluid_ you received. Now I wouldn’t panic yet about your eyes, because it could be temporary. Maybe it will only be for a few hours or a day. I would have to get the doctor to come by again to see you for certain.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open in shock. She would have never guessed this would be her ‘eyes’ reveal and it would be blamed on a medical treatment.

She could role with that.

“S-Sick? I was treated by a doctor?”

“Yes, Elder Fu treated you.”

“Elder Fu treated me?” Marinette was happy to hear his name and tried not to show it.

“Yes and I’m sorry, but you accidentally consumed Adrien’s medicated water. It’s properties are highly dangerous to Beta’s and deadly to Omega’s; he didn’t know when he made you that lemonade for dinner. To further complicate matters, it has come to my attention the condition you were born in. The lack of infant care from the hospital and the stress you were carrying after being attacked, and what happened to your family was too much for your body to handle.”

“W-Will you… I mean, can you help find me a safe place on the streets to live afterwards? I don’t want to intrude or cause your pack anymore heart ache because I’m still here. I know I should have been gone a few days ago.”

Gabriel stared at Marinette’s oddly colored eyes and smiled. Her eyes were a strange color but they made her a unique beauty.

“My dear, when I brought you into my home, it was never just to feed you dinner; I told Elder Papillion you would be protected under my roof until I had the bakery rebuilt. This is your room until then.”

“Is this f-for real? Am I really awake? Or am I still sick with a fever?”

Gabriel wished none of it was real, he wished **_he_** was asleep, sick with a fever and Elder Papillion was just a part of a feverish nightmare.

“Yes this is real and after Elder Fu see’s you, I’ll get you a whole new wardrobe that will fit your small frame.”

“Oh my gosh! That’s so kind of you! I’ll even work for you to stay here! Is Adrien around? Does he know?”

Gabriel and Nathalie flinched and looked at each other. He couldn’t let Adrien see her like this! There’s no telling how he would feel. He might even suggest he _should_ claim her now since he damaged her eyes. He couldn’t let that happen with the Omega still out there waiting to be found.

“Miss Dupain…” Gabriel sighed and removed his glasses to give Marinette a serious look. “Adrien knows you’ll be staying here, but until we fix your eyes, I’m going to insist he not see you or you see him.”

Marinette frowned.

“I understand, it’s not the first time I’ve been called a reject and people were afraid of me.”

“No, that’s not it! Miss Dupain, No one in my Pack is afraid of you and you’re not a reject. Elder Papillion has made threats to my Pack, and if word got out about your eyes after recovering from an illness; the Elder will take Adrien from me and I’m not sure what he will do to you. He already thinks you were on drugs or something! I’m just protecting both of you and if Adrien doesn’t see your eyes, he won’t have anything to worry about if he’s questioned about you.”

“I’ve never done drugs!” Marinette protested.

“I already know that, but that won’t stop Elder Papillion from saying you _were,_ doing drugs.”

Marinette pouted and huffed in annoyance.

“For what is worth Miss Dupain… I’m very pleased that you recovered from your illness.”

With those words, Marinette smiled.

“Sir, can I ask you a stupid question?”

“My Dear, the only stupid question is a question not asked.”

“Okay… Umm, I saw something, well two things and I wondered if anyone else saw them?”

“Saw… something?” Gabriel swallowed hard. He hoped and prayed she did **not** see Plagg.

“Well there was a big red bug and a black cat thing with green eyes…”

“I don’t own a black cat Miss Dupain and it’s possible a bug flew in the house from outside.”

“I guess it’s just me then, it’s weird seeing them fly around; they even know my name.”

 

 

Gabriel froze and started coughing repeatedly, this could not be happening! Without a word, he turned and left the bathroom and then the magnolia room all together. Nathalie knew he was on the brink of falling apart and this was probably it.

“Is he okay?” Marinette questioned. “Did I say something wrong?”

Nathalie had to come up with an excuse.

“He’s fine, he probably forgot to check on something since he hasn’t slept since you got here and hasn’t eaten much either, he was more concerned with helping you.”

"Oh... okay." Marinette replied.

“Excuse me, I need to see if he needs my help, please stay in your room until Elder Fu see’s you, that means No visits from Adrien and if you need anything from the kitchen, use the intercom.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Marinette replied as she watched Nathalie leave her room. She couldn’t help but think it was something she said because they never did really answer her question.

Marinette took a shower and thought about how fortunate she was as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm. The Agreste thought that drinking Adrien’s water caused her eyes to change color. She couldn’t possibly tell them the truth; she would surely be cast out into the street with no help and Adrien would definitely hate her. On top of that, she would have been exposed to the world! Mr. Agreste would have put her out and went on the news to tell everyone she was a defect that pretended to be a beta. Chloe would make fun of her even more and she’d lose Alya as a friend.

She shivered at the thought. At least now, she didn’t have to worry about being seen.

Marinette got out of the shower and dried off. She felt so overwhelmed with happiness at the Agreste’ generosity and sad at the same time because she didn’t know how her parents were doing. It was too late to find out now but she’d find out later today. She went back to bed and fell asleep thinking about how much her life was changing.

When Adrien woke up at 9:30 in the morning he smiled. This would be the first real day that he could spend with Marinette. Maybe they could go out and get some of Andre’s Claw ice-cream? Or go to the movies? Or maybe they could…

Adrien frowned.

Thought’s of what his father said started to plague his mind.

_“Adrien, she’s not **the** Omega! Adrien she's not **an** Omega! Adrien if the Omega came along it would **break her heart**! Adrien **what if** **she found a mate**! What if? What if?! WHAT IF?? **WHAT IF?!!!”**_

Adrien grabbed his pillow and roared into it; a moment later it turned into ash. He wouldn’t let this happen! He couldn’t let this happen! He jumped off the bed and stormed out of his room. He wanted to see Marinette. He NEEDED to see Marinette! Maybe they could just…

Why was Arthur standing in front of Marinette’s door?

He walked up to Arthur and Arthur looked down at him.

 

 

“Arthur? Why are you here?”

Arthur just pointed to Adrien’s eyes and then to his.

Adrien cursed under his breath. How could he forget so easily? He ran back into his room to put his Alpha contacts in. He could have scared Marinette.

He went back to the room and tried again.

“Okay, you can move now.”

Arthur just shook his head and crossed his massive arms.

“I said MOVE!” Adrien growled.

Gabriel came out of his room and approached Adrien…

“Son, keep it down, I need to speak with you; In private.”

“Why is he guarding Marinette’s door?!”

“Son, in private please!” Gabriel snapped and guided Adrien to his bedroom.

“What’s going on? I just wanted to see Marinette!”

“Adrien, calm down… Marinette has to see Elder Fu first.”

“Is something wrong with her? Is she sick again?? This can’t be happening!”

“She’s not sick again, I just want her to see Elder Fu! I want to make sure she’s well enough to do things while she’s staying with us… can’t you understand that? Or are you willing to take the chance that she might relapse?”

Adrien turned away and crossed his arms.

“How long?!” Adrien hissed

“Elder Fu should be here in two hours, he'll let us know how she’s doing. In the meantime, come downstairs and have breakfast with me.”

“What about her? Is she going to eat?”

“Nathalie will be taking her some food.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me… I was with her all day yesterday and she was fine! What’s changed?”

“Nothing Adrien; I just want Elder Fu to see her and give her the ok to move around without getting ill again. Do you not recall him stating what stress could do to her?”

Adrien sighed in defeat. He didn’t want Marinette to get sick again. It was hard seeing her so close to death. He could wait until Elder Fu checked her and left.

“Fine!" Adrien huffed. "let’s go and have breakfast.”

 

A short while before…

Marinette was at the door listening; she could hear Adrien on the other side of it asking his bodyguard to move. Of course she wanted to see him but Mr. Agreste was adamant about her not seeing Adrien at all. There was also the fear of him seeing her eyes and being repulsed by them. She liked Adrien a lot, but she was starting to feel something for Chat Noir too. He’s been there for her and knows all too well what rejection is like. He even saved her from three bad guys before she burned her home down. She wondered where he was and what he was doing; was she actually starting to miss him? She sighed and walked over to the bed to sit down and fifteen minutes later, she heard a click of the lock and the door opened for Nathalie who was carrying her breakfast tray.

“Good morning Miss Marinette, I hope you’re hungry?”

 

 

“Yes ma’am… very hungry.” Marinette smiled and looked at the tray that was set on the bed.

“All this for me? Wow.” Marinette beamed.

Nathalie looked at her and smiled back. She couldn’t help but stare at her eyes but quickly looked away as to not feel awkward.

“My eyes bother you, don’t they?” Marinette said as she looked at the floor.

“I’m truly sorry honey, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable; it’s just… your eyes are different than everyone else’s, and I’ve never seen an eye color like that before.”

“They make me look hideous, don’t they?” Marinette pouted.

 

 

“Actually… they make you look unique; I would say they actually fit you. They bring out your pretty face and Beta eyes are sooo over-rated.”

“R-really??” Marinette looked at Nathalie with tears in her eyes. She hoped Nathalie wasn’t just saying that to make her feel better.

“Yes, really… but that’s our little secret.” Nathalie winked and left the room and locked it.

Marinette grinned happily and squealed before digging into her breakfast.

Elder Fu showed up at 12 noon and Gabriel had already sent off a grumbling Adrien to a photoshoot with Nathalie and his bodyguard. Gabriel didn’t chance him being around anyone except the photographer, makeup artist, stylist, and his bodyguard. His actions all morning had him second guessing the scheduled shoot but he had to get out pictures of the summer and fall collection as soon as possible. It would also get everyone’s thoughts off of the green alpha and get Adrien’s thoughts off of Marinette.

 

 


	30. Valentine Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets the bad news he didn't want to hear. Adrien's not doing well at the photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, just want to say that updates might be a bit longer because my mother and nephew were in a car accident. it's been 1 month now since the accident and she's slowly getting better. in the meantime I'm running two houses, taking care of her stuff and mine as well as my two kids and my nephew. hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> btw, I love to read comments because right now I need a laugh or something to cheer me up.

“So Mr. Agreste, What was the urgency for my visit?” Fu questioned.

“There’s been a… change in Miss Dupain’s condition and I believe Adrien’s blood has caused it.” Gabriel said as he looked down at the floor and clenched his fist.

“Really? So his blood worked; are celebrations in order?”

“No! well… yes _and_ no, you’ll just have to see for yourself”

Fu nodded but was very curious at why Gabriel was nervous. If Adrien’s blood healed her then what could be wrong?

Gabriel led Elder Fu upstairs and to the Magnolia room. He was so glad everyone else was gone with Adrien. If Elder Fu gave him and Marinette bad news about her eyes, he didn’t need to have her breaking down in front of everyone.

“Just… help her okay, and if nothing can be done to fix her then I will take full responsibility of her.”

“Well now I’m really concerned Gabriel.”

“Just try not to stare at her, she's already feeling self-conscious about them.”

“I assure you Gabriel, there is nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Gabriel hmphed and opened the door to reveal Marinette sitting on the bed in full bluebell eyed glory.

“Have you ever seen eyes like that before?” Gabriel whispered low enough for Elder Fu’s ears.”

Elder Fu internally smirked. “I see your point, Gabriel… this is quite interesting; you said this was the result of her treatment?”

“We found her passed out in the bathroom and when she woke up her eyes were that color; what else could it have been?”

“Will you let me examine her in private?”

“Of course, just give me the results when you’re finished.”

Fu nodded and Gabriel left the room and closed the door.

Elder Fu smiled at Marinette and walked over to where she sat on the bed.

“How are you doing Marinette?”

“I’m much better, Elder Fu… Mr. Agreste said I was really sick but I don’t remember much of that at all.”

“You’re very lucky to be alive, young lady and you can thank Adrien for that.”

“A-Adrien? He… saved me? How?”

“You needed blood and the type you needed is impossible to find on short notice and Adrien’s blood had it. He thinks your eyes are like this because of Adrien’s blood, what happen to the contacts I made for you?”

“I think something _is_ wrong with me, Elder Fu. I accidentally dropped them in the toilet after being scared by two floating creatures. The toilet flushed automatically and flushed them away.”

“Two creatures you say?”

“Yes, one looked like a black mouse with green eyes and the other looked like a big red bug and they talked and said my name!”

“I’ll have you know I’m not a mouse! I’m a cat! And Tikki is… well you’re right, she is a bug.”

Marinette shrieked and yowled and pointed at the creatures and hid behind Elder Fu.

Elder Fu looked to where Marinette pointed.

“I don’t see anything, Marinette.”

Gabriel opened the door at hearing Marinette’s yowl.

“Is everything okay in here?”

“I’ll be out in a moment Mr. Agreste.”

Gabriel nodded and closed the door again. He was feeling queasy, Elder Fu's news about her eyes must be bad after hearing Marinette yowl like that.  It wasn’t a sound that Betas usually made and he wondered if Adrien’s blood made her sound like that too. He was sinking deeper and deeper and he needed to be thrown a life ring to bring him back up to the surface.

“They’re right over there by the window! They know my name!”

Elder Fu looked at the window.

“Marinette, whatever you see, I’m sure it will pass; you almost died, you most likely had some sort of fever induced brain complications.”

Plagg chuckled at that and Tikki pulled him out of the room by his cat ear. “Plagg! Stop laughing, this is your fault and she’s not taking this well at all, so you’re going to have to get your kitten to talk to her!”

“Nope! I didn’t tell him to give her his- our blood! The kid thought he could kill me when I first woke up and appeared to him! I’m not going through that drama again! Do you realized he turned my suit white and tried to used mega cataclysm on me?! None of my kittens in the past could do that!”

Tikki gasped. “He… he could destroy the world!”

“He could destroy everything, Tikki! This planet is boring, but it's better than the others and I don’t feel like starting over with single cell space organisms!”

Tikki groaned. She knew Marinette was her responsibility and was the only one that could calm Plagg’s kitten. It has always been that way and will always be; but Marinette struggled so much as a little girl and was constantly hurt by people that she’s maybe putting up a protective guard.

“I’ll try to speak to him.” Tikki sighed in defeat. Internally she knew this was going to be a bad idea.

“They flew through the wall, there gone now, Elder Fu.”

Elder Fu hummed and took out a blood test. He pricked her finger and put a drop of her blood on five different test strips and then waited for them to develop.

“What are you testing, Elder Fu?”

“Basically… everything, Marinette. You are quite unique for an Omega.”

“I’m an Omega? But my eyes aren’t…”

“I know and it was something that I questioned before when you and your mother first came to me with those pretty eyes. But after doing your blood work while you were sick, I found out that you are very much, 100 percent Omega.”

“That sucks!” Marinette pouted.

Elder Fu chuckled at Marinette's reaction. “Don’t let being an Omega make you sad, dear. Omega’s are sought after by every class, especially by Alpha’s.”

“I-I know, 3 Alpha’s tried to r-rape me.” Marinette said sadly. “That’s how I ended up here.”

“No!” Elder Fu turned to her in shock and anger. “Where are they now?!”

“G-gone… I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m so sorry Marinette, if you ever need to talk about it, you can come to my office, okay?”

Marinette nodded.

Elder Fu looked at the now 5 ready test strips and three produced small blue positive codes that never showed in all his years of medicine; or on the test he ran when she was ill.

Then he took a match out his bag and lit it, then ran the test strips over the flame. Three changed into three totally different colors and one of the three nearly glowed pink. He burned the test strips to hide the evidence. He couldn’t let it get out how special and unique Marinette was after getting blood from Adrien. She would be locked up in a facility and most likely become a scientific lab rat for the rest of her life. She herself didn’t even know how special she was. He didn’t fully know himself. What he did know was that she was one of a kind. He wished he was able to test Adrien's blood to get some clues as to why his blood affected hers so much.

Elder Fu went into his apothecary bag and pulled out an octagon box. He opened it to reveal two small earrings and handed them to Marinette.

“What are these for?” She questioned.

“I want you to wear them all the time. They’re made with rare stones specially made for someone like you.”

“They’re beautiful! How long have you been carrying these?”

“I brought them from Tibet, the Elder monks told me to keep them with me at all times until it was the right time to give them… to you I guess? Consider it a gift. Sometimes stones affect people in different ways.”

Marinette smiled and put them on. After about ten seconds she felt weird but in a good way.

“Thank you, I love them!”

“You’re welcome, but now we need to address your eyes. I only made one pair of Beta contacts so I’ll have to make another pair and it might take a while. I won’t tell Mr. Agreste that these are your naturally colored eyes if you don’t want me to.”

Marinette shook her head no.

“I didn’t think so and I’m sure I know why. I’ll make up an excuse so you won’t have to worry.”

 

“I’m sorry to tell you this Mr. Agreste, but her eyes will stay that color… forever.”

“Oh no, this can’t be happening! I warned Adrien! I told him not to do this! What will I do now? Does she know?”

“I told her.”

“How did she take it? I assume she didn’t take it well after I heard her yowl; did Adrien’s blood make her yowl like that too?”

“I didn’t run any test on Adrien’s blood to rule that out, but she did take some things a bit hard. I gave her some therapeutic earrings that will help her through this transition.”

“Can’t you make her some Beta contacts? I feel bad about all this and I feel responsible for what my son did. I can’t have people teasing her or staring; it will just hurt the poor girl!”

“I could make some but that will take at least a month, you’re a fashion designer, don’t you have beta contacts she could wear right now?”

“I… actually do, at Adrien's photo shoot… excuse me one moment.” Gabriel hurried to his office and called Nathalie. She could grab a pair of Beta contacts on her way back to the mansion. The only problem would be fitting Marinette to the right size. He could just have her to bring all the Beta contacts. The other problem…

Nathalie didn’t answer the Tablet.

He cursed under his breath and knew he had to go to the photo shoot. He couldn’t leave Marinette in the mansion alone. That cursed Elder Papillion might show up unannounced like he always does.

“Thank you for coming Elder Fu. I need to leave with Marinette now to get some contacts from my office at Gabriel Fashions. Will you keep me updated on the contacts you’re making for her? Just send me the bill for all your trouble.”

“I will and she’s a special girl Gabriel, make sure she doesn’t get hurt.”

“She’s under my protection, Elder Fu.”

Elder Fu nodded and shook Gabriel’s hand before leaving the mansion.

Gabriel closed the front door and turned to look at the staircase. He sighed and began his trek back upstairs to the magnolia room. He knocked on the door…

“C-come in.” Marinette said softly.

Gabriel opened the door and smiled. Will you come with me Miss Dupain? We need to have a talk on the way to the studio.

Marinette smiled and followed Gabriel down the stairs, out of the house, got into the car and rode to the studio.

“How are you feeling, Miss Dupain?”

“Elder Fu gave me some earrings and I think there helping me feel calm about everything; I should be freaking out right now but knowing Adrien saved my life… I’m just happy to be alive.”

“I want you to know how deeply sorry I am for putting you through that failed photoshoot with Roar magazine. It caused all of this to happen to you and your family. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure things are put right again.”

“Thank you, Mr. Agreste.”

“In the meantime, I have some Beta contacts that I want you to wear until Elder Fu designs a pair for you. I have some in my office. Once you have them on, you’ll be free to move about the Mansion as you please. I’ll have to teach you how to put them on and take them out.”

“Oh… okay, I’m a fast learner.”

“You’re taking this very well, Miss Dupain.”

“I’m just trying to adapt to heartache, if I don’t bend like a tree in the wind… I might snap and break down again like I did when I was attacked.”

“That’s a true Beta attitude Miss Dupain.”

“Since I’ll be staying with you for a while, C-can you just call me Marinette? Miss Dupain seems so formal for people who live together.”

“Alright Miss Dupain… Marinette it is.”

Gabriel pulled up to the studio and someone parked in his spot. He growled and Marinette shuddered. It was the first time she was that close to an Alpha and experienced that nature. No wonder they commanded respect and it was easily given.

He looked at her startled expression and apologized. Then he opened up the glove compartment and handed her some sunglasses. "Put these on to cover your eyes." Gabriel requested before he helped her out of the car and they walked into the building. They walked through the large building and Marinette was amazed at all the design stuff. She marveled over the top of the line sewing machines and the bolts of fashionable fabric that she would never be able to find in an ordinary fabric shop.

When Gabriel spotted a frantic Nathalie, he left Marinette with the fabric to see what was going on.

“Nathalie what’s the matter? I tried to call you.”

“It’s Adrien, Sir… he broke; the tablet is a pile of ash sir! He started losing it as soon as we got here. He was upset that he would be here all day and grabbed the tablet to see his schedule. We’ve been doing everything we could to calm him down and the photographer is getting impatient. On top of that, I totally miss the email about the valentines day special edition. The clothes just arrived here and Adrien only made it through the first outfit change and he looked angry in all the pictures. I hope you have some good news at least.”

“I don’t, Marinette’s eyes won’t be changing back and I came here with her to get the Agreste Beta colored contacts, I wish you would have called me on the business landline the moment you found out about the shoot; valentine shoots always require a couple... i would have canceled it.”

“Where is Marinette?” Nathalie questioned when she looked past Gabriel.

“She’s right th-…” Gabriel turned and Marinette was gone.

 

Marinette heard some commotion and wanted to see what was happening, so she left the fabric and followed the crashing and yelling.

“I said don’t touch me! You stink!!” Adrien yelled and pushed a mannequin in front of the hair stylist.

 

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Agreste, I washed my hands three times, it’s the hair products.” The woman shrieked and jumped away.

"It's you, your boyfriend _and_ the hair products!" Adrien snapped and growled.

The bodyguard was constantly picking up anything Adrien threw, kicked, or broke. It was a good thing he had patience. He was also ready to evacuate the people if he saw any Green alpha changes in Adrien.

The photographer was about to give up until he saw Marinette peeking around the doorway. At the same time Adrien froze at feeling a calming weight pressing down on him.

“Finally, she arrives! What took you so long! Come, come, this valentines shoot won’t shoot itself. What is this you’re wearing? Didn’t they tell you to come in ballet slippers?!

 

 

“I’m… not…” Marinette looked confused, she didn't want to do another photoshoot after what happened to her the last time. She started looking around and her eyes landed on Adrien. He was staring at her and she started to get scared; would he hate her if she bolted away?

Adrien just stood and stared. He was trying his best to stay vertical.

“Where’s her clothes!? Makeup! Hair! Let’s go, go, go!” The photographer yelled.

“B-but I’m not…” Marinette tried to protest but her pleads fell on death ears.

“You won’t be needing these.” The photographer ripped the glasses off Marinette’s face before she had a chance to stop him.

Everyone froze and Adrien’s eyes widened.

 

 

“MAG-NI-FIQUE! BEAUTIFUL!! Bluebell contacts will be perfect! Mr. Agreste is a genius!” the photographer praised quite loudly.

Gabriel and Nathalie arrive just in time to see and hear what he didn’t want anyone, especially his son, to see or know about. The only thing saving his house guest was that they think she’s wearing contacts.

“Put number 3 on her! and Adrien, I need you to put 3A on to compliment her outfit!” the photographer said excitedly.

Marinette looked over at Gabriel and he gave her a nod of his head and she reluctantly and worriedly allowed the stylist to take her away.

“Sir, do you really want to put her through this again? She might have a panic attack or something.”

“Go talk to her and make sure she’s okay with this. If she isn’t, I’ll cancel the shoot and worry about the backlash later. I’ll go with Arthur and make sure there no one else in the building besides us.”

Gabriel looked over at Adrien and saw that he was noticeably calm and slowly walking over to his changing area. Adrien was constantly looking over to where they took Marinette.

If Adrien believes Marinette’s eyes are really bluebell now, he’s screwed. He hopes Adrien is as dense as the photographer and everyone else on the crew.

Marinette tried not to fidget as the stylist did her hair. Why did she have to be so nosy? She wouldn’t be in this chair if she had of stayed with Mr. Agreste, but curiosity got the better of her. She looked away whenever the stylist turned her to face her to fix her hair. She could see the stylist trying to look at her eyes. Maybe she was trying to see if she was really wearing contacts or not?

 

 

“Okay, you look really nervous about doing this shoot; are you sick or something?" the stylist questioned; fully annoyed because Marinette kept moving in the chair.

"N-no? I mean, i'm just scared that..."

"I've got just the thing to help you relax! Adrien Agreste has been really scary and hot tempered lately, and my boyfriend gave me these strips that he swears will help calm my nerves in like less than 10 minutes. You just put one under your tongue and they melt instantly!"

"Really? Adrien's scary? I didn't know that... but I ..., I don't think I should be doing any drugs."

"Drugs?" the stylist laughed. "They're not drugs, they're all natural like claw-momile tea. My boyfriend swears by them and said it helps him work more relaxed when everyone around him is stressed out."

"I just got over being sick, I don't think..." 

"Even better! He said they taste like mint and have a boost of vitamin C." The stylist said as she went through her purse and pulled out a weirdly suspicious looking canister. She opened it up an took out a strip that looked a lot like gum and handed it to Marinette. She tentatively took it and smelled it; noticing that it did smell like mint and put it under her tongue. It started to melt quickly just as the stylist stated.

"Let me know what you think of them and i'll tell my boyfriend to get you some too." The stylist smiled.

"Can't i just go and buy some?" Marinette questioned as the stylist was finishing up her hair.

"Heavens no, you can't buy them from any store; he makes them!" The stylist chuckled. "He hates all the additives they add to our food so he grows everything himself."

"H-how long have you been using the strips?" 

"Actually, i haven't tried them yet, he gave them to me this morning."

"What?!" Marinette started to panic."

"Don't worry, i'm sure he's not the kind of alpha that would poison his new girlfriend." The stylist chuckled again. "Your hair looks great! Now for your makeup.”

“Umm, can I do it myself?” Marinette shyly questioned as she pulled at her dress from feeling a bit hot.

“Sorry dear, Mr. Agreste is paying me to be his makeup artist and I can’t have him getting anything less than perfect.”

Marinette sighed in defeat and started fanning herself.

Nathalie made it over to Marinette and the makeup artist…

“I need five minutes with Miss Dupain.”

“Yes Ma’am.” The artist said and walked away after putting her blush brush down.

“Are you okay Marinette? I see you fanning yourself and the Air conditioner is on.”

“No, not really… I-I keep having flashbacks of-…” Marinette bit her lip and looked down. She wondered if she should tell Nathalie about the strip the stylist gave her. She didn't want to get her in trouble.

“I understand and that was a terrible thing that happened to you; you can be sure that there’s no one here except the photographer, makeup and hair artist and the clothing assistant. I myself oversees every move they make and the only male on the team is the photographer. Adrien and his father are the only Alpha’s here, so you’re safe. But, if you’re still uncomfortable with helping Adrien with this Valentine’s shoot then Mr. Agreste will cancel it; he’s only concerned with your welfare.”

“Valentine’s photoshoot? Isn’t that Mr. Agreste’s special shoot he has every year? My parents love that edition and everyone always shopped at the bakery because of it.”

“Yes, it was actually Adrien’s mother that started it; she… she’s usually here with Adrien during the shoot but… she’s away right now and Adrien is having a hard time because of it and we didn’t have a chance to find a suitable female that could pose with him because we were busy with your illness; it’s fortunate that Adrien gets along with you and you have some experience with working with him. But if you’re still uncomfor-”

“I’ll do it!” Marinette cut in. “I owe him so much for saving my life, it’s the least I could do.”

She hated lying to Marinette about everything but they were in a bind. Gabriel fashions can’t keep taking negative hits over failed photo-shoots. There was already a 10-point drop in claw stocks after the Roar Magazine fiasco. Sure, the ‘Roar’ Mag sales went up and so did the Claw stocks for them, but Gabriel stocks took days to recover.

“They already think you’re wearing contacts, just keep pretending you are.” Nathalie whispered before calling the makeup artist back over then walking off to check on Adrien.

“Adrien? I’m surprised you’re already dressed in the outfit; how are you feeling?”

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. “Fine I guess, umm… what’s Marinette doing here? She seems uncomfortable; is she here to do the shoot with me?”

“She wasn’t supposed to but she just agreed to do it as a thank you for saving her life.”

“So, it wasn’t really any other reason.” Adrien frowned. “You can go tell her that she doesn’t owe me anything for saving her life and that she doesn’t have to do the shoot with me.”

“I… asked her to do it, Adrien. I’m sure what you saw, and from what she told me had a lot to do with the attack on her and her family. She’s just scared it might happen again.”

“Then why did father bring her!” Adrien nearly growled. “How many times did father tell me she could relapse from stress!”

“Adrien, there’s a lot you don’t understand right now. Your father didn’t bring her here to stress her, he just came here to get something from his office and just brought her with him. We didn’t even know she wandered off and was seen by the photographer until it was too late. The Valentines shoot was missed because so much has happened over the last week and that was my fault for not being on top of things. This shoot is very important to Gabriel Fashions because it will boost sales after the hit the company received  from the ‘Roar’ shoot.”

“I don’t want her to do it, find someone else!”

“You know that’s impossible! It takes a long time to find someone for the part and not trigger unpleasant things for you!”

“That’s not true!”

“Adrien, the make-up and hair stylist?” 

“Well… I asked her to wear rubber gloves!”

“Really.” Nathalie said dryly and glared.

“She’s smells like her boyfriend!”

“She doesn’t have a boyfriend, Adrien!”

“She does now, his heat is all over her! Ask her!”

Nathalie pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Adrien, would a model have to wear a full body rubber suit around you as well?”

“Maybe?!... I don't know!…” Adrien exhaled. “I’m going to talk to Marinette and if I feel she’s too uncomfortable with this, I’ll stop the shoot myself!” Adrien snapped and stormed out of his dressing room and over to Marinette’s. Before he knocked on the door, it opened and he immediately swayed and caught himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, this was meant to be out for Valentines day but life happens.


End file.
